


Revenge is best Served Cold

by HeathNils



Series: Puzzle Pieces [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Desperation, Home Invasion, Hope, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past references, Race Against Time, Romance, Smut, Torture, Trips into Memory Lane, hopelessness, open wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 125,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathNils/pseuds/HeathNils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When a determination becomes an obsession, it may very well become a dangerous habit."</p><p>Gray was about to find out the hard way when pieces of the past re-enter his life when someone broke into his home, kidnapping and threaten the life of the one person he had come to love and cherish above all.</p><p>Natsu.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> My name is HeathNils and I'm super excited to post my fan work here on Archive of Our Own. This story is actually posted on another site known as fanfiction.net under the same name. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story just as much as they did. 
> 
> -HeathNils

Spring.

Slowly, a pair of eyes opened as the gentle rays of the sun's light began to filter through the cracks of darkness he called his room. He groaned before tossing over to one side, wrapping himself deeper and deeper into his overly large comforter before finally succumbing to the calls of the waking world and began to sit up, throwing the large blanket off of his body and blinked the sleep from his eyes. He gave off a large yawn, ruffling his messy hair as he pushed himself off of the king-sized bed and sluggishly made his way, in a way would make even the most mindless zombie proud, toward the window, throwing aside the curtains and allowing the bright light filter in.

He was a slender, lean young man of an average height with a soft almost feminine figure to him despite the muscles that clung to his frame. His vibrant pink hair was messy, tousled from the pillow, his beautiful doe-like golden eyes twinkled with delight and his skin, a gentle sun kissed tan, seemed glowed under the sun's rays with the exception of the scars he owned, with one located on the right side of his neck and the other, a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, that remained paper-white.

His face cracked into a large smile, exposing his abnormal canine teeth as wakefulness entered his mind more and he reached out and threw the window open, allowing the cool morning air to enter and he took a deep breathe before exhaling the breathe with a sigh at the rich smell of the most wondrous thing moving in and around the air in his room on a gentle breeze while he stood there, soaking up the sun's warm rays in just his sweatpants, arms open wide.

Oh how he just love Spring.

He didn't know what he loved more about the gentle season exactly; Was it the smell of the flowers waking up from a long sleep, was it the feeling of the atmosphere around him that seemed to have become 'healthy' and 'lively', reinvigorating the pink haired man as it pushed the crisp air of winter out and replaced it with rich fresh air or was it the colors that seemed to spread across the landscape replacing the dreary white, blue and grey?

He didn't know and if he was honest, he couldn't pinpoint a favorite even if he tried.

He raised his arms high into the sky and stretched, bending slightly backwards as he did so until his back gave a satisfying pop, his golden eyes widen when a sudden thought flashed past his mind's eye.

Today was just begging for him to go out and run around the nearby park, like a giddy child.

With that in mind, he quickly ran toward the large walk-in closet that was barely a stone toss away from his bed and window, quickly changing out of the sweatpants he wore and into a simple white tee, faded blue jeans, with a hole in one knee and wrapped his treasured scale-patterned scarf snug around his neck. Still grinning madly, he ran back down the stairs, making a quick pit stop at the hallway table next to the front door long enough to grab his set of keys, his cell phone and jumping into a pair white trainers before he fled out through the front door. He nearly jumped with joy and let out a whoop the minute the front door closed behind him and he stood there upon his doorstep.

It was as if winter had just simply disappeared overnight. The temperature was warm, like he was wrapped carefully in a soft fleece blanket, the snow seemed to have melted during the night exposing the soft lush green grass and releasing its damp earth smell, some of his neighbors already pulled out their lawnmowers and began cutting the grass allowing its scent to intertwine with the wet earthy scent. The small male took as many deep breaths as possible until he was sure he had the smells of Spring engraved into his brain.

Gods, did he love Spring.

"Hey Natsu!"

The young man, full name Natsu Dragneel, blinked owlishly before he turned his to the right and found himself grinning at the sight of his favorite next door neighbor waving merrily at him. He quickly jumped off his porch and trotted over toward the fence that separated the two houses where the other man was.

"Hey Valerian!"

The man, Valerian, was a rather tall fellow with a muscular body that was shown nicely in his heavy-duty dark jeans and corduroy shirts that also set off his slightly messed dark hair and matching warm eyes. A local trucker while rarely was seen home, he was still there all of Natsu's life, an ever present figure watching him grow up and was a rather good man. He chuckled.

"Where you headen off ta?"

"To the park," Natsu grinned. "It's Spring!"

"Is it now? And what's wrong with Winter? I thought you liked it."

"I do," Natsu's cheeks puffed up. "I just like Spring and Summer more."

"So I see." Valerian chuckled, shifting through the papers in his hands.

"I don't mean to be rude Valerian, but I'm gonna get to the park now," The sunny smile returned to his face. "I wanna enjoy this sun before Mr. Needy and Gloomy comes home and demands my attention."

"Oh right, today's the day he comes home huh?" Valerian laughed. "Well, I'll let you go then, have fun!"

"Will do!"

And with that, Natsu sprinted off. He didn't have anything against Winter, really, he didn't, since the season brought the scene of beautiful freshly fallen snow that looked like powdered sugar, icicles that were so beautiful, colorful in the right ray of light and the breezes that smelled crisp and mingled with peppermint and pine wood. He just couldn't stand the sub-zero temperatures that often came with the package that made his throw on gods know how many layers of clothes on before he even set foot out through the front door. But his boyfriend on the other hand did.

He smiled when his mind wandered to his boyfriend of six years, Gray Fullbuster. A man he had known since they went to the same elementary school together and come to spend every moment having, if he thought back on it, a foul name calling banter that would eventually led to a challenge of one another to various feats of strengths or just a downright brawl to prove who was the real man, until they got themselves tossed at the principal's door, well up until they reached high school. By then, both men had completely, as another one of their friends called it, mellowed out, though neither could resist a good name calling or brawl for old times sake.

As he walked down the block watching the trees bare branches slowly bring in small buds of green leaves and pink white flowers, he wandered left into a large and open field. He found himself pausing in his stroll, staring at the long grass that overgrew the corners of the rotting fence, a vast dirt paths and the few abandoned rusty pipes and lumber as a wonderful memory popped into his mind. He smiled. He remembered this place. This was the place Gray and Natsu often went to fight and try to rip each other's throats out without any interference, until one fateful and most unforgettable day, Gray had decided to pop a question that completely blew both men out of the rut they had made and lived in since 1st grade. He sighed.

Back then, it looked so much bigger.

He still remembered that day 6 years ago so perfectly and so clearly, one of the many memories, when he was just a freshman to Gray's Junior, he ran into some trouble while walking home, attacked by four burly and shady men with a lot more then testing his fighting prowess on their minds, jumped out at him when he walked home late from an school activity and passed by a supposed empty alleyway and proceeded to chase him into his fighting fields, where he then retaliated with his fists by knocking two of men's lights out. What it was they after or were looking for from him still remained a mystery to the pinkette, since Gray refused to elaborate it every time he asked but Natsu, though he would never dare to admit, was starting to become overwhelmed by his attackers especially with their leader, Aloise, he said his name was, as he was countering Natsu's blows like they were nothing and would have been victim to whatever that bastard planned for him... If Gray hadn't come in to save the day.

**_Flashback_ **

_He dusted himself off just as the dust cleared and his rescuer came walking back to him, dragging one of the attackers, Aloise he assumed since it was hard to see through the blood and bruises, by the back of his shirt. He felt his face heat up in both anger and embarrassment as he tried look anywhere or anyplace that wasn't Gray Fullbuster. The bastard- Why did he butt in where he was not needed? He totally had it under control- but oh no, he just had to involve himself._

_He watched as Gray stormed back, somehow and somewhere in the chase, he lost his shirt, leaving him only in his dark slacks and shoes, exposing his chest that was toned and muscular that was show quite nicely with the setting sun making his hair darker and had the poor boy flushing. What threw him off was the angry heated look in his usually laid-back dark blue eyes. Granted, he was used to such a look from the dark haired teen but there was something completely different about the glare._

_"Natsu are you okay?" Gray asked, his hard glare changing to soft look, as he threw the unconscious man to the ground next to the others. He dropped to his knees in front of the pink haired teen, hands on his cheeks moving his head around, checking him for any and all bodily injuries. "Did they hurt you? Did they try to pull anything on you? Did they touch you?"_

_"I'm fine!" Natsu growled rolling his eyes and slapping the hands off of him. "Okay? They did nothing other then chase me and attempt to beat me. I had it all under control and then your dumb ass showed up."_

_"And if you didn't?" Gray asked, icy tone returning. "Do you know what would have happened to you if you didn't have control Flame for Brains?"_

_Natsu folded his arms and turned away, huffing and cheeks puffing. "They would have beaten me and then robbed and I wouldn't know it until I woke up in a nearby hospital... Uh duh."_

_"Natsu Dragneel! No more games! I need to know and know now!" He growled, as he suddenly grabbed the startled pinkette by the collar of his school uniform, yanking him close to the raven haired teen's face. "And you better damn well give me a straight answer!"_

_"Excuse me?" He struggled slightly his grasp, his hands clawing at Gray's own. "I just told you, you damned stripper! Weren't you listening?!"_

_"You dense little prick..."_

_Natsu felt his temper rising and his temple throbbing. "What is your-"_

_What happened next put him in quite a loop. Natsu was about to finish his threat slash demand when Gray silenced the angry outburst by pressing his cool lips against Natsu's own warm ones in a chaste kiss, allowing the taste of sweet peppermint to invade his senses before he pulled back, leaving both men wearing bright pink blushes._

_"Do you- Do you want... Can I be your boyfriend?"_

**_End_ **

Now, he always had a crush on the dark haired man for the longest of time, probably starting since junior high school when his hormones started kicking in but due to his stubborn pride, fear of losing the valuable friendly rivalry they shared and a mixture of other emotions, he said nothing. As grateful as he was from being saved, it didn't deter the youth from biting Gray's head off about the whole knights and damsel and distress effect that he was trying to imply. That was when the dark haired man popped the question on him. So naturally, despite the long air of awkwardness and loss for words, he bound to say yes.

And then somehow, somewhere, it turned into a fight about his physical appearance and then it turned into an actual fight.

Natsu chuckled at the memory as he continued his trek through the lot, down the street into the neighboring playground, watching with a soft expression as the small children played on the play equipment while their parents kept close watch over them as he walked over to the swing set, settling himself into the left one and began to pistoning his legs and began swinging. Enjoying the simple feeling of like he was flying. Somehow, he was immediately reminded of Gray. Thank the gods above he was coming home today.

_Diggin' Minecraft Style-_

The sound of the phone ringing brought him back to reality, just as he felt a small droplet of rain hit his face. He waited a bit longer, swinging a bit longer, making sure it wasn't just his imagination acting up. When the phone gave off another rang and was located in his back pocket, it confirmed that he did hear something and caused him to jump off the swing, landing somewhat gracefully on the ground below thanks to sharp pain in his ankle and began to walk away from the playground while groaning. He reached around for his back pocket for grabbed his phone, eyes shut tightly just as another droplet of rain hit his face, hoping to any and all deity above it wasn't Ezra with another mission. He peeked open an eye and felt himself blush a bright pink as he quickly made his way back home, thumb swiping across the surface to answer the call.

He can live with this.

"Well, well- If it isn't my favorite Ice Block."

_"Hello to you too, Flame Brain."_

He couldn't help but smile at the familiar voice and nickname. "Whatever could I owe for the pleasure of your call, Queen Elsa?"

_"Ha ha... Funny."_

Natsu giggled. "So- Whatcha calling about?"

 _"Just wanted check in."_ Came the simple reply. _"I miss you. I missed hearing your voice..."_

Natsu could feel his face heat up. "Is that so?" Natsu turned back into the fields just as a soft mist of rain began to fall, trying hide his embarrassment from what, he wasn't sure he just knew he had to hide it. He was rather desperate to change the subject. "When are you coming home?"

 _"Dunno. Loke said that our best bet was later this afternoon."_ Natsu could hear the smirk in the man's voice. _"What? Do you miss me just as much?"_

"Let's not get funny ideas," Natsu defended. "Are you stuck in traffic?"

_"Like you would not fucking believe--"_

Natsu had to stifle his laughter as Gray launched into a rant about shitty traffic, the dumb people that clearly had no idea how to drive that yet still somehow gained licenses that were stuck with them and the equally shitty driver he was stuck with, earning the ravenette a distant _'Oi!'_ while Natsu made his way down another block. He halted a few feet in front of the bus shelter as Gray continued to rant, taking a deep breathe allowing yet another scent to enter his senses. The smell of the first Spring rain.

Maybe that was his top favorite.

He eventually continued his trek home just as the rain began to pick up, turning from a gentle mist to a soft pitter patter on the street and the quiet breeze turned into a gentle wind. He let out a laugh as Gray continued his rant that now involved some ass that cut them off with little to no warning nearly killing him and the others in the car with him.

 _"Fucking idiot!"_ Gray roared. _"Man, if we're tasked capturing criminals, why the fuck can't capture small time offenders too?!"_

Natsu muttered his agreement absentmindedly as he began to fumble for his keys. His mind preoccupied, so excited to spend some time with Gray before Ezra decided to call him up with another bullshit mission. Maybe he oughta surprise Gray.

 _'Maybe with that schoolgirl outfit he likes so much.'_ Suggested a mischievous part of his brain. _'Or the helpless slave boy routine- He'd like that better-'_

Oh Holy Twin Dragon gods above...

Natsu's brain suddenly began to fill with up with rather 'interesting' images, all of them viewing Natsu being pleasured and devoured by Gray leaving his face a bright and burning red as he reached the front door with his keys in hand. Gods he wanted Gray to come home and fast. He suddenly paused, the red in his face vanishing rapidly and his train of thought derailing as he blinked and turned his head to face the parked 2009 dark blue Toyota Tundra truck in his driveway. He could have sworn he saw something move near or by the truck. He stared at the vehicle for a couple moments more, before finally shaking his head. There was nothing there.

_"Natsu? Natsu? Oi! Fire Ass!"_

Natsu nearly jumped out of his skin at Gray's sudden voice. "Oh hey... Gray."

 _"Jeez Natsu, what's got you so distracted?"_ He could practically hear the bastard smirking through the phone. _"Are we thinking something dirty now? Planning something special for me~?"_

"Wha- Hell no!" Natsu felt his face heat up, voice rising and squeaking in embarrassment. "No! Just- No! That's not it! Not it at all!"

 _"Oh~ Are you sure?"_ came that purr, _"I'm hearing something different~"_

"Gods-- Is sex all you ever think of?"

 _"Pssh- No. I think of other things."_ Gray defended rather quickly. _"I think of things like bills and taxes and how they kick my ass. I think of how the jobs we get assigned to that sucks dick and you. I think of you. A lot."_

Just like that, Gray derailed himself leaving Natsu bright red and flabbergasted as to how he could be so-- so-- blunt about it.

_"Like how much I miss you, how comforting your voice is or how good look underneath me, naked and with that pretty pink face- Those large eyes filled with want... Heh, I love it better when you're on your back, legs spread-"_

_"GRAY!"_ A young woman's voice cried along with Natsu's.

 _"Sorry Luce."_ Gray sniggered.  _"Sorry babe."_

Natsu rolled his eyes, face still burning. He was going to punch this ass the minute he walked through the door. "Wow- You sure got me convinced..."

_"Hmm hm. But to be honest, I love you more then just for the sex you know that... Right?"_

"Yeah... I know you do-" Natsu couldn't help the small smile tugging at his lips as the sound of the door unlocking entered the air briefly. "Listen Gray-Bae... I need to let you go."

_"Hm? Why babe?"_

"I have things to do..."

 _"Oh... Did Ezra call you up with another mission?"_ Gray asked, sounding a little disappointed and it tugged a little at Natsu's heart.

"Oh no no." Natsu replied feeling his face heat up as he pushed open the front door. "I just- I just have a lot things to do before you get home tonight, okay? You should- uh- see the kitchen."

 _"Oh really~?"_ Gray replied. There was that smirk again. _"Well then, I guess I won't keep you. I'll see you when I get home, Flame Princess."_

"Yeah yeah. See you... Ice Prick." Natsu quickly walked inside his house, slipping off his shoes and reached to close the door.

_"I love you."_

Natsu paused, door a barely an inch from being closed shut as a blush forming across his face before he turned to look to the kitchen before turning to the dark living room. He took a deep breath, a smile slowly spreading across his face alongside the warmth in his heart.

"I love you too."

Just as Natsu reached his thumb over the screen to hang the phone up, his door was suddenly and violently kicked open, causing the pink haired man to stumble back in a mixture of shock and surprise and landed hard on his ass, skidding a few feet back with part of his door while his phone hung up and skittered out his reach and farther down the hallway. Natsu looked up, eyes wide and found himself staring at a hooded individual, his face completely covered with the exception of that eerie toothy grin and stood where half of his door now stood, before the attacker suddenly reached out for the sprawled pinkette, who quickly moved away from him. He was quick to jump back onto his feet just as the man began to reach out for him once more.

"Who the hell-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, he was greeted with a fist aimed straight at him only to miss his head by a mere few inches all thanks to his quick reflexes but in turn caused Natsu to stumble backwards in order to not only avoid having his head smashed in but to regain his balance. Once he regained it, he quickly aimed a punch of his own that connected to the man's jaw, knocking him back a few feet and knocking his hood in the process.

"Who the hell are you?!"

The intruder stood a foot to two feet taller then himself, with dark shoulder-length hair kept into a low ponytail, he wore dark and heavy clothing allowing him to blend into the rest of the darkness but what seemed to scare Natsu the most were the eyes. His eyes seemed to be so dark, dark like a narrowed and light devoid tunnel that they seemed to be devoid of any warmth. He paused in his attack to regard Natsu carefully before his face split into wide smile, causing the pinkette to shiver and narrowed his eyes at him.

There was something oddly familiar about this man, like he had seen him somewhere before...

But when? And where?

"Well, aren't you just the little wild cat-"

Natsu took a step back as the man took a step forward toward him, a growl resonating from deep down his throat.

"Who are you? I won't repeat myself!"

"My my- You truly have grown," He smiled, completely ignoring the question as he continued moving forward while Natsu moved back. "Hmm. I see the years did wonders for you. You're more beautiful then I last remember."

"What are yo-"

"It's shame you're not going to make this easy for me."

Before Natsu can process the exact message of what was being said to him let alone even ask for the meaning behind what was said, the man suddenly came dashing at him startling the pink haired man into stepping back into the living room, knocking over a lamp, magazines and nearly tripping over the coffee table before his mind kicked back in just as the man swung his arm directly at the pinkette's head. Natsu quickly brought his own arm up and blocked the blow before aiming his fist directly at the man's face having it connect once again and send the man once more skidding back a couple of feet. Natsu grinned at the sight of the man wiping blood from his mouth only to have that wiped away when he smirked, his face growing dark.

"Oh~ Feisty. Not at all like the first time we crossed paths."

Natsu blinked. He was at complete loss as to what this bastard was talking about, Natsu strained his brain trying to figure out what when and where he supposedly crossed paths but it seemed for the life of him, he couldn't recall ever seeing him in his life. He was violently torn from his thoughts when his phone began ringing down the hallway distracting Natsu from his thoughts long enough for him to escape back toward the front door before rounding the corner just as the man attempted make a jump at him and entered deeper into his house and away from his intruder.

A move his intruder clearly didn't anticipate.

"Fuck!"

As much as Natsu hated the very thought of running away from a fight with his tail inbetween his legs like some coward, he needed to think of a plan and keep this freak entertained long enough for Gray to get home or for him to seek help. His phone was still blaring at him from the hallway, as he pressed his back into his kitchen counter. He prayed to the gods above it wasn't Ezra, if it was, he was so screwed once he escaped this predicament, but if he was lucky enough,she might just very well show up. He mentally began to chart out a map of his house.

"Where the fuck are you, brat?"

Natsu ignored him, from what he gathered by the sound of his voice, the bastard was back at the front door and he was in the kitchen, and between the two of them, there was the living room and hallway. Now, if he could somehow get the bastard to move a bit closer to the kitchen, then he would be able to swing around through the living room and make a run for the door and probably give him a swift kick to his ass along the way. Thank god, his older brothers lived a couple blocks down from theirs. As much as he hated the idea of running to them for help but as there seemed to be, there was no other option for the pinkette.

Of all the times to leave your work issued firearms upstairs in your bedside table...

"Here kitty kitty..."

His phone still continued to blare at him from the hallway, just as he poked his head up from his hiding place. It seemed to be that the bastard was creeping in closer and closer to the kitchen as he hoped and was a bit irate. Natsu carefully moved himself toward a nearby pantry, opening the door and carefully, ever so carefully, reached for a nearby frying pan so as not make a noise and alert the man to his location. His mind suddenly made think of a movie character for Disney movie for whatever reason as he held the cooking ware close to his chest. His phone went off for what must've been the fifth time as he moved a little ways from his hiding spot and began to stand up.

"There you are, pretty kitty." The voice sounded a lot closer then it should be, startling the pinkette. "Fucking finally!"

As Natsu turned to face the source of the voice's location clutching the frying pan tightly in his hand when he suddenly felt a sharp pain on the side of his head, as something large but blunt object connected itself to the backside of his head.

Hard.

"Ngh!"

He staggered, dropping the frying pan with a deafening clatter, as he tried to keep on his feet before dropping back down to his knees with one hand while placing the other over the throbbing pain on the back of his head, the man's footsteps, his cellphone and the sound of the wind picking up sound faint and filtered, like he was underwater. The ringing in his ears grew louder as his vision began to blur while he began lowering himself closer to the cold floor, as if hoping the pain would be soothed and disappear quickly by then. Through his clouded vision and position on the floor, he could see his attacker walk over and pick up his cellphone looking at it before smirking at the struggling pinkette.

"Seems like your boyfriend's really desperate to reach you." His voice seemed so far away even though he right in front of him. "He must have called you- What? Six times now?"

"Gray..." Natsu whispered.

Darkness.


	2. The Message

**BAM!**

It was the one sound that escaped from Natsu's end of the line before the next second later the phone officially hung up and cut the two men off from each other. It was also the one sound that quickly put Gray on edge, the one sound to quickly put Gray into quite the panic that had him repeatedly attempt to reach his fiery lover only to fail each and every time with him being sent to voicemail.

_**We're sorry. The person you are trying to reach is unavailable-** _

Why? Why was he refusing to answer? Natsu always picked up the phone for him, not missing a single call from him before unless one counted the times because of work, then yes of course, he had and it was understandable. But this wasn't the case. Natsu wasn't supposed to be working, at least not for another week by Erza's orders, unless she demanded it but Natsu said nothing about being ordered to work. This information had managed to put Gray into even more of a panic frenzy after the second attempt and that seemed to lead the rest of his carpool to do the same thing but not without first trying to reason out the situation to the raven haired man and minus the constant frantic attempt to reach the pinkette.

"Maybe he had to go to the bathroom-"

"Did he forgot his keys?"

"Was mad?"

"Impatient?"

"Bet you a couple of brews he was just really hungry and couldn't wait."

The more logical reasons that were thrown at the raven haired man the more he seemed to simmer and calm down, lessening his bone-crushing hold on his phone allowing a sigh to escape past his lips. All this sounded like something Natsu would and could do and it did make him settle slightly until one of the passengers, one who sat next to Gray in the backseat of the car, a buxom beauty with the most luscious curves with wide chocolate brown eyes and blonde pigtails named Lucy, decided to pitch in her thought on the mystery of Natsu's end and that quickly helped remotivate Gray into continuing his crusade of spamming Natsu's phone.

"You... You don't think someone broke into your house... And- And kidnapped Natsu... Do you?"

This put the carpool into quite a disaster.

Gray felt his heart pumping faster and faster, the muscle having a hard time to keep up with the sudden increase of blood flow as it beat itself sgsinst his rib cage in protest as he frantically called Natsu only to be given the same god damned monotonous answer;

_**We're sorry. The person you are trying to reach is unavailable.** _

"Bullshit!" Gray roared in frustration. "He's not picking up!"

"Now now," his driver, Loke soothed. His hazel eyes shined with understanding behind his glasses, orange hair swaying in the gentle breeze that entered through the window. "Just keep trying. Keep trying!"

But no matter how he looked at it or how hard he tried and prayed, it seemed that Lucy's theory was right. There was no other given explanation for Natsu's refusal to answer Gray's calls, the proof solidifying a little more as he called Natsu for what must've been the sixth time, instead of the usual 30 seconds of ringing, he was immediately sent to voicemail. Gray placed his hand over his bare chest where his heart was trying to calm it down as the fear slowly but yet, rapidly, started to consume him. His eyes grew wide as a text message from Natsu's phone popped onto his phone.

And it didn't make his situation any better at all.

_**Impatient, aren't we Fullbuster?** _

_**You lost.** _

This alone just sealed the deal.

"How far are we from town?" He asked, his dark blue eyes shimmering with unseen tears as clutched a small box tightly in his fist. "Please tell me we're close!"

"We're about an hour out," Loke's passenger, Cana Alberona, said. Her dark brown eyes narrowed dangerously as she pushed her brunette hair out of her face. "Look Gray, you need to calm down. Panicking is not going to get us there faster!"

"I know but-"

"Isn't there someone we can contact and send to check in on and help Natsu?" Loke asked.

"Oh! Of course!" Lucy gasped, clapping her hands together at the idea. "How about Mira?"

"She's at a conference with the Boss." Gray sighed.

"Oh! Right... I forgot. Uh- How about Lisanna?"

"She's off for today and at an amusement park with Happy."

"Darn. Um- What about Juvia and your brother, Lyon?"

"Their at a job somewhere in the snowy mountains."

"What about Levy and Gajeel?"

"On their honeymoon. Won't be back until another two weeks."

"Oh... Right... Wendy?"

"She won't get out of school for another two hours." Gray shivered. "And if we tell her, she's gonna turn around and tell _HIM_..."

"I forgot about _HIM_ ," Lucy and the rest of the carpool shivered. "What about Erza and Jellal?"

"They are at a job somewhere in the desert lands for the Council, and won't be back another two weeks," Gray was slowly starting to grow irritated. "And there's no way in hell am I gonna tell Erza about this! Do you have any idea what she could possibly do to me if something did happen to Natsu? Her _'little bundle of joy'_? She's worse then _HIM_."

"R-right," Lucy gulped. There was no arguing that. "How about Laxus and Freed?"

"They're on vacation first of all and second of all, what in any god's name makes you think that Laxus would even give a rat's ass? Yes! Freed maybe."

"It was just an idea," Lucy huffed, crossing her arms "OH! How about-"

"Lucy, the entire Fairy Tail is either out on a mission or on a vacation and won't be home till either later tonight, tomorrow morning or sometime between to a week or two from now."

"I-I-I..." Tears began to bubble in those brown orbs. "I'm sorry. I-I-I just-"

"Gray, calm the fuck down!" Cana growled, turning around in her seat once again to glare at the dark haired man. "Don't lose your temper with Lucy. She's only trying to help."

Gray sighed heavily, before running a hand through his dark hair and turning to a teary eyed Lucy. "Sorry for yelling at you, Lucy."

"I-it's okay." She smiled weakly, as she wiped her eyes.

"Wait!" Loke blinked, eyes widen behind his glasses in sudden realization making everyone turn their attention to him. "What about Sting?"

"Wha-" Gray's eyes suddenly shot up staring into Loke's reflection in the mirror.

He just did not suggest what he thought he said...

"What about Sting? You know Sting Eucliffe- Natsu's foster brother," Loke repeated. "Doesn't the guy and his husband Rogue and the kids, Frosch and Lector, live like two or three blocks away from you guys?"

"YES! BUT ARE YOU NUCKING FUTS?!" Gray cried. He could literally feel the ghost of Death's breath at the back of his neck. He shivered. "There is defiantly no way in any reincarnation of Hell, am I going to call him! He's worse then Erza and _HIM_ combined!"

"Look, he's our best and only shot," Loke sighed. "If Natsu is truly in trouble, then he's going to need help and this is only way to save him and save him now."

"I know that! But do you have any idea what he's going to do to me?" Gray asked. "If Erza, by an insane amount of luck, followed by _You-Know-Who_ fails to kill me, he most certainly will."

"Or he'll double team with the two of them and they can kill you with no problem." Cana hummed, finger tapping her chin in thought.

"Not. Helping." Gray hissed.

"Gray."

His eyes widen slightly as he turned to look at Lucy, whose eyes were wide and shimmered with tears. She placed a dainty hand over his own as her entire body seemed to tremble with suppressed sobs.

"Please." Her voice barely above a whisper. "Please Gray... Just call him."

Gray heaved a deep sigh, briefly looking to see out the rain covered window before turning back to face Lucy and gathered her into a tight hug. She let out a soft sob into his bare chest. It seemed that his shirt disappeared somehow during the whole frenzy.

"I'll call him, okay?"

"Thank you."

Gray pulled his phone out and raised it to eye level as he pulled up the list of contacts, selecting and dialing Sting's number as he brought it to his ear. He mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of death threats that he knew would be aimed his way as well as the one death threat that might very well follow though. He gulped as he heard the phone being picked up from the other end after about 2 rings and an agitated voice answered.

_"What the hell do you want Fullbuster?"_

24 years was a long life... Right?

* * *

**_Hi. Your phone is ringing._ **

He growled low and deep in his throat as his cellular device decided to suddenly come to life in his dark room and blare its god forsaken annoying ringtone voice at him. His squeezed his eyes tighter, pulling his comforter over his head trying to block it out and remain in his Dreamland with rather poor results, before his sapphire blue eyes snapped open and turned to glare at his bedside table. Why the fuck did he pick out that ringtone?

Oh right, he didn't. Natsu did. Cause that flame brained brother of his decided to be a funny little prick and screwed with his list of ringtones the other day when he last visited with Happy, Wendy and Charle. And why did it have to be 'My Little Pony'?

_**Are you going to answer it?** _

_'Probably because of Wendy,'_ he sighed in thought.

Apparently, she was a huge fan of it or some bullshit. He groaned as he reached out for his phone, patting the surface, looking for it until his fingers brushed it and closed around the rectangular device when he suddenly felt his partner shift in the bed, stirring slightly as he whined.

"Who in the world is trying to reach you, Sting?"

**_Cause if you don't answer soon I'm going to get kinda of annoyed. And we know we don't like it when I get annoyed-_ **

"That's what I'd like to know."

The man, Sting, groggily rose himself to a sitting position, swinging his legs over the bed and unto the floor, allowing the bed sheets and comforter to slip off his body, exposing his slim yet muscular torso while the lower half of him wore striped pajama bottoms. He blinked his eyes several times as he glanced down at his cellphone as he ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair that gave the impression he just woke up, which funny enough, he did as his mind tried to catch up with the rest of him. His sapphire blue eyes narrowed.

_**So please hurry up and get to your phone-** _

It was that Fullbuster bastard.

The very same little prick who had the audacity to think he was perfect boyfriend material and steal his precious baby brother away from him. He swiped at the green circle with his thumb. "What the hell do you want?"

_"Sting. It's me, Gray."_

"Oh no- You don't say- I could not have figured. This better be damn good, Fullbuster." Sting huffed at the obvious declaration of identity, trying to keep his threatening voice low so as to allow his love to sleep. "Do you have any idea what fucking time it is?"

_"It's two in the afternoon."_

"It's too early for me, dumbass," Sting growled before he blinked. Was it just him or did it sound like someone was crying on the other end? "Why are you calling me?"

_"I..."_

There was a pause.

"Well?"

_"I need..."_

Another pause.

"Oh for the love of-" Sting growled, his temper flaring. "Just spit it out! I don't have all day!"

Gray sighed in defeat. _"I need your help."_

"My help?" Sting smirked. This could be interesting. "You- The fabled _'Ice Demon'_ of Fairy Tail- Need my help? And with what, pray tell?"

_"Can you go to our house and check up on Natsu for me?"_

"What? Why?"

_"We- That's to say- I..."_ There was a deep sigh. _"I think he's in trouble."_

"Oh? If you think my precious brother is in trouble-" Sting could feel his anger rise as he stood up. He knew it, he just knew it. This bastard could not be trusted! "Then where the hell are you, you prick?"

_"Stuck in traffic 30 miles outside of Magnolia."_ There was a soft shudder in his voice. _"Please Sting..."_

Sting blinked at the tone in Gray's voice before he quickly made his way to his closet and stripped out of his nightwear, looking frantically looked for something to wear as he grabbed a gray tee shirt. This wasn't boding well.

"Fill me in. What do you know?"

Gray began to fill in the blonde man with everything he knew, starting from the first noise he heard that put him on alert down to the anonymous text. Sting listened carefully as he pulled on a grey tee shirt and faded jeans.

"You better not be joking, Fullbuster." Sting said after Gray finished and he finished dressing. "If you are, I swear to god..."

_"It's a chance I'm willing to take."_

Sting sighed before he walked to the other side of his bed. If there was one thing he knew about Gray, it was he wasn't the type to joke, even in situations like those. Shaking the body underneath the covers, before he hung up. "Very well, I'll talk to you later. Rogue. ROGUE! BABY, WAKE UP!"

"Wha-" The second body, known as Rogue, suddenly sat up in alarm allowing the covers to be thrown off his body revealing a slim young man wearing too large of a button up shirt with choppy black hair that covered half his face with a visible tired red eye and a scar across the bridge of his nose. "Huh? Why?"

"We need to get to Natsu and Gray's house."

"Again... Why?"

"I'll explain on the way, let's go."

"What about Lector and-" He gave a large yawn that had Sting coo over it. "And Frosch?"

"They'll be fine." Sting replied, yanking the dark haired man onto his bare and unsteady legs. He threw a couple articles of clothes at him. "I'll leave them a note. Let's go!"

"I'm going I'm going..." Rogue yawned again, pulling the the pants up his trembling sore legs. "Jeez."

After several tension filled minutes that involved Rogue's constant struggle to awaken and dress himself properly and Sting's sad excuse of writing a hurried note that didn't make any sense, not even to Sting himself, they were on their way to Natsu and Gray's house through the now down pouring rain. Sting speed walked, not caring on how soaked he was rapidly getting as Rogue struggled to keep up.

"And you're sure that this isn't a hoax?" Rogue asked as they turned another corner, twirling the umbrella on his shoulder as he jogged to keep up with the blonde. "Sure, there's no question about the text, but you and I both know it could still very well be questioned."

"How the hell could it be questioned?" Sting asked as he pressed forward, making it very difficult for Rogue to keep up.

"How do you know Natsu wasn't just mad?"

"Mad?" Sting asked, slowing his pace and looked over his shoulder. "Mad how?"

"Well, let's think about," Rogue explained calmly. "I've known Natsu and Gray just as long as you have since we were kids. Those two have been fighting and quarreling amongst each other like an old married couple. You and I both know Natsu has always possessed a rather fiery-"

"Don't mention that word!" Sting growled, his pace regaining itself.

"What word?" Rogue blinked.

"The M-word..." He growled, his temper flaring. It just made sick to the stomach at the mere thought of Gray one day, hitting that step in the relationship. He was already having a hard time just accepting their current status.

"Married?"

"YES! THAT ONE!" Sting roared through gritted teeth. "Don't ever mention it in my presence."

"Whatever." Rogue sighed, rolling his eyes. "Now back to what I was explaining. First,-"

Sting rolled his eyes. There was just no reasoning with the dark haired male when it came to questionable acts or when it came down to Gray and Natsu, what with his extensive and flawless logic that always ended with Sting being labeled as an insecure overprotective older brother. His eyes widen as he and Rogue approached the driveway and he halted suddenly and threw his arm out and caught the smaller male in the chest.

"Ow." He groaned, quickly grabbing Sting's arm to steady himself while juggling his umbrella. "Would it kill you to give me a little warning?" He blinked. "Wait... I thought Gray was carpooling to and from his mission this week."

Sting's eyes narrowed. "He is. Their using Loke's car."

"Then where's his truck?" Rogue asked as he maneuvered around Sting to study the spot devoid of rain that once held said vehicle. "Maybe Natsu went somewhere. I'm beginning to think this is just a false alarm..."

"Perhaps but I don't know," Sting breathed before he followed Rogue up the driveway, breaking off toward the front door before both men paused. "What the hell happened here?"

The front door was completely torn off its hinges, leaving only less then half of the door on its frame swinging weakly on a non existent breeze. The rest of the door found on the other side of the hallway, leaving a trail of splintered pieces in its wake. The rest of the house, on the first floor at least, was no better as it seemed a tornado tore through it.

"This could not have been made by one of Natsu's temper tantrums," Sting whispered in hushed tones, as he moved forward slowly, entering the kitchen. "He would never go out of his way to destroy his house if that's the case..."

"You're right." Rogue replied, eyes narrowed as he moved down the stairs and slowly toward the living room. "This was all an act of violence. An act of defense is evident here too. He clearly was fighting something-"

"Or someone," Sting growled, picking up a frying pan and examined it carefully before tossing it back onto the ground with a loud 'clang' as his eyes roamed over the rest of the room. Anger boiling deep in his blood.

Some low life- Some low behind low form of life, broke into his brother's home, attacked him, stole their truck and kidnapped him. The filthy scum. Sting swore that the minute he found this fucker, there would be no mercy. There was only going to be hell. He paused in his train of thought upon hearing his husband let out a small gasp.

"Rogue! Rogue- Baby! Is something wrong?" He began to make his way to the dark haired man.

"I think you and Gray were right-"

"What? Why?"

Rogue didn't answer as Sting made his way into the living room. The living room was a total disaster, papers and magazines as well as picture frames were all over the place, lamps were knocked over or off the tables leaving only one lamp on and what the light was shining on the wall above the fireplace and what was on that wall was what made Sting feel fear consuming him. Rogue backed away until he was shoulder to shoulder with the blonde man.

"No..." Sting could feel his legs give out from under him, as tears threatened to spill. "No..."

Right where the group portrait used to be was a large kitchen knife that was stabbed into the wall and held fast between the two surfaces was a familiar looking scale patterned scarf. But what scared the two men most was the message that was written right above the scarf in what was no doubt blood.

_**He was never yours to begin with, Fullbuster.** _


	3. Far from Home

A throbbing pain centered in the front of his head and to the side was what woke Natsu and released him from the dark. His golden hazel eyes slowly began to open as he turned his head to the side and groaned before he shut his eyes tightly again. The pain seemed to intensify as his stomach decided to join in, as the feeling of dizziness and nausea mingled in with his headache. A sudden realization had hit Natsu like a punch to the stomach would when he suddenly open his eyes and getting a good look around. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to will the pain in his head to ease.

He was in a moving vehicle.

But where-?

No sooner did he ask himself that when memories flooded back into his mind. That's right. He got home after a nice walk through the neighborhood to the nearby park then receiving a phone call from his boyfriend only to have his door obliterated into tiny teeny pieces that then lead into a fight and he lost- To a man who somehow knew him and as a result, broke into their home and apparently, took Gray's pick-up truck as well, he knew this interior and wintergreen smell anywhere.

Fear was starting to creep up on the pinkette when he attempted to move his arms only to discover that they were both tied behind his back with a string of hard plastic; a zip-tie if he guessed right that slowly began sawing into his wrists. All traces of his nausea and headache seemed to vanish as his fear was slowly working to consuming him as he discovered that his ankles were zip-tied together just like his wrists. He wanted to say something, scream for help, call out to someone, when he noticed that he was gagged as well; a piece of cloth was stuffed in his mouth and had another one tied tightly around his mouth to keep it in place. Natsu quickly took the time to examine the rest of himself and was somewhat surprised to see that he still wore the same clothes but found that not only did he posses no shoe wear but his muffler was missing, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the thought of that dirty lowlife touching his prized possession.

But where was it?

He took a deep breath. Panicking wasn't going to get him anywhere. He looked up to the back of the driver seat when he felt the truck slow to a complete stop, followed by a voice, a voice that filled the helpless pinkette with anger, fear and resentment as it spoke through the din that was the truck's engine.

"Yeah yeah. I'll give him a call tomorrow, although, I don't know why," Natsu could hear the venom dripping in his voice. "Yeah, once you see our- uh- guest, you tell me what we should do. Uh huh, yeah. See you later tonight. Okay. Bye."

The man hung up as the truck came to a complete stop. Natsu watched from his position on the floor of the car as he saw what little of his kidnapper from the driver's seat at the angle, when his anger suddenly flared up just as the truck began to move once more. Ignoring the logical part of brain on the dangers from his choice of actions, he squirmed around in the back seat as quietly as possible, twisting and turning until he was at the right angle where his legs were bit closer to the seat, he slowly raised them up high and then slammed them into the backseat as hard as he could. The man jumped in the seat from the sudden act, jerking the steering wheel causing Natsu's head to be thrown left to right, giving his headache more power.

"AH! WHAT THE-" He quickly looked behind him, his face full of shock that quickly turned to a look a glee. "Oh, you're awake." Natsu would love nothing more then to somehow break free from his restraints punch his lights out. "Lovely."

Natsu could feel the truck coming to a stop and looked up out the window to get a understanding of where he was. From the looks of the trees, they were in some form of the woods that was perhaps far from the nearest town. Natsu turned to look back at him, growling at as the bastard dared to address him.

"To be honest, I didn't think you would wake up so soon," He chuckled, shutting off the engine, not fazed by Natsu's sad attempt at sounding threatening. "After a blow like that to the head, I was pretty sure you'd be out for hours."

Natsu tried to yell at him and demand him to let him go and give him back his scarf only to have it muffled by his gag, looking up as he heard the sound of a door opening and closing followed by the sound of crunching gravel outside and the opening and closing of a car door. Natsu jumped out of his skin when the man suddenly appeared above him and reached out one hand to gently caress Natsu's cheek, thumb stroking the soft skin near his eye causing the pinkette to struggle to move himself away from the man's vile touch, letting out a muffled growl in warning that only came out more as a strangled hiss. He didn't seem to bothered as he leaned forward slightly, barely inches away from Natsu's face. Natsu could feel the cold sweat running down the back of his neck as he gazed into those soulless dark tunnels.

"You are indeed quite the catch. I can safely say I now know why he wanted you so bad but unfortunately for that prick, you're mine now," Natsu trembled under the man's gaze. He? Who was 'he'? Did he mean Gray? "Now why don't we be a good little boy and to go back to sleep, okay? Since we still have a long way to go before we get to your new home."

Natsu glared as hard as he could at this man, even though it was quite obvious that he didn't have any clue as to what the prick meant but for one thing and there was no way in hell he was going with this man without a good fight. He suddenly found his eyes drifting down and over to the man's other hand clad in a glove made of black leather, clutching a white cloth that emitted an odd smell. He struggled in vain to get away from that cloth, eyes widening when he realized what the smell was and began to frantically struggle to keep from breathing in the funny bitter smell. He shook his head wildly from side to side trying to make it as difficult as possible for this bastard.

The man, for his part, watched with utter amusement at Natsu's sad attempts to avoid the cloth. It hard to believe that such a sweet, reckless and care free young man like Natsu could hold such a wild and fiery spirit. One of the many things that made the man to come around and begin craving and desiring the pinkette. Gods, what he would like to do to him. After a while, his amusement began to die down, he really needed to get going, lest he wanted to be caught, by someone with authority and questioned on why he had a human being bound and gagged in the back of a car that wasn't even his. But if Fairy Tail caught him- He shuddered.

Fairy Tail wasn't a very forgiving group if one of their own was threatened.

With his free hand, he grabbed a fistful of pink hair from the back of the pinkette's head and gave it a sharp yank, earning him a muffled shriek, pulling the boy's head back he pressed the cloth into his face, watching as Natsu's struggling began to lessen and those beautiful golden eyes began to droop and losing focus just as the bastard released his hold on the smaller male's hair once he slumped back into his unconscious state.

He watched the sleeping boy's form for awhile, admiring the slim, delicate looking body before him. He placed the ether-soaked cloth near the unconscious boy's face and reached both hands out and latching them onto both of Natsu's hips, turning him onto his back carefully and began kneading them gently as he unconsciously began climbing on top of the smaller male's still form as his hands began to slowly trail up the sides of his body before they parted ways, with one pushed its way underneath the pinkette's shirt and the other moved back down his back to grab a handful of the boy's delicious ass and shuddered in delight at the feeling of the boy's warm soft flesh in his hands. He smiled, leaning closer and closer, his lips barely an inch from Natsu's ear, his breath hot and heavy against the boy's skin.

He blinked before chuckling and shaking his head.

No.

Not yet.

He pushed himself up and off the boy's body and stood up, dusting himself off before shut the door, concealing the source of his uncontainable temptation from sight before returning to the driver's seat. He couldn't wait to break that fiery spirit the boy possessed but first things first, he had to tie up some loose ends.

 _'Business first...'_ His grin grew darker. _'Then pleasure.'_

He looked over to the passenger seat where Natsu's cellphone sat. He grabbed it on whim, forgetting exactly why he wanted the dumb thing in the first place. He knew that Gray prick called the device no less then a hour and half ago, for the eighth time looking for its owner. He quickly pressed end, sending the dark haired bastard directly to voicemail for the second time. He picked up the phone, examining it in his hand, a dark smile forming on his lips.

He warned that bastard and it was his fault he didn't take it seriously.

Perhaps a game was in order.

* * *

The minute Loke pulled up into Gray's driveway was minute Gray knew this wasn't going to end well- for him, at least. And boy howdy was he right. The minute he came home and jumped out of Loke's car and began to run to his door was the minute all hell was unleashed upon him.

In the form of Natsu's older brother.

Gray barely managed to reach the end of the walkway when out of nowhere, Sting came storming toward him, causing Gray freeze in his path. Before he could say or do anything to defend himself, a fist came flying out of nowhere and connected itself to the right side of the ravenette's head, causing Gray to be thrown back from the energy of the punch, his back connecting to the car and landing hard on his ass. He trembled under the teary eyed glare of the blonde haired man was throwing his way as he struggled to get back up onto his feet and while Sting was trying escape Rogue and Loke's hold on him.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS!" Sting screamed, tears falling down his face. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FUCKING PROTECT HIM! LIKE YOU KEPT TELLING ME! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM!"

Gray's eyes grew wide. His worst nightmare came true and he was at a lost for words. He didn't know what to do... Or say even.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD BRING NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!" Sting continued, throwing the two men off of him. "MY BROTHER DIDN'T DESERVE THIS! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD!"

"Wha- Dead?" Gray could feel his weight trying to collapse onto his legs. He didn't want to believe it, anything but that as fresh tears began to brim and cloud his eyes. "No... No."

"Sting, are you sure?" Cana asked. "How can-"

"I'M SURE!" Sting yelled, shocking them all into silence. "THE BLOOD ON THE WALL IS PROOF ENOUGH! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD FULLBUSTER! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!"

Gray closed his eyes as he felt himself being yanked up onto his feet by his throat, turning his head to side and tensing himself for the blow that would no doubt end him. Maybe he would see Natsu once more, with that thought he readied himself for death's embrace when- Nothing. He slowly cracked an eye open, wondering why he wasn't dead and found that Sting's fist was barely an inch away from his face and was stopped by the wrist by no other then Gajeel Redfox. A tall and muscular young man like Sting but most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs and long, spiky black hair, which was slicked back revealing his forehead that was covered by a bandana. His red eyes were narrowed as he kept them trained on the blonde.

"What seems to be the problem, Blondie?" He asked, his grip firm.

"Gajeel?" Sting asked, surprised to the man there as his tears still continued to flow. "Why? Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Gajeel!" cried a young woman who was running up the block, her book bag swinging around behind her. "GAJEEL!"

"Hey Levy."

Levy McGarden Redfox was a rather petite woman of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length wild blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, was tied up with a bright green bandana around her head. Her hazel eyes shone with compassion as she stopped barely an inch away from her husband.

"Don't hurt him."

"I wasn't going to."

"Levy, Gajeel... What are you two doing here?" Loke asked, surprised.

"I heard you were on you're on Honeymoon," Rogue said, just as surprised. "What on earth brought you back here?"

"We were." Gajeel replied, pulling Sting effortlessly away from Gray. "But we, as in Shrimp here, received a text from little Miss Cheerleader here about Natsu. So we came back home."

Gajeel slowly released his hold on Sting's wrist, once sure he was that the blonde was no longer a threat to the ravenette in front of him while Sting, for his part, just allowed his arm to slip from the man's grip before he fell to his knees, tears threatening to fall. Levy gently approached the blonde before sitting down on her knees in front of him.

"First our parents... Now my brother..." Sting whispered, body shaking. "It's not fair... It's not fair. I couldn't protect him. I'm so sorry."

"Sting- Sting sweetie, come to me," Levy cooed gently with open arms as Sting, surprising everyone present, obeyed and fell face forward into her lap, wrapping his arms around her small body and burst into a rare show of anguish as Levy stroked his hair soothingly. She looked up. "Lucy said something about a kidnapping as well."

"Lucy-?"

Everyone quickly turned to her.

"I'm sorry." Lucy whispered, backing away slightly. A pink blush on her cheeks. "I-I thought we were going to need help and- I-I-I-"

"No. That's fine, it's okay," replied Loke, moving a bit away from Sting and toward Gray. "But-"

"Answer me this," Gajeel cut in, standing before the still man. "Just what the hell happened? All I'm hearing is that some sick fuck broke into your house, apparently stole your truck and kidnapped Natsu and next thing I know Sting's already got a target put out on you and I had to save your dumb ass. I wanna know what's going on... And NOW!"

"I can tell you what I only know." Gray responded quietly, eyes wide and staring.

"Fine."

Gray blinked, regaining his focus as he launched into his story. He told them that when he first called Natsu to check up on him only to be put on high alert from a noise in the background, how he tried unsuccessfully to call Natsu back, to make sure everything was okay. He then told them and showed them the anonymous text and how he gained the balls to call Sting. Everyone listened and watched Gray with rapt attention, even Sting was watching and listening with wide and unreadable eyes.

"That's all I know." He finished, watching Gajeel carefully. "I swear."

"I see," he nodded. "And what about you, Blondie? I wanna hear your part of the story too."

"My part?" Sting asked, completely dumbfounded. "On what? Gray told you everything he told me."

"On what you found..." Gajeel elaborated with a roll of his eyes. "Dumbass."

Sting blinked before nodding in agreement before he launched into his own story. He told him how Gray called him and Rogue and asked them to go check on Natsu, how he and Rogue found the entire first floor of their house in shambles. He told on about what Rogue found and the message on the wall that had Levy and Lucy gasping. Sting held his breath watching the dark haired man himself.

"Can I go take a look?" Gajeel asked after awhile, looking to Gray. "Are we allowed inside?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you want."

Gajeel nodded as he made his way toward the house, arms folded across his chest followed by Gray, Rogue and Loke leaving Lucy, Levy, Cana and Sting on the front lawn. Gajeel carefully threaded the threshold, arms dropping to his sides and moved past the deceased door. He turned to Rogue and Sting.

"Where's the message?"

Rogue pointed to the living room as the wild haired man followed the arm into the said room. He paused in front of the scene, arms refolding themselves across his chest once more as he stared long and hard at the message in front of him. Gray felt the world fall out from underneath him as he read the message and his heart stop. It was true all true;

_**He was never yours to begin with, Fullbuster.** _

"What the fuck does that mean?" Gajeel growled, as he moved closer to the wall.

"We don't know." Rogue looking to Loke as he explained the message. "I can't even fathom the meaning behind it if was written in blood. And if it Natsu's blood then what was the poin-"

"It's not his blood."

"What?" Gray and Rogue asked on the same breath.

"If it's not Natsu's blood- Then who's is it?" Loke asked, eyes wide.

"Nobody's." Gajeel said, as he passed in front of the wall and swiped his hand across the words, 'never' and 'yours', covering his hand in the 'blood' and smearing the two words into a blur.

"Nobody's?!" Gray was lost. "That's impossible! It's got to belong to somebody."

Gray quickly clutched the flesh over his heart as hope bubbled in his chest. Sure, it was never good to have message written in blood in general but if it's not Natsu's then that meant-

"It's nobody's." Gajeel repeated in annoyance, as he brought his hand down to his face and gave it tentative lick. "It's fake."

"Fake?"

"Huh?"

What do you mean?"

"It's fake blood," Gajeel explained, still holding his hand up still and turning to look at the small group behind him. "Ya' know- That Halloween special effect shit. Stuff you would pick up from anywhere between 3 to 20 jewels a bottle. Depending on the size, the brand and the location you buy it from."

"So that means-" Gray could feel relief replacing the blood in his veins and pumping into his very heart.

"It means Natsu's still alive and unharmed," Gajeel nodded, before looking back to the wall. "But for how long, I don't know. Looks to me this guy means business."

"What do you mean?" Sting asked as he moved closer.

"I think this guy's looking for revenge," Gajeel explained. "Gray or Natsu, one of you two must've done something to piss this guy off."

"But why does it refer to Natsu not belonging to Gray?" Cana asked. "I'm lost."

Sting bristled. "Don't say that."

"Say what?" Lucy asked. She paused. "Oh! You mean the word, 'belong'?"

"Yes- THAT! Don't ever mention that word in my presence."

"I'm sorry!" Lucy squeaked, trembling.

"ENOUGH!" Gajeel barked. "Go cry me a river Timberlake! I don't know either, but if I'm guessing right, we probably have at least 48 hours to find Natsu and quick."

"Or what?" Loke asked as he pulled Lucy close to him. "What will happen to him?"

"If we don't find Natsu and fast," Gajeel bit his lip, Gray didn't think there was a time he remembered the taller male looked this scared and it made him feel scared. "He's going to end up buried in a shallow grave somewhere in Fiore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually made me tear up a little as I typed it out... ;A;


	4. Phone Call

Gray could feel the air becoming lodged into his lungs and his blood run cold while hearing his world crashing in upon him, crushing the very life and breath out of his being as he tried to take this all in, every last word of Gajeel's warning while trying as hard as he could to maintain his infamous calm exterior. It was too much to ask of his heart apparently as it began struggling to keep itself together while at the same time maintain his body's normal functions, making breathing quite the challenge and thinking just as hard. His grip on the small little box in his pocket tightened.

"48 hours?" Gray dimly heard himself say. "Why 48 hours? What even makes you so sure?"

Now, Gray may not have known Gajeel as long as Sting, Rogue and Natsu may have, since he only met and sat down with the guy some 6 years back after his first week of dating with Natsu but within that short time he was given, he learned that while the wild haired man come off as cold, apathetic and a bit of a hard ass, he was actually quite caring and compassionate, though he was careful to keep these traits hidden. He often, on some rare occasions, couldn't help cracking a joke or two but that was then, this was now and now clearly wasn't calling for that.

And Gajeel wasn't a man to joke in the faces of certain lights.

Gajeel sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. "Remember when I still worked for the Phantom Lord as their agent?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, if there was one thing that I was good at, other then kicking ass, it was thinking and understanding the inner workings of the criminal or suspect's mind," Gajeel explained, turning to look back at the message. "This actually reminds me of an old case I worked on with Juvia and Aria in my younger years."

"Which one?" Lucy trembled, as Loke wrapped his arms around her.

"About 8 years ago, I worked on a case where this guy came to Jose and asked for his best detectives, myself, Juvia, Aria, Totomaru and Sol, he hired us to help him rescue his girlfriend who got kidnapped by a group of men known simply as the Mafia," Gajeel looked up and back toward the message above the fireplace. "No special code name, no other name. Just the Mafia."

"The mafia?" Cana whistled. "I remember those guys. What the hell did he do to piss them off?"

"Apparently he owed the head guy money and refused to pay it because some finance bullshit," Gajeel shrugged. "So they broke into their apartment one night while he was out of town, on the orders of some fat bastard who was the head of them and took the girl. They left a message similar to the one here but unlike in this case, they actually used human blood, the girl's blood saying that he pay now or she'd pay for him."

"That's awfull... What happened?" Rogue asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Well thanks to the boyfriend and his inability to work along with others, they killed the girl about three days later," Gajeel answered turning to face them. "Apparently, the guy still refused to come up with the money or some shit and for the same god damned reason and a companion of mine found her corpse, mostly by accident, when he went out fishing with his kid. She was founded naked and bound, beaten and raped before they shot her in the back of the head, executioner style."

Gray took a step back, eyes wide staring hard at the message on his wall. Was that the fate that awaited Natsu? The one man he ever loved? The one man who loved him... For him? His heart was going on overdrive making it hard breath, hear, think or even see.

No... No...

Anything but that, he'd give anything!

"Did you- Did you get them?" Levy asked, clutching her bag tightly.

"Of course we did, how else do explain their sudden disappearance off the face of the planet?" Gajeel defended. "Two days after we found the body, we got them. And the boyfriend too."

"The boyfriend too? Why the boyfriend?" Sting asked, perplexed.

"Turns out the guy set the whole thing up," Gajeel explained, shrugging his shoulders. "Dirty bastard. It turned out he was the really the mafia boss not the fatass since it turned out fatass was second command and he wanted to make an example of someone to show his men what would happen to those who think to even dare to double-cross him. Apparently she cheated on him with another man or something like that."

"That's- That's cruel!" Lucy gasped.

"Yeah- Well- That's life, Blondie." Gajeel shrugged. "It sucks. It always sucks."

"Tell me he payed for it!" Lucy demanded. "For what he did! Tell he did!"

Gajeel paused, lost in thought before he faced the angry blonde once more. "What do you count shooting yourself in the head to avoid police capture as?"

"NO!"

Everyone froze in place at Gray's outburst. Gray's whole body trembled, hands curled tightly into fists as he stared long and hard at the message on the wall trying to keep his tears in check.

"I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!" Gray roared. "I WILL FIND THIS SICK BASTARD AND I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM IF HE HARMS A SINGLE HAIR ON HIS HEAD!"

"Gray..." Sting whispered unnoticed as his face wore a blank and emotionless look.

"Gajeel!" Gray quickly rounded on said man. "Do you think we can-"

All movement and talking stopped when the sound, symbolizing the receiving of a text message, dinged on Gray's phone. Blinking, Gray reached around and pulled the device out from his back pocket only to be confused by the reason behind it. For one, it was a text message from an unknown party;

_**Catching next flight home.** _

_**Should be home by tonight.** _

_**You're dead Fullbuster.** _

"What the hell?"

Gray was at a loss. Who the hell just texted him? And how did they even know him long enough to want him dead? What did he even do to this person to even make them want him dead?

"What's wrong, Gray?" Lucy asked, almost timid.

"Does anyone know this number?" Gray asked, showing them the screen of his phone. "I don't think it's our guy..."

"No."

"Nope."

"Nuh uh."

"Doesn't look familiar."

"Oh." Levy smiled, tilting her head to one side cutely. "That's Laxus's number."

"La- Xus-?" Gray could feel Death's breath returning to the nape of his neck. He looked back at his phone. "LAXUS?! LAXUS?! HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET MY NUMBER?!"

"What gets me is how he already knows what's going on," Gajeel hummed, stroking his chin before smirking. "Wow. Looks like your dead, Fullbuster. First you got Sting after your blood, then Laxus-

"NO SHIT!" Gray shrieked. "BUT HOW-"

As if somehow knowing that it was aimed at him and that they were talking about him, Laxus sent another wave of texts to Gray's phone;

**_Levy told Freed_ **

**_Freed told me_ **

**_Freed had your number_ **

**_Be grateful I ain't Erza, Sting or Hayden_ **

**_This doesn't excuse the fact you're as good as dead_ **

_**If they didn't get you first** _

"LEVY?!" Gray whipped his head around to face the blue haired woman. "YOU TOLD HIM?!"

"I told Freed, yes," Levy answered huffing before her face fell. "Was I not to? I needed advice and we need him back here! We're in a dire situation Gray."

"ARGH! SCREW THIS! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Gray roared, nearly crushing his phone. "I'LL WORRY ABOUT HIM LATER! NATSU! I NEED TO SAVE NATSU!"

"Calm down."

"NO!"

**_Ring_ **

Everyone stilled in place. Slowly, they turned to face the hallway behind them and stared at the one table that somehow survived the wreckage of the fight. On it was the source of the noise, a phone, the only on in the house connected to a landline.

Ring.

"Were you expecting a call?" Cana asked, watching the phone. "Did Natsu mention anything about expecting a call?"

"No," Gray shook his head. "All he said was he had things to do..."

Nobody moved or said anything more as they continued to watch the plastic contraption, as if expecting it to explode. Gray slowly and carefully walked over to it, eyes narrowing as he read the caller ID and just as slowly and carefully, he reached a hand out and pressed a small red button, allowing the phone to be answered while putting it on speaker phone. He made a motion for the others to remain quiet, all of them nodding.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Gray Fullbuster."_ A dark and sinister voice greeted him. _"You don't think you remember me, but I sure as hell remember all you."_

"Where is Natsu?"

_"That's not important right now."_ The voice answered causing the ravenette to bristle. _"What's really important now is that we- how's the phrase?- Do a little catching up. I mean, after all, it's only been six years..."_

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray growled. "Who the hell are you?"

_"Shouldn't you already know that? I mean, you work as an agent for Fairy Tail after all."_

"Yes. Yes, I should," Gray hissed. "But I think I need a little refresher. I would kindly like for you to tell me who are so I can have the great 'pleasure' of knowing who I'm beating up and possibly murdering!"

_"Hmm... Nah. Doesn't sound fun."_

Gray snarled. This bastard was fucking with him and he wasn't the only one as everyone in the room showered the plastic contraption in utter disgust. Gray blinked. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn he heard some form of movement in the background followed by a groan then a muffled gasp and a sound that something similar to strangled goose. His eyes widen.

It was Natsu.

He was still alive.

_"Mmph? MM!"_

_"Oh. You're awake."_ The caller mused earning him another strangled hiss. _"I was wondering when you would wake up."_

"NATSU!"

_"And such perfect timing too-"_ Gray practically hear this man smirking as the sound of shuffling was heard. The man was moving. _"See, your 'boyfriend' and I were just getting ourselves 'reaqquiented' with each other."_

_"Mmha?"_

"NATSU!" Gray cried. He wretched the phone up from the table and right up into his face just as the sound of struggling and stifled threats were heard. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

_"I don't think so."_ Came the reply as Natsu's struggling grew louder accompanied by the sounds of muffled screaming. _"You should see him. He's just so tantalizing, delicious, all bound, gagged and at the complete mercy of the other..."_

"Don't you dare touch him." Gray breathed, venom dripping from every cell on his body as Natsu started to whimper. "Touch him and I will find you and fucking kill you in the most brutal way I know."

_"How about we make a little deal Fullbuster?"_

"Deal?" Gray gritted his teeth. "I'm not making any deal with you! You're going to let Natsu go, or so help me God-"

_"Now now hear me out first,"_ The man smirked as strangled moans entered the air. _"Think of it like a game."_

"A game?"

_"Sure and you're more then welcome to invite others to join in with you."_ Gray could feel his temper rising as his grip on the phone became a crushing force as Natsu's cries gained volume. _"I mean, by now, this tasty little morsel's brother would have surely found out that his kid brother's missing. Rumor has it that Sting Eucliffe, the proud boss of Sabertooth, isn't a really nice guy when it comes to the safety of this exotic dish."_

Gray heaved a deep sighed as his worst fear came to light. He had to choose his words carefully now. "Fine. We'll do it your way. What kind of game?"

_"Think of it as 'Hide and Seek'."_ The man replied. _"I hide, you seek and to make it a bit fair, I'll drop you few hints and clues and hell, even throw in a few calls. All you have to do is figure out where I'm at and come get me. If you win, I'll turn myself in, no questions asked and you get Natsu back. Safe and sound."_

"And if I lose?"

There was a long silence.

_"I kill Natsu."_

Gray's eyes widen as the grip on his phone slackened. "You wouldn't-"

_"Oh~ But I would,"_ He said as Natsu started moaning and the moans gained volume. _"But then again, now that I'm looking at him, it would be such a waste... I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we, huh, Fullbuster?"_

"Bastard."

_"Hmm hm."_ He chuckled. _"You're first clue should arrive tonight. I heard your Boss's grandson, Laxus Dreyar, isn't too happy with you right now. I'm sure you'll be hearing all about the moment he arrives to your place tonight."_

"How did-"

_"I have my ways."_ Came the simple reply. _"Oh~ you poor poor little thing. Are you feeling neglected?"_

"DON'T TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND!"

_"He was never yours, Fullbuster."_ He retorted. _"Gods, you're beautiful- Let's see just how flexible you are-"_

"He's- DON'T YOU-" Gray blinked, eyes wide with shock before anger replaced them and filled his every pore. "He hung up on me!"

"Well, that at least confirms one thing," Gajeel said as he approached Gray, glaring darkly at the phone in his hands. "We ain't dealing with some rat right off the street."

"He's well knowledged on some of us," Rogue whispered, eyes wide as his grip on his umbrella tightened. "And it's possible he could even be equally well knowledged of all of us present, from our occupations to our guilds' workings."

"He even knew that Laxus was on his way home," Lucy whispered. "Did he somehow bug us?"

"Probably," Loke surmised. "Gray, can I borrow your computers and telephone?"

"Sure." Hand curling into a tight fist, head hung. "Why?"

"I'm going to see if I can try and trace the phone call," Loke approached the phone, fixing his glasses as Gray gingerly set it back down on the table. "What number did he use? Do you know?"

"He used Natsu's cellphone," Gray answered, refusing to look up.

"Gray?" Levy whispered as she gently approached the raven haired man, hand outstretched toward his shoulder. "Gray? Are- Are you okay?"

Gray shook his head, his whole body trembling. He didn't want to think, he didn't want to face this reality where the world turning against him and crushing him. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare, back in the backseat of Loke's car right outside his house and Natsu was waiting for them, on his front lawn, smiling and waving, waiting to throw a couple of the good old insults at him and capture him in a tight hug and a sweet kiss before telling him how much he loved him. He couldn't stop a quiet sob from escaping his throat.

"Gray." Levy whispered, placing a warm hand on his shoulder and slowly turning him around to face her. "Gray-Gray look at me."

Gray finally looked up at Levy, surprising everyone present. His eyes were red as tears that could no longer be held back, escaped and started flowing freely down his cheeks and Levy, without a single word, pulled Gray into a tight hug.

"Oh Gray..." She whispered, rubbing his back. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry." He choked out, clutching Levy tightly like a lifeline as his tears started staining her shirt. "I'm so sorry. Natsu- I-"

"It's okay. It's okay." Levy cooed. "We'll get him back. I know we will."

"We'll make him pay," Cana agreed, cracking her knuckles. "If he wants to play a game- Well then, let's give him a game he's never gonna forget!"

"Right." Rogue nodded.

"Damn straight."

"Lucy, can you get a hold of Lyon for me?" Levy asked gently as Lucy nodded and pulled out her cellphone. "Tell him we have a bit of situation and we need him back home. Oh! And tell him he can bring Juvia as well."

"Right!"

"Don't," Gray whispered. He really didn't want his brother involved.

"Don't argue Gray." Levy said softly but sternly. "We're going to need all the help we can get if we want to get Natsu back and you need him Gray. Right here, right now."

"No I don't-"

"Don't argue with me," Levy replied. "You need him. And he's coming here whether you like it or not."

"But-"

"Gray."

"Fine."

"Good," Levy smiled. "Gajeel, how quickly do you think we should get started?"

"The sooner the better. Trust me."

"Alright then." Sting said, a smile appearing on his face as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's get started. The quicker we find this prick, the quicker I can rip his dick off and shove down his throat."

* * *

Lyon Vastia was, if anything else, exhausted.

He heaved a deep sigh and pressed his back as far back into the seats as he could, closing his eyes and trying his best to relax. He was a slim young man of 26 with a muscular and toned body. His silver hair seemed to glow in even in the palest to dimmest of lights, with spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. Lyon's eyes were slanted when they were open for the viewing world, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain to his guild, his boss or the Council even, on how he failed to capture the man he was sent after.

Tomorrow was not going to be a good day for him.

He blinked his tired eyes open when he felt a sudden weight slowly ease itself onto his shoulder. With what little energy he had left in him, he turned his head and found himself staring into a sea of blue hair that belonged to none other then the sleeping beauty that was Juvia Lockser. His fiance, soon to be wife this coming Winter. Just the word alone, made Lyon's heart flutter and his face flush a light pink as he alone never got tired of saying it.

Juvia was, in his opinion, the most slender, most beautiful young woman with shoulder length choppy blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure he even had the privilege of meeting and knowing. That was saying something, as Lyon was never one to get close to anything or anyone when he had goals or jobs that needed to be done. That was the case until Lamia Scale had decided to reach out to Fairy Tail one day to help capture a escaped convict, a well known serial killer and had to work with Natsu, Lucy, their supervisor, Erza and his brother, Gray, it was then he saw the light at the end of a dark tunnel that he called his life.

Juvia.

The name itself must have been made by the Heavens above because right then and there, he fell head over heels in love. And boy howdy, did he fall hard. For the first two years, he had to admit, he relentlessly stalked her, that surprisingly didn't earn him a restraining order or a lifetime in jail, trying to ask her out only to screw it up in someway. Someway being his younger brother, Gray, who, Lyon wasn't actually willing to blame in any shape or form for once in his life as Juvia fell in love with him, despite the fact the raven haired man explained carefully and patiently that he wasn't interested. Then, about four years ago, Juvia decided to give Lyon a chance and neither of them looked back since.

Greatest.

Day.

Ever.

**_Ping_ **

Lyon blinked and quickly scanned the train car he was in. What the hell was that?

_**Byte my 8-bit metal ass. That's byte with a 'Y'. Hehehehe.** _

Oh. That was his phone, Lyon sniggered. He forgot that Gray's boyfriend had a habit of screwing with people's ringtones. Lyon smiled as his mind drifted to Natsu and in his opinion, best decision his brother ever made in terms of relationships. Lyon owed that pink haired kid a lot, if it weren't for him, Lyon wasn't sure where he would be. He pulled his cell phone out and read the caller ID.

It was... Lucy?

Who was Lucy?

He blinked but nonetheless, answered the call. It could be important.

"Hello?"

_"Is this Lyon Vastia?"_

It was definitely a young woman's voice alright but it didn't answer his question on who this 'Lucy' person was. Her voice was oddly familiar, he couldn't deny that. He strained his brain, trying to remember where he heard it before. "This is him."

_"This Lucy Heartfilia. I- I don't know if you remember me, but I work with your b-brother at Fairy Tail-"_

Lyon sighed in realization. That's why it was familiar. "I remember, I haven't heard from you guys in a long while. How are you Lucy?"

_"I'm g-good."_

"Is something wrong?" Something wasn't right.

_"Lyon. Please, we need your help."_

"My help?" He blinked. "My help with what?"

_"It's Natsu. Natsu's in trouble."_

"Natsu?" Lyon suddenly jolted up, eyes wide and waking Juvia in the process. "What happened?"

_"We don't know much- But someone broke into their house and kidnapped Natsu while we were on-on the road home. We received a call j-just now and-"_ There was a shuddery breath. _"We need you and Juvia. Gray needs you."_

Lyon's eyes widen. Gray...

"Lyon-Sama... What's wrong?" Juvia asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Did something happen?"

"We're on our way," Lyon declared, ignoring Juvia and reaching up to grab his luggage. Thank god Magnolia was the next upcoming stop. "We'll see you in about an hour."

_"P-P-Please hurry."_ Came that tearful sob. _"I'm scared."_

"Lyon-Sama?"

"Juvia. Babe." Lyon said as he hung up his phone and turned to his fiance. "We're making a stop to Magnolia."

"Huh? Why?"

"Natsu."

"Natsu-Chan?" Juvia's eyes widen in alarm. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah." Lyon reached and grabbed Juvia's bag before pulling her up onto her feet. "He's in trouble."

"In trouble?" Juvia asked. "In trouble with what? What kind of trouble?"

"It'll be explained once we get there," Lyon explained as he pulled Juvia to the nearest door that had a small group of people clustered there already. "Right here and right now is not a good place to discuss this, okay?"

"O-okay."

**_Next stop. Magnolia Train Station._ **


	5. One of Many Pieces

Natsu wasn't sure on how long he was knocked out or how much time had passed since then. His brain had become nothing more then a constant wave of pounding headaches and a bearer of blurry to fuzzy and grainy visions. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking them several times, trying to clear his vision and his mind, as he looked around trying to get a baring of his surroundings.

He was in a room.

He groaned as he struggled to stand himself upright, discovering that while his hands were still tied behind his back with the same material and he was also still gagged, his legs were now free, making it a little easier for him to move. This allowed his brain to catch up with the rest of him pretty damn quickly. His eyes widen as he jumped a little and began to frantically look around to get a better understanding of his position. The first thing he noticed, much to his relief and annoyance, he still wore the clothes he had on originally; the blue jeans, white tee, no shoes, he could live with that but his scarf was also still missing and that was not something he could live with.

The second thing he noticed was he that while he was sitting on top of a plush bed to the left hand side, a queen from the looks of it supported by a dark mahogany board base, with soft blood red satin comforter with matching sheets underneath and large bundle of black pillows, he couldn't help but feel he was in one of Lucy's cheesy romance novels. The walls were painted black with dome lights clinging to its smooth surface, no windows, floor made of hardwood flooring, a dark polished table on each side of the bed, a matching wardrobe to Natsu's right and there were two doors on different sides of the room.

One, Natsu assumed was the only way in or out, while the other- The other had to be the bathroom, right?

"Hmm," mused a familiar voice. A voice that made anger and a small amount of fear flare up deep inside Natsu's gut. "Nah. Doesn't sound fun."

Natsu's eyes narrowed dangerously as he stared hard and angrily at the man's back. The man seemed to have removed his shirt at some point during the time Natsu was out cold, exposing his bare back to the pinkette. Now that he could see him a bit better, the man had the body of a body builder that would make any woman fawn and drool over, with sun kissed skin, his hair now released from its small ponytail.

"Mmph? MM!" Natsu cried through his gag, successfully gaining the bastard's attention.

The man turned to look over his shoulder, cigarette hung loosely from his mouth and dark eyes wide with mild surprise before a dark smile painted itself across his face. Natsu shrunk a little under that gaze. Something about that smile made the pinkette feel extremely small.

"Oh. You're awake." He mused, a hint of mocking in his tone, removing the cigarette from his mouth. Natsu hissed. How dare he use that tone! And use HIS fucking phone! "I was wondering when you would wake up."

_"NATSU!"_

Natsu blinked. Was that-

"Such perfect timing too-" Natsu was shaken from his thoughts as the man began to move up closer to him. Natsu began scooting back as far back as possible before his leg slipped and he fell onto his back. "See, your 'boyfriend' and I were just getting ourselves 'reaqquiented' with each other."

Natsu paused in his movements, staring hard into this man's eyes. "Mmha?"

He snapped out of his trace the minute the man a move closer to him, causing Natsu squirm and wriggle his way away from to avail. His face matched his hair as his unknown kidnapper was now, on top of him, pinning him and giving the pink haired boy a look that reminded the pinkette of a predator sizing up its prey's weakest link. Natsu made another attempt to move out from under him as fear began to claw at his insides but it seemed all he could do was scream and yell profanities at the bastard that were silenced by the gag.

Fuck.

 _"NATSU!"_ He heard his boyfriend screaming from the other end. _"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"_

"I don't think so," he licked his lips at the sight of the delicious meal laying before him as tears began to prick at the corner of Natsu's eyes. A muffled sob escaped his throat. "You should see him. He's just so tantalizing, delicious, all bound, gagged and at the complete mercy of the other..."

 _"Don't you dare touch him,"_ Gray threatened in a low voice. The man smirked before dragging his tongue up one side of Natsu's neck and his face toward his eye earning him a shiver followed by another sob from the captive boy. _"Touch him and I will find you and fucking kill you in the most brutal fashion I know."_

"How about we make a little deal Fullbuster?"

Natsu gasped as he felt his hips being yanked toward his captor before he was flipped around, onto his knees, forced apart with his face pressed into the mattress and his ass high in the air for the bastard's viewing pleasure. He shuddered when a cold hand move its way up from his hips to the underside of his shirt, teasing and exploring, lazily tracing patterns into the warm skin until it reached one of his nipples and began to play and twist the nub of flesh. Natsu tried desperately not make a sound, not to give in, but it seemed that the fates would not allow his request as a breathy moan escaped past his lips.

 _"Deal?"_ Gray was sounding more and more angry by the minute. _"I'm not making any deal. You're going to let Natsu go, or so help me God-"_

"Now now hear me out first," he smirked as he reached to play with the other nipple. Natsu could feel his face turn a bright shade of red as he struggled to escape only to have his butt rub up against a familiar hard pressure. Tears were threatening to spill as the man smirked and ground his crotch into the pinkette's backside. Natsu knew fully good and well what that was. "Think of it like a game."

Natsu shut his eyes tightly. He didn't like the sound of that.

Neither did Gray. _"A game?"_

"Sure and you're more then welcome to invite others to join in with you," he removed his hand from Natsu's chest and the pinkette breathed a sigh of relief only to have that snatched from him when he felt two large hands gripping his hips and began slowly, ever so slowly, pulling his jeans down. Tears began to sting his eyes from being held back so long as another sob was wrenched from his throat. "I mean, by now, this tasty little morsel's brother would have surely found out that his kid brother's missing. Rumor has it that Sting Eucliffe, the proud boss of Sabertooth, isn't a really nice guy when it comes to the safety of this exotic dish."

Natsu could hear Gray's inner turmoil as he responded to the request. _"Fine. We'll do it your way. What kind of game?"_

"Think of it as 'Hide and Seek'," he answered as his finger lazily traced patterns in the rapidly exposed flesh before sliding down the crevice and circled the pinkette's opening, earning him a small whimper mixed with a sob as he roughly plunged his finger into the hot depths of the boy's ass. He sighed in absolute pleasure before he inserted a second finger with the same force. "I hide, you seek. And to make it a bit fair, I'll drop you few hints and clues and hell, even throw in a few calls. All you have to do is figure out where I'm at and come get me. If you win, I'll turn myself in, no questions asked and you get Natsu back. Safe and sound."

"And if I lose?"

Natsu didn't even want to think what would happen to him if Gray lost, he prayed to any and all deities listening above that Gray won't lose, that he would find him, save him and help him kill this bastard. He let out a pained gasp escape his throat as he felt a third finger enter his ass just as roughly as the two before it and they began their search for his special spot. He keened when it was found.

"I kill Natsu."

Natsu trembled, shutting his eyes tightly as he gave off a small whimper at the man's response to Gray's question. Would he really do that?

_"You wouldn't-"_

This had be a joke, a really bad joke, hell, a nightmare even. He was going to wake up any minute now safe and sound, back in bed nestled deep in the blankets, at home and his phone blaring at him from his bedside table because Gray was trying to reach him. He wanted to go home.

"Oh~ But I would." Natsu was brought back to reality as his eyes shot open and he moaned when his captor, soon to be rapist, began thrusting his fingers hitting his prostate. His rapist just smirked. "But then again, now that I'm looking at him, it would be such a waste... I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we, huh, Fullbuster?"

Natsu didn't want to and neither did Gray. _"Bastard."_

"Hmm hm." Natsu winced when he felt the fingers being pulled from his ass harshly. He trembled when he felt a large hand lazily kneading and groping his ass. "You're first clue should arrive tonight. I heard your Boss's grandson, Laxus Dreyar, isn't too happy with you right now. I'm sure you'll be hearing all about the moment he arrives to your place tonight."

Laxus? Now Laxus was involved? First his brother, now a friend of his. Was this bastard trying to get his entire guild family to kill him? He hoped he was, they were like his family and like any noraml family, you threaten one of their own, they had no problem beating or killing you. But what got Natsu was how he knew Laxus was on his way home when Natsu himself last heard that Laxus and his long time boyfriend, Freed went on vacation to Galuna Island and wouldn't return until next week. Natsu tried to wriggle his way from this monster.

_"How did-"_

"I have my ways," Natsu froze when he felt those hands back on his bare hips pulling them back and the rest of his body into place and heard the sounds of a belt buckle coming undone followed by pants being unzipped. He shivered in what he could no longer deny was fear, as he peeked one eye over at him and whimpered when he felt that sick pervert's thick cock rest against his opening before two large hands took a hold of his ass cheeks and squished the mounds together, making them hug his cock tightly. A heavy weight was placed on his back before a lust-filled voice breathed into his ear. "Oh~ you poor poor little thing. Are you feeling neglected?"

Natsu attempted to shake his head for no with poor results.

_"DON'T TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND!"_

"He was never yours, Fullbuster," he retorted darkly with a smirk as he rolled his hips against Natsu's backside. "Gods, you're beautiful- Let's see just how flexible you are-"

Natsu's eyes went wide.

No...

_"He's- DON'T YOU-"_

**_Click_ **

Natsu knew that his fate was sealed the minute he heard that 'click', the sound that symbolized the end of the phone call. He could no longer hold back his tears as they began to flow into the bed in large torrents at the horrid feeling of a pulsing cock that wasn't Gray's moved up and down in the crevice of his ass. But nothing could have prepared the pinkette for the pain that was going to be dished out at him and for once, he was grateful for the cloth shoved in his mouth.

When he screamed, he screamed.

His scream, which he was pretty sure could have been heard all across Fiore, was muffled by his gag when he felt that horrid fleshy object inserted into his ass. It was nothing like how Gray did it, there was nothing slow or time consuming about it; it was thrusted all the way in in one swift snap of the hips and no form of lubricant, making him feel as though he was being ripped in half from the inside out, and a small trickle of warm fluid he felt traveling down one of his thighs and soaking the edge of his jeans alerted him to the fact that something was torn and he was probably bleeding.

"Gods you're fucking tight."

The tears could not be stopped and neither could Natsu's feelings of utter disgust and self loathing for being so weak. His rapist, on the other hand, began grunting and thrusting, grabbing a hold of his bound arms yanking his upper body up and helping stay in place, allowing his to plunge deeper and deeper into the pinkette's body, finally succeeding in finding his sweet spot and began brutally abusing it. What humiliated Natsu even more was that his body betrayed him and was responding positively to all this; that and the bastard decided to reach around and started pumping his member, earning him a cry from the pink haired boy.

It seemed to last almost close to eternity to the pinkette before the still nameless man moaned a sigh of relief mixed with pleasure when after one hard thrust, he poured his seed into his unwilling partner. Natsu was unable to stop the tears or the sobs as he came, crying out, into the man's hand and watched with utter disgust as the man pulled his hand away, eyes never leaving Natsu's as he licked his hand clean of the boy's essence. But it eased the pinkette in knowing that it was over and he could relax and begin piecing together what dignity he had left only to have that feeling snatched from him he felt the bastard's cock rip itself from his ass, causing him to wince in pain before being thrown violently onto his back with man leering over him with a switchblade.

"Oh~ You honestly didn't think I was done yet did you?"

Natsu paled as he felt the blade saw through his shirt from the top of his collar down.

"Since you and I are going to spend quite a long time with each other," he smirked. "It seems unfair that I know you and I never even told you my name."

Natsu shook his head. He didn't want to know the name of his rapist.

"It's Jeremy."

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Lyon and Juvia made their way to Gray's house. Lyon was convinced that someone, somewhere, was out to get him. After their train was delayed for almost four hours a few hundred feet away from the train station due to some impatient asshole wanting to beat the train crossing and beat the actual train with poor results, thus ending with a crime scene. He then had to deal with a perverted taxi driver groping Juvia that resulted in Lyon finally snapping and forcing the bastard to pull over by gun point before mercilessly beat him making them to decide in the end, to walk to Gray's.

They reached the driveway and were slightly surprised with the sights that awaited the couple. One of them was the front door that was completely torn off its hinges, leaving only less then half of the door on its frame swinging weakly on a non existent breeze, while rest was kicked to one side and the hallway was slightly swept up. The second was the rest of the house, starting with the living room was a disaster but a much more milder one, what with papers, books and pictures pushed to one side, lamps moved in different locations turning it into crime lab central. But what immediately caught the silver haired man's attention was the message written in blood that had two of its words smeared;

**_He was never yours to begin with, Fullbuster_ **

Lyon furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes as he stared hard at the message just as Juvia wrapped her trembling arms round his waist and buried her face into the back of his neck uttering a small sob. What the hell did that mean?

"LYON!"

He blinked, features softening as he found himself face to face with as well as an arm full of a teary eyed blonde beauty named Lucy Heartfilia. He stumbled back slightly from the impact of her body thrown against his.

"Ah-! Lucy!"

"I'm really glad you're here." Lucy said through her tears.

"Really? That's a first..." He chuckled when he felt Juvia tense up. It was just so cute on how jealous she could get and even more so when it involved her 'love rival'. "So what happened?"

"Natsu was kidnapped," Loke explained, appearing in the doorway watching the scene in front of him with a blank expression. "While we were out."

"Yes, I got that much," Lyon sighed. He did know that he had eyes only for Juvia right? "But how and why did it happen?"

"We're not too sure on the details ourselves," Rogue said, stacking the papers and moving the books to one side.

"All we know is that the kidnapper had some previous relationship with Gray and or Natsu. Although, Gray can't remember when or who," Gajeel explained, looking up from the computer screen. "From what we got from his phone call, is that he wants to play a twisted game with Natsu's life as the prize."

"What does this man want with Natsu?" Lyon asked, eyes wide. "Other then play this sick game?"

"From what he hinted and from the message he wrote on the wall; Revenge," Gajeel replied, he turned his red eyes back to the wall. "And probably a little physical rewarding... If you catch my drift."

"Have you tried tracing the phone he called from?"

"We did," Rogue sighed. "But he blocked. He's a lot cleverer then we gave him credit for."

"I see. Where's Gray?" Lyon asked, scanning the house just realizing that his 'brother' wasn't amongst the group.

"He's outside," Sting answered, nodding his head to the sliding glass door in the kitchen. "Fucking stripper."

Lyon didn't respond as he gently moved Lucy off of him and placed her with Juvia. He didn't quite understand the hostility Sting seemed to display toward Gray, but he supposed that was a natural thing for a big brother to do, when your younger brother was dating a guy, who acted and looked laid back and had a habit of stripping regardless of where and who he was with. Lyon was pretty sure he would have done the exact same thing. But if that was the case, then why did Sting show Lyon, the older brother of Gray who had similar traits, hospitality and respect even when both Gray and Natsu weren't with them?

He'd probably would be long since dead before he could figure out the answer.

"Lyon... Go to Gray," Levy whispered. "He won't admit it, but he's not taking this well. Natsu's being held somewhere, scared and in so much pain and Gray's feeling there's nothing he can do until we get that clue and when Laxus shows up to kill him. He could really use his older brother."

"And don't worry about your boss," Sting smiled. "I already called her and told her that I'm having you helping my guild with something. She took it strangely well."

"Hmm, I can't possibly fathom why-"

Lyon moved down the hallway until he reached the glass door in the kitchen and slowly and as quietly as he could, opened the door so as to not alert the dark haired man sitting on a chair on top the patio to his presence. He had to hold back a snigger when he found that Gray was, while hunched forward, shoulders slumped, examining something in his hands, he was almost naked with the exception of his dark blue boxers. He didn't know why, but he found it extremely amusing when Gray stripped whether it be purposely or accidentally. He still remembered that day, when they were kids, one Winter's night, shopping with their foster mother, Ur, when Gray unconsciously stripped right then and there in front of a friend of their mother's, while she was talking to her.

Still fucking funny.

He blinked when Gray suddenly straightened up and with an angry sigh, he lifted his right arm and clasped in its grasp was a... Box? Lyon's eyes widen and without thinking, knowing exactly what that box was as he propelled himself forward and placed his hand on top of it and prevented any movement from the arm itself. Gray looked up, surprised at the sudden halted movement of his arm, eyes red and wide as he found himself staring into Lyon's eyes. Something finally clicked in Lyon's mind. That's right... Gray was finally going to do it.

"Lyon...?"

"Don't..." Lyon's grip on both the box and hand tightened, eyes squeezed shut. "Don't."

"Lyon let go."

"No."

"Let go."

"No."

"I SAID LET GO!"

"I WON'T!" Lyon roared, his grip tightened before taking a deep breath and staring into those guilt-ridden dark eyes. "You can't just give up."

"Who the hell said I was giving up?" Gray demanded, wrenching his arm out of Lyon's grasp. He stood up at full height, facing Lyon. "And who the fuck asked YOU?!"

"It doesn't matter." Lyon retorted, face barely an inch from Gray's. "The point is, you're giving up. And it hasn't even been 12 hours!"

"I haven't given up!"

"Then what the hell are you doing out here?" Lyon demanded. "Wallowing in self-pity, like the worse has already happened."

"You- You don't understand!" Gray yelled.

"Then enlighten me!" Lyon yelled back. "What is it that I don't understand?! All I got was that Natsu was kidnapped by some guy, the same guy's out for your blood clearly, and you're just sitting on your ass, leaving the kid to die! What the hell do I not understand?!"

Gray didn't answer. He shot his older brother a glare that was a blend of nearly every emotion known to human before he raised a fist ready to punch the silver haired man. But he couldn't, he just couldn't as harsh sobs broke out from the cool headed and laid back man as Lyon raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"I- I-" Gray fell to his knees, hanging his head as he held a small little box close to his heart. "It's hurts..."

"What hurts?" Lyon asked, lowering himself to one knee, guilt eating at him slightly. "Tell me, what hurts."

"Sting was right," Gray whispered, ignoring him. "I did this. I did bring nothing but trouble. It's all my fault. Natsu truly deserved better."

"Now now, let's not jump to conclusions just yet," Lyon said, holding his hands up, completely thrown off by Gray's words. This was not what he had in mind. "You didn't mean to. Accidents happen, you and I both know that. Sting should know that-"

Gray didn't seem to hear him. "I w-was finally going to ask him- I was going to finally ask after 6 long years-"

"Ask him?" Lyon blinked. "Ask him what?"

"But I might end up burying him instead."

Gray brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and burying his face into them. The box fell out of his hand and clattered onto the cement, Lyon watching it before he decided to reach out for it and slowly rotated in his hand before he opened. Lyon didn't think it was possible for him to feel this much pity and understanding in his entire life.

It was a wedding ring.

The most beautiful wedding ring he had ever seen, that while the ring itself was a simple polished silver it had a deep red ruby set in its middle with four small topaz on each side.

"Oh Gray," Lyon sighed, closing the lid and looking at his brother with a mixture of sadness and pity as he clutched the small box to his chest.

"It's not fair."

"No, it's not."

Lyon gathered the distraught man into his arms for a hug, resting his head against Gray's own. He felt Gray stiffen in his arms and try to escape with poor results from the comforting embrace. It just felt really odd for the dark haired man, coming from an older brother who was anything but comforting, if anything, Gray preferred his arrogant and superior attitude right now amongst other things.

"What are you-"

"Hush."

"Let go."

"No."

"Let go... Please."

"No."

"Lyon..."

"Shush."

Gray growled as Lyon's grip tightened preventing him from moving, so Gray did the only thing he could do, that he was pretty sure would follow him till death came knocking, and leaned against Lyon's chest. Although, he had to admit and never will admit in his lifetime, he did feel a little better and his head did clear a little.

"We'll get him back."

"Huh?" Gray blinked, craning his head to look up at him.

"We're getting Natsu back," Lyon repeated, pressing the ring box back into Gray's hands. "Alive. We'll catch this guy and we'll make him pay. My word, as your older brother."

_**BAM** _

Both men nearly jumped out of their skins at the sound of what sounded like someone punching a huge hole in the wall. Both men looked over Lyon's shoulder to the source of the sound just as an angry voice followed by a soft reasoning voice and voices ranging from panicked to meh of the rest of the group entered the air.

"FULLBUSTER! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME!"

"Please Laxus, let's be reasonable-"

"NO!"

"Then can you-"

"LOOK FREED! I'M PISSED OFF THAT THE ONE PERSON WHO FUCKING RISKS HIS LIFE AND SAVED OURS IS GOING TO DIE AND THERE DOESN'T SEEM TO BE ANYONE WHO GIVES A SHIT!"

"Yes but-"

"THERE'S NO ONE TO SAVE HIM! THERE IS NEVER ANYONE TO RISK THEIR LIFE FOR HIM!"

"But yelling-"

"YELLING MAKES ME HAPPY!"

"Hey Laxus."

"Oh my."

"Nice seeing you too Rockstar."

"STUFF IT! WHERE IS HE?!"

Lyon and Gray exchanged a look that spoke a lot more then words would allow. Gray turned to face his backyard once more as he shrunk a little in Lyon's arms, all blood seem to have stopped cold in his veins. Oh~ How he wished the earth could just swallow him up right here, right now. Or if Gajeel just only allowed Sting to kill him in the first place.

That was also preferable.

"Perhaps we should prevent you from being killed first," Lyon hummed before he looked to Gray. "So that we can catch this man and then save Natsu."

"I'm soo screwed."

Lyon chuckled as he lifted himself up off the patio, pulling Gray along with him, who offered to little to no resistance.

"Let's just get it over with."

"Yeah..." Gray mumbled. "Let's get it over with."

"Well, let's look on the bright side..."

"There's a bright side?"

"At least it's not that Erza woman. I hear she's far worse then any form of death imaginable..."

"Not... Helping..."

Lyon chuckled. He and Gray slowly made their way back to the sliding glass door, halting briefly in front of the colorless door to allow Gray a chance to steel himself up for whatever Laxus could possibly throw at him as Lyon reached out and began to open the door. The two men then walked inside to face the hell that was to be unleashed upon the younger of the two, completely and utterly unaware that Sting was standing outside with them the entire time, in the shadows and overheard everything. Leaving the blonde with his thoughts.

The minute Gray entered the house was the minute a new level of hell was unleashed upon him. And boy howdy was it unleashed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Then came the fist to the face.

Gray was sent reeling into a nearby wall in the kitchen, knocking over pots, pans and anything else that happened to be near his impact radius. Gray fingered his soon to be bruising cheek before he gained enough courage to look up at the man who's fist was still held out in front of him. Laxus stood over Gray, his shadow covering him as Freed attempted to bring and pull him away from the raven haired man.

Laxus was the tall muscular young man with orange eyes. His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it fell down onto and covering his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, he sports dark lines circling his eyes which only made him more intimidating if the air around didn't hint at that right at this moment. Laxus is almost always seen wearing his headphones but that wasn't the case today as they hung limp around his neck, in his other hand, papers were crushed between his fingers.

"You bastard," Laxus breathed heavily as though he just ran a marathon. "How dare you-"

"Laxus! Enough!" Freed pleaded, clawing desperately at the fist still out in the air. "Please! At least let him explain!"

Freed was slimmer then the man he was trying to reason with, with waist-length light-green hair; his bangs were brushed to one side, covering the majority of the right side of his face, as well as a pair of thin strands jutting out backwards from the sides of his head, making him appear more feminine if that was possible. His eyes were greenish blue that were filled with pity, fear and desperation; beneath the left one was a small beauty mark. Laxus looked to his boyfriend briefly before he turned back to Gray, stepping back slightly.

"Fine," he growled. "Let's hear it, Fullbuster. Why did Natsu, the kid I thought you loved more then anything else, get captured and probably killed? And under YOUR watch?"

"I don't know," Gray answered, steadily rising to his feet. "What I do know is that our past has come to haunt me."

"Our past?" Freed asked.

"This person clearly knows me, Natsu, all of us," Gray explained, wiping the blood from his mouth. "He knew that you two were coming, he knew of Sting and he knew I wasn't going to be home- It has to be someone from an assignment I did ways back. Someone who survived or escaped. Someone that wants back at me and by using Natsu against me."

"But why did he take your truck?" Cana asked. "That makes no sense. At least in his grand scheme of things."

"No, it doesn't," Gray agreed. "But right now, the truck's the least of my problems..."

"Oh right-" Laxus smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "Sting. Once he, Erza or Hayden get wind of this, you're screwed."

"Sting already knows," Rogue sighed, placing a stack of magazines in the hallway. "And we can safetly say he wasn't happy about it. If Gajeel had shown up like he had, I'm sure Sting would have indeed killed Gray."

"Rogue?" Freed blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason you are." Rogue answered.

"If you're here-" Laxus paused. "Then where the hell is Sting?"

"He went outside," Lucy said, leaning against Loke. "Said he needed 'fresh air'."

"Hmph," Laxus turned back to Gray. "That reminds me, after I sent you that text message, I got one from Natsu."

He held out his phone to Gray, who took into his hands gingerly.

"I'm gonna go out on a hunch here and assume it wasn't Natsu who sent it to me."

Gray carefully unlocked Laxus' phone and found that it was already in the text message app, he furrowed his eyebrows as read the one that was sent from Natsu's phone. What the hell did it mean? It was nothing more then an address that Gray recognized to be found from a little town known as Hargeon just near the ports of Akane beach before being followed by another message.

It was almost as scary as the last one;

**_His eyes are the prettiest_ **


	6. Day One; Natsu

 

Natsu groaned, twisting his lithe body until his entire aching form was on it's side, he slowly opened eyes, blinking before he closed his eyes once more and a smile tugged at his lips, nestling his head deeper and deeper into the plush pillow he held. He breathed a deep but shaky sigh of relief.

It was all just a dream.

It was such a god awful dream too; a horrid nightmare really. Some man, some horrible being of a human man named Jeremy broke into his and Gray's home, attacked him before knocking him unconscious, bound and gagged him, kidnapped him, stole Gray's truck and took him to an unknown place before- Natsu shuddered- he raped him. Raped him in every position known by man, ranging from missionary to doggie style to the coital alignment and each one was more painful and humiliating then the last, though Natsu did his best to fight him off which only served to have the bastard beat him until his vision blurred and he almost lost consciousness. He buried his face deeper into the pillow and let out a shuddered gasp.

But if it was just a nightmare- Then-

Then why did the fear and the pain feel so- so real?

Maybe a nice hot shower would help ease his fears.

He raised himself off the bed with both hands, hissing at the throbbing pain that shot up his spine from his lower back and from the pain the pressure placed on his wrists before slowly but carefully, so as not to agitate the pain he felt anymore, he twisted his body slightly before he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, hearing a small rattling sound somewhere in the distance but chose to ignore it. It was probably nothing. He gasped in pain as he placed both hands on his back and applied pressure to it, arching his body forward. Gods, the pain felt like he had been run over by some car driven by Erza repeatedly.

The covers slipped off his body like water and even in the dim lighting, Natsu, for whatever reason, found that not only did none of his surroundings seemed to click in his mind but he was mildy surprised that he was naked. That wasn't anything new, he often slept naked, so of course, he didn't think of it at first that was until he lifted one of his hands from behind his back to run through his hair and was mildly surprise to find that there, on his wrist wrapped around it like some bracelet, was a large, ugly dark bruise accompanied by a mild laceration that was caked in dry blood. He blinked before bringing his other hand from behind his back and found an almost identical marking on the once smooth surface. His eyes grew wide in confusion and disbelief.

No.

Natsu quickly jumped up off the bed, ignoring the pain that shot through his very core from the action as his brain had decided to catching up with the rest of him, allowing the growing fear he felt from his 'dream' to catch up with him as well. None of this looked like home, none of this looked like his room, none of this made sense, none of this looked familiar but at the same time it was as it looked like the same room from Hell he 'dreamed' himself in. He turned around and found an open door that lead to a bathroom barely stone toss away with an entire interior made of the color of white and ivory. He hoped this wasn't true, none of this was real.

Although he wasn't sure what going to the bathroom would prove.

_**CLATTER** _

Natsu was barely was a few feet away from the bed, barely a foot away from the bathroom when he heard that sound again, freezing in place. He looked down himself to see what was making that sound when the blood in his veins turned cold and his heart stopped beating as his golden eyes grew wide in fear. Clasped around his right ankle was a large and heavy looking metal cuff and connected to that cuff was an equally heavy chain that in turn was connected to the bedpost.

He truly was a prisoner.

This wasn't a nightmare.

It was very much real.

Natsu began to hyperventilate as he dashed to the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks, hands clasped tightly on the edges of a small sink in front of a large mirror. Tears escaped and ran down his cheeks as he examined himself and found that his entire body was covered in dark bruisies, a few small minor cuts littered his body, each covered in dry blood, he had a split lip and large hickies littered his neck and collarbone and each looking more darker then the last. Natsu pushed himself away from the mirror, hugging himself as tightly as he possibly could before turning around, trying to deny this, refusing to believe it. This can't be real, he had to be dreamong-

He screamed.

He screamed, knowing that this was very much real, not the nightmare he hoped it to be, it was the Hell he would never wake up from, he was never to see the light of day ever again, he was never going to see his friends, his family or his Gray ever again. He was genuinely afraid of this Jeremy character, and what he could and would do to him and Gray, what possible harm he could bring to the people he loved. His screams then turned into sobs as tears rolled down his face in larger torrents as he moved back into his 'room' and pushed himself between the bed and a bedside table before curling up into a small ball.

He wanted to wake up.

He wanted to go home.

He wanted Gray.

He jumped when he heard a lock click before the sound of a door swinging open with a loud creak filled the room, filling the pinkette to brim with a new wave of fear as he pushed himself as far back into his little nook as best as he could with poor results as the sound of voices now entered the room. He was back. He was back for round gods knows how many surely, and from the sounds of it, he brought a friend with him.

"So where's the little cutie?"

"He's probably hiding," Natsu trembled, burying his face into his knees. He could pratically hear the smirk on that bastard's face. "I recently discovered he can be a little shy-"

_'Don't find me. Don't find me. Please PLEASE don't find me.'_

"Oh~ There's the little Spitfire."

Natsu jumped and found himself face to face with Jeremy, the man who would no doubt torture him, beat him, rape him and in the end, kill him before dumping his dead carcass on Gray's doorstep. Behind him stood another man, a tired looking middle aged man who looked as though he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in a long time with dark brown hair lined with silver that had a matching beard mustache combo. His dark brown eyes leered at him, making Natsu feel more exposed then he already was. Natsu narrowed his eyes at him as he studied the new man in front of him, there was something familiar about him.

His eyes widen.

"Quite the catch you got yourself here," he smirked reaching a hand out for the pinkette, causing Natsu push himself further back into the nook. "I'm actually jealous you caught him with little to no problem. I was offered a good sum of jewel to capture this one and failed miserably thanks to that half naked prick."

Natsu paused in his struggles when something clicked his mind. "I remember now..."

"Oh?" The man paused his advance to regard the pinkette with a curious stare.

"You- You were that guy that jumped me. The leader, Montoya," Natsu whispered. "When I was walking home from school six years ago. You were there with three others but my brother arrested you-"

Was this exact scenario what Gray was trying to warn him about 6 years ago?

"And I'm jealous that he at least remembers you," Jeremy sighed dramatically, chuckling. "All I got was that 'huh?' face. It's cute, don't get me wrong but-"

"You sure you won't part with him?" He asked, his hand reaching out for him once more as Natsu tried to avoid the touch. "I'm sure it's not too late to contact my client. I think his number's still the same, I'm sure he can pay you just as handsomely-"

Natsu shuddered.

"Sorry, he's not for sale," Jerome sneered with a wave of his hand as he stood up and moved to the other side of the room and from the sounds of it, began looking for something. "That bastard had his chance. After what he's done- I'm not willing to negotiate with him."

Natsu's eyes furrowed in confusion.

Who was this 'he' they keep talking about?

"Shame," Natsu watched that hand approach his face closer and closer. "We could've wrangled a better deal from him with th- ARGH!"

Natsu's canines flashed briefly before they bit down on the hand that waved itself in front of his face.

Hard.

"AH! FUCK!"

"What? What the hell happened?"

"The brat bit me."

"Ah, of course," Jeremy sighed.

Before Natsu could blink, move or even react, he suddenly found himself yanked on to his feet by bone-crushing grip on his arm before he was thrown like a rag doll onto his back across the bed. He attempted to sit back up only let out a pained gasp as Jeremy straddled the boy's hips, a hand wrapping itself around his throat.

"Get off of me! GET OFF YOU SICK-"

"I think a lesson is in order- Wouldn't you agree, Montoya?"

"Oh, most definitely- Nothing like a good beating to straighten out the most unruly of children-"

"I couldn't agree more-"

That was the only warning Natsu got before the back of Jeremy's hand connected to his cheek, allowing a squeal of pain to escape his throat as he raised his arms in attempt to fight back, kicked his legs, anything to try and push the man off of him and stop his assault. He felt the air being ripped roughly from his lungs as the hand around his neck clenched, making it difficult for the poor pinkette to breathe, diverting his hands to claw weakly at the hand around his neck while the other hand, now a fist, kept connecting with his jaw, cheek and temple. Black spots began invading his vision.

"We do not bite people."

Natsu cried in pain as he was backhanded once more.

"Especially if they're guests," Jeremy snarled. "That's not what good boys do!"

Another slap.

"You understand me?!"

That last blow to his temple had Natsu seeing stars.

"I asked if you understood me! DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME?!"

"YES!" Natsu wailed, fingers clawing desperately at the hand that not only throttled him but was robbing him of his breath as well. "Y-Yes! I understand! Please! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!"

"We're not going to have a repeat of this-" his voice a dangerous whisper as his grip around the boy's throat tightened. "Now will we?"

"N-No," Natsu choked. "I w-won't do it again... I-I- I've l-learned my lesson-"

"Good boy."

He released his hold on the poor boy's throat as he removed himself off of his bare body allowing Natsu to gulp down large quantities of air into his starved lungs before he let out a cry of pain when Jeremy seized a handful of his pink locks and pulled tightly on them, yanking the boy up and off the bed before he was thrown onto the floor in front of Montoya, on his hands and knees, who watched with sick fascination. Natsu attempted to lift himself back up only to have Jeremy move behind him and placed his boot onto the back of Natsu's neck, forcing the boy's head back down to the ground and forcing Natsu's ass to lift itself high into the air to levitate the pain in his back. He flushed a bright pink and uttered a soft whimper when he felt pressure being applied to the back of his neck.

"And what do you have to say to Mr. Montoya, here?"

Natsu bit his lip.

"Well?"

Natsu shrieked when he felt that boot apply more pressure to his neck, cutting off his air supply. He looked up at the sick bastard in front of him, with anger and disgust as tears started welling up in his eyes from the pain and bit his lip once more.

"I-I- I'm sorry, Mr. Montoya sir p-please forgive me."

"All is forgiven," Montoya smirked, waving his hand. "I'm glad we learned our lesson..."

"I'm truly sorry about that," Jeremy sighed, as he lifted his foot off of Natsu. "I forgot that he tends to bare his teeth when he's cornered."

"Naww- it's okay. It's my fault for not thinking," He smirked, rubbing the wound on his hand. "Such a fiery spirit."

"And that's why I'm gonna love breaking him-"

"Same here. It's just a shame you can't put that mouth of his to better use unless- Chomp."

"Oh sure we can," out of his peripheral from the ground, Natsu could the two men sharing a dark grin. "Go grab my bag. The big one by the door."

"Oh~ What's in it?"

"You'll see."

Natsu could hear the man shuffle away from him and moved a little behind them, listening as he found whatever it was he was looking for before he watched as Montoya moved back into his line of sight once more before bending down and placing a large duffle bag in front of Natsu. Fear began to eat away at the pinkette as began to tremble after seeing the two men share a dark look together and realizing what may all be waiting in there for him.

"Now grab that little 'toy' I was telling you about earlier," Jerome asked, smile growing. "While I hold our little spitfire still."

"Sure."

Natsu's eyes didn't like the sound of that and began to attempt to stand up and attempt to escape from the two men only to have Jeremy seize a handful pf his hair once more and yanked the smaller male onto his feet before throwing him back across the bed but this time on his stomach before his arms pulled tightly behind his back and thick rope wound itself tightly around his wounded wrists and elbows, keeping them painfully in place. Natsu squirmed, trapped underneath Jeremy's body as he pressed his clothed body to Natsu's bare one. He uttered a soft whimper when he felt a pressure against his backside as Jeremy brought one leg up using his knee to force his legs apart before he massaged it into his tender ass. A violent shiver ran up his spine the minute Montoya appeared with the item in question dangling from his hand, held out toward Jeremy and into the pinkette's view.

It looked to be a large thin metal ring with a strap of black leather attached to each end. Natsu remembered seeing something like that on the internet one time and remembered that Gajeel walked in on him and told him what it was and what it was used, causing the pinkette to turn beet red before Gajeel proceeding to give him a hard time about it.

"NO!" He screamed. He thrashed against the body that held him down trying to keep that god awful contraption away from his face. "NO! LET ME GO! YOU DISGUSTING SON OF-"

Natsu yelped as he felt a large hand grabbed a fist full of pink hair, yanking his already tender scalp forcing Natsu's neck to bend back toward him. This in turn forced Natsu to open his mouth in a soundless cry in attempt to equalize the pressure on his neck, which allowed the unknown man to thrust the ring roughly into Natsu's mouth and propping the poor boy's mouth wide before he connected the two leather straps behind his head. Thick tears started to follow from his golden eyes as he tried in vain to close his mouth or remove the ring gag from his mouth with his tongue with no results as drool began to form and flow.

"Gods, I'm already liking the view," Montoya sighed almost longingly as Jeremy removed himself from Natsu's body. "And you're sure you won't let this one go? The idea still stands-"

"I'm pretty sure," Jeremy answered, yanking Natsu off the bed by his hair causing a high pitched whine to escape the pinkette's throat. Jeremy smiled as he pulled the pinkette close, his back flushed against his chest before dragging his tongue from Natsu's jaw to his eye as Natsu tried with to tilt his head away to no avail. "I've had my eye on this one for the longest of time and I'm not about to let him go. Not now, not ever."

Natsu gave his best attempt of a glare at them before he finally relented and began to sniffle and sob. Why couldn't they just kill him and end his humiliation?

Like normal revenge-seeking kidnappers?

"Well, I sure can respect that. So should that bastard," he grinned as he walked around the bed and stood in front of the two. "But you don't suppose I can ask you for a favor can I?"

"Depends on what the favor is-"

He smirked as he sat himself on the edge of the bed in front of them, spreading his legs slightly before fixing Natsu with a leer that made the pinkette feel, once again, more exposed then he currently was. He shifted his gaze to Jeremy fixing him with a smile that Natsu wished he could just punch right off his face before pointing to his groin.

"Suppose I can get a little help downstairs?" His smile grew darker. "After all, I'm still owed a proper apology-"

"Oh but of course," Jeremy answered, a dark smile spreading across his face. "Provided you don't mind helping me out."

"Not at all... After all, cellmates stick together."

Before Natsu could even fathom the meaning behind the two men's words, he found himself forcibly and painfully pushed onto his knees, between the man's legs before sick realization hit the trapped boy hard. Natsu closed his eyes tightly as he heard the man slowly unzip his slacks and began praying to any and all mighty beings above that could hear, not to let this happen. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand reach out and snag on his hair, forced to see a thick, throbbing penis staring down at him that would no doubt be entering his mouth.

"Be a good boy and service our guest properly," Jeremy said in hushed tones. "If he's unsatisfied, there will be hell to pay and we don't want that- Now do we?"

Natsu whimpered.

Had his mouth not been held open by this goddamned ring gag and his hands weren't tied behind his back, he would have protested, fought back, or at least bit the damn thing off the sick bastard's body when it was inserted roughly into his mouth through the ring. A strangely gentle hand rested on the back on his head and he felt his jaw stretch. The head touched the back of his throat and he involuntarily gagged. This didn't seem to stop his intruder, who slowly started his rhythm.

He blinked back more tears upon hearing clicking in the background and out of his peripheral vision, he saw that Jeremy held a video camera in front of his face. With a red light blinking on the one side. His eyes widen as a fresh wave of tears began to make themselves known. He wasn't-

"Smile pretty for the camera, Natsu. I don't want Gray to miss a single moment of your first day."


	7. Day One; Gray

10 o' clock rolled around the corner by the time after heavy thinking, deliberation and tons of arguing, they had decided, in the end to head to the small port town of Hargeon.

"How do you know this isn't just a trap?"

And here come the nay sayers.

He seriously didn't have time for this!

Natsu's life was on the line for the love of the Mavis.

"I don't know, I just do," Gray replied as he quickly pulled on a fresh pair of jeans followed by a white t-shirt. "I don't think it's in this guy's nature to end the game too early-"

"That's the thing though," Freed pointed out. "What if this wasn't a game at all? What if he was just using Natsu to get to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Gajeel said that this person is looking for revenge, right?"

"Right-"

"Well, what if he actually wanted to lure you to this location and do away with you?" Freed asked with Lucy, Cana and Rogue nodding in the background. "What if he actually wanted to do away with both you?"

Gray sighed in annoyance. "Then why kidnap Natsu? Why steal my truck? If he really wanted to do me in, why not just kill Natsu here, in our house and just wait me at out here so as I can find Natsu and then kill me as well?"

"Eh-" Freed blinked. "Good question-"

"Look, I appreciate that you're only trying to look out for me Freed," Gray sighed pulling on a dark blue jacket and slipping a small handgun into the waistline of his jeans. "But I really don't think this is how he works. I'm still going and I'm going to check this out- Okay?"

"Okay but-"

"If it makes you feel better Freed, I'll bring someone with me," Gray offered with a roll of his eyes. "Would that make you feel better?"

"It would... Actually-"

"Good." Gray quickly turned to look toward the others that stood crowded in his living room. "How about it, Gajeel? You in?"

"Hell yeah," Gajeel sneered, cracking his knuckles with a malicious grin. "I would _'personally'_ love to meet this guy-"

"Right?" Gray shared the same grin. "I just know the two of you are going to be such good friends-"

"Count me in-"

Gray blinked, head swiveled to face Lyon you pushed his way to Gray and Gajeel. A fire roaring in usually calm eyes. "Lyon?"

"I'm coming with you," Lyon declared, leaving no room to argue. "No one who threatens my family is going to get away with it."

Gray stood frozen for a moment before a large smile spread across his face.

"Alright then, let's get going!"

Gray barely got five feet to the front door when out of nowhere, quite literally, Sting moved into his path way, arms folded across his chest and looking rather irritated. Gray halted.

"Take me with you."

Gray blinked, not sure if he heard right. "What?"

"Take. Me. With. You." Sting repeated with a low growl, stepping closer to the ravenette. "He's my brother. I have every right to and don't you dare tell me otherwise-"

Gray took a step back, taking a deep breath before regaining his stance in front of the blonde, taking a deep breath. He really didn't want to invoke the blonde's wrath any further then it was because by now Gray wouldn't put it pass the blonde that he had somehow overheard everything that was exchanged between him, Laxus and the others.

Gray nodded before glancing over to Loke. "Loke, we'll be needing your car."

"What?" This startled the ginger haired man as he looked up from his laptop. "Why?"

"Well seeing as that I don't have mine anymore," Gray replied, scratching one side of his face. "And Hargeon is kinda a ways from here-"

"Why not use Laxus's-"

"Don't even finish that."

Loke gulped at the glare the man in question sent his way before jamming his hand into his pants' pocket and pulled his keys out and tossed them toward Gray, "H-Here you go. Just be sure you take good care of it... Please?"

"Gladly," Gray grinned snatching the keys out of the air before in turn, tossed them to Lyon. "Lyon. You're driving."

"Very well."

"Wait- WHAT?!"

Loke looked as though he had been struck over the head by a blunt object and before he could even open his mouth to object, Gray quickly ushered himself and the other three men outside, jumping into the bright red 2005 Honda civic that sat parked in his driveway and gunning the engine to life before roaring down the roads to their destination. They managed to reach their destination within half an hour thanks to Lyon's reckless speeding and panicked driving. Gray was thankful for that, though he was pretty sure Loke, once he found out, wouldn't share the same feelings since his car was getting the getting the brunt of the beatings from what the roads had to offer.

How they haven't been seen or pulled over by law enforcement was beyond anyone present in the car but Gray didn't care. He was too nervous, his mind in a complete wreck that made itself known the minute they touched the highway. He rung his hands nervously as his body trembled and his hands shook as re looked at the message Laxus forwarded to his phone;

**_His eyes are the prettiest_ **

Did it mean that Freed was right, in a way, that the bastard went against his word and already killed Natsu? Dumped his body at the location sent to his phone from Natsu's? Or- Gray struggled to breath- Did he hack up Natsu's body and left them in various places for him to find to serve as cruel reminder of his failure?

His failure to protect his precious pinkette.

As much as he didn't want to and prayed that did not happen, he just had to know.

Lyon brought his wild driving down to rival a Sunday driver's as he drove them slowly through the town of Hargeon so as not to miss their destination. They eventually found their location to be a small park with multiple walkways, wooden benches, a playground with swings, teeter totters, slides and various littering of bushes, trees and trashcans here and there.

"Is this even right?" Lyon asked, shutting the engine off before stepping out to look around. "This looks to be a child's playground- Why would he what to kill you here? In a place in broad daylight?"

"I don't know," Gray answered in a hushed tone, "We'd best split up and search this entire park, top to bottom reconvene at the statue in the middle. If you find anything, give a shout."

They all nodded in agreement, splitting apart with Gray moving away from the group to the left, toward the playground, eyes searching around the park, studying every last tree, bush and trashcan on his path hoping to find something or better yet, nothing in the dark. Nothing stood out. Everything he came across seemed to be something that someone would find in a park like this. Trash littered the area around the trashcan, bottles, empty tin cans, a couple scraps of paper, a few pieces Gray shifted around with his foot, finding nothing worthy of attention or suspicious. He felt his temper starting to flare...

He was tricked!

He kicked an empty can across the parkway in anger just as Gajeel walked up to him. This bastard- When he found him-

"Find anything?"

"No," Gray responded through gritted teeth. "Did you?"

"Not a damn thing," Gajeel huffed, arms folded across his chest. "The park's about as clean as a Windex window. Sting and Lyon didn't find anything either."

"I was tricked," Gray breathed, fist clenched tightly at his side. "If he thinks I'm gonna take this lying down-"

He yanked out his cellphone from his pocket.

"Then's he's got another thing coming!"

"What are you doing?"

"Giving him a piece of my mind!"

He quickly dialed Natsu's number and held the phone to his ear, listening to it ring until after the first two rings that bastard's voice answered as Lyon and Sting joined back up with them.

_"Hello~?"_

"Hey asshole. Remember me?"

_"Why Gray- Whatever do I owe the pleasure?"_

"Where are you?" Gray demanded. "I'm at the address you sent me, so where are you? Aren't we playing hide and seek?"

_"Oh ho ho~ You silly boy-"_

"What's so funny, bastard?" Gray demanded. "Care to enlighten me?"

 _"I guess you're not as clever as I thought, perhaps I should have explained the rules a bit better, dumbed them down your level,"_ Gray snarled at the man's smirk. _"This is a rather different version of of 'hide and seek'."_

"Oh really?"

_"Yes. See, in order to find me, you must discover and guess who I am."_

"WHAT?!" Gray couldn't believe this!

 _"Now now, lower your voice~ Natsu's sleeping~"_ Gray seethed. _"The poor little darling is just exhausted- Quite the feisty one he is~"_

"Bastard..." Gray hissed as Sting snarled and Gajeel and Lyon glared at the phone darkly. "How dare you-"

"What does knowing you have to do with seeking you?" Gajeel demanded, startling Gray into almost dropping his phone. "And kicking your ass?"

 _"Well now, if it isn't the Iron Dragon, Gajeel Redfox,"_ sneered the voice. _"Surely even you must find it a little unfair that I remember you, a majority of your group, Fullbuster and sweet little Natsu here and none of you seem to remember me- How does one plan to seek the one hidden if they don't who it is they're seeking-"_

"Then why give us the address?" Lyon questioned. "What does this place have to with either you or Gray?"

There was a dark chuckle, _"If I gave you all of the answers, Lyon, then what would be the point of the game? But I suppose I could be nice-"_

There was a long pause.

 _"Take a look into your past,"_ he finally said. Gray could just imagine the smirk on his face. _"You'll find everything you need there."_

"What does that mean?" Gray demanded. "What's this have to do with me? Or Natsu?"

_"You'll see."_

That was the only answer they got before the line suddenly went dead and Gray shoved his phone back into his pocket, his breathing heavy and harsh as his mind began to whirl at a fast and rapid pace. What did it even mean? Why did he give him the address? No sooner did he ask himself that, Gray finally looked up and allowed his eyes to roam over the park once more and was then that something about this place seemed to click in Gray's mind. His eyes widen as took a yet another look around as the text message flashed in his mind.

He's been here before.

"I remember-" he whispered, turning around to face the statue behind him. "I remember this place now!"

"Remember?" Lyon asked as he approached Gray. "Remember what?"

"This place," Gray breathed. "6 years ago, a little after a month of dating. Natsu and I- We were both got called out here with Erza and Lucy to take on a case. Our very first case. Lucy, Natsu and me."

Gray walking around the statue until he stood behind it, eyes roaming over its pedestal. Trying fins something that stood out from the spot he stood in. "It was a rather disturbing case, one that gave Natsu nightmares for a few months afterwords."

"What case?" Lyon asked as he, Sting and Gajeel joined him.

"What gave my brother nightmares?" Sting demanded.

"It was case that involved a killer with the strangest interest for souvenirs," Gray explained as he bent down, hand running over the smooth stone on the ground. "Right here, right in the spot you stand, was where the body of a young woman's boyfriend was found by Natsu while I found the woman's body at the playground. Both slain-"

All three men paled rather quickly before jumping a few feet away from Gray and the 'spot'.

"There was evidence that they fought desperately for their lives, but it proved fruitless. They were both overwhelmed were killed. Had their throats viciously slashed," Gray moved back to face the front of the statue. "The statue still has the specks of blood from their attack on it..."

"Who were the guys?"

"It was just one guy," Gray answered to their surprise.

"Wait- Only one guy took down some chick and her boyfriend?" Gajeel asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Gray nodded, "Evidence suggested he killed the boyfriend first, then proceeded to chase the girlfriend down to the playground before beating her in submission and raped her-"

"Where's does this guy's twisted souvenir collection come into this?" Sting asked.

"He collected the eyes of victims," Gray answered, earning faces of disgust from all three men present. "He collected the eyes of those he stalked and studied, the ones he thought were the most perfect- most beautiful. He collected the eyes of the boyfriend while mutilating the girlfriend's..."

"What did he do with them?" Lyon asked, face stark white and he slowly gripped own his throat.

"He threw them into glass jars he labeled with the victim's name. Kept them in his freezer before he turned around and made them into 'works of art', little porcelain dolls of their likeness," Gray answered as all three men visibly shivered in disgust. He looked back to the splotch of blood on the statue before looking up to its face. "But what does this have to do with our guy?"

"How is your trip to memory lane related to him at all?" Sting demanded.

"Because the kidnapper sent a text message that not only gave us this address but said he also found Natsu's eyes to be pretty, right?"

"Right..."

"He then told us that I that I had to look to the past-"

"What's your point, Stripper?!"

"The point is it had me think back on our first mission," Gray responded. "On the day we captured him, he had kidnapped Natsu... Took him to an old sawmill- Strapped him down to a table-"

"HE WHAT?!" Sting roared. "AND YOU LET IT HAPPEN?!"

Gray ignored him, "We broke in and captured him before he could even pick up a scalpel... After we cuffed him and released Natsu from his restraints, he threatened Natsu with a rather dark smile."

"What did he say?" Lyon asked.

"Told Natsu that his eyes were really beautiful- And they were going to be his one day- Natsu couldn't sleep for months."

Gray's eyes widen.

"I need to get to the guild hall!" Gray said, wrenching open the passenger door.

"What?" All three men seemed lost, "Why?"

"I need to look back on those case files. Double check something," Gray answered.

"But you arrested the guy," Gajeel pointed out. "He's still probably rotting in jail. Why do you want to look back on those?"

"I don't know," Gray admitted, "But something in my gut is telling me that our mystery guy had something to do with that case. Maybe even played a part we knew nothing about but wrote down anyway."

He really hoped not.


	8. Day Two; Gray

Night had became day in the town of Magnolia with the sun peaking over the horizon with the sleepy town starting to wake up.

It was day two and already frustration began to seep into Gray's brain after a long drive back home coupled with the endless rereading. They had decided, while on their way home, to contact the others back at Gray's house, not only telling them of the bad news but to go ahead and meet them at the guild as Laxus and Freed were the only known people who held a copy of the key to the guild. They arrived at the darkened guild hall by 2 in the morning with Freed and Laxus waiting for them outside the guild hall; Laxus struggling to keep his temper in check and Freed trying to regulate his breathing as Laxus held out his hand to the three men, a note clutched in his fist;

**_He'd make the cutest little china doll. Wouldn't he?_ **

It had another address written underneath it, that he identified to be located somewhere outside of Magnolia's city limits in the small forest Natsu lived in with Happy a few years before moving in with Gray, the same location where not only another body was found but Natsu's house was broken into, nothing stolen while Natsu, luckily, been out of town that night with Happy. It was more then enough to convince the dark haired man that Natsu's kidnapper either shared some form of connection with a case he had a few years back or had been the one responsible for the house's burglary while coincidentally finding out about the case.

So here he spent, hours upon hours with Laxus, Freed, Lyon, Gajeel and Sting, pouring over every little note that Erza, Natsu, Lucy, himself, and hell, the mortician even, had written while looking and relooking at the crime photos, trying to spot something they overlooked that the cameras may have picked up. Nothing. Then around 8 am matters where briefly made a bit difficult with the sudden arrival of Mirajane Strauss and their boss, Makarov Dreyar came into the guild, after coming back from their meeting with the Council and asked what they were doing in the archives, why the master of the Sabertooth Guild was there and why one of Lamia Scales' top agents was there. Thankfully for Gray, Laxus was willing to take the heat from the old man for not obeying guild codes, explaining the situation and they backed off only if Gray and the others promise that if they need any help turn to him immediately.

Poor Mirajane was just distraught over the news of Natsu's kidnapping.

The minute those words escaped past Laxus' lips her large bright blue eyes welled up with tears as her body began to tremble. She took a few steps back as if trying to steady herself before the white haired woman eventually fell to her knees and let out a heart shattering cry. Gray would've felt sorry for her and attempted to comfort her if didn't she suddenly pulled her head back up, fire in her eyes that held the look as though she would have skinned them alive if they didn't promise Makarov.

"Make sure he pays Gray."

"Yes ma'am!"

He had been in the Fairy Tail record room scouring the case that Gray had mentioned previously and to the dark haired man, it felt like its been forever. He remember the case quite clearly, something he really didn't want to, as it was a rather disturbing case that Gray didn't want to relive really, partly because it was, in an understanding sense, horrifying but another part of him hoped and knew that it might very well hold the answers he sought, the answers the kidnapper hinted at. But the one thing, only thing that seemed to come up in any of the notes, in all of the photographs was the same answer;

The killer worked alone.

There was no indication that there ever was a partner. Any and all traceable DNA, evidence or M.O. pointed to one lone culprit and Natsu, the only survivor of his bloody trail, even confirmed that there was indeed only one, one man alone had attacked him, dragged him to an abandoned sawmill on the edge of Hargeon and the killer himself, once captured and had the answers forced out of him by Erza, even said he worked alone. Preferred to work alone.

He remembered that day vividly;

_He was holding a terrified and sobbing Natsu, who buried his face into his neck, his grip on the ravenette's neck and shoulders almost bone-crushing. He could not blame the pinkette, as he had no doubt in his mind he wouldn't have done the same thing if he was attacked while walking home alone after a harsh fight, drugged and waking up in an unfamiliar place, strapped down to a metal table with some sick psycho looming over him with a sick smile and ready to cut him open in the name of 'art'. He gently rest his head against those soft pink locks, whispering sweet nothings into his ears, kissing the top of his head while gently rocking the lithe body back and forth in his arms._

_"It's okay. It's okay. You're safe now. You're safe."_

_He looked up just as the sounds of angry struggling and yelling enter the air, watching as his team lead, Erza struggled with the handcuffed man, a man no older then 30 with tanned skin, stringy, oily looking dark hair and matching eyes fought against her before she, in a fit of temper, threw him against a parked police car before snatching up his collar and bringing him face to face with her._

_"TALK NOW! Did you have an accomplice? There are signs that point to it! WHERE ARE THEY?!"_

_"There is none," the man sneered, "Why? Aren't I allowed to multi-tasked? And here I thought you Fairy Dogs were too smart. Heh- Foolish me. Guess the Media blew it well out of portion-"_

_"SILENCE!" Erza roared. "You are ready facing a life for attacking and attempting to murder a member of Fairy Tail! If you wish to lessen your pain, SPEAK NOW ANIMAL!"_

_"Alright then, I suppose I should dumb it down for you glorified celebrities-"_

_"BASTARD!"_

_The smile that split across the man's face at Erza's outcry sent a dark shiver up Gray's spine. What he said next made it slightly worse._

_"I don't need anyone getting in my way of my work."_

_He then looked to toward Gray, dark eyes resting on Natsu causing the pink haired boy's golden eyes to widen before he whimpered and shiver while pressing himself deeper into Gray's chest and neck while Gray tightened his hold on the pinkette and glared at the monster before them. His smile grew darker._

_"You have really pretty eyes- You know that Dragneel?"_

Gray shivered, the memory vivid in his mind as it was 6 years ago, he heaved a deep sighed as he leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. It was impossible to assume the man somehow escaped Council custody as he was sent to the most secure and high tech prison known in all of Fiore and nobody had ever broke out, the only people allowed on the property were the guild masters, Council members and security personal. As his mind whirled trying to find answers or an explanation before it was becoming quite obvious that it was getting extremely difficult to hide his inner turmoil. He was beginning to ask himself why he was even wasting time here, when Natsu was out there and in desperate need of his help, scared, alone in places unknown, in gods knows how much pain, probably and repeatedly being beaten and raped, the first phone call was all the proof Gray needed that proved of Natsu's suffering and could possibly be facing Death right in the face as they speak.

He could feel the hot tears threatening to escape his eyes as he gently fingered Natsu's scarf from around his neck, rolling the scale-patterened cloth between his fingertips before he finally brought a small sample of the fabric up to his nose and took a deep inhale, scenting the soft tones of vanilla mixed with the darker tones of cinnamon and campfire smoke. Dark eyes suddenly snapped open, wide.

He shouldn't give up.

Not this fast.

He quickly recomposed himself, leaned back forward in his chair and looked back through all the notes, documents and photos spread across the table's surface. There just had to be something he missed; that they all missed, a hint or a clue. After all, it wasn't uncommon in many cases for a killer to take in an apprentice or student, whether it was before he started his path of murder or well after he was caught and arrested, to teach them to carry on his work while carefully hiding all trace of evidence that would expose them from the observing eye. Heck, they could have even just heard about the murderer's acts and would have been inspired to step into their footprints and attempt to finish what they believed they had started.

Right?

He really hoped so in the case of the former but as he looked and began reading into Freed's portion of the documents that mapped out the profile he made for the man they were after at the time, all it seemed to point to was the latter. Based on what they had documented from the case and from what the phone calls and notes indicated, Natsu's captor had little to no prior connection to the case at hand other then possibly hearing of the murderer through the news reels, newspapers and television and only wished to replicate it.

Maybe he should talk to Makarov about paying a visit to the prison-

"Gray?" Floated a familiar voice. "Gray?"

Gray blinked and looked up behind him and found himself face to face with a rather solemn Mirajane, who was playing with a lock of her silver hair with one hand while the other clutched a small opened box and a small note looking rather nervous as she stood there and regarded the ravenette in front of her. She was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Mirajane-" Gray sighed before running a hand through his hair. "Is something the matter?"

She bit her lip, "The mail came in today- There's- There was this package with your name on it."

"Package?" Gray was lost. He didn't remember ordering any 'packages'. "What package?"

"I-I-I don't know," Mirajane trembled, lifting the hand that held the items in question. "The mailman just handed them to me, just as confused saying he had them handed to him by someone who claimed that it needed to be delivered to you straight away."

She held out both the small piece of paper and small box out to the ravanette.

"This was attached to it. I-I know I shouldn't have read it or looked inside, but-"

Gray didn't respond as he took the slip of paper and the small package from Mirajane's trembling hands moving it around carefully in his fingers as he studied the entire box, finding that it indeed was addressed to him without a return address, curious. He peeked inside the open parcel to find a small thumb-sized lexar drive resting on the thin packaging papers. Confused, he looked to the paper in his hand and read the words on its surface;

_**To assure you the prize is well worth it, I give you this** _

_**Although, it's advised to view alone** _

_**Temper advisory is advised** _

Gray shot up out of his chair, alerting everyone else's attention and startling poor Mirajane, who recoiled in on herself a bit. "Is the mailman still here?"

"H-He left about 5 minutes ago-"

Gray didn't let her finish as he suddenly charged past her, startling her and everyone present, out the large double doors, halting dead center in the road, head looking in every direction, trying to spot the man in question as his hand tighten its hold on the note in his hand. He finally spotted him a little ways down the street, placing mail through the slot in the bakery's door making to stand up and move one to the next building, spurring Gray to make a mad dash at him, trying to reach him before he disappeared, ignoring Lyon, who was following close behind him.

"GRAY! STOP!"

The mailman chose then and there to look up, to see what all the yelling and commotion was about only to receive the scare of a lifetime as he found himself face to face with a rather livid faced Gray Fullbuster. He attempted to back up and run only to instead trip backwards on his own feet, falling onto his ass and back, dropping the load of mail he carried in his arms, the thick envelopes and packages flying everywhere as Gray loomed over him and snatched him up by the collar of his uniform with one hand. Their faces barely an inch apart.

"WHO GAVE THIS TO YOU?!"

"I-I-I-I-"

"ANSWER ME!" Gray roared, throttling the poor man just as Lyon caught up to him. He shoved the note right into the man's face. "WHO. GAVE. THIS. TO. YOU?!"

"I-I-I don't know!" The mailman cried, raising both his hands up in defense. "I don't know! Some guy!"

"What guy?" Gray breathed, harsh and low. "What. Guy?"

"Gray! Stop!" Lyon tried to reason, placing his hand on Gray's tense-filled shoulder. "You're scaring the poor man."

"I don't care," Gray hissed, wrenching his shoulder out of the silverette's grasp. "I want answers and if he knows what's good for him, he'll tell me!"

"He-He-"

"ANSWER ME!"

"I don't know!" He cried, cowering under the harsh glare. "I DON'T KNOW! He didn't give me a name! I didn't see his face! He wore dark clothing and a large hoodie with it's hood up! I swear!"

Gray growled, bring the man's face closer to his as physically as possible. The poor man nearly had an accident mixed with a heart attack.

"He-He just came up to me! Asked if I could deliver a small package for him to a 'Gray Fullbuster' in Fairy Tail!" He cried, tears streaming down his face. "Said that the mailing company he used missed his house completely and it was urgent that the package got to it's destination!"

"Where was he?!"

"GRAY!"

"I-I-I-I-"

"ANSWER ME!"

"He was outside of the parkway, on the bridge near where the old river used to run! But he left after he handed the package to me. In a pick-up truck!" The mailman cried, hands raised up in defense once more. "Please! I don't know anything else! I swear!"

"Truck?" Gray's eyes narrowed to slits. "What truck? When was this?"

"I-I don't know- An hour ago? I-It looked to be a Toyota truck," the mailman stammered. "Dark blue- 4 door- L-Looked to be one of those Tundra models- late 2000's..."

Gray could feel his anger boiling deep down in the pit of his stomach and he snarled in frustration, scaring the poor man in clutches more. The bastard was here, really here having returned not far from the scene of his crime just to drop off a package containing a lexar and another note, mocking him. Gray stood up, pulling the mailman up with him and leaving the poor man to splutter and gasp air as he weakly clawed at the hand that still held firm to his collar.

"Gray! What are you doing?!" Lyon demanded, clutching all of the man's dropped letters and packages. "You're killing him! Let him go this instant!"

"We're going back to Fairy Tail," Gray didn't seem to acknowledge that his brother figure had even spoke to him, dragging the mailman along with him. "And you're coming with us."

"W-W-What? Why?" The mailman was terrified. "I didn't do anything wrong! PLEASE! I-I have to get back to work!"

"Uh- Duh," Gray growled, leaving no room for arguments. "You will give us a sample of your fingerprints and DNA. No exceptions. No questions!"

"But I-"

"Gray-"

"We're trying to capture the man who had you give us the parcel," Gray continued, ignoring both men. "I wish to eliminate you as a suspect and if you know what's good for you, you will cooperate willingly."

The mailman nearly cried as he was dragged back to the guild hall.

* * *

He waited patiently outside the labs, fingers drumming against against his arm rather impatiently to hear back on the results, the mailman long since gone, after giving his DNA and leaving his story with Laxus and Gajeel, the man had become now terrified to even approach the building anymore but Gray could care less about the fate of Fairy Tail's mail. The minute he and Lyon returned with the terrified mailman in tow, he immediately located Freed and had him collect the man's DNA and then demand that the green haired man scan and swab the entire box, lexar and note for any traces of fingerprints or DNA that wasn't the mailman and hope to the gods above that the man they wanted was somehow in the system.

He was going to get this son of a bitch!

He shuddered to think what and all was waiting for him on the lexar drive once he got it back from Freed. The only clue he didn't seem to understand was that the bastard had advised, actually _advised_ , that Gray watch the lexar's contents alone and equally warned him about his- temper? His eyebrows furrowed. But why?

What was on that lexar drive?

"Gray."

He blinked, returning to reality from his thoughts just as Freed entered his line of vision, holding a large stack of papers in his arms and looking rather apprehensive. Gray stood up to greet the green haired man, feeling apprehensive himself.

He hoped for good news.

Freed took a deep breath before facing the man before him. "I have done as you had requested..."

"Find anything?"

"Unfortunately, no," Freed sighed sadly, "I have dusted and swabbed every inch of the box, tape, paper and lexar and found that the only prints, located on the outside of the box belong to our mailman friend. I found no other trace that could lead to our man."

"What?" Gray couldn't believe it, refused to believe it. "Even the lexar drive came up empty?"

"I'm afraid so," Freed replied, hands gripping the papers tightly. "Our man was quite careful about keeping his prints away from our grasp."

"Damn him!" Gray seethed.

"But if it's any consolation, I did find something in the tape."

"What?" Gray rounded on the green haired man. "What is it?"

"A strand of hair," Freed replied, handing Gray a small plastic bag. "Tests confirmed it belongs to Natsu..."

"Natsu..?"

Gray carefully removed the plastic bag from Freed's fingertips and brought it up to his view, his hope refueling while his anxieties also made a fresh refueling. Inside the thin plastic was a single strand of pink hair, the only proof that Gray had that Natsu was indeed held by the man they were looking for and was still alive.

"Natsu..."

"Gray?" Freed seemed hesitant. "Gray?"

"Hmm?"

"Did- Did you want the lexar drive?"

Gray blinked, eyes finally leaving the plastic locking eyes with Freed who was regarding him with anxious nervousness.

"What's up Freed?"

"Did you want the lexar drive?" Freed repeated. "To view?"

Gray didn't answer right away, eyes staring hard at the lexar Freed held out in the palm of his hand. If he was honest, he wasn't so sure if he was ready to face what horrors that were waiting for him but at the same time, he just had to know what was on the small computer chip. Tension seemed to fill the air around the two men, thick like pea soup but after awhile, Gray took a deep breath before finally removing the lexar from Freed's hand.

"I'll take it," Gray muttered. "But I must see it alone..."

"Alone?" Freed seemed confused. "Why alone? And why you?"

"In his note, he recommends it," Gray answered. "I have this feeling that whatever he placed in this computer device was meant for me..."

"I see," Freed replied with a nod of the head. "Well, in that case, if you would like, you can take your laptop and use my office for privacy. I'll be sure to direct people away until you say otherwise."

Gray smiled. He truly was lucky to have wonderful friends. "Thanks Freed."

Freed returned the smile. "Don't mention it."

Gray had decided to take up Freed's offer and quickly grabbed his laptop and made his way to Freed's office that was located on the second floor across from Makarov's office. He quickly and carefully entering the small room and shutting the door behind him sitting down in front of the closed door. He quickly began to start up his computer while looking at the lexar in his hand. Now, Gray had to admit that while working at Fairy Tail, he had seen a lot of things within that time that had ranged from deranged to amazing to downright purely sad.

But nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see from that little computer file.

The minute his computer had finally booted up, he quickly plugged in the lexar into one of the many ports on the side, clicking on the file that had soon popped up and was greeted with a saved media file. His eyes narrowed as he clicked on it and was greeted with another small message;

**_I must applaud and admire you and your bravery_ **

**_What you are about to see isn't suitable for the 'ill-tempered'_ **

**_But sadly, the truth can truly hurt_ **

Gray's eyes narrowed.

**_Think you can handle it, Fullbuster?_ **

**_The truth?_ **

Gray growled. He didn't know where this was all going, but part of him hoped that the bastard, in his stage of arrogance, might've revealed himself. Yeah, he was ready. Ready to find this asshole and beat him to a bloody pulp.

But nothing could have saved him from this.

_"Smile pretty for the camera, Natsu. I don't want Gray to miss a single moment of your first day."_


	9. Day Two; Natsu

A sharp pain was what woke Natsu from his dreamless and restless sleep.

A sharp pain that felt as though someone had taken a couple of swords and began slowly pushing each blade down the length of his spine and both arms causing the pinkette to let out a small whine and unconsciously attempt to curl in on himself which was a bad idea as it only served to aggravate the pain in his shoulder blades and spine. He groaned, his mouth was sore and smarting as he began to rub his tummy at the slight discomfort waking in his stomach, a feeling like he was completely overstuffed and accompanied by another feeling, a feeling like he was about to throw it all back up as nausea moved in and settled down with that 'stuffed' feeling. He let out a soft sigh, his eyes slowly opening, those golden orbs hazy from sleep while he attempted to sit up, only for the pain to once again, halt his process as he uttered a tiny whimper, his brain tried joining the rest of the team, trying to remember what and all he did last night to earn such pain and discomfort and why he was as bare as the day he was born.

And Natsu wished it didn't.

Gold eyes shot wide up gasping as memories of the day before flashed past his mind's eye. It happened. It really did happened, it wasn't a terrible terrible dream and what matters worse was that he was definitely videotaped and it was likely on its way to Gray! Gray was going to see everything! No amount of begging and pleading the pinkette could do could stop it.

Everyone was going to see.

He attempted to get out of bed, ignoring the aches and pains in his body as both hands clasped themselves tightly to his mouth, wanting to run to the bathroom as the desire to throw up was very much much real. He froze, his breath stuck in his throat as a thick arm suddenly wrapped itself around his chest tightly, trapping his arms against his chest before being pulled back until his back was flushed with a broad, slightly hairy chest. A sleepy, heavy and sticky breath fanned itself on the back of his neck as a cold shiver crawled up the pinkette's spine.

He trembled, hearing his captor releasing a soft hum before mumbling under his voice, the grip around his chest tightening. Carefully and slowly, so as not to wake the man behind him, began to try wriggling his way out of the iron grip only him to freeze, eyes wide with terror, breath becoming shaky almost close to hyperventilating as a large hand wrapped itself around his throat, pulling his head back slightly kneading and massaging while the arm around his chest tightened, trapping and pulling him back into place allowing a thick, hard cock rested itself on the line of Natsu's ass, moving up and down slowly, trying to saw its away in between his ass cheeks, practically humping him.

A voice, the most terrifying voice, thick with sleep and lust spoke softly in his ear with a dark grin the pinkette didn't need to see to know was there and what it entitled and promised.

"Oh~ You're awake. Perfect timing..."

Montoya.

Montoya was in the bed with him.

Naked.

Natsu shivered as the hand removed itself from around his throat and began to lazily travel down the length of his spine, idly tracing patterns along the way before coming to a small stop at the pinkette's ass, kneading and groping. Natsu trembled violently as the hand turned into a lone digit, traveling down the crevice of his ass, stopping briefly to circle his tender entrance, oddly gentle that it had Natsu tense up and tremble with anxiety, preparing for what would no doubt happen next.

Honestly he thought he was prepared.

Three thick fingers jammed themselves harshly into his sore hole ripping a pained scream from Natsu's throat. Sobs soon replaced the scream as Natsu began to struggle and claw at the arm that held a vice-like grip around him just as the fingers began to thrust into him roughly. Thick, disgusting squelching sounds entered the air as the fingers plunged deeper and harder into the smaller male's body making that discomfort in his stomach more painful.

"STOP! STOP! IT HURTS!" Natsu screamed, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, "IT HURTS! PLEASE!"

It was as if the gods above actually listened and granted his request for the minute those words spilled from his mouth, it stopped startling Natsu. He gasped in pain as his 'bed mate' yanked his fingers out from his abused hole before blushing a dark red in utter horror and embarrassment at the feeling of something leaking from his entrance and down his thigh to the bedspread below him. He stilled all movement as Montoya removed his arm from around Natsu's chest and removed his body from the bed with a grunt, the mattress dipping briefly from the sudden change in weight, shuffling around his side of the bed approaching Natsu's side of the bed, washing the pinkette over in a wave of nervous tension.

What was he doing?

Natsu gasped in pain as a large hand wrapped itself around his right ankle, just above the metal cuff and yanked on it harshly before a loud clicking followed by a clatter sound entered the air and Natsu felt cool feeling of being free from his shackle. It was short lived, as the minute the shackle fell off his ankle, Montoya entered his line of vision and squealed as the man grabbed a hold of the upper part of Natsu's arm, roughly yanking the boy bodily off the bed before he was thrown onto the soft carpet in front of the open bathroom door, activating every pain the boy currently possessed in one go. He sat up gingerly, glaring, his temper flaring at the bastard in front of him.

He wasn't going to stand for this!

Not anymore.

He had to fight back!

"Bastard," he snarled, "You-"

Montoya stood his ground, not the least bit intimidated. "Go wash down."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you little whore," Natsu flinched under the word and the tone Montoya spoke, composer slipping. "You're filthy."

"W-Why should I listen to you?!" Natsu demanded, hating the way his voice stammered. "To a dirty rapist bastard like you?"

He didn't answer but rather snatch Natsu up by his throat in a vice-like grip, lifting him up and trapping the smaller male to the wall just next to the door causing the boy to yelp in pain and gasp as air was ripped from his lungs, flinching as the sick bastard's face came closer and closer. He smirked as Natsu's golden eyes lost their fire as his free hand wandered down the boy's side before coming to a rest at the pinkette's hip.

"Because I like my toys to be cleaned before I play with them," he muttered, his breath fanning the boy's face sending a shiver down his spine. "Now be a good boy and do as you're told."

"No."

"No?" Montoya sneered, his grip on Natsu's throat tightening causing the pinkette to gasp, "And what does the little plaything mean by 'no'?"

"I am not your 'plaything'," Natsu growled low in his throat, "I am not anyone's plaything. I am not some piece of property you can just sell and treat the way you like, you sick bastard!"

"Oh? You think so?" The smile on Montoya's face grew darker, making Natsu shrink under it. "Look here sweetheart, everything and everyone are items that can be sold at the block. Even you."

"N-No I'm-"

He blinked in confusion when Montoya removed himself from Natsu's body before grunting in pain as he was thrown away from the wall onto the cold bathroom tile with Montoya looming over him, guarding the door. Natsu trembled, his flames going out as the smile seemed to become more sinister and promised the pinkette untold pain should he continue his rebellion.

"It's just a matter of catching them, taking them to a secluded place and isolating them," he chuckled. "Like we did with you. Now get yourself cleaned, you little whore."

Natsu jumped as the door slammed shut behind him, the lock clicking officially trapping the boy inside the bathroom. Trembling, Natsu slowly got up, using the sink as his support as his legs were far to shaky to hold his own weight, hot tears threatening to spill and bile rose up into his throat as he caught a glimpse of himself, what he had become, in the bathroom mirror, finally spilling the contents of his stomach, thick milky fluid, into the sink, easing the pain in his stomach but not by much so. He looked far worse then he did the last time he looked in the mirror. Bruises littered his body, numerous then last with a couple of them hand-shaped that rested on his throat, the left side of his face and his hips while the several others were smaller, wrapped around his wrists and ankle from the being chained and struggling while bound, resulting in bloody wounds and gashes covered in a thick layer of dry blood. His bottom lip was busted, a thin trail of poorly wiped dried blood marking where it had split. There were trails and smears of dried blood and crusted white fluid that looked remarkably like the same fluid he coughed up on the inner and backs of his thighs and Natsu had no doubt in his mind what it was. He couldn't hold them back anymore, his tears, fresh and hot flowed down his cheeks, dripping into the sink as he lowered his head, there was no way he could deny it anymore.

He was a whore.

He was just a 'plaything'.

He turned his head to the side as the tears became thicker, quickly throwing the faucet open, the water gushing forward and washing the thick 'fluid' down the drain, finding it difficult to hold his sobs to the back of his throat as his thoughts soon began to cloud his mind, his grip on the sinking tightening. He knew that by now, since it wasn't Jeremy he woke up to, Gray probably had received the filmed footage of his hell. Memories flooded his mind, he bit his sore lip as he remembered falling to his hands and knees the minute he was released from his restraints, free from his torture for the night, begging and pleading, throwing away any shred of pride he had left from the night of torture as he tried to reason with them not to let Gray see that, only earn himself a backhand to the face and a cold laugh. Gray was going to see it and there was nothing the pinkette could do to stop him.

Would Gray still want him?

Would Gray still love him?

Would Gray forgive him for being so pathetically weak?

Would Gray leave him?

The tears wouldn't stop falling as the questions bounced around in his head and the bastard's cold taunting voice following them around as Natsu trembled. He had prided himself on holding on to his purity though out his entire life, his 'v-card' as Loke called it though to this day Natsu still didn't know what that meant, waiting for the right person whom to give to, to spend his life with and give them his first everything while Gray prided himself in being the one Natsu had selected in his 'firsts'. It had been Gray. It had always been Gray. Gray had been his first, his first date, his first boyfriend, his first kiss, his first make-out and overall his first in everything and now, he was tainted and there was no way could want him back. A shuddered sob escaped from Natsu's mouth as a loud band on the bathroom door startled him, trying to steady his breathing when that bastard's voice entered the echoing bathroom.

"I should be hearing the shower going, not the tap brat," Montoya's voice rang, the tone sending a shiver down Natsu's spine. "Don't make me come in there. You won't like it if I do~"

Natsu squeaked in terror, eyes wide before turning back around and fumbling with the handle, shutting the faucet off and quickly making tracks to the shower stall, stepping inside the frosted glass stall, snapping the door shut trapping the boy in the spacious shower and desperately fumbled with the shower's faucets trying to get the water to turn on finally succeeding in getting the water to gush forward, warm water gently sprinkling the pinkette in a comforting feeling. It felt nice, really, standing under the raining water allowing the warmth to seep into his chilled skin to his bone, allowing him to smile for the first time in hours since he was brought here as it washed away traces of his anxieties, fear and pain allowing him to forget where he was at the time being.

Strange thing showers were.

He hummed, reaching for the shampoo, honey vanilla and poured a dollop into his hand before he started to work it into his hair, scrubbing it into a creamy lather before rinsing it out of his hair with a soft sigh. Reality hit him full force as he made to reach a bottle of body soap and a 'scrubbie sponge' (as Natsu always called them) when he blushed a dark red as that uncomfortable 'full' feeling disappeared from his stomach like it was literally draining down and out through the lower part of his body, leaving him feeling rather hollow and empty inside that was quickly replaced with the feelings of hunger pains. He watched in mixture of relief and disgust, clutching the 'scrubbie sponge' tightly in his hands close to his chest as large amounts of semen and blood trailed down his legs in floods, swirling with the water at his feet before following the water down the drain. He shuddered as the did the illusion and tears began to make themselves known once more.

No amount of scrubbing the pinkette did could possibly wash away his shame and his disgrace.

He barely opened the cap to the body wash when he heard a small clicking sound and turned around to see what made that noise only to shriek and drop what he held when Montoya suddenly appeared, literally out of nowhere and threw the boy against the shower wall, pressing his taller form against the squirming pinkette's smaller one. Natsu attempted to fight back, push him off, kick him, anything as he took his hands forming them into fists and began to beat them against the taller man's chest when Montoya snatched both of the boy's wrists, harshly, with one hand and held them high above his head and forcing his leg in between Natsu's own, forcing them apart and trapping the poor boy.

"Bastard! Let me GO!" Natsu screamed, trying to pull his hands free. "Let go!"

"So fiery," Montoya mused with a chuckle, "Good to see your fighting spirit has yet to die. Guess I worried for nothing."

"Screw you!"

Montoya chuckled, leaning in further almost touching noses with Natsu, who shuddered. "Naw. Screwing you sounds like more fun."

Natsu felt whatever color he had regained immediately drain away from his body as the implications of Montoya's words sunk in. He went wild, struggling to free his hands and screaming in bloody murder into the man's face before he was silenced by a rough kiss, pushing the pinkette back further into the wall, shuddering at the feeling of Montoya's tongue searching and probing at the closed seam of Natsu's lips, begging for entrance which Natsu denied. He could feel the bastard chuckle against his lips, shivering when he felt the man's free hand, travel down Natsu's side, torturous slow, teasing patterns into his wet skin with a fore finger before finally reaching its destination; Natsu's ass.

"Nya-!"

He smirked into the kiss before he latched his hand onto the right cheek, groping the pinkette roughly and gave it a rather harsh squeeze earning Montoya a pained gasp from his captive, allowing enough room to thrust his tongue into the parted seams, exploring the sweet mouth only to have Natsu retaliate and biting down on his tongue.

Hard.

"AURGH!" He yanked his head back, free hand clasped to his mouth before glaring at the snarling pinkette. "You little bitch!"

"Serves you right! Pervert!"

**SMACK**

Natsu cried out as Montoya pulled his hand away and backhanded him hard across the face allowing the pinkette to slip out of his grip and fall to the shower floor. Natsu carefully looked up to the man that loomed over him, eyes wide and holding his stinging cheek as the water poured onto the two men. He squealed as Montoya lunged at the smaller male, snatching him up by his hair and dragged him out of the running shower toward the bedroom as Natsu kicked and clawed at him desperately, trying to get him to let go.

"LET GO! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"You should have thought of that before you bit, huh?" Montoya sneered, giving Natsu another harsh yank. "I believe another 'lesson' is in order."

Natsu's eyes grew wide. "No- NO! PLEASE!"

Montoya let out a cold laugh as stormed toward the bedside table near the bed, dragging the boy with him as he threw the table's drawer, digging around until he found what he was looking for and proceeded to throw Natsu bodily face first into the bed. Natsu gasped and immediately made an attempt to push himself up and away from the bed in an attempt to run and escape from the likely 'punishment' Montoya had in store for him only to shriek out in pain as Montoya jumped on him, trapping the boy underneath him as he straddled the squirming pinkette's waist, practically sitting on the boy's ass. He snatched up both of Natsu's wrists and quickly tied them together with a thick rope and proceeding to bind them to the headboard above him, scaring the pinkette further.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Oh~ You'll see~"

Montoya chuckled as he twirled the item in his hand and Natsu's eyes grew wide in fear as he craned his head slightly to see what his tormentor held. His entire form trembled as tears came to the surface once more.

It was a small craving knife.

"I think Jeremy's a little too soft on you," he smiled, tapping the side of the knife against his cheek in mock thought. "His ways of submission is good, don't get me wrong, but they're just not sinking in clearly-"

"P-Please-"

"Now what would be the best word to describe you?" His smile grew darker as he lowered the blade to Natsu's exposed lower back. "Oh~ I got it..."

He then jabbed the blade into the soft skin and began carving on the knife's side then it's blade's edge, relishing in the delight it brought him.

All Natsu could do was scream.


	10. Day Three; With Gray

Yesterday had been the worst day in Gray's entire life and that deserved some form of merit as he curled in on himself on a nearby chair, dead to the world around him as the Fairy Tail team was in discussion. Now Gray had seen a lot of things with in his life that ranged from deranged to amazing to downright purely sad.

But nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see from that little disc yesterday.

The bastard was right when he said the truth was going to hurt.

He just didn't know at the time what that meant or where it was even going, but after getting a 'taste' of what it was, he really wished he could remain ignorant to it. A part of him hoped that day that this bastard, in his stage of arrogance, might've revealed himself so naturally, he was ready for whatever could be thrown at him. Ready to find this asshole and beat him to a bloody pulp.

But nothing could have saved him from what happened next.

_"Smile pretty for the camera, Natsu. Gray's going to be watching..."_

Gray's eyes widen as the scene replayed in his mind, him sitting back in Freed's office before the dreaded scene appeared before his eyes once more, on the small computer screen and he could feel his world crumbling. Natsu, the man he loved, was naked and had clearly been beaten on by the looks of the dark marks and bruises on his body and face as he was forced onto his knees, between another man's legs before sick realization hit Gray hard. He could literally feel his heart shattering as he could see Natsu in the poor lighting trembling and shaking, tears rolling down his bruised face Gray quickly closed his eyes tightly as he heard the man slowly unzip his slacks in front of the pinkette and began praying to any and all mighty beings above that could hear, not to let this happen.

Not to the man he loved.

He bit his lip as he opened his eyes just as a hand reach out from the darkness where the faceless man that sat before the trembling pinkette and snagged Natsu by his hair and forced the poor boy to come face to face with a thick, throbbing penis staring down at him that Gray had no doubt would be entering his mouth, whether Natsu wanted it to or not. But there was one thing that bothered Gray.

Why wasn't Natsu fighting back? Natsu always fought back if he was forced into something that was uncomfortable to him- So why-?

Then he saw it, anger and rage began pooling into his entire chest cavity.

Natsu's mouth was held wide open by the looks of it, a ring gag and his hands were tied securely and painfully behind his back by both the wrists and the elbows. If he wasn't Gray was sure he would have protested, screamed, fought back, or at least bit the damn thing off the sick bastard's body when it was inserted into his mouth through the ring while Natsu sobbed. A hand rested itself on the back on his head and Natsu let out sounds that he was choking on the bastard's cock. This didn't seem to stop the man who held Natsu as he slowly started his rhythm making Gray wanting to chuck his computer against the nearest wall, burn the lexar to ash instead of handing it to Freed and Lyon to analyze.

_"Hold him steady for me."_

And he really wished he did.

He blinked back more tears upon hearing clicking in the background and saw that whom ever held the video camera move southward, down toward Natsu's ass as a leather-clad hand was seen zipping the zipper to pair of pants down. He watched in horror as he stood up and away eyes widen as a fresh wave of tears began to make themselves known unaware of the looks he was recieving from around him. A voice even called out to him.

"Gray?"

He wasn't- He wouldn't-

Gray began to hyperventaliate, eyes growing wide and scaring the people around him.

"Gray!"

_"You're nothing but a dirty little whore and Gray's never going to want you back. Not after I'm through with you-"_

Natsu just sobbed.

_"Sting will disown you as his brother. And all your little friends will only remember you for is a cheap dirty little whore that was meant to do nothing more then service their master-"_

Gray didn't know what happened after that but he did know was that he somehow found himself running, running from the still playing track scaring the many around him, running out the guild as Lyon, Freed and Lucy's voices called out for him, begging him to come back. Running where he didn't know where and he didn't care. Tears were trying to escape down his face, the scarf whipping around his bare chest and back as the rain started pouring down. His emotions in a complete jumble.

He didn't know when that started raining and how he found himself in front of a large field that sloped up to a decrepited, badly burnt building. Natsu and Sting's long sinced abadoned orphanage. Why his feet brought him here, he didn't know or cared. He just stood there, outside, listening to the rain fall onto the earth, uttering soft sounds of pitter patter onto the many surfaces, the plants, cement, metal railings, everything, but Gray couldn't bring himself to move forward or backward. Not with those tears suddenly shimmering behind dark blue hues, sweat soaked face red and damp from both the raging storm outside and from running a long distance from the guild to here. He was sweating, that was it, his eyes were red and puffy from the holding in his tears. He refused to cry, refused to show weakness. He refused, dammit. When he did start crying, however, was beyond him.

**"AAAAARGHHH!"**

His body trembled before his legs finally gave out from underneath and he fell to his knees as the rain started pouring down harder and he started, for the first time in what had to be 16 years, started crying. He sobbed and screamed upon the now soaked grass, not caring who saw him and what they thought as every emotion the raven possessed was ripped from his throat as he spilled his entire heart and soul out onto the ground.

This was too much.

He couldn't take this anymore as the world was finally and succeding in crushing him. Not only had he tried to keep a calm head during all of this and granted, he knew this was bound to be happening but to have it displayed so clearly and now in front of others, Freed and Lyon espically as he gave it to them to exaimed it-

He couldn't- He couldn't take it anymore.

He wanted it to end!

He blinked, realizing that after awhile when he felt the rain stop pouring in turrents on his body, soaking him to the bone and the sound of a gentle pitter patter followed after the absence of the rain. He slowly turned his tear-stained, red eyed face to look up over him to find that a large black umbrella was held over him before slowly turning around to find that it was held by none other then-

"Sting?"

Gray had to do a double take to be sure that his mind was playing tricks on him but there was no mistaking it. The blonde boss of the Sabertooth Guild, Natsu's brother was right there, right behind him, holding an umbrella right over his head, keeping him dry despite his current state of dress and regarding him with the most curious look that had Gray looked away. He couldn't face his boyfriend's brother, not now, not ever. Not after all he's likely seen on that disc.

"Gray." Sting said softly. There was no malice, no anger, but- Sympathy? "Gray. Look at me."

Gray took a shuddery but deep breath before he steeled himself and slowly turned to look at the blonde man, eyes still closed. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face whatever the blonde may truly have in store for him.

"Gray, that's not looking at me," The blonde's voice rung out. Again, no anger. "Open your eyes and look at me."

After a long lengthy silence followed by shaky sobs mingled with hiccups that he tried to stifle and keep quiet with no luck, Gray finally relented and opened his red eyes to face Sting. Tears flowed as he stared at the stoic blonde man.

"I-I... I'm sorry." Gray breathed. "I'm so sorry."

He let out a shaky breath as he watched Sting drop down to his own knees until he was at eye level with the emotional train wreck that was once the laid back and brave hearted Gray Fullbuster. What threw Gray completely off was that there on Sting's face would be a shimmer of unshed tears in those sapphire blue eyes. What threw him out of the loop even more was when Sting pulled him into a tight one armed hug.

"It's not your fault."

"Sting..?"

"It was never your fault."

* * *

Apprehending the criminal that she and her fiance was sent after by the Council in the Forgotten Deserts didn't take as long as she thought they said it would. But then again, she strives to get the job done and done immediately, least some innocent people got in the way and wound up hurt or killed. And like hell would she allow that to happen.

She gave a firm nod and a clap of her hands.

Erza Scarlet was a force to be reckoned with when it came to the safety and security of the people and justice system. She was a young woman with long, scarlet hair that was tied into a ponytail and brown eyes, one of which was fake due to a childhood accident. She had a slender, voluptuous figure that was shown nicely with a low-cut blush pink shirt, dark slacks and knee-high army like combat boots. She narrowed her eyes as she placed both hands on her hips as she watched the Council knights take the criminal away.

"Another excellent job once again." Came a voice.

"Hmph. It was a little too easy."

"With you on the case, it's always seems a little too easy."

"Don't flatter me," She smiled, a faint pink blush dusted across her face. "Jellal, you know better."

The young man, Jellal Fernandes, her soon to be husband, chuckled as he moved to stand next to the scarlet haired woman and watched the criminal being taken away. He was about a foot taller then Erza, his toned and well-built figure hidden under a thick dark sweater, cream colored slacks and Blue branded side-gusset shoes. But what stood out on the man the most was his messy blue hair and the red tattoo above and under his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. He sighed.

"So what now?" Jellal asked, turning to look to the redhead. "We aren't expected back at Captial Crocus until another 5 days."

"Nothing- I guess." Erza shrugged, she returned the look back at Jellal. "I suppose we can have this what Lucy calls _'Day Off'_ thing."

"A day off?" Jellal asked, looking up to the sky tilting his head to one side and folded his arms across his chest, shifting his weight to one leg, "I see nothing wrong with having one- So what do you wanna do? Grab lunch? Me and you?"

Erza smiled. "Sure. Why not? We hadn't had meal just between us."

Jellal returned her smile as the couple made their way to her parked 2006 Mercedes car, ready to head back into the heart of town, where Erza remembered a few curious resturants being. They barely touched the door handles when Erza's cellphone suddenly went off, startling them.

_**Stupid anti-pimping laws.** _

_**Well, pay the man!** _

Jellal let out a laugh at the sound. "You picked that as your ringtone?" He asked through fits of laughter. "Bender?"

"No. Natsu did. For my boss, Makarov Dreyar." Erza chuckled, as she pulled out her cellphone. "Said it matched Makarov perfectly."

"He's right about that," Jella's smile faltered slightly. "Why is he calling you? Or better yet, why is he calling you this time?"

"No idea," Erza shrugged, pushing a lock of red hair behind one ear, "But for the sake of one certain pink haired boy I know, it better not be about him."

She flipped the phone open, pressed a button and brought it to her ear.

"This is Erza Scarlet."

_"Erza. This is your boss, Makarov."_

"Yes, sir."

_"I need you to come home immediately. Bring Jellal with you if you must."_

"If I may ask, why sir?" Erza asked, her visible eye narrowing dangerously, "What has happened?"

 _"It's Natsu, Erza."_ Came an anxious sigh. _"He's- He's in trouble."_

"Natsu in trouble huh?" Erza sighed, muscles visibly relaxing as she massaged her temples earning her a soft chuckle from Jellal, "What did he do this time if I may ask?"

_"He's been taken, Erza."_

"Taken?" She paused. Did she hear that right? "What do you mean ' _taken'_? Like as in taken out to dinner, or movies or-"

_"Taken as in kidnapped."_

"Kidnapped?" Erza repeated as the bluenette behind her became alarmed, eyes grew wide, face falling. She could hear her whole world crumbling out from under her, "By who? Who kidnapped him!?"

 _"We don't know..."_ Came the nervous response, _"What we do know is that Gray is being forced to play a game to save his life and we could really use you back home."_

"I'm on my way." Erza declared. "I should be there in 4 days, sir."

 _"Please hurry Erza."_ Came another voice, Mira. It had sounded as though she had been crying awhile. _"I don't know how long Natsu can hold out against this- this monster..."_

"2 days. Done." Erza replied curtly, snapping her phone shut, ending the conservation and turning to her fiance. "Jellal. We need to pack up immediately. Our _'day off'_ will have to wait for another time. We're heading home."

"What happened to Natsu?" Jellal asked, eyes filled with worry. "Is he okay? Who did this?"

"Dunno." Erza growled agnrily as she almost ripped the door off her car. "But what I do know is whoever kidnapped my little brother, isn't going to get away with this! No stalling! Get in the car! NOW!"

"A-A-aye."

* * *

Rain began to slow to drizzle, lightly coating the world around them in a soft sheet of water and the rapid sound of hail was reduced to a soft pitter patter. Gray paid it no mind, as he continued to vent his anger, his heartbreak, his frustration and his everything as he clung tightly to Sting, head buried in his neck. He wasn't sure how much time had past as they sat there, on the soaking ground.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry..."

That seemed to be the word of the week.

"It's okay." Sting's soft voice whispered. "It was never your fault."

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked, pulling away from the embrace. "You said it yourself, I did this to him... I didn't protect him- I left him to die..."

"I don't recall saying that last part about him dying-"

"You were thinking it."

"I see," Sting sighed, "But if we were honest, it's also in a way, my fault too."

"Your fault?" Gray blinked. "How?"

"Natsu and I- I just-" He took a deep sigh and looked to the sky, "I guess if I had just accepted your relationship and just let him go, like Rogue and Hayden had been begging me to do, none of this would have happened..."

"What-"

"I just wanted to protect him. Protect them all and I suppose that's what kept scaring Natsu off," Sting chuckled a little, "He never did like being coddled. Not even as a child."

Gray chuckled a little, wiping a tear with the back of his hand.

"After I lost my foster father, Weisslogia, to some freak hit and run car accident, and I was force to live in this very orphanage, I met Natsu, Rogue, Gajeel, the kids- Wendy, Carla, Frosch, Lector and Happy- We became the closest thing we had to a family," Sting looked to the old building up on the slope. "They were all I had after a freak fire broke out, killed the owner and destroyed the orphange, it was us against the world. We only had each other."

"Must've been scary..."

"It was." Sting agreed. "Until Hayden came along and took all of us in as his own. Once Rogue and I reached the proper age, we got jobs at the Sabertooth Guild to help Hayden out and support our makeshift family... But even then, Natsu still wanted to branch out, explore the world on his own."

"What stopped you?"

"Dare I say it- Fear," Sting laughed nervously, "After Weisslogia, Skydruim, Igneel, Metalicana and Grandeeny's and the caretakers' mysterious deaths, I promised myself to protect them and keep them safe. All of them. To the point that many, Yukino for a example, saw it as an obsession."

"I guess that explains why you never took to me so well..." Gray chuckled weakly, "And I used to think you were only like that because it's what older brothers do. Lyon did it an awful lot too and that was before I even started dating Natsu."

"I know right?" Sting laughed, just as nervous. He sighed before he looked to the somber sky. "If we get out of this, I promise-"

_**Hi. Your phone is ringing.** _

_**Are you going to answer it?** _

Sting's face fell the minute his phone went off and Gray burst into fits of laughter.

**_Cause if you don't answer soon I'm going to get kinda of annoyed. And we know we don't like it when I get annoyed._ **

"Is that the purple horse? From Wendy's favorite show, 'My Little Pony' or some bullshit?" He asked before fits of laughter. "Why did you pick that as your ringtone?"

"I didn't," Sting groaned, pulling his phone from his back pocket, "Natsu did. He thought it would be funny."

"He wasn't wrong about that..."

"Shut it." He swiped the green circle and answered it. "This is Sting Eucliffe."

_"Sting? It's Laxus."_

"Laxus?" Sting blinked. "How did you get this number?"

 _"Gramps."_ Came the simple reply.

"I see..."

_"I got some good news and bad news."_

"What's the good news?"

 _"Freed and Lyon finished the analysis on the lexar and watched the video, and we got a good look at one of Natsu's rapists."_ They could hear the vengeful smirk in the blonde's tone. _"Lucky for us, Natsu's fiery spirit has yet to die and he bashed the camera with his head, knocking it backwards revealing the guy he was sucking off."_

"What's the bad news?"

There was a pause.

_"Oh wait... I think a majority of that was bad news..."_

"Then what's the good news?!" Sting nearly shrieked through the phone.

_"We got one of the guys. On file at least."_

"That doesn't help me," Sting blinked before reprocessing the words through in his brain, "Wait. You said we got the guy on file? What file?"

_"Yeah, one of them and I'll explain later. But I just found out from Lyon, you're not gonna like it..."_

"I don't care," Sting claimed, standing up, "I'm willing to take any hint that will help me save my family. Gray and I will be there in 10 minutes."

_"Fullbuster's with you? And he's still alive? Impressive."_

"Not now," Sting growled, "We'll see you."

_"See you."_

Sting hung up and turned to Gray with a big smile that could rival Natsu's. He quickly pulled Gray up to his feet and began pulling him toward the guild.

"We finally got something." Sting grinned.

"Really?" Gray could feel his hopes lifting.

"Yep. We are so close to beating these bastards to death, I can practically taste it."


	11. Day Three; With the Others

Rogue felt uneasy.

He looked over his shoulder for what had to the twentith time, red eyes scanning the soaking quiet town. He wasn't sure why he was so jumpy and now but he supposed it was a natural thing to do, when the person closest to you was nabbed under strange circumstances possibly facing Death right in the face, being left alone in a supposedly wide and spacious area with no one around seemed to be such a taboo now.

There was nothing.

There was nobody.

He scanned the area around him one last time before he sighed and continued on with his trek for shopping. His grip on his umbrella tightening and he sighed with annoyance.

Who would have thought Gajeel had as much of an big apetite as Natsu and Sting did?

* * *

Three days.

It's been three days since Happy had been home and he wasn't sure how long it would be until he was allowed to return home. His real home. As much fun as it was staying with Lisanna, he really just missed Natsu and Gray and wanted to go home to them. He didn't understand what was happening at all.

All he knew was after their fun day at the carnival and Lisanna was just about ready to drive Happy home, when she suddenly received a call from Laxus. Happy watched as her face turned from all smiles to uncertainty and fear and then transforming to a look that resembled like she was about ready to break down and cry.

_"Happy..." She breathed, snapping her phone shut, clutching it tight to her chest._

_"Yeah Lisanna?"_

_"You're-" She gulped, "You're going to stay with me for a little while longer."_

_"Huh?" Happy blinked, he was confused now. "Why?"_

_"Something suddenly came up on Gray's end," she answered, voice low sounding like it was being strained, "He's- He's going to be away a little longer than originally planned."_

_"Ok. But Natsu's home-"_

_"Natsu's gone away too, Happy," She whispered, her blue eyes hiding behind her sparkling silver hair. Her entire body trembling as one hand gripped the edge of her bubblegum pink sundress while the other gripped the phone impossibily tighter, "Something- Something bad's happened. He's not gonna be home either."_

_"Huh? Why?"_

_Lisanna trembled before facing the young teen, tears flowing from her large, bright blue eyes confusing and scaring the poor boy even further before she suddenly collected him into a tight hug._

_"Please understand..." She whispered, her grip around him tightening. "It'll be explained... I promise. Once- Once everything's been cleared up..."_

_"Okay," He said, wrapping his own arms around her, hugging back. He didn't mean to make Lisanna feel bad, "I'm sorry."_

Happy sighed as he walked home to Lisanna's, his feet patting the wet cement below him and peeked around his umbrella to look up to the dreary sky above him, his blue hair blowing gently in the cool breeze, his crisp school shirt fluttering and swinging his book bag back and forth lazily in front of him. His large blue eyes down cast as he stared. Why wasn't he allowed to go home?

Was it something he did?

Or say?

Or was it something Gray said?

Tears began to prickle at the corner of his eyes. He wouldn't put past the raven haired man. Sure, it wasn't new that Gray and Natsu had their fights that often resulted the two men demanding space from one another, but they always made up in the end. Never once did the two men leave the house after their fights, only opting to go on opposite ends of the house to cool down and NEVER once, was Happy put in the middle of it.

So why did Lisanna feel the need to take him away?

And now?

"Oi! Happy!"

He blinked his tears away, turning around and found himself facing two kids walking toward him wearing the the same white shirt and dark slacks that was the school uniform. One was a little older and taller then he was, with messy red hair that was parted to the right side with matching eyes that were hooded and gave him a permanent look of superiority. The other was smaller and younger then the two teens, with light green hair and large matching green eyes with a bright smile and sunny disposition he was far more approachable then the other whose hand he was currently holding. If the bright pink and black spotted frog hoodie he always wore didn't attract them to him already.

"Oh. Lector." Happy smiled though it didn't quite match the mood he was feeling. "And Frosch. Hi guys."

"Is something wrong?" The younger one, Frosch asked, swinging the hand that held the other's. "You don't sound-" He giggled. "Happy."

"No..." Happy chuckled at the pun as he turned fully to face his new company. "I guess not."

"Hey Happy."

"Yeah, Lector?"

"You wouldn't happen to have seen Sting or Rogue around have you?" The redhead, Lector asked, his grip on Frosch's hand tightening and trembling.

"No." Happy shook his head. "Why? Have they gone away too?"

"Too?" Lector blinked, tyring to understand the meaning behind Happy's words. "What do you mean by 'too'?"

"Gray and Natsu have gone away," Happy explained, voice quiet almost dead as his shoulders slumped. "I have been staying at Lisanna's house for the last three days. She says they have gone away somewhere. Something went bad or... Something."

"Sting and Rogue haven't been home the last three days either." Lector nodded. "I've tried calling both of them and all they tell me when they pick up is 'Something's come up. Be paitent and we'll explain everything when we get home.' They say the exact same thing when I try texting them."

Lector look to the grey sky, deep in thought before returning to face Happy.

"I think something bad happened to Gray."

"What?"

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch agreed, raising the one hand to his forehead as a mock salute.

"Think about it for one minute," Lector elaborated, holding his one free hand up in defense. "You said something about Gray going on a mission for the Fairy Tail about- what, five days ago when you were talking to Wendy and Carla, right?"

"Right..." Happy nodded.

"You also mentioned that Natsu was left behind at home because on his last mission, he mildly sprained his ankle during a heated chase and that scary Erza lady forbade him to take another job til the doctors confirmed he was well, right?"

"Right-" He really wasn't liking what Lector was implying.

"Didn't you mention on Sunday during our play date that Gray supposed to return home from his mission? Like as in- three days ago?"

Happy's eyes went wide. "You- You don't think- But if that's- That... Then why did Natsu go away too?"

"I bet you that Natsu didn't take to whatever happened to Gray real well," Lector hummed. "And probably wanted to be alone and think and asked Ms. Lisanna to look after you until he felt strong again." Lector then smirked and held his head up with pride. "And Sting, being the awesome and generous older brother he totally is, went after Natsu to comfort him. That must be it!"

"Really now-" Happy mental sweat dropped at this. _'Weirdo...'_

"Fro thinks so too."

"Maybe we should go to Fairy Tail," Lector declared.

"What? Why?" Happy was confused, "What's at Fairy Tail?"

"Answers," Lector responded, turning on his heel, snatching Happy by the hand and pulling Frosch with him, "We're gonna get answers! I don't care what they say! We have a right to know!"

"Aah! O-Ok..."

* * *

Sting and Gray broke into a fierce run back to the guild just as the rain regained its power and started down pouring once more, soaking both men. Sting was grinning madly as he pulled on Gray's arm and practically dragging him. While Gray shared the same feelings the blonde had, he really wished he wouldn't try to rip his arm out.

Both men skidded through the water logged streets before finding themselves at the guild doors before kicking them open and running inside, trailing water and mud behind them. They didn't get very far before they skidded right into poor Mira who was trying to ease her mind with a little housecleaning, making quite a mess in the process. Tables and chairs being knocked and or thrown from the impact of their bodies colliding with them.

"Oh goodness!"

"Sorry Mira!"

"It's okay." The silver haired woman dusted herself off. "What's the hurry?"

"We got a lead!" Sting answered, popping up from behind a large table, nearly startling the poor girl. "Laxus says we finally have a lead!"

"Oh that's wonderful!" Mira grinned, clapping her hands together. "What's the lead?"

"One of the guys got himself caught on camera." Gray answered, picking himself up. "Thanks to Natsu."

"Really?" Hope shimmered in those large blue eyes. "You're going to get them?"

"Damn right!" Gray replied. "Where's Lyon and Laxus?"

"They are one the second floor. Mr. Makarov said you guys could go up there and establish a bit of a workplace so has no wandering eyes questioned or stressed you than absolutely necessary," Mira smiled, "Oh! That reminds me- The two of you have some guests!"

Gray paused, "Guests?"

"Gray?" Floated a familiar voice. "Gray? Where are you?"

Gray blinked as he and Sting looked around the white-haired woman.

No. It couldn't be-

"Gray!"

"Happy?"

From behind Mirajane stepped out three familiar middle school boys. Sting and Gray both blanched and took a step back, both sets of eyes wide as Lector, Frosch and Happy launched themselves into both Sting's and Gray's arms respectively and started bombarding the two men with questions with such rapid fire, it was amazing that no one's head exploded. Frosch and Lector practically caused Sting to topple over from their combined weight while Happy showered Gray with tears.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where's Rogue?"

"Weren't you killed?"

"Why won't you come home?"

"Why are you wearing Natsu's favorite scarf?"

"Where have you been the last three days?"

"Where's Natsu?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Whoa whoa WHOA!" Sting roared over the din, bringing silence and order as he held his hands up. "One question at a time."

All three teens blinked.

"What are you three doing here?" Gray asked, prying Happy off of him. "And how did you even know we were going to be here?"

"We want some answers!" Lector explained, quickly turning to face Sting. "I'm tired of being left in the dark! I wanna know what's going on!"

"What's... Going on?" Sting asked, face falling slightly.

"Yeah." Happy chimed in, clapping his hands and started patting Gray's chest, "I wanna know why I can't go home! I wanna go home!"

"I'm sorry Happy but you can't-" Gray mumbled, trying to look anywhere but the apprehensive pre-teen's face, "Not yet-"

"What- Why?" Lector asked, "Rogue said we can't go home either! Why, Sting why?"

"It's hard to explain, buddy-"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Gray. Gray, what's going on?" Happy asked.

Gray turned to look to the teary eyed bluenette.

"Where's Natsu?" Happy asked, tugging at the scarf around his neck. "What happened? Why are you wearing his treasured scarf? I-I- I don't understand-"

Gray sighed, looking away from the aprensive teens before look he took a deep breath and finally mustarded the courage to faced them.

"A... A bad man has taken Natsu, Happy," he explained as all three pre-teens gasped, "A really bad man broke into our home and took Natsu. He's forcing me to play a game and if I win, he promised to return Natsu to us safe and sound and from the from the sounds of it, he also indicated he'd turn himself in. But if I lose..." Gray bit his lip.

No.

He didn't want to tell them that part, he didn't even want to think about it.

"What happens if you lose?" Happy asked, trembling in Gray's hands. "What happens then? Gray?"

Gray bit his lip until he drew blood.

"If he loses... This man threatened to kill Natsu." Sting finished.

'Thanks Sting.' Gray grimaced.

"You mean- You mean, that's why we have to stay with Lisanna and Yukino?" Lector asked with disbelief, tears welling up in his eyes. "Because this guys wants to play a game with Natsu's life?! He's a monster!"

"Fro thinks so too."

"Afraid so," Sting replied pulled the trembling pre-teen into a tight hug, rubbing the redhead's back in soothing circles. "We had no way of knowing how much this bas- This man- knew other then our names and job occupations. So to keep you safe, we had to leave with the girls."

"I'm sorry." Lector whispered, burying his face in the crook of Sting's neck. "I'm so sorry. I'm a jerk."

"Hey hey, it's okay, Lector." Gray smiled, patting the boy on the back. Lector sniffled and looked up at him. "I'm not mad you, Sting's not mad at you. As far as we are concerned, you were just worried about us and you wanna just understand what's going on. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Really?"

"Really," Gray answered before looking to the top of the second floor as he gripped Natsu's scarf tightly in his hand. "Now let's get you three home. Sting and I need to talk to Laxus."

"O-Okay..."


	12. Dominos

Natsu wasn't sure how long it has been now.

Was it day three or was he still on day two? Or maybe it was still day one and his mind snapped a lot faster than conceived from the pressure as Montoya and this Jeremy guy were clearly pros when it came to the torture and the breaking of a person's spirits. If he was truly honest with himself or with anyone else, he hardly doubted it truly mattered at this point.

He wanted it all to end.

He was splayed across the bed horizontally since they first left him god knows how long ago, arms spread slightly away from his sides and legs dangling slightly over the bed's edge. He was tired and sore, to a degree that some parts of his body had grown numb, his back was still smarting from when Montoya practiced his carving on him, writing something he originally had no idea about and wished it stayed that way when Montoya dragged him back to the bathroom and showed him.

_"What do think of my work? Not bad huh? Now the whole world will know and see you for who you really are-"_

He could still taste the pain in his mouth from the damned metal ring gag that propped his mouth open and the damned taste of those sick fucks' juices. The trails of blood and cum that slithered their way down either of his legs that either clung to his skin or created a small pool had long since dried, dark bruises had started to appear on his skin and the fresh wounds just healed. But none of that could possibly compare to the feelings that were running through the pink haired boy's mind right at this moment.

Shattered pride, shame, anger and above all, humiliation.

At least Montoya was kind enough to talk Jeremy into presenting him with clothes to wear after the whole ordeal, but it only served to amp up the quota on Natsu's humiliation chart, but he had to wear them- Had to- Least they brought harm to Lisanna and Happy. Natsu remembered the fear he felt that crawled up his spine the minute, Jeremy came back from where ever the hell he went and Montoya told him, whatever his version of the story was before walking toward the pinkette. Snatching him up by his hair, forcing the boy to look at barrel of a gun and a rather sinister smile before their names left Jeremy's lips as he caressed his cheek with the side of the gun and how he threatened to blow their brains out onto the nearest wall should he refuse.

 _"NO!"_ Natsu remembered screaming. _"NO! PLEASE! I'll do it! I'll do anything you want! I promise! I won't fight! Just- Please... Please leave them out of this..."_

_"Good boy."_

So now he wore a low-cut white blouse with sleeves starting at the upper part of his arms with a dark orange, corset-like, article of clothing that was wrapped and tied around his stomach and waist tightly. What completed the image was the long, midnight black colored skirt that had a two long slits that reached up to and undreath the corset to his hips, allowing his tanned legs to be exposed at any given angle, like they currently were. He flinched a bit when he heard the loud click of the lock and the door swung open, bouncing off the wall being followed by the squeaking of a bad wheel as tears flowing freely down his face and he bit his quivering bottom lip to keep his himself from crying.

"Good. You're awake."

Natsu shivered. Now what was he going to do him?

He froze in place as he watch Jeremy approach him, a strange look in the eye as Natsu finally willed himself into turning his head to the side as thoughts of fear and anxiety soon began to cloud his mind. He could see near the door was a tray cart that looked like it belonged to a fancy hotel and he watched as Jeremy halted right at the edge of the bed and loomed over the terrified pinkette. His grin completely dark.

"It's feeding time."

Natsu blinked, at a complete loss as to what this bastard was talking about, but his question was answered fairly quickly within the span 5 minutes. Natsu gasped in pain as he felt a hand burrow itself into his hair before yanking him sharply up and off the bed and was thrown onto the floor rather harshly. Natsu struggled to get back up onto his feet, the pain coursing through his veins, legs trembling only to be forced back down with a harsh slap across his face causing him to cry out in pain as he fell back to the ground.

_**SMACK** _

"On your hands and knees," Jeremy sneered, "Head to the floor, ass in the air. Like the dog you are."

Natsu groaned and attempted to follow through with the man's demands so as to avoid anymore pain which didn't seem to do him any good as he clearly didn't move as fast as the bastard wanted. A foot shot out at the downed boy and buried itself into the center of his stomach, forcing a squeal of pain to escape the pinkette's throat and all the air in his lungs to be ripped out.

"We haven't got all day, brat!"

Natsu gulped down large quantities of air into his lungs as he quickly got onto his hands and knees, as quickly as possible. He really didn't want anymore pain to be dished at him, his entire body was hurting enough as it is.

"Good boy." He made his way back to the cart. "Now you better stay that way if you want to eat, got it? And we can't have that, now can we?"

Natsu flinched, growling weakly at the mocking praise and promised threat, wanting nothing more then to get up and fight back, taking this bastard's head between his hands and smash it against the nearest solid surface until his skull was shattered beyond repair and his brain and blood oozed out in large droves. Out of his peripheral, he watched as those steel-toe boots walk right up to him before he bend down on his knee.

"Look at me, my little house pet."

Natsu growled but nonetheless complied with the demand. He slowly raised his head until his golden eyes locked on to soulless dark eyes. He blinked when he found a large dog dish held in between the two men, his eyes widen as Jeremy placed it down in front of the pinkette, revealing it's contents to something that looked suspiciously like dog food. Disgust slowly spread across Natsu's face.

He couldn't be serious-

"Eat up." Jeremy's face grew darker. "Aren't you hungry?"

Natsu glowered at him before his face burned when his stomach released a loud growl. Jeremy smirked.

"My, my- You sound like you must've be starving," he leaned forward, face barly inches from the pinkette's own, "You poor little thing. Go ahead. Eat up. You need your strength."

"No..."

"No?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "And what do we mean by no?"

"No I won't eat this," Natsu replied, voice while soft was full of fire as he sat upright. He can't keep standing for this! "I'm not some animal!"

Jeremy clicked his tongue in response before chuckling and standing up, moving pass Natsu, a move that left the pinkette befuddled and confused. Lately, he would have been slapped across the face and then beaten for such 'disobedience'. The feeling didn't remain long as hand shot out and buried itself into his hair, briefly yanking him back before shoving the squealing pinkette face first into the dog dish into the glop that Natsu indeed identified as dog food.

"I said 'Eat up'," Jeremy's voice growled darkly, his hold on the pink locks tightening preventing Natsu from moving head while pushing his face deeper and deeper into the bowl. "Don't want the meal going cold do we?"

Natsu struggled violently to escape the bastard's hold on him, using both his hands to try and push the bastard off of him while trying to lift his head as he was rapidly losing oxygen and globs of thick paste that was called 'food' prevented him from gulping air into his hungry lungs, so Natsu had no choice but to eat the disgusting matter if he wanted to breath. He blinked.

It actually wasn't half bad.

Satisfied with the amount Natsu consumed, Jeremy released his hold on Natsu's head, allowing the pinkette to pull himself away from the dog dish, sitting back onto his legs and he coughed violently while massaging his throat. He glared weakly at the bastard through a wall of tears as he moved to rest right next to the pinkette. His smirk dark and unforgiving.

"Looks to me you are indeed an animal. A dirty, filthy animal that belongs in a zoo." The smirk was soon replaced with disgusted sneer as he stood up. "Look at you. Food all over your face, eating off the floor, using just your face- You disgusting pig. Clean yourself up."

Natsu flinched at the harsh words, rooted to the spot as Jeremy picked up the dish and made his way to the cart that waited for him by the door. Natsu watched through clouded vision as his tormentor placed the item on the cart and gave Natsu another dirty look that had the pinkette shiver violently.

"I'm going to be nice this one time. I expect you clean and waiting for me and my partner on your bed," Jeremy declared, "You have 4 hours. If you are not ready within that time, then there will be hell to pay. Got it?"

Natsu nodded, tears finally spilling.

"Good boy."

And with that he slammed the door shut, causing the pinkette to jump violently followed by the clicking of the lock being put into place and that was when tears came. The tears just wouldn't stop flowing as the entire scene replayed itself in his mind as Natsu placed his head into his hands, feeling the sticky substance being squished between the surfaces just as a shuddery sob escaped his mouth.

He really had become an animal.

How could he have fallen this low?

_"You're nothing more then a whore."_

Another shuddery sob escaped from Natsu's throat as he tried to take a deep breath, trying to calm himself down when that Montoya bastard's smirk entered his head through the darkness. Natsu closed his eyes.

_"... Disgusting pig."_

Was he really?

_"A cheap dirty little whore that was meant to do nothing more then service their master-"_

_"A dirty, filthy animal that-"_

You're not!

Natsu blinked. Did he just hear- Sting? He blinked, looking up from his hands to stare into the room and immediately found himself in a field of tall grass, ivory and crab grass with a large, pristine building, surrounded by a playground sitting on top overlooking the field, where in front of him stood two boys, a blonde no older then 16, who looked oddly like Sting, and a pink haired boy no older then 12, that looked just like himself.

Natsu's eyes widen as he remembered-

_**Flashback** _

_Natsu had come back home, rubbing the tears from his eyes, covered in cuts and bruises as he trudged up the slopped path that was made into the field, clutching the remnants of his school bag in his hand. Sting had come down the beaten grassy path to meet him halfway, a big smile on his face that quickly disappeared when he approached the pink haired boy._

_"What's wrong Natsu?" He asked, halting a few feet from the downtrodden pinkette. "What happened to you?"_

_"I got into a fight today," Natsu answered, anger in his eyes. "I lost."_

_Anger flared in the blonde boy's face as Natsu carefully took a step back. He hated seeing his older brother angry. "Who-?"_

_"W-Who what?"_

_"Who beat you up?" Sting demanded, cracking his fists. "I want names!"_

_"Some older kids from another school. A high school or something." Natsu replied as he put on a reassuring smile. "But it was nothing. Really!"_

_"Then why are you still crying?"_

_Natsu flinched and backed away slightly. He didn't want to tell Sting what they told him as he felt a surge of hot fresh tears spilling from his eyes. Sting seemed to sense this as his face soften and he pulled the smaller boy into a hug._

_"What did they tell you?" He whispered and Natsu's eyes widen. How-? "Please tell me..."_

_Natsu sighed._

_It was inetivable now._

_"Am- Am I... Will I amount to anything?" He asked against Sting's shoulder. "Am I- Am I useless?"_

_"What? Of course not!" Sting cried, pulling away from Natsu to stare at him dead in the eye. "And you amount more to everyone around you then those fucks would!"_

_"Sting... Then why did they call me a 'filthy animal'? And a 'whore in the making'?" Natsu asked. "What's a 'whore'?"_

_Sting blanched. "Where did-?"_

_"That's what they kept calling me as they wailed on me," Natsu explained before he had the wind ripped from his lungs as his brother began to squeeze the life out of him. "They said that was what I was going to be. A dumb dirty wh- Ngh!"_

_"You're not!"_

_"Wha-"_

_"You are better then that! You'll see! They will all see! You'll become the most powerful person on this planet!"_

_"But-"_

_"But nothing!" Sting said. "Don't let anything they say or do to you get you down. You will- Just watch you're gonna do something that'll make you a household name. You'll be more famous then any known celebrity."_

_"That really didn't answer my question."_

_"Yes it did."_

_"Did not."_

_"Natsu! Just go with me on this- For once in your life!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I love you that's why. And I always I love you no matter what happens in life and even if we're far apart you will always be loved."_

**_End of Flashback_ **

Natsu's head snapped up and it was like his brain and consciousness woke up from a deep slumber. A smile graced his face as he carefully lifted himself up and off the floor and made his way into the bathroom, ignoring both the chain that clattered around his ankle and his reflection in the mirror as he quickly began scrubbing his face clean. Sting was right;

He was stronger then this.

He quickly grabbed a plush towel and quickly began drying his face, ignoring the pain that shot through his spine as he swiped across a few open scrapes and accidentally pressed a couple bruises in his quick haste to get back to the bedroom. He paused in the doorway, eyes quickly scanned the room until they landed upon a small bedside table, located to one side of his bed that was in arm's reach. He grinned.

That'll work perfectly.

He moved toward the small table and quickly, and yet quietly, turned over the bedside table as the items inside the table rattled and moved around. He blinked, bit his swollen lip and quickly looked to the ceiling, he wasn't too sure on how soundproof the walls were. Hell, he wasn't even sure how long it had been since the bastard left. He was told he had only 4 hours. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he turned the table onto it's flat surface until all four of its legs high in the air like a dead animal and the rattling stilled, Natsu quickly wrapped the chain around one of the legs and, with a power that not even he knew he had, he gave a sharp yank to the chain and completely wrenched the leg clean off the table with a loud snap. Natsu breathed hard, looking back toward the door.

His eyes narrowed.

He was getting out of here, if it was the last he would ever do.

* * *

The two men raced toward the staircase to the right of the small counter top bar after having called Yukino and Lisanna respectively to come pick up Lector, Frosch and Happy and quickly began climbing the flight of steps almost three at a time before they finally reached the top and came face to face with Lyon, Freed and Laxus. Both men were beyond what could be described as 'happy'.

"Who did we get?"

"Him." Laxus answered, pointing to the screen. "But you're not going to like it..."

"We'll decide that once we see who we're dealing with," Sting said. "Now show me."

"Alright. Keep in mind I did warn you-"

Laxus pushed himself off in his wheeled chair away from the computer while Lyon stood up and moved away from the desk to another desk. There on the computer screen was a face of a man, who looked to be in his mid 40's to perhaps early 50's with dark brown hair coiffed to one side that was lined with silver that had a matching beard mustache combo. His dark brown eyes weren't focused on the camera in his face but rather a either the person who held it, or Natsu. Gray glared hard at the frozen face of the man while grinning madly and cracking his knuckles. He knew that face anywhere.

 _'So he's back huh?'_ Gray smirked. Well, he just couldn't wait to have this fuck personally meet the end of his fist.

"So the pervy old fuckface is back huh?" Gray growled. "How wonderful-"

"You know this guy?" Laxus asked, looking up to the ravenette in surprised.

"Not by name," Gray returned with a shrug. "But he and I had quite a chapter together when I and Natsu was still in high school."

"Must be quite the story."

"Better believe it-"

Sting, on the other hand, didn't seem to share the same feelings. Sting's face broke into a nervous sweat before he snarled and took a few steps back.

"I-Impossible. It can't be-"

"Sting. Wha-"

"I told you."

"He's dead!" Sting suddenly roared, startling everyone present. "He's dead! I saw him die last year. There is no way in hell, he could have survived that fall and even if he did, he couldn't have survived from the savage wildlife that waited below! NO WAY!"

"Sting-" Gray whispered gaining the blonde's attention, "You know this guy as well?"

"Let's say he and I met under 'unfavorable' circumstances," Sting growled darkly, eyes never leaving the computer screen. "You mentioned about knowing him as well..."

"I did..."

"What's the 'story'?"

"He and three others tried to jump Natsu when we were still in high school," Gray answered, Sting bristled and clenched his fist. "I knew there was another reason as to why they were stalking and attacked Natsu. 'Mugging him for valuables' my ass."

Gray heaved a deep sigh, turning his head the other direction before he turned to look back at the fuming blonde.

"Sting? Who is this man?"

"His name is Aloise Montoya," Sting responded, his eyes narrowing dangerously into slits. "He's a wanted sick fuck for a many number of things."

"Breaking and entering, domestic violence, assault, murder- that's to name a few." Lyon nodded, filing through an armful of papers in his arms.

"But the ones that got my attention was his accounts of human trafficking that followed right behind his rape and murder charges," Sting hissed between clenched teeth. "He lead an underground railroad system, long since abandoned, right underneath the neutral grounds to the far West from where the Lamia Scale is. He captured and sold off people into slavery between the ages of 13 to 27, like they were nothing more then an material object or everyday cattle."

"He WHAT?" Gray's eyes grew wide as saucer plates and he turned to look back at the frozen computer screen. "He's got Natsu... Is that what he was going to do with him?"

Gray's heart gave off a painful throb.

_'No-'_

"I don't think so," Laxus shook his head. "I don't think he's the guy we really want. Sure, he's now on the list, but if he truly wanted Natsu, wanted even more, then he would have staged his death or something and then sold him off to make profit. Not play a twisted game of hide and seek. No. Our guy is the one who held the camera and didn't think that the one second Montoya's face was on camera would screw him. Both of them."

"So how do we find him?" Gray asked. "Apparently, he been assumed dead for over a year and any and all record trace we have of him up until then will be considered invalid."

"Dunno," Laxus shrugged. "He's gonna have to expose himself somehow-"

"Well, if we can get our mystery caller to call us again. On his own," Lyon mumbled, tapping his chin, pulling away from the computer. "We might be able to trace it this time since the last call was distorted by an unknown factor."

"I'm surprised he didn't already," Laxus huffed. "Just to gloat and torment Gray once the lexar made it to his hands."

Gray bristled.

"Well, in the video, he did mentioned something about picking something up for himself since he couldn't last time and cure Natsu of his loneliness."

"When did he say that?" Gray asked. He didn't remember that being mentioned at all!

"Closer to the end of the video. Both him and our camera man was discussing it as they tortured Natsu." Lyon explained as he briefly looked to the computer screen and then back to Gray and Sting. "But it's possible they only said that in attempt to break Natsu's spirit."

"They tortured Natsu?!" Gray shrieked. "That sick fuck- When I get a hold of them-"

"But if we assume for one minute that they are telling the truth," Lyon hummed, completely ignoring the dark haired man's outbrust. His eyes widen. "Natsu's not the only one in trouble-"

He quickly pushed himself away from the bare table and back closer to the computer, startling both Gray and Sting. As Lyon exited out of the clip, Gray's mind decided then, to rejoin the rest of them.

"You think they going to capture another victim?" Gray asked, his face paled. "How are we going to find them before he does?"

"We going to need to dig through the Sabertooth's archives for that. They were the ones that handled his case. If we can cross reference his last crime with a victim or victims that survived and figure out who his last target was then we might-" Lyon turned and blinked. "Sting? What are doing?"

Sting didn't either acknowledge or answer Lyon as he whipped out his cellphone and began flipping through his contact list. Once he found what he was looking for, his thumb tapped the screen twice and he bought the phone to his mouth. Lyon's eyes widen.

"Sting! NO!"

But instead of the voice of the kidnapper, everyone was actually surprised to hear the voice of Rogue on the speaker phone instead.

_"What do you need Sting?"_

"Where are you?"

Rogue seemed just as confused at Sting's question as the other three were. _"I'm on my way into town for a little grocery shopping, thanks to Gajeel. Why_?"

"I need you to haul ass and get to Fairy Tail or better yet, get back to Gray's house. Immediately! If Gajeel's got a problem with it, he can call me up and take it up with me!"

_"Again- Why?"_

"Now's not the time for twenty questions, Rogue," Sting replied hurried, before he moved toward the staircase. "You know what, fuck all of that- Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you!"

_"Sting, what on earth's got you on edge?"_

"Now's not the time for panic, Rogue."

 _"Sting- From the sounds of it, you're the one doing the actual panicking-"_ Came the sigh.

"Shut it," Sting retorted. "Gray, Laxus come with me! I might need back up! Lyon! Call my guild and have them give you everything! If they ask, tell them I damn well said so and have them call me if they're wanna be little bitches about it!"

"What?"

"Why?"

 _"Sting, what the hell is going on?"_ Rogue demanded. _"Have you lost-"_

"Just stay where you are okay?" Sting said as he raced down the stairs followed by Gray and reluctantly, Laxus. He swallowed before he added with a pleading voice. "Please?"

After a lengthy silence and another deep sigh, it had seemed Rogue had finally given in. _"Fine. I won't move an inch. I'm right outside the town gates on the south side, okay?"_

"Thank you. We're on our way."

 _"Once you three get here, you better damn well explain to me what the hell is going on Sting."_ Rogue quietly demanded, as Sting's hand shot to the front door. He paused.

"I-I... Well,- You're not gonna like it..."

_"We'll discuss it when we meet up."_

"Fine. Just- Just be safe... Okay?"

_"I will."_

"Promise?"

A pause. _"... I promise."_

"And Rogue-"

_"Hmm?"_

Sting quickly glanced to Laxus and Gray a little dusting of pink on his cheeks before he quickly turned to look back at the door. Laxus and Gray both blinked in confusion before a thought dawned on them and they both snickered teasingly.

"Aww- How cute," Laxus snickered.

"..." Sting muttered quietly, his face a bright pink and ignoring the small talk behind him.

_"What?"_

"I love you." Sting repeated a little louder, his face a glowing red.

 _"... I love you too."_ Came a shy response.

Sting gave off a gentle smile before he ended the call and turned to the two snickering men who quickly flinched and regained their posture the minute the younger blonde glared at them. Though they couldn't stop the small sounds of laughing escape their throats.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"It's just so funny seeing the big bad and scary Boss of Sabertooth go all lovey-dovey before us," Laxus smirked. "I knew you had a thing for the Rogue kid, but wow- Just wow."

"Fuck you."

"Isn't that what Rogue's for?"

"ARGH!" Sting puled his fist back, ready to punch the older blonde in his smug face.

"That reminds me-" Gray blinked, eyes wide. Sting halted, his fist a few inches away from Laxus's face, "Why do we need to get Rogue? Does Rogue have something to do with this Montoya guy?"

"In way, yes." Sting said, pulling himself away from Laxus as he turned around and wrenched the door open and began running into the misting streets with Gray and Laxus following close behind. "And not in the good way either!"

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Call it a hunch but I think who Montoya's victim is... He's gonna go after Rogue."

"Why Rogue?" Laxus demanded. "And how can you be so sure?"

"Because 4 years ago, I was the one who arrested him."

"But what does this have to do with Rogue?" Gray asked. "What was he was arrested for?"

"He was arrested and carted to jail for breaking into MY home and raped Rogue in MY home!"

"WHAT?!"

"And when I last saw him as he was carted away to jail, he threatened me with a rather creepy smile," Sting added through gritted teeth. "And he threatened to claim Rogue and Natsu and make them his once he found away to freedom! By any means necessary!"

"If that's the case then why didn't he attempt to take Rogue or Natsu the minute the world got wind that he was dead?" Laxus demanded. "I mean, there had to god knows how many openings for him to snag either of them when he finally healed. And add the times you and kids weren't home... That had to be shit ton of wasted opportunities!"

"Yeah! But here's the problem- Nobody knew he escaped! The Council didn't want the world to know about him and two others failed escaping of the most top secure prison in the entire continent."

"So they basically put lives at risk?!" Gray nearly screamed. "Just so the Council can keep it's fucking image?! Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I couldn't," Sting said. "Both myself, your boss and the other bosses were told to keep our silence that the criminals escaped and I don't even think I understood why I and the bosses were told to to begin with..."

"So Rogue knew anyway?"

"No- One, he was in the hospital with Lector at the time and two, me and the big guys were kinda forbidden to mention it to anyone lest we wanted to arrested for treason against the Kingdom."

Sting pushed forward as Gray and Laxus quickly exchanged a look before attempting to keep up with the frantic young blonde.

Only one thought seemed to run through Sting's mind.

_'Hang in there, Rogue. I'm coming!'_

* * *

Rogue sighed as he hung up on his phone and placed it back into his coat pocket. He let out a deep sigh.

What was that about?

He sighed as he looked up into the drizzling grey sky. Having grown up and married the blonde man, Rogue would have thought that by now, he would be able to predict the blonde a bit better. He smiled as he chuckled.

How the world ceased to surprise him.

He turned around, looking for a place to sit while he waited For Sting and two others apparently and found a bench just next to a large parking lot just to the left of the town. He hummed as he pulled out an old towel from his bag and gently wiped a part of the bench dry so he would be allowed to sit. Once down, he stuffed the towel back into his book bag and took his seat. He sighed as questions began to float around his head but one seemed to stick out more then the rest.

What has gotten into Sting?

He sighed as he looked up into the grey sky once more. He supposed Sting was slowly but undoubtedly finally crumbling from the stress of Natsu's kidnapping and Rogue couldn't blame him in the slightest. After all, even he wasn't feeling all that great himself. The poor kid must be in some form of Hell that couldn't be described with words that not even the person who experienced it first hand themselves and Rogue couldn't imagine what it would be like if it was him instead of Natsu. He gulped and shivered.

He supposed he should consider himself lucky to avoid a similar fate 4 years ago, if Sting hadn't shown up the way he did- then would have faced a Hell similar to Natsu's. Although, deep down he hoped and prayed that Natsu wasn't facing what he almost faced. Gods, as much as he wished for Natsu's kidnapper to feel justice and the exact pain he likely put Natsu through, he really didn't want to wish Sting's and Gray's wrath upon them- no matter how badly they deserved it.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't notice that there was a familiar truck was parked at the other side of a country road that lead up to the town that had been watching him and someone got out and was approaching behind him with malicious intent aimed at him.

Until, he spoke...

"What's a pretty boy like you doing out here in this god awful weather?"

While Rogue may have been scared witless by the sudden sound of another's voice breaking through his solitude, it didn't hinder the usual angry tick he felt from being called a _'pretty boy'_. He hated it when people called him that.

"I'm waiting for someone," Came the cool reply as Rogue recollected his thoughts, not sparing the man a glance.

"I see." The man answered. "That's quite the coincidence."

"How so?" Rogue huffed. He really didn't want to be talking to this man but he might as well humor him till Sting showed up.

"Oh~ I was waiting for someone myself-"

"Was?" Rogue asked.

He was not liking where this going.

"And he's already here- Waiting for me like a present."

"What are you-"

Rogue looked up and felt the rest of his words die on the tip of his tongue, eyes growing wide and the feeling of fear-laced panic replacing his feeling of annoyance. There stood the man in his mid 40's to early 50's with dark brown hair that parted to one side and was lined with silver that had a matching beard mustache combo, his dark brown eyes stared into Rogue's red ones with lust that scared the dark haired man more then it should. Aloise Montoya. The same very man who caused him so much trouble and pain 4 years ago and he was just standing there, right behind him, and smirking.

"Just as beautiful as I remembered you~"

Rogue could feeling his heart beating rapidly and his breathing becoming more difficult as he dropped his umbrella and attempted to flee from the sick man only to have the bastard grab his arm in tight vice-like grip and roughly yank him back. Memories that were buried began to resurface.

"I don't think so, sweetheart."

"LET ME GO!" Rogue screamed as Montoya gave one more powerful yank causing the dark haired male to twirl around, lose balance and land face first in the soaking ground in front of his tormentor. Tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes as he felt the man move around him before yanking his arms behind his back and tied them securely. "LET ME GO LET ME GO!"

"Oh~ I missed you too," He yanked Rogue off the ground and pulled him close, his back pressing against Montoya's chest, hand massaging his throat. "You've grown."

Rogue trembled as the tears began to flow and shuddery breath escaped his lips. He wanted Sting. His eyes widen and his tears grew thicker as his bound hands brushed against something hard and his shaking grew more violent.

He knew what that was.

"How 'bout you and me go to an old cabin I know and-" He licked his lips. "Do a little catching up?"

"No-"

"ROGUE!"

Rogue blinked and turned to look over Montoya's shoulder as the latter mimicked him. Both pairs of eyes grew wide. Barreling at them, with speeds nobody would think was possible for a human being, was Sting and Gray. Rogue was pretty sure there was supposed to be a third but he could careless at the moment, all he cared was that Sting was coming. Coming to save him and protect him- Like he promised.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY HUSBAND!"


	13. Butterfly Wings

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY HUSBAND!"

"Sting-" Rogue breathed relief washing over him as a weak smile graced his face. "Sting-"

The feeling was quite short lived.

"Well as much as I'd like to do some sitting down with an old friend, now's just not the time," Montoya smirked, nuzzling his face into Rogue's hair, taking a deep inhale before exhaling with satisfaction causing Rogue to shudder in disgust. "You and I have a date to make and a playmate play with."

Rogue gasped in pain as the man pulled a gun seeming out of nowhere and jabbed it hard into his lower back. Rogue gulped as he was forced to follow his living Nightmare's lead, least he wanted his intestines blown out in front of Sting. With tears begin to reform, he was about ready to accept his fate, until, that was, he saw a familiar 2009 dark blue Toyota Tundra truck that he was being pulled toward. Rogue's eyes widen when something clicked in his mind allowing him fight back even harder as fear began to drown his brain out of any and all coherent thought leaving only one to stay afloat.

It was Gray's stolen truck- Which could only mean-

"STING!" Rogue screamed, as he struggled violently in Montoya's tight grasp as the bastard began dragging him away, ignoring the pain in his back. "STING!"

"ROGUE!" Sting yelled, pushing his legs to go faster. The poor limbs felt like they were about ready to burst. "HANG IN THERE, ROGUE! I'M COMING!"

"STING! STING!" Rogue, fueled with renewed energy, thrashed against the man's hold, trying to break his grip. "HE'S GOT NATSU! HE'S THE KIDNAPPER! THE TRUCK! THE TRUCK!"

"Your screaming is starting to irritate me."

Everything happened too fast for the dark-haired man. The minute he felt the gun's muzzle being pulled from his back and the sudden loss of Montoya's body weight, was the minute Rogue smelled trouble. From there on out, everything seemed to happen all in slow motion, as Rogue moved his head to side to get a look and understand as to what was happening only to have his only visible eye grow wide as Montoya raised the hand that held the weapon, high, before smashing the flat side of the gun upside against Rogue's temple, causing a large wave of pain to enter his brain and a small trickle of blood to flow down from wound created from the impact.

"ROGUE!"

Rogue struggled to remain on his feet and remaining conscious before groaning and falling against Montoya's body. He whined as he tried pushing away from his captor only to find himself being dragged toward Gray's parked truck, Rogue struggled weakly as the darkness tried to consume him. He couldn't possibly allow the sick bastard such an easy feat, but the pain was becoming too much.

"No- No. Nngh-" Rogue looked up toward Sting, eyes glazed with tears and pain as darkness started to close in faster. "Sting... Help- Help me-"

Montoya smirked as Rogue's struggling slowly ceased and he was able to reach the truck just as Gray and Sting leapt over the small wall that held the parking lot, still racing at him just as he threw the door open and threw Rogue, who groaned, onto the backseats. He raised the gun and pointed it right at the two men before opening fire on them as he moved toward the driver's door, forcing both men to take cover behind a small SUV.

"SHIT!" Sting growled, as he pulled out his own weapon. He made to stand up only to have his arm yanked on forcing his body to be pulled back down next to Gray.

"We can't get close enough!" Gray shouted. "Not unless we want to be blown to pieces."

"I can't abandon Rogue!" Sting argued, facing Gray. He looked away as his grip slackened, tears appearing on his face. "It's worse enough I couldn't protect Natsu... Don't- Don't make me lose Rogue too."

"We won't," Gray reasoned gently. "I understand that we need to save Rogue but we also need to capture this man- Alive- He's the only clue we have to saving Natsu."

"Yeah yeah," Sting grinned, wiping his eyes. "You're right. Let's get this bastard!"

Sting and Gray stood up the minute Montoya ceased fire and pulled himself into driver's seat just as Sting raised his gun, ready to retaliate. His eyes grew wide in panic as his grip faltered once more when the truck came to life and started to peel off down the road, with Sting chasing after it.

"NO!"

Gray stood rooted to the spot, brain frozen, as he watched the truck, HIS truck, escaping with the one piece of evidence that would help him save his pinkette as Sting ran to try keep up with said piece. He absentmindedly looked to the small SUV he still stood next to and before he realized it, he brought his elbow up and smashed the window, shattering it to pieces. Ignoring the bleeding pain in his elbow, he quickly unlocked the vehicle before he threw up the door and ripped out the underside panel underneath the steering wheel till he pulled out a large bundle of wires and began fiddling with them until-

The car engine suddenly roared to life.

"Sweet."

Without another word, he quickly jumped into the seat, slamming on the gas and began chasing after his truck- But not before stopping for a quick pick-me-up.

"Get in!"

"What the- Did you steal and break into someone's car?!"

"Not now! GET IN!"

"You know how I get-"

"GET. IN!"

Without leaving any room for argument, Gray suddenly kicked the passenger door open and threw himself across the seats and yanked Sting into the car before slamming his foot back on the gas and began to resume his chase. Sting groaned as he leaned far back into his seat that the seat would allow as his stomach began to churn from Gray's crazy driving...

* * *

"Jeremy? Hey- Yeah... It's me."

Rogue gave a small whimper as he began to regain conciousness, finally winning against the darkness. He slowly turned his head and looked to his captor.

"Yeah. They're on to me... Literally. Yeah- Uh huh."

Rogue groaned as he tried to wriggle his way into a sitting position. He hissed as his stomach decided to give an unpleasant churn after a large bump, halting all movement the dark haired man attempted to make.

"If I'm not back in one hour..." Rogue shakily turned his head to see Montoya's face in the review mirror he trembled under the look he had on his face. "Finishing the 'Marking' process without me 'kay? You'll be fine, just remember what I told ya'. If Natsu fights back- just beat him."

Rogue whimpered as he watched the grin grow darker.

"I dunno... Pick one."

Natsu...

* * *

They chased Montoya down the dirt road, passing other cars on the road as they passed over a bridge across large lake. Gray applied as much pressure to the gas peddle that would be allowed by the mechanics of the car, but it seemed to be in vain, for no matter how hard he tried, his truck seemed to be getting farther and farther away. Why did he had to have the truck with the most horsepower?

He was being to think that Montoya was really going to escape, with another victim, when seemingly out of nowhere, a black 2015 Ford Mustang came barreling out at Gray's truck and smashed headlong into it's side causing the truck to veer right, almost in a complete circle until it came to a complete halt on a steep cliff that overlooked a murky banks of the lake. Gray slammed on the breaks so as to avoid the collison himself.

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH** _

_**SMASH** _

"ROGUE!"

Sting, disregarding any all dangers as well as his recently developed motion sickness, jumped out of the vechile as he ran the slope, just as the truck leaned forward and rolled down the steep slope until it splashing into the murky water and slowly pushing its way into the water bank, slowly consumed by the water. Sting followed the truck as he slipped and slide trying to reach the slowly sinking truck screaming as he jumped into the cold water.

"ROGUE! ROGUE!"

"SHIT!" Gray cursed as he jumped out of the car himself and began chasing after the blonde. Not before stopping to give the driver of the mustang a piece of his mind. "DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING-"

Gray's voice died the minute the car door opened and out jumped-

"L-LAXUS?!"

"FUCK!" He hissed as he passed Gray and moved toward the sloped hill. "Didn't think that would happen! Shit! Don't stand there and look stupid! Let's hurry!"

"R-r-right..."

What the hell was Laxus thinking?!

* * *

Rogue had never felt this terrified in his entire life. Sure, there was a time, but now it was replaced with what was happening right here and now.

Montoya was already speeding down the road, cutting corners awfully close and with size of the vehicle, Rogue was actually surprised that the truck didn't roll around due its heavy weight. Rogue felt the top of his head smack the door as he felt the his kidnapper took another sharp turn before he accelerated faster then before on a long stretch of road. Rogue groaned as his stomach began to reach his throat before-

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH** _

_**SMASH** _

Rogue was practically thrown around the backseat of the truck like a ragdoll until he somehow ended up sitting upright in the seat just as the lower left half of the truck, where his legs were, was suddenly bashed and crushed in, shattering the windows to glitter while knocking Montoya out and forcing the truck to veer violently to the right and forcing Rogue's stomach to expel all its contents on the floor, the seat and himself. The tires screeched to a halt as all the glass, save for the one next to Rogue, busted and the airbags deployed before coming to a complete stop; its front end teetering dangerously over a steep slope that led into a murky bank of a lake. He shuddered, coughing several times to get the taste of bile out of his mouth as rested his head against the shattered window, closing his eyes and trying to even his breathing before he felt the car give a sudden lurch. He froze.

Oh no...

He gasped and opened his mouth in a soundless scream as the truck barreled straight down the steep slope, bouncing Rogue up and down in his seat violently before it made quite the splash into the lake's water. The truck continued it's path, deeper and deeper into the water until the front of it was completely submerged. Icy water began flooding into the vehicle, causing a wave of panic and fear to wash over the dark haired man as he struggled to escape the rope that tied his arms together as the water rose to his chest and the truck continued to inch slowly further into the lake. Hot tears made themselves known on Rogue's face.

No.

"ROGUE! ROGUE!"

Rogue couldn't hear Sting's cries over the sounds of his frantic beating heart and pulsing brain. He began to hyperventilate as the water rose up his chest and toward his neck, his struggling became more frantic as he fought against the ropes harder, trying to escape as the water rose higher and higher.

"No- No!"

The car was sinking further and further into the murky depths and the water had reached his jawline by the time Rogue noticed Sting, who was practically beating at the still strong shattered window to gain Rogue's attention.

"STAND BACK!"

Rogue did as he was told, though the rising water made it difficult to move very far as Sting raised his arm up and smashed the window with his elbow somehow propelling the car to sink faster, allowing more water to slip and completely consumed Rogue, Sting, Montoya and the truck. Rogue took in a deep breath as he was completely submerged in the icy water and could feel himself floating slightly in his seat, still struggling to escape his bonds. He gasped, letting valuable oxygen escape his mouth as he felt something yank him closer to the now busted window, he could felt something akin to hands slide down and free his hands just as Rogue's lungs began to burn and his eyes begin to blur. He looked over his shoulder and found Sting, underwater with him trying to pull him through the window just as Rogue felt himself losing consciousness from lack of oxygen, allowing water to enter his lungs at a rapid pace.

He was drowning.

Sting was being to grow desperate as the truck kept moving further into the lake until it was entirely submerged, its truck bed being the only thing seen in the shallow waters. Sting took a deep breath before diving and making quick work of Rogue's tied wrists, yanking him close before freeing them and he quickly started pulling Rogue through the busted window just as the dark haired man let out a gasp that released precious oxygen into the dark depths and began losing consciousness, hanging lifeless through the water. Sting began to panic as he wrapped his arm around Rogue's waist and with a powerful kick, Sting swam to the surface just as his own lungs began to burn from lack of air.

_**SPLASH** _

Sting broke through the surface and took large gulps of air into his hungry lungs before he stole a quick glance at his husband, who seemed to have grown more pale with every passing minute. He quickly shifted Rogue's unconscious form onto his back and began to swim carefully, so as not to have Rogue's head end up back underwater, toward a flat part of the shoreline, ways from the slope as Gray wadded out to meet them.

"Help me get him to shore!"

"What about Montoya?"

"Let the sick fucker rot in his watery grave!" Sting snarled causing Gray to recoil slightly. "Far as I'm concerned- Best way for him to go!"

"A-Aye-"

They reached the flatter part of the shore in no time with the combined efforts of both Gray and Sting. Sting quickly, but carefully, placed Rogue onto his back into the soft gravel and sand mixture before he placed an ear to the dark haired man's chest. Sting's eyes grew wide and could feel his world crumbling underneath him.

There was no heartbeat.

"No..." He whispered. "NO!"

Before Gray could ask what was happening, Sting gently tilted Rogue's head back before he sealed his lips over Rogue's, cheeks puffing twice before he pulled away and placed both hands on top one of another and pumped the area on Rogue's chest just below the sternum. After five hard pumps, Sting paused and placed his ear back to Rogue's chest. Tears began to form as he pulled back and repeated his actions.

Still no heartbeat.

"No NO!" Sting growled as he pushed against the unconcious man's chest. Tears burning at the corners of his eyes. "Don't die on me, Rogue! Not here! NOT NOW! PLEASE!"

After the fifth time that Sting performed CPR, Gray could feel hot tears burning on his own eyes and cheeks as they began losing hope that Rogue could be spared, only to have the dark haired man suddenly burst back to life with a large gasp, expelling the water from his body and turning to his side as a violent series of coughs erupted from his body as oxygen began to move back in where the water once stood.

"Thank the Gods-"

Sting could feel tears joy escaping down his face as he reached forward and pulled the trembling yet still hacking dark haired man into his arms. Rogue whimpered, still coughing as he reached a hand out blindly and grabbed a hold of Sting's shirt, trying to pull himself closer as his coughing fit started to die down, trying to catch his breath and shivered from the cold. A sob escaped Rogue's tender throat.

"Sting-"

"Shh- Shhh... It's okay, baby, it's okay," Sting cooed, hugging Rogue closer and rubbing his back soothing circles while rocking back and forth. "I'm right here- I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Gray smiled at the warming scene in front of him. He was so glad Rogue made it and was bit sadden from the lack of his own partner but all feelings left was quickly shattered with the appearance of a soaking Laxus, who carried a black box under one arm and the body of Montoya in the other.

"Laxus?"

"Can't believe you fucktards," He growled low in his throat. "You saved the kid but you left two damning pieces of evidence behind."

He placed the black box gently on the ground.

"I think it's one." Gray muttered.

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Gray flinched. "Montoya's dead. He was knocked unconcious and was underwater just as long as Rogue was. What good is he to us now?"

"Fair point." Laxus nodded. "After all, 'Dead men tell no tales'."

"Huh?"

Without waiting for an explanation, Laxus suddenly lifted Montoya to his eye level by the means of his collar, studying the pale and cold body in front of him. Before either Sting or Gray could ask what he planned to do, Laxus suddenly brought his fist right into the man's gut, with force that even Gray could somehow feel, forcing the icy fresh water to expel from Montoya's body and him to regain conciousness and life, coughing and spluttering as Laxus dropped him roughly on to the ground.

"B-B-B... Bast- Bastard." Montoya coughed as he slumped onto the ground.

"Seems fine to me," Laxus grinned. Sting and Gray shivered. "Gray!"

"A-Aye?"

"Call up Freed and have him pick us up. And tell him to bring a shit ton of blankets!"

"A-Aye."

What _**WAS**_ he thinking?

* * *

Natsu wasn't sure how much time had passed by since Jeremy and Montoya had been gone but he was thankful for it none the less.

Within the time it took for the sick bastards to return, Natsu took the time to quickly tidy up the mess he made, sweeping stray wood chips under the bed and returning it to a look that made it seem that nothing was out of the ordinary. It took a while long to set the now broken table back up with its now missing leg holding up, allowing it to be at the ready. Truly thankful indeed that the sick bastard didn't show up then or all would have been lost.

Natsu gently lied his tender body onto his side on the bed, a small pained gasp escaping his lips near the now weaponized bedside table, waiting for Him to return. He didn't have to wait much longer as the sounds of something squeaking and rattling could be heard followed by the pair of heavy footsteps and a familiar hated voice that had no doubt, left Natsu trembling.

"Really? How close? Right behind you? That's fucking close, god damn that fucking Gray fuck."

Natsu instinctively pulled a plush pillow close to his body holding it tightly against his chest. Nothing could describe the anxiety and fear he felt right then and there.

"What the fuck am I going to do then? This is my first time and I really don't want to fuck it up."

 _'First time?'_ Natsu blinked, lifting his head slightly to look at the door. _'First time at what?'_

"Dude, I don't think that I can... Yeah yeah, I know you did but- " Natsu couldn't stop shivering once the door handle began to turn slowly and was pushed open with a loud creak. His eyes widen. "Oh~ I don't think I need to pull such extreme measures. My sweet, sweet little Natsu knows better about fighting back... Or at least he should, if he knows what's good for him."

He closed his eyes tight and curled around the pillow as fresh hot tears began to make themselves known. He was being to regret his plan. He jumped upon the feeling of a large warm hand on his bare shoulder and sucked in a startled breath as he felt himself being tilted backwards to face Jeremy. He trembled under the dark grin on the man's face.

"Where do you think I should mark him?"

Natsu whimpered. Mark him?

As in- Like a slave?

"Then I pick his eyes." His grin seemed to have grown in size, Natsu's eyes began to flood with tears. "I really do love his eyes."

Natsu stiffened, feeling that disgusting hand cupping his cheek before running a thumb across his left eye as Natsu closed both eyes and sucked in a shaky breath. He wasn't liking this one bit, he wasn't liking the sound of it period. His eyes snapped open and he looked to his captor with the utmost look of fear that couldn't be described by even the pinkette himself.

"They are the most beautiful part of him... They always were. I guess it's a good thing that he was saved and I didn't get to gut him that night."

Memories.

Horrifying, terror-laced memories surfaced as fear gripped Natsu and refused to let go. It can't be- No...

He was _**THAT**_ Jeremy?

The very same, thin and dirty-looking man who attacked him when he and Gray were working his case with Erza and Lucy when he and Gray decided right then and there to get into a big fight on a really dark night, when Natsu was walking home, alone, angry, down a dark alleyway and solely attacked him just rip out his eyes to put them on display?

But- But that was impossible!

The last Natsu heard, Erza told him that he was on Death Row, waiting for a verdict and then was told by someone else he died sometime about a year ago... At least- That was what Sting told him...

Natsu could feel tears running down his face in torrents.

Why would Sting lie to him?

He was ripped violently from his thoughts when he felt the a hand tightly gripped and yank his jaw, forcing the pinkette to face him before he smashed their lips together in a brutal kiss. Natsu clenched his his teeth together tightly, whimpering as he felt the bastard's tongue slip past his lips, but he refused to allow that slick appendage to intrude any farther then it had already. Regardless if it ended with this bastard's cock up his ass. Weak attempt, he knew, but he was going to fight this down to the last straw.

He gasped in pain as the grip on his jaw tightened, allowing Jeremy access into his mouth to explore his warm caverns. He pulled back to stare into Natsu's tear-filled eyes with lust in his own as a dark smile graced his face.

"Nobody should be allowed to see such beauty," He breathed huskily, before he lowered his head toward his neck. "So one should suffice. Don't you agree... Perhaps the left?"

Natsu let out a pained cry as he felt Jeremy's teeth sink into his neck hard, probably drawing blood, and Natsu placed his hands against his bare chest trying to push him off. Again, in a weak attempt as he knew.

"Shame you won't have _'Big Brother'_ to help hold your hand in during the process," he grinned to the flesh. "I can promise you it's a rather painful ordeal."

Natsu whimpered as he felt Jeremy move lower and began kissing and biting the exposed flesh of his collarbone. He froze and stared at his tormentor with wide eyes.

"Hear Rogue's eyes are a lovely shade of red... So deep a color of red that no one has yet to name it," he smirked as he began fiddling with the strings of Natsu's corset. "I wonder how good those eyes would look on display- On, let's say a little china doll?"

Something inside Natsu had finally snapped.

"You- You-"

"Hmmm?" Jeremy looked up, a dark smile spreading on his face. "What's wrong, Doll Face? Sad Rogue's not gonna come over and keep you company?"

Everything seemed to happen in a blur. Natsu's hand had shot out and somehow found its way around the broken table leg before he pulled it out from right out under the table, causing it to collapse. Natsu had never felt so angry or disgusted in his entire life as he raised the leg high above his head and swung it with everything he had left in him.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY MAMA ROGUE YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"

_**CRACK** _

Natsu heard the sickening crack before the rest of the scene unfold before him. The table leg had smashed itself against the left side of Jeremy's head, around the thickest part of the skull, causing Jeremy to to be thrown against the bed from the impact before bouncing back and falling to the carpeted floor with a thud. Natsu groaned, before weakly raising himself onto his elbows so as to push the rest of his body up off the bed, glaring angrily at the man who spent almost four days torturing him. Gods, he never felt this weak and yet oddly satisfied in such a long time.

Other then that 3 hour track run he and Gray challenged each other to in middle school.

"Bastard..." He growled low in his throat as finally succeed in sitting up right, legs dangling over the bedside before touching the ground. "Serves you right..."

He pushed himself up onto his feet, staggering slightly in place from the beatings and the lack of nutrients his body needed, before he fell to his knees and began searching the unconscious man's body as blood slowed oozed from the open gash on Jeremy's head. He grinned the minute his hand brushed past a pocket that made a faint clinking sound and thrust his hand down and grabbed a hold of a ring of different sized keys. He snickered.

"What torturer carries around the keys to his prisoner's chains? And without any thought to what the prisoner's capable of under such conditions?"

Natsu found the key to his chain cuff fairly fast and quickly freed his leg from the bruising grip of the metal cuff. He breathed a sigh of relief, flexing his ankle around in the newfound freedom before a dark grin smeared its way onto his face. He gingerly picked up the chain cuff that was once attached to his leg and snapped it shut around one of Jeremy's wrists, hearing the click of the lock. He slowly and carefully got back up on his sore legs and walked into the bathroom, still smiling darkly, he dropped the keys into the toilet with a clunk and a splash before walking out and facing his tormentor one last time. His face darker then before as he glared at the unconscious man on the floor.

"Thanks for the _'vacation'_... See you in HELL- You sick fuck."

Natsu turned on his heel and walked out the door, to his freedom. He walked down a darken hallway, up a flight of stairs before he found himself in a living room that looked like it belonged in the 70's. His face split into a wide smile upon sight of the front door. He quickly ran to the door and threw it open, not caring on how banged up he was or that he still wore a revealing dress- All that mattered to him was that he was free.

Free.

He was finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray!
> 
> Natsu Bae is free!
> 
> Happy belated Natsu Day everyone! 7/2!


	14. Into the Woods

He glared hard at the bastard that waited for them through the one way window. Gray growled his arms crossed over his chest, the muscles in his arms and his body in general was twitching in nervous anxiety to just walk in there, screwing the answers and just beat the man into a bloody pulp. He flexed his fingers, trying ease the tension out his body so as he could properly focus on the task at hand and bring his pinkette home.

Gray couldn't remember the last time he held so much hate for a single human being before in his entire life, save for a man named Deliora who destroyed his life and murdered his parents in cold blood in front of him when he was just but a child. That was so long ago and Montoya seemed to make it possible for Gray to re-feel such anger and hate after what he almost did to Rogue and what he had done to Natsu. Montoya, for his part, just sat there, with a stupid smile on his face, in hand cuffs and looking smug, like nothing bothered him, like he owned the place. Gray would love to give anything right now to walk in there and just beat him 'close' to death- or until he got the answers he wanted.

Whichever one came first.

Gray blinked and looked over his shoulder briefly as he heard the door opened and closed, allowing Sting to enter the room. Gray clutched the blanket tighter to his shivering body, whether it was because he was cold or anxious he didn't know, as Sting joined him to look at one of the suspects through the glass.

"How's Rogue doing?"

"He's doing okay," Sting answered with a sigh, "He's a little shaken up and had a little inflammation in the throat and lungs. They found that he pick up a bit of a fever from his near death experience but the doctor says he should be fine and recover just as fine."

"That's good to hear," Gray breathed, turning back to the window, "Really scared me for a minute."

Sting nodded before sighing once more and turning to face the dark haired male next to him, regarding him with a rather curious look.

"So what now?"

"We get answers," Gray answered, no hint of emotion as he cracked his knuckles. "And save Natsu. No more kid games."

Gray moved toward the door, ripping it open and stepping inside as the door slammed shut causing Sting cringed. Montoya looked up and grinned.

"Well well... If it ain't the stripper." He leaned back, coughing gingerly. "I see the years have done wonders for you..."

Gray growled under his breath, his face twisted in disgust as he watched Montoya's eyes roamed over his half-naked body. His grip on the blanket around his body seemed to have tightened.

"Enough," He snarled. "Where's Natsu?"

"Hmm?" Montoya's gaze snapped up to face Gray's dark orbs before a sinister smile covered his face. He leaned back in his chair. "Beg pardon? Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Gray seethed. "Where is Natsu? I won't repeat myself."

"Natsu- Natsu-" Montoya hummed as he leaned further back into his chair, chains rattled as a finger came up and began tapping his chin. "Don't know anyone by that name. Sorry."

"BULLSHIT!" Gray roared, slamming both hands onto the table. Montoya didn't seem too fazed by the action. "We have physical proof that you were there with another and both of you were with Natsu!"

"So?" That smile was starting to piss him off. "I've made and sold alot of snuff films and sex tapes that starred even me. What's your point?"

"My point-" Gray answered through gritted teeth, refraining from the temptation of reaching over the table and choking him. "You were caught- ON TAPE- raping MY boyfriend and forced him to suck you off. You attempted to kidnap him when we were in high school to sell him like an animal, you attempted to bring harm to Rogue, you even attempted to harm Rogue in a similar manner to Natsu years before I came into the picture and I'm going to have more then just your ass hauled to the slammer! WHO ARE YOU FUCKING PROTECTING?! WHERE IS MY NATSU!?"

"You're going to have to be more specific then that, boy-"

Gray finally lost his temper. The next thing he knew, he had reached across the table, the blanket falling off his body and grabbed the man roughly by the collar, yanking him close to where they were nose to nose. Sting had, by then, ripped open the door and was about reach out for Gray, to pull him off of the man and reason with him, only to be halted by the feel of an ominous aura that surrounded the raven haired male.

"NATSU!" Gray was practically screaming at this point. "YOU FUCKING KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT HE'S YAY TALL WITH PINK HAIR AND GOLDEN BROWN EYES! AND I KNOW FOR A FACT, HE WAS FORCED INTO SUCKING YOU OFF WHILE YOUR PARTNER RAPED HIM!"

"OH!" Montoya smirked in mock realization. "You mean that needy little pink haired slut a friend of mine picked up some time ago. Ho ho- Was he a good lay, best I ever had in such a long time. Granted there was a matter of discipline but he was such a well behaved little bitch."

Gray heard the punch before he felt the pain blooming in his fist as Montoya had his head reeled to the side from the impact of the blow but he still had that smirk on his face. Gray glared hard, breathing like he ran a year long marathon as Sting stood back almost in complete shock, before anger washed itself onto his face as the implications of Montoya's words finally sank in.

"You son of bitch-"

"How dare you-"

"Oh~ Seems I touched a few nerves there," Montoya smirked, rubbing his slowing bruising cheek. He sat back down in his chair, lifting his legs up and placing them onto the table. Like as though nothing happened. "Guess I'll have to re-frame from telling the rest of the story, won't I? But I'm sure you already saw it play out on this- uh- 'footage' of yours."

Gray seethed with rage while Sting bristled.

"And as to where he is now, who knows."

"Don't give us that bullshit," Gray growled, his whole body shaking with rage. "You know damn well where he is- WHERE. IS. HE?"

Montoya continued to stare long and hard into Gray's eyes, face dropping slightly as he studied the seething dark haired man in front of him. After awhile, he smirked and leaned back into his chair.

"I guess there is no point in playing pretend is there?" He asked, smile growing wider. "Yes. I know where the boy is."

"Damn straight you do," Sting growled. "Where are you sick fucks keeping my brother locked up? Tell me and I might, just might, let you off an almost decent sentence."

"Hmm," Montoya shrugged, turning away. "That's new, coming from you, Eucliffe."

"Sting what are you-" Was he hearing right?

"You know what I meant Fullbuster. And so does he."

"W-What?" Gray couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"I guess I COULD tell you," Montoya replied with a hint of malice in his voice.

"Damn right you are," Gray growled. "There is no could. You're going to if you know what's good for you."

"You're not gonna like it though- Fair warning."

"I'll decide that for myself," Gray snarled. "Last warning..."

"Alright. Can't say I didn't warn ya'," He grinned, holding his cuffed hands up in defense as he lowered himself back onto his chair. "Do either of you have a map?"

"A... Map?"

That had to be the strangest request that a caught criminal Gray had ever heard ask. Sure, he shouldn't expect anything different but it still threw him off all the same.

"Yes. A map," Montoya drawled in annoyance, rolling his eyes. "Kids these days, jeez. I don't mean the ones on your phones either- Google Maps, Bing Maps, Siri or whatever, I mean an actual map. One made of paper."

"What are you planning?" Sting demanded, taking a step forward.

"Nothing," Montoya answered in a dull tone. "I'm just giving you the answer you oh so seek. It might be best you get me the map that covers the area around the Sabertooth Guild though. If you can."

"What? Why?"

"You know, for someone who's so desperate on finding his little boy toy, you sure are fucking retarded," Montoya retorted, leaning back into his chair. "You want the location? Then get me a fucking map. I don't fucking remember addresses and shit like that very well, alright? In case you brats haven't noticed, I'm old."

"Yet not old enough to keep yourself contained in your pants," Sting breathed.

Gray glared at him while Montoya, ignoring Sting's remark, returned the glare. Finding no decpection or flaw, he sighed in defeat.

He truly was desperate, wasn't he?

"Very well." Gray quickly turned toward Sting. "Can you grab the map?"

"Sure thing."

Sting turned on his heel and strode to the door before he opened it and walked straight out. Gray watched him before his eyes landed back on Montoya, who too, was watching Sting and Gray snarled.

"You know- I've never noticed this before, but Eucliffe's got a really nice ass," Montoya's eyes glazed over with lust as he continued to stare in the space Sting last was, he let out a low whistle. "I'm actually jealous that that Rogue boy had been keeping all of that to himself."

Gray could feel his anger returning to its boiling point. His fists trembled violently at his sides, itching to pummel Montoya's face into the concrete floor until blood and brain matter oozed across the dull colored surface, painting it in red.

"I wonder what he would look like- flushed and naked covered in chains underneath me-" His grin grew wider as his dark eyes landed on Gray. "Squirming and begging with tears in his eyes- That would be quite the sight. He'd make quite the fortune."

"Shut up."

"Oh~ Are we jealous?"

"Shut up-"

"Of course, you have a few qualities that many others don't. You'd make the perfect slave- In your own way," he smirked, eyes roaming up and down over Gray's body. "You got the stripping thing down pat I hear, and that would make any owner happy- But then there's that fiery spirit that contradicts your icy personality-"

"SHUT UP! I SAID SHUT UP!"

Gray slammed both of his hands down on the table surface with a force that somehow didn't break the table clean in half though it did leave a sizable dent in its surface. Gray breathed hard as he reached forward and grabbed Montoya by his collar once, bringing him right up to his face.

"You're a monster," Gray breathed. "A monster who traps and sell people like they were something you would find at a nearby Walmart."

"Heh. I'm the 'Monster', huh?" Montoya smirked, prying Gray's fingers off his shirt. "I'd take a good look around you, kid. You're no better then me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray hissed. "I don't go trapping people like animals-"

"Oh~ But you do." Montoya grinned. "You trap people in cages like I do. But to you, they're dubbed, 'criminals', 'rapists' and 'thieves' and you trap them in cages for the 'crimes' they commit."

"That's- That's-"

"And don't you dare give me that 'that's different' bullshit. Let's face it, it's the truth and we both know it." He placed himself back onto his chair, patting his chest and coughing lightly as he did so. "We're no different you and I. Yes, you and your petty Council do it in the name of Justice and the safety of the people, but in the end, it's all the same. You use taxpayers' jewels to keep them alive or to have them executed, depending again on their 'crimes' just like I would for labor or sex bit for me I get downright payed. We both feed them gruel and keep them in horrid conditions with some small maybe tiny differences-"

Gray bit his lip, stepping back and gripping Natsu's scarf.

"You bastard-"

"Hm hmm~ Learning nothing I see." Montoya chuckled as the door knob began turning. "But what can I say, ignorance truly is bliss."

Gray growled as Sting stepped back into the room with a large map carefully tucked underneath his arm. He glared hard at the smirking man before turning to regard Gray with a soft look.

"What did I miss?"

"Not much." Gray answered, eyes darken as he looked back to Montoya's smirking face. "You just missed the part where I told the prick on how I plan to beat his brains in."

"Sounds like not much." Sting grinned before it was wiped off and he threw the map onto the table in front of Montoya. "Here's the map. No funny shit! Now where are you keeping my baby brother?"

Montoya smirked as Gray moved closer while remaining behind Sting, he leaned forward and began unfolding the map, spreading the paper carefully and across the smooth table surface. He stood up, turning the map around to have it face Montoya before he stood back and joined Sting further back. He growled low in his throat as Montoya raised his chained hands and placed them onto the map, moving it in a way that worked with him. He grinned in a way that made Gray more uneasy then the time he was dared by Cana for 200,000 jewels to drink a whole bottle of world's hottest hot sauce without a single drop of water.

"Where's Natsu?"

"Now now, hold up... I need to look it over, memorize it really fast," Montoya waved his hand, before looking back at them. "Okay. Now, I'm ready."

Sting and Gray both blinked before sharing a look with one another. A look that said that they clearly doubted it. They then aimed their looks back to the man in front of him.

"What the hell-" Sting was about to demand an explanation before he was cut off by Montoya.

"I have just one last thing-"

"What?" Gray demanded. "Enough stalling and tell us where Natsu is... The faster you speak, the longer you live."

"Now here me out first-" Montoya chuckled holding his chained hands in defense. "After I show you the location or at least, the area, would you really prefer facing the harsh truth or you'd you rather continue believing in lost hope science crap?"

"Would you prefer we get Laxus and or Gajeel to decide for you?" Sting growled, causing Montoya to flinch at the two names. "They make pretty good tie-breakers."

"I see you drive a hard bargain." He smiled rather nervous. "Very well then. Your pink haired slu-"

He paused under Gray's murderous gaze.

"I beg your pardon- Your Natsu- is located within in this vicinity."

He pointed to the part of the map that was located in, from the looks of it, a wooded area that lied to the east of the Sabertooth guild but to the south of the Forgetten Desert and west of Mt. Hakobe. Sting leaned over the table to view the map, his brows furrowed as he studied the map carefully. He stood up and turned to look at Gray.

"Gray. Step outside with me."

"Huh? Why?"

"I'll explain in a moment."

Gray blinked but decided against questioning it as followed the blonde out of the interrogation room out into the hallway right in front of the one-way mirror. Sting halted, taking a deep breath before facing Gray. Never before had Gray been so grateful to sound-proof walls in Fairy Tail as Sting finally began to spill what was on his mind.

"It seems that Natsu is being held the Dark Woods." Sting said.

"Dark Woods?" Gray repeated. "Know anything about it?"

"Other then as its name implies, yeah, I know a lot about this place," Sting hummed. "It's a woodland that is devoid of any light. It's full of dangerous wildlife, a rugged terrain that makes many question if it truly is a forest and it's entire landscape is covered by flora that is 60% lethal. Just as dangerous as the wildlife. It would be dangerous to navigate without proper knowledge of the area."

"Can you do it?"

"I could but I'd rather not."

"Huh?" Gray blinked. "Why not?"

Sting sighed in defeat. "Let's just say when Orga, Rufus and I were kids we kind played around with tests of courage. One test kinda- almost- put Rufus into the hospital. Ever since then, I avoided the woods because of the foolish mistakes that almost cost us our lives and the many horror stories I heard about it right after."

"Then what do we do?" Gray asked, clutching the scarf around his neck. "Natsu's in there..."

"Then we have to swallow our pride won't we?"

"You can't mean-"

"I do."

Gray growled low in his throat, turning his head to face the one-way window. Sting just had to be kidding. There was no way in hell he was going to work with the one man who kidnapped, tortured and raped his pinkette. He simply had to be kidding, but after awhile, Gray sighed in defeat. There was simply no other way around this.

"Very well."

Gray turned back and threw open the door, allowing himself and Sting to enter the room once more to face Montoya, murder written clearly on his face.

"You will lead us there! If you pull anything funny-" Gray pulled out a gun seemingly out of nowhere and pointed right at Montoya's face. "We won't hesitant killing you!"

Whatever color that had returned to Montoya's face immediately drained away.

"Woah woah now- The deal was I just show you the location of the kid- Not take you."

"Deal's been compromised," Sting replied, folding his arms. "You either show us and prove to us that what you said is true or-"

"Or-?"

"Or we can leave Gajeel or Laxus talk to you."

There was a lengthy pause.

"When's the earliest you would like to leave?"

* * *

Gray was beyond anxious and excited that he was finally going to get Natsu back that he could sit or even keep still. After the integration, Sting and Gray immediately sought out Lyon, Gajeel, Laxus and Freed and that was where their hardest challenge begun.

Convincing the only person with a license to drive Fairy Tail's many vans to drive them up to the location.

It took awhile, but they were finally convinced both Freed and Laxus to take them there and investigate Montoya's claims with the man in tow and by the light of dawn, the symbol of the next morning, they were on the road to the point that Gray couldn't emphasis on how happy he was, despite how tired he was feeling from a sleepless night from the night before and how impatient he was to get there. But of course, he had to keep it under wraps, lest it could be used against him by the man he was charged with.

He was grateful was the point.

It didn't take much to reason with Laxus. Granted at first, he was a bit skeptical on the exact location of Natsu's whereabouts down to the exact honesty of Montoya's words but in the end, Laxus's desire to save the one man who saved his life and his code of honor had won out. Though they had to wait til morning, since according to Sting many of the dangerous animals in the forest were nocturnal.

Freed was a bit of a harder challenge.

Freed, at first, wasn't at all willing to drive them all the way out toward a forest that was about a two hour's drive out of town and even after what he heard and feared about it, but after some explaining from Sting and Gray and promised part in Montoya's mauling should he have lied and a rather passionate kiss on the lips from Laxus, Freed finally relented. Freed, once meeting Montoya, quickly backed out of the room and immediately demanded that Gajeel and Lyon come along with them, for added protection after what he heard about what happened to Natsu and after seeing what almost happened to Rogue.

"Please keep in mind I'm doing this for Natsu-" Freed declared, voice slightly shaking, "That poor boy didn't deserve any of this. Neither did Rogue."

Once the sun began to peak into the fading night sky, they drove in complete silence. Montoya was in very back in the space that would be considered the trunk of the police van, since Laxus refused to have him soil the interior of one of Fairy Tail's van any further then he already had. They rode in silence, followed closely by Lyon's car until reached the destination and the sun was already setting high into the sky turning it into a pink and then bright blue mixture, parking both vehicles on the shoulder of the road.

Right outside the spot Montoya had pointed to on the map.

Laxus was the first one out of the van, which surprised nearly everyone present just as Lyon pulled up behind them and he was almost out of the car. Laxus made quick time in opening the hatch and yanking Montoya out from the back before brutally throwing him against the ground.

"You're sure there's no other way?" Freed asked as Montoya groaned in pain. "Can't we verify his story with the black box that you yanked from Gray's truck? It should've kept all detail on when and where it has been-"

Freed blinked before turning to Gray, hand to his mouth.

"Sorry about your truck by the way, Gray-"

"It's fine," Gray shrugged. "It was covered, fully insured by my insurance."

"No." Came the angry answer that had even had Freed backing up slightly. "Look, I need this, alright? Lyon and Gajeel can stay with you while Sting, Gray and myself take a little walk in the woods with asshole here."

"Is- Is it truly necessary?" Freed asked.

"YES!"

"Okay okay. I'm sorry." Freed trembled, tears forming in his only visible eye.

Laxus gave a deep sigh before he pulled Montoya up on his feet and threw him at Sting. He strode over to the trembling green haired man in three strides and pulled the smaller trembling male into a soft embrace.

"I'm sorry for snappin' at ya, Freed-Baby," he whispered, lips brushing the strands before planting a kiss into the green hair, "I'm just worried sick about the little firecracker- Ya' know?"

"I know- I understand," Freed breathed, burying his face into Laxus's neck heaving a deep sigh. He pulled back to stare at the blonde dead in the eyes. "Now go get Natsu back- And bring him back to Fairy Tail- To all of us- Alive. Alive, you hear me?"

Laxus smirked. "You got it babe."

Freed smiled before he stood on his toes to plant a chaste kiss on Laxus's own, who smiled and wrapped his arms around Freed's body bringing him closer and deepen the kiss. Everyone was in complete shock over the scene. Laxus was never this openly affectionate.

Never.

"See you in a while," Laxus placed one last kiss on Freed's lips before his soft gaze returned to his harden one the minute his eyes landed on the others. "What the fuck are you all looking at?!"

"NOTHING!"

"Then why the hell are you just standing there looking stupid?" Laxus demanded as he stormed over to them causing them to back up with each step he took. All except Gajeel, who firmly stood his ground. "Have the bastard lead us to Natsu already!"

"AYE!"

Sting and Gray quickly stood aside as Laxus moved forward shoving Montoya forward.

"Move it, Jackass."

They walked deep into a forest that seemed to be working against them rather then help them as there were so many fallen trees, flora covered rocks, narrow pathways and hidden holes nearly everywhere. It didn't help any that most of the walk, Gray felt like they were being watched by alot more then just a couple of wild animals. After about ten minutes of walking, they reached what had to be the only clearing in the foreboding woods that was drenched in the pale light of the sun that set itself high into the sky and there in the very center of it all was a hole that to be a couple of feet deep.

"What the hell is this?" Laxus demanded. He grabbed a hold of Montoya's shirt, yanking him close. Faces barely inches apart from each other. "What kinda shit are you trying to pull? Do you not remember what I just threatened you with yesterday? Do you not know what I'm clearly capable of-"

"Now now," Montoya smiled sweetly. "There is no deception gentlemen. Natsu's there."

"What-?"

"All you need to do is look..."

Gray and Sting averted their gaze from the smirking man that soon burst in laughter as he was being held in Laxus's hand to look at the hole. Gray furrowed his brows as his mind ran a mile a minute as he tried to piece to together what exactly he was hearing and looking at. So far all he was getting was that they were looking at a hole in the middle of a forest and that Montoya, himself, had said Natsu would be. His eyes widen before he fell onto his knees into the shallow hole.

"Gray?"

Gray didn't answer as he began to bring his hands straight out and began brushing at the dirt in front of him, gently like as though he was dusting a computer keyboard. Hoping and praying that his conclusion was wrong but fate didn't seem to want to smile down on him. As he continued to slowly brushed the dirt away from the hole, he jumped and scooted back like he saw something disgusting upon the sight at what he found, tears prickling his eyes.

It was a skull.

A human skull.


	15. Scott Free?

He was lost, he was defenseless, he was hungry and above all, he was scared out of his mind.

He could feel the darkness of the forest closing in on him, the various noises of the animals that could possibly kill and devour him and the cold air of the rapidly approaching night attempted to swallow him whole, body and soul, as he moved deeper and deeper into a dangerous world he knew nothing about. But that didn't stop him from running.

Once he escaped outside, Natsu was able to get a clear look at his prison and was immediately reminded of a horror-comedy movie he once saw with Erza, Jellal, Lucy, Loke and Gray on a dare.

Apparently, he was held inside of a medium-sized two-story cabin that had only its top floor seen above the ground level. The cabin looked as though no one had lived or taken proper care of it in years, which was oddly funny after getting brief look of the inside and its well beyond taken care of state when he escaped, the wood was beyond faded and ivy grew unchecked all over its face. Natsu didn't linger long as he had decided to follow a dirt path that lied not far from the front porch that he had to assume it had to be the only way for anyone to get in or out of the dense wooded area as evident by the tire treads and he actually could see why. The road was covered in various plant life ranging from shrubbery, low hanging trees to dangling ivy vines, which would help keep the cabin well hidden from the outside world, if the woods likely life consuming darkness didn't already, as a security measure.

So in short, it was his best bet.

He ran for gods know how long, gaining various cuts and bruises all over his already beaten body, here, there, everywhere and all about and it seemed that the nature of the woods was working against him rather then work with him with night falling and fast already making the already hard to see trail more darker, making it quite difficult to navigate. The earth seemed to move in every which way that made it impossible to tell what was safe and what was dangerous or if it was dead or if it was alive. Thankfully, at some point, Natsu felt he was far enough away, safe and began to slow down to something a kin to a trot and a limp as he slowly but carefully maneuvered over the rough and dark forest terrain. He shivered as the cold nipped at his exposed skin and he crossed his arms, hoping to keep his warmth before his head shot up and he quickly looked over his shoulder, eyes wide at the sound of a bunch of twigs and leaves crunching followed by a low growl.

"Just my imagination," He whispered, his breath coming out as a puff in the fridget air. The temperature was dropping low and fast and wearing this skimpy outfit didn't help him any. "That's it. That has to be it! My imagination. There's no way- NO WAY he could've-"

**_SNAP_ **

He gasped and jumped, turning around and found himself face to face with a pack of large snarling beasts. They're were too large and massive be wolves, yet to small and canine in feature to be a grizzly bears. He gulped as he took several feet back slowly and carefully so as to not have them rush him as there had to be at least a half a dozen of them. All of them, snarling and foaming at the mouth as they began to close in on him.

Natsu could feel his heart accelerate, throat go dry and his blood turn to ice in his very veins as cold sweat began to cover his entire body and as a result, took another step back, trembling while trying to remember what it was he was dealing with. The lead beast, the largest out of the group, growled at him for his action, snapping its jaws as it took another step forward followed by the many others behind it, forcing Natsu to freeze once more, eyes wide. The lead beast then made a sudden running dash at the frightened pinkette causing Natsu's fear to take control and allowing him to, surprisingly, move.

He cried.

He fled deeper into the forest, jumping over fallen trees and staggering to keep his balance as he maneuvered around barely seen obstacles. He could hear the savage beasts followed closely behind him, not sharing the same problem he had. Well, having lived in the dark forest since the beginning of time, they would have learned the path well and fine, if their sharp sense of smell and excellent sight didn't already. Natsu shrieked when he felt his skirt being snagged and found that one of the beasts had snapped it shut between its jaws, giving it a sharp yank and ripping of a piece of the fabric, exposing more of Natsu's leg. He panicked, falling to his hands and knees as he pushed himself back up and continued running; but it didn't help him that his fear and fright was beginning to manifested itself into the plants and trees around him as he ran to escape the hungry animals close on his heels.

He screamed.

The low hanging branches suddenly resembled claw-like hands, reaching out toward Natsu and snagging themselves onto his tattered clothes just as the tree trunks developed rather horrifying faces, sneering and laughing at the poor boy's turmoil just as one of the beasts made another snap at his exposed leg, barely missing his flesh that time. He cried in fright as he pushed his tired, sore legs to keep going, but due to the sudden appearance of more terrifying faces, he kept going in opposite directions, trying to get away from the many rapidly appearing sneering and laughing faces, running deeper and deeper into the woods, heart pounding just as loud and hard as the beasts' paws right behind him, though it sounded as though they weren't too sure as to what their prey was doing.

"Nghh- AH!"

He let out a sudden cry when the earth suddenly disappeared out from underneath him and as a result was sent tumbling down a steep embankment, tearing up more of his clothes exposing more of his already bloody and bruised flesh as he tumbled right into a swampy body of water while his pursers stood on the cliff side, growling and snarling before finally turning heel and disappeared. Simply giving up Natsu could hope. He coughed and spluttered, spitting the foul-tasting water from his mouth, before he opened eyes to see where he was only to have them grow wide with fear and he screamed. Floating in the dark waters were logs but his panic and fear-addled mind seemed to have him see something resemble crocodiles that were bobbing up and down on the water's surface toward him, snapping their jaws at him. Overcome by sheer terror, he eventually was able to pull himself out of the thick muddy water, leaving a thin sheet of mud and water on him as he half ran half crawled up the slope and away from the supposed danger.

Once Natsu reached the top of the hillside, he was greeted with more sights of scary to downright terrifying faces. No matter where he turned, they were everywhere. To the left, to the right, above him, hell even below him. They seemed to be all around him. Closing in on him, laughing at him and many others sneering at him as he tried to run and escape from them all. He gripped the side of his head as tears began to flow as the dark voices mocked him, laughed at him began to whisper words of promised suffering and death.

"GRAY!"

He screamed, backing up and falling into a small cave by means of a very narrow opening that only allowed Natsu and other smaller creatures to squeeze through. He pushed himself onto his legs once he reached the very middle of his new hiding place before he buried his face into his hands collapsed the stone floor, body shaking with violent sobs. He could hear the savage beasts sniffing and snarling at the very entrance of the cave. He cried even louder.

"Gray- Sting. Someone- Anyone- Help me..."

* * *

Breathing had suddenly became a hard thing to do.

There had to be some sort of mistake, some error in communication. This had to be a lie and a really bad one at that, or else a very clever but horrifying prank. He'd even accept it it was some dream that he somehow cooked up while traveling in the car, he did after all, only had about three hours of sleep the night before.

That was it.

This had to be a nightmare.

One that he was destined to never awaken from.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

Gray's brain had seemed to shut down at that point, not wanting to face reality of what he was looking at. Silent tears just rolled down his cheeks as he stared long and hard at the skull in front of him, not paying any attention to what was behind him at all.

"You wanted me to lead you to the boy and I did," He heard Montoya say but his voice seemed to sound like it was farther away. "That's him, right there."

"Bullshit." Laxus sounded far away too, his angry voice seemed to echo. "There's no way in hell that skull belongs to Natsu!"

"Oh~ But I guarntee you it is."

"BASTARD!" Sting's voice echoed. "If you're admitting to killing my brother, then very well, I'm going to return the favor tenfold! But we're not fucking stupid! We all know that a human body can't decay within 5 days!"

"Oh~ But it can. See, there's a certain known acid that, when combined in a large enough container with other chemicals, can melt the flesh off of bone in less than 36 hours."

"What?!"

Gray's entire body shivered as his breathing became more labored. He knew that was true, there was a type of acid that, yes, when combined with other types of chemicals could do that, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember the name of the combination or the names of chemicals. He stood up with his back still turned to them, clenching his fists and hung his head low not wanting the tears to fall but it was becoming a difficult task.

"You should've seen just how he died-"

Gray didn't need to, he could just imagine vividly on how Natsu possibly died and he wouldn't put past the fact the bastard went against his word and Natsu probably died sometime after Gray received the tape. There was no longer any point in stopping them as the tears began to flow down his face and lightly sprinkled the earth around him as he continued to stare at the skull. His body, somehow unnoticed, began to shake violently as the tears began picking up a faster pace. While it didn't squash or even put a dent in the feelings of anguish and pain or the intense feeling of never being able to see that sweet, sunny and lovable pinkette he loved, ever again. He was never going to hold him, kiss him, cuddle with him, tell him how much he loved him. Gray sucked in a shuddery breath.

He wasn't going to marry him.

But if there was one thing that could ease him, unfortunately, not by much, Gray found some form of comfort knowing that Natsu probably didn't die lying down.

He died fighting with everything he had left in him.

That was, until, the sick bastard opened his mouth further, cementing his place deeper into Death Row.

"He put up quite the fight. Screaming and yelling obscene words and struggling underneath me. Such a beautiful sight."

"You monster!"

"But all it took was a good length of rope and a good strong branch to end him- A good game a hangman he played-"

Something inside of Gray's brain had snapped allowing Gray to come back to reality with rage boiling over and taking control of his entire body as something that didn't add up made itself known.

"Watching him squirming during his death throes was quite the sight. Couldn't help myself but to 'play' with him one last time before we finished disposing of his body."

"YOU BASTARD!" Sting screamed. "I'LL KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY BABY BROTHER! YOU DISHONORABLE SICK-"

Sting raising and curled his hand into a fist, pulling it back as tears clouded his once prideful sapphire blue eyes. Laxus seemed to share the same feelings, minus the tears as he mimicked Sting's movements and raised his own fist, eyes filled with blazing red anger. What they heard next had them all look to Gray in utter confusion and bewilderment as they halt all action.

"Where is the rest of him?"

"Gray...?" Sting whispered, lowering his fist. "Wha-"

"Where is the rest of him, Montoya?!" Gray demanded, turning to face him. Rage written all over his face to the point it had Sting and Laxus, of all people tremble in fear. "All I see is the skull..."

"Gray... What are you-"

"That's a good question," Montoya smiled, prying himself out of Sting and Gajeel's grip. "But the answers are going to be tricky and a little hard to explain-"

Gray narrowed his eyes.

"What are blabbering about?" Laxus demanded.

"See, after we made that video, I had to convice my good friend to dispose and place his dead carcass in the forest- To distract you. In the event should one of us be captured-"

"What are you-"

"I knew it was a matter of time before you guys would've caught up to one of us. See, we're a lot clever then you think. Partners stick and protect each other. Since we broke out of jail we both agreed it would be only matter of minutes before one us got caught and thrown back to jail. Back to death row."

"Get to the point!" Laxus growled, cracking his knuckles.

"If one was to get the other was to escape. So after many hours, we got bored pretty quickly with the little whore so I convinced him to let me take care of the mess little Natsu made for us. So, if we head a little further up the trail, we should be able to find another one of the swallow graves- with another one of his body parts-"

"Wha-" They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"But see I don't remember the exact locations, so forgive me... If you can." He grinned darkly. "We might need more shovels..."

"YOU CHOPPED HIM UP?!" Sting screamed as he moved forward only to be halted by Laxus's arms around his chest. "Oh God- No... Anything- ANYTHING. N-No- No-"

Sting staggered before slumping and falling to his knees against Laxus's chest causing the large man to stumble against the sudden weight. He buried his face into Laxus's hold as a sob wretched itself from his throat and he burst in tears.

_**CRACK** _

Both men gasped, while freezing and stared wide eyed as Gray, in two large strides, brought his fist up that immediately found its way to Montoya's face, causing him to go down from the force of the blow, but the dark haired man wasn't done with him yet, he was seeing nothing but the color red before his eyes. He straddled the other's chest so he couldn't get away and began to rhythmically started to pound both of his fists into the man's face. Ignoring the desperate pleas coming from the two men above him and the insane laughter from the man below him.

"Gray, no! STOP! You're killing him!"

He couldn't hear Sting's pleas over the pounding in his ears.

"GRAY!"

Still nothing.

"GRAY!"

His ears were pulsing, his skin felt like it was on fire, his dark eyes were clouded with tears and only capable of seeing the bloodied face of his victim.

He raised his fist ready to deal a finishing blow only to be halted by a vice-like grip on his arm. He didn't have to know that it was Laxus, with eyes filled with tears, yanked Gray into his arms and that gruff voice saying in a tone no one would imagine they would ever hear from the blonde man.

"Enough, Gray... Just- Just stop... Please."

Hearing Laxus actually beg him was what had Gray break down and cry, allowing large tears to fall down his face in large torrents, raising his blood-stained hands to his face, holding them to a stance similar to a defense position before burying his face into his hands as he sobbed and sobbed. Beneath him, the bastard who now officially and undisputedly ruined his life by taking the one thing he cherished and loved above all, groaned in pain, struggling to breathe through swollen, broken and bloodied flesh. But no one noticed as they were too busy holding Gray close.

Each consoling the dark haired man in their own way while tears of their own fell in unison onto the dark earth below.

* * *

Natsu groaned before he turned to one side and began to open his eyes slowly at the sounds of chirping birds.

Once the fog of sleep that was wrapped around his brain finally cleared, his eyes snapped open and he shot straight up into a sitting position. This wasn't his prison and if this isn't his room then where- He chuckled nervously. Now he remembered.

He escaped.

He was free.

He must've fallen asleep at some point after he escaped into his little hide away after all the _'excitement'_ he had from the night before. Last night's events seemed to replay themselves so freshly in Natsu's mind and he let out a startled squeak. He should've stayed back at his holding prison, but if he did that, then he would have surely been killed. The sick bastard did plan to rip his eye out after all.

But he could've been easily killed out here too!

"YOU CHOPPED HIM UP?!"

Natsu blinked, turning his head to the opening in the cave. He whimpered as he lifted himself up and scooted toward the very narrow opening to his hideout, peeking a cautious golden eye to view the still dark world. Scanning, trying to find something or someone...

Did he just hear... Sting?

He shook his head as he began to cautiously crawl out of the from his hide way, once he deemed it safe enough. It couldn't possibly be Sting. The voice sounded like it was too far away and Sting had to be in a town that was miles away from where ever the hell he was kept and currently was now. But the logic portion of his mind took a backseat to his optimism and it clearly refused to accept that there was no one here and he found himself walking, limping, toward the source of where he heard the voice.

To the straight and narrow.

He walked straight onward, while watching his surroundings, as he moved into the woods. He was surprised to see that after an half an hour of walking, the woods seemed to thin out as he kept pressing forward, so he must be coming to the edge of the forest and that alone seemed to give Natsu hope. So he pushed himself farther and farther until he found himself on top of a concrete road, the smooth gravel road felt so good underneath his bare feet he let out a sigh of relief.

A highway!

That could only mean he was either A. close to a town or B. he was about to reach one. He couldn't begin to describe the feeling he was experincing right now. He was so close to being free, free forever, to be back in Gray's arms, safe and sound and to make Jeremy pay big time! Like he silently vowed to himself he would. But there remained one question;

Which way to go?

He looked to both directions of the road, looking down each end as far back as the eye could see. Neither showed a sign that there would be a town on the end. He clicked his tongue and began waving his hands back in forth as he looked to both ways once more, trying to make up his mind as to which way he wanted go and he finally settled for one way.

Right.

Natsu began to follow the road down, careful to keep to the side of the road while remaining in the pathway for a car to see him, hoping to run into either a town or a car that had been pulled up on the side of the road. He winced as the pain seemed to creep up on him at a fast pace through his lower back and hips to every inch of his body with every step he took and he growled as he placed both hands on his back.

Bastard.

Guess the adrenaline wore off.

He walked what felt like had to be hours, his legs felt like they were about ready to give out from right under him at any given moment, seeing nothing and no one. Natsu sighed as his heart gave off a painful thump as what little hope he managed to cling to, began to whittle away once more. It was becoming harder and harder to find a reason to keep on going, but he still kept at it holding on to the belief something good was coming his way.

And it did.

After walking up a steady steep hill that was at a 10 percent increase, he reached the top of the incline and found just a few hundred yards, on the left hand side of the road facing him was a black Chevelot van parked to one side of the road. His eyes lit up and his brain began to cheer inside his head but he paused as he tilted his head to the side. That car looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't seem to place when and where he saw it and if he actually had seen it at all in his life.

He deadpanned.

That kind of thinking was what got him in this mess in the first place.

He took a step back, ready to bolt in case Jeremy was somehow able to contact Montoya, when he saw a familiar green-haired man step out at a quickened pace from out behind the parked vehicle before he paused and rubbed the palm of his hand into his face. The pinkette could see his whole body tremble from afar before an equally familiar blonde stepped out and gathered the green haired man into a tight hug. Natsu couldn't believe his luck and found himself grinning wildly.

It was Freed and Laxus.

Natsu began to run, more like limped, toward the two men, moving further out onto the open stretch of road as adrenaline began to course through his body once more. If they were here, then- then that meant there had to be an equally good chance that Gray was with them. His voice was hoarse from all the yelling he from last night and the many nights of torture he endured.

"Laxus- Freed."

Both men seemed startled by Natsu's voice and began looking everywhere for the source of it except behind them where Natsu was coming up from. Natsu paused the minute Gray appeared from between the car, not looking behind him either as he talked to the two men, Natsu could feel tears of happiness and relief as he brought both of his wounded hands to his mouth.

"Gray-"

Gray was here.

His Gray.

Here.

"Gray..."

Gray swiveled his head, trying find the source of where Natsu's voice was coming from as Natsu, eyes clouded with tears just as Gajeel and Lyon made their presence known. Natsu was beyond ecstatic.

He truly was free!

"GRAY! GRAY!"

That's when they looked behind them. They all looked pale, as though they just seen a ghost and even from this distance, Natsu could tell they were all crying. About what, he wasn't sure but all he knew was that he was home free. After awhile of staring, Gray's eyes shone with tears as a smile began to appear, followed by the others.

"Natsu...?"

Natsu smiled widely as more tears poured down his face as he nodded. Gray didn't need any further explanation as he began to sprint toward Natsu as the pinkette began walking painfully toward him, smile wide. But that was torn from him the minute the sound of a roaring car engine and screeching tires as bright lights appeared right behind Natsu at a rather alarming rate. Natsu's eyes grew wide as he slowly turned to look behind him as everyone froze and let out cries of shock and horror.

But there was nothing that anyone could do to stop a familiar 2006 dark red Mercedes car from hitting Natsu head on as it swerved trying to avoid him at the same time.


	16. Erza v. Nightmares

Her temper and patience were worn to the point many believed it was beyond the line that could be considered even remotely thin.

After having to deal with 2 different rush hour traffic patches, each lasting as long as an hour to two and being pulled over for reckless speeding, going double the speed limit in a 50 mph zone and driving on the shoulder of the road, putting the lives of motorists who were pulled over to the side for probably the fourth time before committing another traffic violation and as a result, was towed to local courthouse for the fifth one that had nearly every traffic law on it. Erza had then finally snapped at both the poor officer that wrote the ticket and towed her originally and judge assigned to her case got quite the earful himself. Jellal was pretty much a nervous wreck at that point.

She pretty much blasted the two men a few feet away from her with just the sound of her voice and almost into oncoming traffic as she yelled her head off and demanded to know if they knew who she was and what was going on. When the officer and the judge didn't answer fast enough, Erza jumped out from behind the table she sat at, scaring the officer, the judge and Jellal into submission and practically berated the two terrified men, showed them her status and badge and then made her way out of the courtroom and back into her car, slamming the door so hard it was a surprise that the windows and the door itself didn't shatter from the force. It also had poor Jellal cowering under the shadows of the building of court to the point he even found it very difficult to explain the situation. Both the judge and the officer agreed that to give them a special permission and a stamp of clearance that was needed, mostly to avoid Erza's wrath and save the many poor souls of the traffic partols that still remained on the interstate.

"To all patrolling traffic officers- Be on the look out for a dark red Mercedes 2006 four-door car with the license plate number XXX-XXXX! Do not halt this vehicle! I repeat- DO NOT HALT THIS VEHICLE! Under orders of Council member Jellal Fernandes!"

As soon as she was released, she slammed her foot hard onto the gas pedal, it amazed Jellal that she didn't jam it right though the very heart of the car itself, and immediately sped down the road and away from the courthouse, leaving it, various buildings and all the other cars in the dust as she accelerated to 90 mph within almost 10 seconds.

Poor Jellal was beginning to metally prepare his will and final testament.

He had never been so grateful for cheap motels before in his entire life when they finally stopped in for the night just as Erza stormed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After all those confrontations, Erza lost what had to be a total of 6 hours. Six precious hours plus the six they would use to sleep before dawn and to the scarlet beauty they were hours that could have been used to help her and the rest of her team locate Natsu and bring him home before he sustained any more injury, whether it be physical or mental. She clenched her hand against the shower wall in anger and frustration as she hung her head in shame allowing water to cascade through her hair and down her body, weakly pounding the wall.

She was close to tears.

She felt- If she was dared to ever be caught saying this out loud- helpless.

She felt vulnerable.

She couldn't begin to fathom what Natsu must be going through or what he must be feeling at this exact and precise moment. All she could think about or even imagine was how much pain Natsu was probably in and how scared he must be. The shower wall began to crack under the increasing pressure her fist applied as her face harden and her eyes turned steely. She could just imagine it now;

She could see a room.

It was a fairly large room. A room that just screamed 'sex chamber' with a large plush bed and walls that were covered in a dark purple shade with faceless portraits that were lined along its face. From the windows, hung heavy velvet curtains that blocked out any and all light from entering the room as it pooled at the bottom of the floor. The carpet was a light purple to match the theme of a predator's desires. The only light source in the room were from the low glimmering candles that sat on all and visible wall shelves. All lined in a neat little row.

There was no other furniture; at least none that she could imagine being there, save for the large bed and maybe a couple of side tables here and there. The bed in question was massive, massive enough to fit almost ten people on it, with shinning crisp silk sheets of midnight black, littered with small little plump pillows of matching black satin that were piled to one side, and sitting on the bed was Natsu. He was sitting there in a most tempting 'W' position in chains- like a slave.

That got Erza's blood boiling.

They were around his neck, ankles and wrists clinking alongside his terrified trembling, his arms wrapped around his body; trying to keep himself to himself and his large child-like golden-hazel eyes were wide and full to the brim with unshed tears. He wore what had to be the world's largest button up shirt, one that clearly was made for the world's tallest man in mind, that made him more small and more vulnerable while it was large enough to reach mid-thigh, the sleeves had to be rolled up several times to allow the pinkette the use of his hands and fingers as it hung off of one shoulder and exposed a good chunk of his shoulder and a rather large amount of his collarbone and back.

 _'Please...'_ He'd whimpered as he held himself a little tighter and hung his head to hide his fear. _'Don't do this.'_

He let out a sharp cry when a chain, that was attached to the collar around his neck, was yanked, causing the poor pinkette to fall forward onto the bed before he was pulled toward the end of the bed roughly, like a animal on a leash. A large beefy hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of pink hair and yanked the struggling boy onto his knees and come face to face with the most disgusting man Erza could ever begin to imagine.

He looked almost like Jose Porla, Gajeel's ex-boss for the Phantom Lord guild- but far uglier then that could be considered human; looking more goblin/pig-like hybrid to the point that she actually prefered Jose's real face over everything else. He had dark graying hair that was wrapped around his head leaving the top of his head bald, a large matching bushy mustache that was nothing like Jose's clean, almost, pencil drawn one and nearly covered with hair but what got the redhead was- well, to put bluntly- Holy Twin Dragons above was he fat! He had to rival the height and weight of a baby whale alone with little to no neck visible and his own flesh seemed to be sagging and jiggling from its own weight.

A truly disgusting sight that almost made Erza throw up right there in the shower stall. ALMOST. That was saying something since Erza had seen far more disgusting, cringworthy things that would have made any harden individual sick to their stomachs- But never Erza. Erza was known to have an iron stomach and nerves of steel... Well, until now that was.

_'STOP! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!'_

Natsu's eyes were wide and in a flood of tears as he clawed weakly at the hand that held a firm, very rough grip on his scalp. He weakly kicked his legs, trying anything and everything to break the bastard's grip.

_**SMACK** _

Natsu's whole body was thrown from the impact of a large hand backhanding him, causing him to land on his back and bouncing a couple of times against the plush bed before curling up into a small ball and placed a hand over his now reddening cheek, tear-filled eyes peeking up from behind them. Erza had to cover her mouth. She was so close to tears.

 _'Have I taught you anything?'_ The fat bastard growled, both his tone and voice filled with promised pain and suffering. It had Natsu in a trembling mess. _'Clearly not. Guess we're going to have to re-educate you- Won't we, boy?'_

Natsu froze, eyes as wide as Erza's, as the man pulled a rather large bull whip, seemingly out of nowhere, and proceeded to bend and flex it in his hands as if to emphasize a point. Natsu let out a terrified cry as he attempted to crawl away and escape the pain that he knew would be dished his way only to have his shackled clad ankle snatched up and was yanked straight back before being thrown right off the bed and against a strange metal bar at waist-length that was supported by a thick wooden frame that seemed to crop up out of nowhere in the darkness.

 _'NO! NO! I'LL BE GOOD! I'LL BE GOOD!'_ Natsu cried in absolute terror. _'I PROMISE! PLEASE! I'LL BE A GOOD BOY!'_

The man just laughed as Natsu attempted to push himself away from the torment only to be shoved into a strange framework by his tormentor who proceeded to chain his shackled wrists to the wooden beam held high above his head before his ankle met the same fate below, slightly spread apart one from the other and chained to the wooden posts while his stomach pressed firmly into the metal bar. He shrieked when the fabric on his back was ripped off, exposing his tanned, smooth back to his tormentor. He shook violently against the framework, tears flowing freely down his face as he heard the whip crack against the floor.

_'Please... Please... Don't-'_

_**CRACK** _

Erza gasped, clasping her hands tightly over her mouth, tears in her eyes as Natsu's mouth opened in a silent scream as the whip cut through the air before a loud crack resounded and bounced off the walls and left a rather deep and bloody gash on his back stretched from his hip to his shoulder. Erza could feel hot tears just screaming at her to allow them to fall.

Poor Natsu-

Her poor poor baby brother.

_'I think 25 lashes should do it.'_

Natsu whimpered.

Erza watched the scene unfold before her as each lash was administered forcing herself to shrink smaller and smaller into a tight little ball on the floor of the shower stall, causing the redhead to shudder and quake, covering her ears with her hands and snapping her eyes tightly with every slash that was ripped into Natsu's flesh. Natsu bit back the pain as best as he could, but seemed to be quite difficult with every crack against his back for after the 8th whip, he finally broke into tears and sobs that just simply broke Erza's heart. After what felt like an eternity, the sick bastard stopped his assault and stepped back to admire his handiwork;

Natsu's back was a complete mess of bloody gashes and cuts, his legs trembled violently and slumped out from under him causing the rest of his body to slump over the metal bar with the chains tying his wrists to the beam being the only thing holding his weight up at this point. He sobbed and whimpered weakly as a large sweaty hand plastered itself onto his stinging back causing the pain to worsen. Erza had never seen such brutality or wounds of such caliber- Sure she and Jellal faced them when they were made into slaves as small children and okay sure, she and Jellal were on the receiving end of such torture as Natsu was- But never to this extent.

Their tormentors were never this cruel-

Worse they did was 10.

_'I think we learned our lesson, didn't we you little whore?'_

_'Yes... Yes, I did Master,'_ Erza gasped. No. He didn't- He would never-! _'I'm sorry for disobeying you... I'll never do it again...'_

_'Good boy- Master's very pleased to hear.'_

Erza seethed in anger before her face grew wide with horror and shock as Natsu's tormentor ripped the chains from the beam and proceeded to bend pinkette over the metal rod, exposing his entire backside to the monster's viewing pleasure. He smirked as he patted Natsu's firm, tanned ass before he ground that slab of flesh that was his crotch into the pinkette's ass.

 _'Now to reward you,'_ He sneered. _'Shall we use you as Nature intended?'_

 _'Yes Master...'_ Natsu was truly broken. _'As you wish-'_

No.

"NO!"

Erza suddenly shot straight up in the shower stall, anger and determination evident in her eyes, as she shut off the water and made a beeline for the bedroom, not caring that she was about as naked as the day she was born and covered in a light spray of soap suds. She dashed past Jellal, who resting on one of the twin beds, reading a book only to freeze in place, staring into the space where Erza's nude form once was in his line of sight. His face a bright red as Erza reached forward and snatched the motel's phone up and placing the plastic contraption to her ear as she frantically dialed a bunch of numbers on the surface.

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up you stupid bastards!" She roared. She couldn't allow such horrors to continued. "PICK UP!"

"Erza. Darling-" Jellal said, still bright red as he covered his eyes with his hand and turned to look in her general direction. "W-W-What are you doing? And without any clothes on of all things?"

"Not now, Jellal." Erza snapped causing Jellal to jump under the tone. She turned her attention back to the phone. "'Bout damn time-"

**_'The peron you are trying to reach- Gray Fullbuster- Is unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep.'_ **

_**BEEP** _

"DAMN IT!"

"Erza! What's wrong?!"

"Gray isn't picking up!" Erza answered angerly. "I'm beating him for that! Another one-"

"Wha-"

"NOT. NOW!"

She begin trying various different other numbers she knew off.

_**'The person you are trying to reach-** _

_**\- Lucy Heartfilia-** _

_**\- Laxus Dreyar-** _

_**\- Gajeel Redfox-** _

_**\- Rogue Cheney-Eucliffe-** _

_**\- Sting Eucliffe-** _

_**\- Is unavaialbe. Please leave a message after the beep.'** _

_**BEEP** _

"DAMMIT! ARE THEY ALL BUSY?!" Erza yelled, slamming the phone down hard onto the receiver it was amazing it didn't break under such force. "What the hell are they all doing that is so important that they must ignoring me?!"

"Erza! What's this all about?" Jellal asked, eyes still snapped shut and reached out blindly for the seething redhead. "What's got you all enraged?"

"He's in pain..."

"Who's in pain?"

"Natsu." Erza whispered, hanging her soggy head allowing her red hair to shield her face from Jellal. "He's in so much pain- So much pain. He was beating him- whipping him... Like they would do to us when we were slaves- But it was worse. Much much worse."

"Oh," Jellal nodded, understanding but eyes still covered. "That poor boy. He doesn't deserve that! Nobody!"

Erza's shoulders shook as she slumped onto the bed next to the blunette. "It's all my fault... It's all my fault, Jellal."

"No. No, it isn't," Jellal reasoned gently. "These things happen and there's nothing we can do to control them or even stop them."

"I know but-"

"But nothing love." Jellal smiled. "The best we can do, is end it and punish the people responsible terribly. Now, Natsu's a strong lad, I know, I've seen him under the darkness of cruelty and soul-shattering events and every time he pulls through them with such determination and will that I know he'll hold out even under such darkness of humanity. What you need is a little shut eye and you're gonna need especially since we plan to leave as soon as the sun peaks over in the horizon."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Erza smiled, brushing her tears away. "I shou-" She blinked. "Jellal, why are you covering your eyes? And why are you so red? Do you have a fever?"

"Erza- Darling- Don't you remember that discussion we had about a week ago about your- uh- 'modesty' and about the 'before and after marriage' talk?"

"Modesty?" Erza blinked. Completely lost. "Before? After? What are you talking about?"

"Erza- Dear. You're naked," Jellal replied. "And I told you it is not appropriate for a man who has yet to be married to her, to see the woman naked- Period."

"Oh," Erza looked down at herself and chuckled at Jellal's dilemma. "I'm sorry, Jellal."

"Nevermind that," Jellal claimed, waving his hand while placing the other over his eyes. His face still burning. "Just go and get dressed and let's be off to bed okay? Please?"

Erza smiled warmly. "Sure Love."

"I love you."

A pause before Erza leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Jellal's lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

Dawn seemed to have snuck up on them a lot faster then Jellal would have previously liked.

Once 5 o' clock in morning came with the accompaniment of the first lights of morning that barley filtered through the curtains that covered the motel windows and that was the moment Jellal knew he should have written and signed his death warrant. Erza woke him up, having not slept real well due to the constant nightmares of Natsu's pain and peril, one of which had in a scene of extreme BDSM around 4:45 and as a result Erza stopped sleeping, got ready and practically threw Jellal, who was still half-naked and their luggage into her car with such ferocious nature that Jellal could've sworn that he gained a concussion from the multiple bangings his head against the many surfaces the car seemed to possessed.

So much for the talk last night-

Once Erza placed herself into the driver's side, Jellal began returning to the inner recess of his mind to prepare his last will and statement just as Erza slammed her foot hard onto the gas pedal, accelerating to 80 miles an hour within the next 10 seconds they were in the parking lot before she sped down the road and away from the motel leaving nothing more then dust in her steam. They drove and drove what must've been hours and by then Jellal's mental state of mind was slowly deteriorating. He tried reasoning and it ended with poor results and threat of being beaten to death; Erza was beyond reason at this point and it seemed to steadily get worse with every moment she suddenly spaced for a fraction of a minute. They eventually came to a fork in a road a few hours past that actually had them pull over, much to Jellal's relief, allowing the bluenette to finish pulling on the rest of his clothes and ease his nauseous stomach.

One path went around the mountains and Sky Towers, through Capital Crocus which would be 6 hours of driving or they could shave all of that with the second path that went straight through the dreaded Dark Woods that would not only cut 2 hours off their travel time, but the highway that cut through the dark forest was not only dark because of the lack of street lights but it was also very dangerous.

And with all of Jellal's rotten luck, she had to pick the latter.

"Erza! Please! I beg you! Slow down!"

"No!"

"Erza. Please!" He whined as they hit a pothole that had the poor man jump in his seat and passed the pain right to his stomach. "Please! I beg you! Don't do this!"

"Jellal, we can't afford to waste anymore precious time!" She shot back, sparing him a brief glance. "Natsu's in trouble! What part of that are you not grasping? He's probably being tortured and forced into humiliating clothes and positions- Doing Twin Gods knows what-"

"Sweetie, I don't want to sound insensitive but-" Jellal gasped as another pothole went straight to his gut. "But how do you know that you aren't just over-imagining this- Geh!"

Another pothole.

"HOW CAN I IMAGINE THIS?!" Erza roared. "There is no way in any form of hell Natsu would be sitting in a kidnapper's hideout and doing nothing! I sure the kidnapper is just treating him like one would with a guest! I'm soooo sure- NO FUCKING WAY!"

"I don't doubt that but-"

"Don't argue with me!" Erza retorted. "We both know Natsu's being beaten, stabbed and probably at the brink of death as we speak. He's probably-"

"Erza! Please slow down!"

"NO!"

"But Erza, if you keep speeding the way you are now, you'll get us both into an accident! And we can't help Natsu if we're seriously injured or dead!" Jellal tried reasoning, peeking through his fingers. "You're gonna hit something! Trees! Shrubs! Moose! Caribou! Deer! ANYTHING!"

His eyes were shot wide open and he removed his hands from his face as was drained of all color.

"NATSU!"

"Natsu?" Erza turned to look at Jellal in utter disbelief, not focusing on the road at all. "How can I possibly hit Natsu? He's not even-"

It was then Erza realized that Jellal wasn't looking at her or even acknowledge that she was actually talking to him. He was looking at the road with fear and shock, stamping his feet as if hoping it would somehow stop the car. Erza followed his gaze and found herself looking to the front of the road herself and her eyes grew wide and she gasped.

It was Natsu.

He looked as beaten as Erza somehow predicted he would be; face and any exposed skin showing was covered in bruises and cuts, wearing a low-cut white blouse that was wrinkled and covered with dirt and what looked to be blood, with sleeves that were ripped and torn, starting at the upper part of his arms with a dark orange, corset-like, article of clothing that hung loosely around his waist tightly. What completed the image was the long, midnight black colored skirt that had a two long slits that reached up to and underneath the corset to his hips, allowing his long legs and bare feet to be exposed at any given angle, like they currently were but a part of the skirt was ripped; torn and barely covering Natsu's legs. His golden eyes stared into Erza's direction, wide and full of fear as Erza slammed her foot on the brake as hard as she could, pitching both herself and Jellal forward in their seats slightly.

For Natsu was standing right in the middle of the road.

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH** _

She turned the steering wheel hard to the left, trying to avoid hitting the pinkette, who in turn, tried to move out of the way to avoid being hit but it seemed that it wasn't enough as she hit Natsu head on, causing the poor pinkette to be lifted and ride on top the hood of the car as his head smashed itself against the windshield. All that Erza could remember was the sound of screaming tires, busting glass and a painful scream that escaped Natsu's mouth before he was thrown off the car from the force of it stop and he fell onto the road with a sickening crack.

"NATSU!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the feels!
> 
> The feels! ;A;


	17. Natsu Lost

It was like they were watching this happen in slow motion on a computer screen.

Everything seemed to happen so fast that Gray felt that the Universe just enjoyed the very idea and the feeling of ripping his still beating heart out of his chest, tearing it up into teeny tiny bits before sewing it back together and place it back into his chest only to repeat the process over and over again. It wanted the process to continue for however long it would take until Gray's heart finally and permanently, broke.

Like it was right now.

He was so close.

So close he was to saving Natsu and bringing him home safely so Gray could trap the small pinkette in his arms and never let him go only to have it ripped from just as quickly. It just happened too quickly. Once they had expressed their grief (in a rather odd way), they trudged back up to the dirt path, carrying (dragging) not only a still breathing and now horribly disfigured Montoya, but the skull as well. Gray wished to neither speak or acknowledge anyone's presence at the moment which explained he trudge well behind them, leaving him to his thoughts and they seemed to sense this and respect it as his mind had grown blank as only one thought danced around his head;

He lost.

He lost everything.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Freed was waiting, alongside with Lyon and Gajeel, for them just right outside in the clearing just on the other side of the dirt road a smile full of hope and joy that it actually had Gray halt, keeping him sheltered in the forest's shade. Once the raven haired man stepped into the filtered sunlight of the woods, Freed's smile dropped at the sight of a blood covered and broken looking Gray Fullbuster, an action that was mimicked by both Gajeel and Lyon as the others maneuvered around Gray, the same broken look on their faces as well with Laxus leading them carrying something in his arm under his jacket.

"What happened?" Freed asked, clenching his hands together tightly close to his chest. "Did you find him?"

Nobody answered as Gray continued to stare into nothing, just as the others stopped short of him with looks that equaled Gray's.

"Laxus?" Freed whispered, slowly but cautiously approaching the stone-faced blonde. "Please... Please talk to me."

Laxus, with his back still to the green haired man, shook his head.

"Where's..." Freed seemed to struggle to find the exact words. "Where's- Where's Natsu?"

"Dead." Laxus muttered, voice barely heard as Gajeel reached out to hold Sting, who's whole body shuddered with suppressed sobs and pressed himself deep into the pierced man's chest.

"Dead...?" The word ghost past Freed's lips, making the man shudder. He took a step back. "No... No... Surely, you're joking."

He looked at him, eyes full of unshed tears and he smiled weakly as a weak chuckle followed suit. "You're joking."

Laxus didn't answer settling instead to only shake his head, face still hidden.

"Laxus please," Freed breathed, hand finally resting gently on the back of his blonde lover. "Please tell me that this is all a joke- A cruel and callous joke."

"He's dead, Freed." Came Laxus's voice. It sounded cracked and dead, his whole body shuddered. "The little Firecracker's dead."

"What?"

"He's dead."

With that said, Laxus slowly turned to face his green haired lover with tears staining his face and his arm was a sealed evidence bag that carried a human skull and a few neck bones. Freed covered his mouth, tears spilling as he shook his head.

"No... No..." He took a step back as Laxus hung his head. "NO!"

Freed took another step back before he turned heel and dash out from behind the parked car before he paused and rubbed the palm of his hand into his face. He couldn't be crying. He was stronger then this! But in all due fairness, there was no way that skull and neck bones belonged to their favorite pinkette, no way. On average, it would take a few months to a year for Natsu, if he did die (and Freed refused to believe such things), to decompose and that was impossible, seeing as he was kidnapped no less then a week ago.

It.

Was.

Impossible.

He stood there, on the long stretch of road, his whole body tremble before he heard large footsteps behind him signaling that his blonde lover, his god, had stepped out just as gathered the green haired man into a tight hug. Freed found himself leaning backwards into the embrace instinctively.

"There's no way that can be him." Freed whispered, turning to face Laxus. "No way."

"The bastard admit it Freed," Laxus whispered in a cracked voice. "He hung and chopped him up."

"HE CHOPPED HIM UP?!" Freed felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he turned around in Laxus's arms, wild eyed. Anything but that. "Oh gods-"

"He also mentioned submerging his limbs individually into a vat filled with a mixture of acids that melted the flesh off of his bones before burying the remains," Laxus locked eyes with his distraught lover. "Is it possible?"

Freed paused before after a long moment before he finally nodded. It was possible as he remembered doing a project similar back in college. He blinked as he felt strong arms tightening their hold on his body before sighing and returning the hug as quiet sobs and tears escaped. There was no longer any denying this reality.

Natsu was dead.

It had to be the hardest thing for anyone to ever admit.

"Laxus... Freed."

Both men jumped and blinked, startled by the sound of a hoarse yet oddly familiar voice float through the stillness of the air around them. They looked everywhere before they looked at each other, confusion etched on both of their faces. Did they just hear... Natsu?

"Freed...? Laxus...?"

Both men blinked as they looked back to the forest and found themselves staring face to face with an equally confused Gray.

"Did... Did you..." Hope seemed to shimmer in Gray's vacant and dead eyes. "Hear...?"

"Did you?"

"Gray..."

Gray, along with Freed and Laxus, swiveled his head left and right, trying find the source of where the voice was coming from just as Gajeel, Sting and Lyon made their way to the three men. Just as lost, confused and befuddled.

"Did you guys..."

"Are we being haunted-"

"Have we..."

"GRAY! GRAY!"

They all froze. Briefly sharing a look among each other before they slowly turned to look behind them. They all felt the color in their skins drain away leaving them all very pale. In the middle of the road down a slight angle was- Natsu. Or maybe a ghost of Natsu but they ruled that out as they didn't recall the pinkette wearing anything like what he was currently wearing. From a fair distance, they could see his face and what exposed skin there was was covered in dark, ugly bruises and possibly fresh to half healed cuts. He wore a rather low-cut white blouse that was wrinkled and covered with dirt and what looked to be blood, with sleeves starting at the upper part of his arms with a dark orange, corset-like, article of clothing that hung loosely around his waist and a long, midnight black colored skirt that had a two long slits that reached up to and underneath the corset to his hips, allowing his long legs and bare feet to be exposed at any given angle, like they currently were but parts of the skirt was ripped; torn and exposing more of Natsu's legs.

After a long while of staring, Gray's eyes shone with tears as a smile began to appear as he took a step forward.

"Natsu...?" He breathed. "Natsu...?"

The 'ghost', Natsu, smiled widely as tears poured down his own face and nodded. Gray didn't need any further explanation as he began to sprint toward Natsu as the pinkette began walking painfully toward him, smile wide. But that was torn from him the minute the sound of a roaring car engine and screeching tires as bright lights appeared right behind Natsu at an alarming rate. Natsu's eyes grew wide as he slowly turned to look behind him as everyone froze and let out cries.

Gray screamed.

But there was nothing that could stop a familiar 2006 dark red Mercedes car from hitting Natsu head-on with a sickening crack as it swerved trying to avoid him in the first place; with poor results. Natsu seemed to have enough sense to try and was thrown on top of the car and rode on its hood before he was flung off and was sent flying to the side of the road, away from Gray and the others, bouncing along the way as the car finally veered and came to ear-shattering halt.

"NATSU!"

This was it.

His heart couldn't take it anymore, he could feel the poor muscle literally breaking in half. He felt his own legs propel themselves forward into dashing toward his fallen lover just as his heart felt like it was about to heave and burst from his chest tears began to fall in large torrents just as the owner of the Mercedes jumped out and began dashing at them, tears in her own eyes followed by an equally upset passenger while the car continued to roll slowly down the hill before rolling right into a steep ravine; Erza and Jellal.

"NATSU! OH GOD! NATSU!"

Natsu was a complete and bloody mess. His entire body seemed to be covered in a thin sheet of blood, dirt and bruises, his head and pink hair was caked in a thick layer of dark red blood while his left leg looked as though the flesh, up along an invisible seam, had burst, allowing blood to ooze freely. His left shoulder looked to be dislocated and his right arm sustained a terrible compound fracture to either the radius or the ulna bone, Gray couldn't tell which, and was causing the poor pinkette into bleeding worse. Gray landed on his knees, skidding the rest of the way as he reached where his love fell, not caring if he gained new wounds or if he placed more blood onto Natsu's body or if he was caked in blood as well, all that truly matter to him that his pinkette was okay. He prayed to any and all gods to spare him and give him a blessing just as Freed, Laxus and the others came running up behind him as he pulled the broken and bloodied form of Natsu into his arms.

"NATSU!" He screamed, pulling him against his bare chest and placing an ear to the pinkette's bloody and bruised chest. "Please. Please. Natsu. Wake up. WAKE UP!"

"Gray..."

He could hear a faint heartbeat over the sounds of Jellal's and Erza's breathless sobbing, but that alone could not satisfy the raven haired man.

"NO! NO! NATSU! STAY WITH ME!"

"Gray. Put him down." Came a voice.

"I can't. I won't." His grip tightened around the poor pinkette. "I won't."

"Gray, I need you to trust me." Gray looked up and found himself staring into the surprisingly calm Freed Justine. After a long and lengthy silence, Gray complined earned a small smile from the green haired man. "Thank you."

He turned to the others behind him.

"Lyon. You and Gajeel grab every last shred of blanket, cloth and towel from both my car and if Erza's car has any, take those too." He then turned to face Laxus. "Laxus. Grab the emergency first aid kit I keep under the passenger seat, Gajeel get the one that Erza keeps in the trunk of her car."

Both men grunted before they turned heel and ran toward respective cars. Freed turned his attention to Sting.

"Sting. Call 911 immediatly! Tell them to hurry or step on it, whatever the lingo is that you guys use in this day and age! Just have them hurry!"

"Right."

Freed smiled before he turned to face Natsu. He gently cupped the pinkette's cheek.

"Natsu." His voice just barely above a whisper. "Natsu... Can you hear me... My Little Firefly?"

Gray blinked and looked to the green haired man who was staring steadily into Natsu's face. He couldn't remember the last time he heard Freed calling Natsu by that old nickname, it must've been so long and yet- it was giving Gray hope. There was a long and tense pause as Laxus and Lyon appeared before Gajeel and Lyon with the items Freed had sought. The only thing that could be heard was Erza's soft sobbing and pleas for forgiveness before a pain filled groan erupted from Natsu's chest and he coughed delicately rendering everything silent.

"Y-Ye- Yes..." Came a hoarse response that had Gray crying in relief.

"Good- Good." Freed nodded as he reached out toward Laxus and pulled the first aid kit from his arms. "Now, my Little Firefly... I need you to listen, okay? The Paramedics are on their way, but- But I'm going to clean you up a bit... Okay?"

A long pause.

"O-okay." Came a gurgled reply.

Freed smiled warmly as he pulled a large bottle of Antiseptic. "I can't promise you this won't hurt but it needs to be done... Lyon, can you place one blanket under head for me and another right under that arm, please? Gajeel, grab me a clean towel for the cleaning process."

"Sure."

"Right."

"Thank you." Freed looked to Laxus. "I need you to dampen these clothes here, Love. Then hand the largest roll of gauze. We need to halt the bleeding on his leg and arm once they are both clean."

"Hmm."

Never before had Gray thought he would ever feel this helpless ever again as he watched Freed frantically worked to clean up Natsu. The last time he felt so helpless and didn't know what to do was when a gangster from a gang called the 'Etherious' named Deliora came to his town when he was just but a child and slaughtered his parents right before his eyes. He attempted to avenge his parents when he grew a little older only to be reacquired with the same feeling when Deliora killed the closest thing he had to a mother, Ur. Now, it was like he was back and this time Gray didn't know what to do and the feeling seemed to increase now that Natsu's life was on the line.

"Gray...?"

Gray jumped at the feeling of a cold, clammy hand touching his wrist. He turned his tear-stained eyes until they landed upon the pain filled face of Natsu Dragneel.

His precious little ruby.

"Natsu..." He whispered as he weakly and automatically found himself crawling back toward Natsu, who gave off little whimpers as the cleaning solution continued to assault his open wounds and gathered the broken man into his arms leaving only his broken arm on the ground without bringing more injury to the pinkette. Cradling him like one would with a child. "It's okay- It's okay baby. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere... Not this time... I-I-" He heaved a shuddery sigh. "I promise."

"I know." Came a barely audible whisper.

Gray pulled away long enough to share a teary smile before Natsu's face turned suddenly from a weak smile into pain and he released an ear-splitting scream.

"NATSU!"

Gray found the source of Natsu's pain; Freed was bent over his compound fracture, cutting open the flesh around it with a long silver knife that he seemed to produce out of nowhere, allowing more blood to gush forward.

"NO! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!"

"LAXUS! RESTRAIN HIM!" Freed called over the din. "GAJEEL! STEADY NATSU! QUICK!"

Gray raised his hand to try and stop Freed just further harming his lover only to be snatched by the wrist by none other then Laxus Dreyar who pulled him roughly away from Natsu and trapped him against his arms and chest. Gajeel managed to snag Natsu, without causing farther harm to the pinkette, and gently laid him back down.

"I know I know little dove," Freed breathed, snapping on gloves as tears began to show. "But it has to be done. It has to be down. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"STOP IT!" Gray screamed as he struggled to escape Laxus's strong hold. "STOP IT! HE'S ALREADY IN PAIN, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!"

"Here Pinky." Gajeel suddenly said holding out a thick towel toward the pinkette's face. "Bite into this."

And to the surprise of everyone there, he did as Gajeel told him. As Freed began to gently, yet firmly, push the jutting bone back into place, Natsu chomped down hard on the towel just as a deafening scream ripped itself out of his throat. Gray struggled harder to escape Laxus as tears began to flow freely from Freed's eyes and the sounds of a faint emergency siren pierced the still air.

"I know I know." Freed breathed as continued pushing Natsu's bone back into place. "It'll be all over soon, I promise... Just a few more-"

After a tense moment with the sirens coming closer, they could hear a faint pop as the bone slide back into its vessel followed by shallow sobs. Freed quickly clamped his hand around it and held his only free hand out, turning to face the men behind him; sweaty faced but calm.

"Lyon! Quick! Get me the Antiseptic!" He turned to Sting. "And Sting! Get me the roll of bandages and a few dozen patches of gauze! Quick!"

The sirens grew louder and louder as Freed made quick work of tightening the bandages tightly over Natsu's arm. Gray had finally broke free from Laxus's hold and skidded back toward Natsu. His heart was so close to bursting from his chest at the sight of the broken boy, who's breathing became shallow and was struggling to remain awake.

"No..." Gray breathed as he pulled Natsu into his arms with little resistance from Gajeel. "No..."

"You saved him..." Erza breathed. Her voice sounded far away. "You saved him..."

"No..." Echoed Freed's voice. "It's just to hold him until we can get to the hospital."

"Don't be modest." Came Jellal's voice. He sounded... Scared. "He's going to be okay. You're making it sound like he's going to die- Die anyway."

"He will if he doesn't get the proper treatment." Freed's voice echoed in retort. "What I did was only to prolonged it."

The sirens that sounded so close began to sound so far away once more. Gray numbly looked over his shoulder as a large ambulance screeched in front of them and two men jumped from the back toward them.

"You're going to be okay now." Gray whispered, looking to the silent pinkette. "You're going to be okay. We're going home."

Gray closed his eyes and held Natsu close as the world dissolved into a blur of color and then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rather heartbreaking to write in the first place and re-editing didn't help it any.
> 
> My poor Natsu-Bae! ;A;
> 
> You didn't deserve this, you truly did not!


	18. Natsu Found

All it took was a simple bat of the eye.

The very world seemed to move so fast for Gray to the point that every time he blunk, he found himself in a different scene at a different time. He was reminded heavily of a character from a book series that he once read what felt in like long time ago that featured magic and wizards and felt that he was beginning to understand what one of the characters, a poor girl who was kidnapped and put under trances on a daily basis, must have gone through. Jenny Weaselie, if he remembered right.

Again, it was a long while since he last read the series.

About 8 years.

Gray last remembered being in the woods. He was holding his lover, surrounded by the others while holding him like a mother would with her child, stroking his face and pushing strands of matted, dirty pink hair out of his face as he hummed a song under his breath, 'Boats and Birds'. Everyone was talking and shouts rang from the E. as Natsu whimpered and clung weakly to Gray with his only good arm.

He blinked.

Gray was surprised to suddenly find himself inside a speeding ambulance. They were racing to the hospital at speeds one didn't think would be possible for an emergency vehicle. He was sitting to one side along with Sting, who's whole body shook with suppressed sobs and his breathes were with shudders and desperate clawing for air as he held Natsu's good arm while one of the EMTs worked frantically over the pinkette's semi-conscious strapped body, hooking him up to various machines to help him breathe and gain essential nutrients while shouting status updates to the other EMT who was driving and repeating the reports to a dashboard scanner system.

He blinked.

He found himself in a hospital room with Sting, fussed over by the most frantic motherly-looking nurse conceivable. He barely registered what was going on as she stripped the both of them down to their birthday suits, which felt surprisingly natural to Gray but Sting didn't share the same enthusiasm as he gave off a rather shrill shriek, blushed bright red and attempted to cover himself before they were both thrown bodily into a a large medical shower stall right into scalding hot water, that somehow didn't burn the flesh right off their bones and were both scoured raw until they were deemed sterile and smelled like the ER themselves. He was then given a dark blue hospital scrub with matching pants and bright white hospital approved shoes to wear along with Natsu's scarf while Sting received a light blue scrub combo with same shoes, since the ER officials deemed it too unsanitary for them to continue wearing what they did, Gray actually understood their logic behind it, and promptly destroyed them. When it came to the welfare of the Natsu's muffler, Gray refused to relinquish fabric and practically screamed in bloody murder as he held one end of it and threatened to skin them alive should they not let go other the other end.

_"Okay okay! You can keep it!"_

Another thing that seemed to register to Gray's rapidly numbing brain was that Natsu had disappeared once more and was nowhere to be found.

And that was what scared him the most.

"NATSU! WHERE'S NATSU?!"

"Sir! Please calm down!"

"NO!" Gray snarled before snatching a nearby doctor up by the collar of his lab coat before reeling right up into his face and glared daggers at the terrified man.

"Gray! Stop! You're scaring him!" Sting tried reasoning as he attempted to reach out to raven haired man, only to be halted when Gray gave him a rather feral snarl, keeping the blonde in place.

Gray turned his attention back to the whimpering man. "I want answers and I want them now. WHERE IS HE?!"

"I-I-I don't kn-know who-"

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! HE'S 21 YEARS OLD, THIS TALL WITH PINK HAIR AND GOLDEN EYES! HE GOT KIDNAPPED BY SOME PSYCHO, RUN OVER AND WAS SERIOUSLY WOUNDED!" Gray breathed heavily before he continued in a deadly whisper. "Where. Is. He?"

"He-He-He's in Surgery Room 4!" The poor man cowered, holding his hands up in surrender. "L-L-Lane juust rolled hi-him in! He-He ju-ju-just want to-to m-m-make sure he-he's okay!"

Gray snapped his head up to look at the double doors that lead to the Surgery room until his eyes fell upon a light box above the doors that awash in a red light. His grip on the doctor loosened and he felt his frayed nerves relax. Natsu's safe. He was still safe.

He chuckled as his eyes fluttered shut and he released his hold on the doctor's coat. He slowly backed up but surely managed to find a bench and sink down on it as darkness came in swiftly gobbled him up.

* * *

When he next opened his eyes, he almost had himself a heart attack.

He didn't know exactly how long he was out, but if he had to guess, it was probably well over a while for he found himself wrapped in a blanket and leaning against Freed, who Gray was really surprised to see that the green haired man didn't seem to mind and was surrounded by almost half of the Fairy Tail branch, but that wasn't what got him. What got him was the man who stood, crouching slightly, before him and gently shook him awake.

"Owen-?" He breathed, rubbing his eyes to make sure this wasn't a trick of the light. "Owen Lane?"

Indeed it was Owen Lane who stood before him. He tilted his head to one side with his usual trademark happy-go-lucky smile, faded blue jeans and blue-white long sleeved shirt. He had jaw length choppy dark hair with streaks of blood red and a fringe that covered the left half of his face with a lock of hair that reached down to his chest that was tied up with colorful string, a bead and for some odd reason, two bird feathers. His skin was a sun-kissed tan and when his eyes were ever open, they were described to be the most beautiful shade of green imaginable while his glasses were always worn on the top of his head. Lyon seemed to remember him as he suddenly pulled the man into a tight hug.

"OWEN!" Lyon practically swept the man off his feet. "It's been forever."

"Long time no see, Frostbite." Owen grinned, returning the hug. He glanced briefly back at Gray. "Snowflake."

Gray narrowed his eyes before turning away, huffing and pulling the blanket closer to his body in a child-like manner. " Stupid Hippie..."

Owen chuckled before turning to face a nervous faced Sting who was bit hesitant on whether or not he should interrupt the family-like reunion. He tilted his head to the right slightly, still smiling, that had Sting flush a little in embarrassment.

"My brother..." He breathed after a long while, rubbing his hands nervously as he tried to blink back unshed tears. "Is... Is he- Is he okay?"

That got everyone's attention. Gray shot straight up, onto his feet allowing the blanket to slither off of his body and onto the floor as everyone else stood up in their seats a little straighter or prepared themselves for the worst. He clenched his hands tightly as he steeled himself for answer.

This was it.

The moment of truth.

Owen just smiling was starting to grate on Gray's nerves.

"He's going to be just fine."

There was a brief pause as Owen's message sunk in and when it did, the whole waiting room was alive with a different mixtures of sounds, but they were basically all the same thing; relief. Mirajane, Levy, Juvia and Lucy all burst into tears and held onto each other for support, Gajeel pumped his fist and gave off a genuine smile before it was wiped off and replaced with a sneer when Cana turned to look at him, Loke and Lyon let out cheers. Their boss, Makarov nodded but tears flowed, Freed let out a sigh of relief and clutched his heart while Laxus did the a similar motion as his grandfather; just minus the tears. Erza burst in tears as Jellal held her, trying to console her with tears of his own while Sting pulled the dark haired man into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you." Sting whispered. "Thank you so much."

"He's okay?" Gray breathed, a smile slowly growing on his face as tears began to show. "He's really going to be okay?"

Owen nodded. "It's all thanks to Mr. Justine here with his quick thinking and cool head, our little Phoenix might be able to pull off with full recovery without any permanent damage."

Freed, while trying to look proud, a gave a small smile, blushed with embarrassment and tried to shy away as everyone thanked him and congratulated him. Laxus smirked, patting his bashful lover's back gently. Gray approached Owen, almost like he was some skittish animal.

"Am I-" Gray looked to Sting and the others briefly. "I mean- Are WE allowed see him?"

"Sure. But only a few at a time. So I guess you, Sting and these two can come." Owen replied pointing to Laxus and Freed as he moved down the hall with Gray and Sting following him while Laxus and Freed jogged to join them. "But just a small warning though, the poor kid's going to be a little out of it."

"Out of it?" Laxus asked, anger lacing his tone. "Out of it how?"

"He just came out of Intensive Care." Owen explained, sparing them half a glance. "So he's probably still going to be asleep, a warning, he's sleeping off his medications, but I wouldn't put past the little Phoenix that he's actually trying to wake up and fight them that way. We injected a new type of antibiotic and sedative drug into his system in order to get him to relax and clean out an infection he seemed to pick up. We wanted to exam him for any other hidden injury without adding anymore stress or injury to him."

"Hmm," Laxus nodded, temper subsiding. "Alright then."

Owen paused in front of a large door and turned to the four men who halted. "He's right in here. But please keep your voices low, alright?"

They nodded. Owen gave off a small smile as he turned his attention to the door before he slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open and Gray couldn't begin to describe the very feeling he felt the minute his eyes fell upon his boyfriend. So he settled for going to him and grasping his only good hand while being mindful the IVs that were in place and giving it a gentle squeeze, which was given a very weak twitch-like squeeze in return.

"Hey... Babe."

Natsu was looking a little better then he did before he first came to the hospital, his skin was washed clean of the blood, dirt and grime that earlier cover it and showing how pale he seemed to have gotten within the four days he was gone. The clothes he wore previously were taken off, probably suffering the same fate Sting's and Gray's did and replaced with a powder blue hospital gown. His bed was raised to a 45 degree angle allowing him to look like he was sitting a little straighter, chest rising and falling heavily as his head was lying to the left, facing away from Gray and the others, displaying his butterfly stitches and the bandages on his temple and jaw respectively to the viewing pubic. His neck was wrapped in thick bandages and his left arm was in a snow white cast that was help by a dark blue sling and that was all that can be seen since a blinding white blanket covered the rest of his body from view from the chest down while.

"Did he sustain any other injury?" Freed asked, approaching the other side of Natsu's bed carefully, turning to face the dark haired doctor.

"Other then what you saw, no," Owen sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, smile faltering slightly. "We found bruises, abrasions and few broken bones that confirm his run-in with the car. We also found laceration marks around his ankles, wrists and possibly his neck, suggesting he was restrained. Not from the car. X-rays also show that he had torn the ligament connecting his left ankle to his leg bone completely in half, possibly prior to his hit-and-run."

Owen sighed.

"We also found evidence that he had been, probably prior to the car, sexually assaulted. Physical abused."

Gray didn't look up. "Did you collect it?"

"Collect what?" Owen asked, a little lost.

"DNA." Gray whispered, not believing his luck. "Did you collect a sample of it?"

"Oh... That. Yes, we did." Owen said, comprehension dawning on him. "There's a Vitullo kit waiting for you. Just tell the secretary when you're ready..."

"Thank you." Gray couldn't help the dark smile that was slowly growing on his face. He couldn't wait to nail this bastard.

Personally.

"We also found this."

Everyone blinked and turned their heads to face the now solemn faced man. Dangling from his fingertips was what appeared a small plastic bad filled with at least, two fingertips worth of blood and something small and spotty.

"It was located in the base of neck on the right side- where his shoulder and neck meet."

"What- What is it?" Sting asked, leaning in a little closer.

"Looks to be a strange type of medicine," Laxus muttered, taking the bag from the man and looking it over. "An odd one at that..."

They all moved in a bit closer toward Laxus, eyes never leaving the bag as they continued to study the strange bloody object in the bag while trying to figure it out what it was. They jumped slightly, letting small gasps escape from their lips as it blinked a bright red LED light at them all.

"What the hell kind of medicine blinks?" Laxus demanded.

"It's not medicine," Freed breathed as he craned his head a little closer, eye wide. "It's- It's a chip."

"A chip?" Everyone turned to look at the green haired man, who was hidden behind his hair.

"Like you would find in a cat or a dog- If they ever got lost or stolen and Animal Control just happened to pick them up," Freed explained, not once looking at them and still hanging his head. "This was how many pet owners reunite with their pets."

Freed then looked up, fire blazing in his eyes and startling everyone, even Laxus, with ferocity of his anger. No one in living memory could remember when Freed was last this angry.

"The bastard's tracking Natsu."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone stood ridged and looked straight to the door, as if expecting Natsu's kidnapper to suddenly be standing there. Thankfully, he wasn't but the feeling still remained.

"Is there a way to tell how long ago this was planted?" Freed demanded, striding up to Owen easy and pointed at the chip.

"Unfortunately, no." Owen sighed, shrugging. "The injection site for the chip heals pretty quickly, since a needle is often used as the main choice of placing microchips. So it could have been planted on him an hour ago, yesterday, last week, a month ago... Maybe even a year ago for all we know."

"Wait..." Sting suddenly muttered, catching everyone's attention. "Isn't there a way to back track it?"

"There is." Freed muttered, folding his arms across his chest. "But it can be a little difficult without the proper technology-"

"Or the person-" Gray grinned.

"Lyon." They all said in usion.

"Gray..."

Everyone blinked a very weak voice and turned their attention back to Natsu and were surprised to see the pinkette struggling to open his eyes, eyelids fluttering and brows furrowing in discomfort. Gray and Sting were at his side in a instant.

"I'm right here. I'm right here," Gray whispered, stroking Natsu's face. "Sting's here too."

"Gray- I-I-I- I don't-" Natsu let out a whimper, that could rival a kicked puppy's.

"You don't what, babe?" Gray whispered, worry evident in his voice fingers playing with pink strands. "What's wrong, Baby? You can tell me."

Tears soon appeared on the pinkette's face that almost made Gray want to cry as well. He had a good idea of what might be on Natsu's mind.

"Don't worry, Babe," He whispered. "I won't let him get you. I'm here, Sting's here- We're all here now. He can't hurt you... He can never hurt you."

"No..." Natsu breathed, trembling as strange sounds began to emit from his stomach. "I don't feel good..."

"Wha-"

His question was answered in a fashion that almost spelled of trouble as Natsu suddenly shifted his head to the other side of the bed away from Gray and suddenly threw up whatever contents were in his stomach into the floor. Natsu started shivering, breathing becoming more labored as tears started flowing in thicker torrents and he whimpered.

"That will be the aftereffects of the anesthesia," Owen said with a sympathetic smile as he handed Natsu a large dish, who gripped it weakly. "It causes extreme nausea, dizziness, drowsiness and as you saw, induces vomiting."

"I want Rogue-" Came the child-like sob. "I want Rogue."

"Is Rogue still here?" Sting asked, looking to the hippie.

"Yes, actually." Owen replied. "We planned to keep him another night since he had developed a minor sign of pneumonia this morning."

"Can you bring him here?" Sting asked. He briefly looked over his shoulder just as Natsu began dry heaving, coughing and then crying. "Like, fast?"

"I don't know if you wanna see him right at this moment Sunshine," Owen said, regarding the blonde man with... Fear? "He got a visit from a Miss Yukino Agria, a Mr Rufus Lore and Mr. Makarov Dreyar last night and-"

"JUST DO IT!" Sting roared. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT MY BABY BROTHER'S IN PAIN AND WANTS TO SEE HIS BROTHER?!"

"Yes but-"

"NOW!"

Owen disappeared rather quickly, to the point many found it hard to believe he was even there in the first place after Sting's outburst. It was a good 15 minutes before Owen returned with the man they sought and by then Natsu had struggled to remain conscious before throwing up more of his stomach contents that were nothing more then thick mucus-like yellow gunk and bursting into tears before calling out to Rogue before passing out but only to wake up and repeat the process. Like a terrified child would for their mother.

"Rogue's coming. Rogue's coming." Sting whispered, brushing a hand through those pink locks as Natsu whimpered and sobbed. "Owen's gone to get him. He'll be here... I promise."

"STING EUCLIFFE!"

It was then Gray understood why Owen was fearful of the idea of bringing Rogue to Sting in the first place. When Owen returned to the room with Rogue, who wore a white hospital gown, robe and matching pants, sporting a bandage wrapped around his forehead, the face he sported shocked them as they couldn't understand why he was looking the way he did;

He looked angry.

And it was directed right at Sting.

_**SMACK** _

Rogue's fist found its way in four large strides and connected itself to Sting's face causing the blonde to stagger in place, clutching his cheek before he regarded his husband with a look of hurt across his face before cowering under the gaze that was sent his way. Rogue was a few inches smaller then Sting and yet, he seemed to have no trouble making the blonde trembled and shrink before him. Rogue stood in front of the blonde, breathing heavily with his fist still out in front of him. No one could ever had imagined seeing this coming.

Rogue Cheney-Eucliffe had just punched his own husband.

"You knew..." Rogue finally breathed out, in what felt like a long time. "You knew..."

"Knew what?" Sting whispered, still clutching his face and trembling under the angry gaze his husband shot at him.

"You knew..." He whispered darkly. "You knew that the very man who raped me- Tormented me for 4 years- 4 fucking years- Was out there- here... For a whole year- With two others- Free..."

"Y-Y-Yes..." Sting whimpered.

"Why?" Rogue asked, hanging his head and allowing his dark hair to cover his face. His fist trembled.

"Why what?" Sting seemed frightened to know the answer. Not that anyone could blame him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rogue's soft voice demanded harshly. "Why didn't you tell Natsu? Why didn't you tell Fairy Tail?"

"I-I... I-" Sting was at a loss for words. "I-I-I couldn't.. I d-don't..."

Rogue's head shot up, face flushed with anger and tears, raising just his right index finger and jabbing it hard into Sting's chest with every sentence he spoke, causing the blonde to take a step back with each jab.

"YOU KNEW THEY WERE OUT HERE! YOU KNEW THAT THEY ESCAPED! YOU KNEW THAT NATSU AND I HAD A HISTORY WITH TWO OF THEM! YOU KNEW HOW DANGEROUS THEY WERE AND CURRENTLY ARE! YOU KNEW OF THE PROMISED THREAT MONTOYA MADE TOWARD US WHEN YOU FIRST ARRESTED HIM! YOU KNEW STING EUCLIFFE BUT YOU DIDN'T SAY A DAMNED THING! YOU DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN!"

Gray blinked. Natsu had a pre-existing relationship with one of the escaped convicts? If so... Then who? Was one them their guy? Sting seemed to share the same surprised feeling but it was quickly short lived in light of the growing fear he felt from himself and the rage he felt radiating from the dark haired male.

"I couldn't tell anyone anything." Sting replied in defense as his back hit the wall, away from Natsu and toward the door until he slid onto the floor. "The Council made me and the other bosses-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT THE COUNCIL TOLD YOU!" Rogue roared, causing Sting to cower once more without looking behind him, he pointed back toward the bed and the others. "LOOK AROUND YOU STING! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! WHAT YOU DID TO THEM! WHAT YOU DID TO NATSU!"

"What I did-" Sting sputtered only to be cut off once more.

"YES YOU! YOU DID THIS TO HIM, NOT GRAY! HE'S NOW GOING TO HAVE TO LIVE WITH THIS, STING! JUST LIKE I DID ONLY MUCH WORSE! HE'S GOING TO WAKE UP, EVERY NIGHT THINKING THAT THIS WAS ALL JUST A NIGHTMARE ONLY TO REALIZE THAT THIS- ALL OF THIS- IT'S REAL! THAT THIS DID HAPPEN!"

Rogue's breathing became shuddery as a sob ripped itself from his throat, tears rolling down his cheeks as his body trembled. He brought both hands to his face and buried his face into them.

"His sense of security... His sense of freedom... His sense of worth... His self-esteem... It's been ripped from him, Sting. It's gone. Shattered. It won't come back- It can't be fixed. It's not like a flesh wound."

"Rogue..." Sting breathed, unsure if he should even stand up. "I-I... I... This- I never meant for this to happen."

"But it did," Rogue answered through sobs. "Montoya made good of his promise after waiting 4 long years, Sting. That- that-"

He looked up at the blonde from his hands.

"The pain, the humiliation, the fear... You can't take it back. You can't just bury it either. I know. I've tried... No matter how hard you wish or try... Once it's has been done, it's been done."

"Rogue- I-I... I'm... I'm so sorry." Sting said, tears on his own face as he finally found the courage to stand up and gathered the dark haired man into an comforting embrace. "I'm so so so very sorry... To all of you-" He looked to each of them before his gaze landed on Gray, who gulped. "Especially you, Gray."

He blinked and felt a warm hand cupping his cheek before he felt his face being turned to face Rogue.

"Just- Just promise me- Give me your word... Me and Natsu... Everyone present. That'll you'll tell us if something like this ever happens again... I don't want to hear it come to me last minute from my co-workers or from someones else's boss or hear about it once someone close to us faces the same ordeals as similar to mine or Natsu's... Or worse." Rogue said sternly while still in tears, leaving no room for objections. "And be damned what the Council could and will do to you or us..."

"I promise." Sting whispered, resting his forehead against Rogue's. "There will be no more secrets. No more. I promise to tell you and Natsu everything. I'll tell each and every guild I know anything and everything the Council tells me. But... But you two will always be the first to know... Always..."

Sting's lips brushed over Rogue's own, his breath ghosting over them before capturing them into a sweet and chaste kiss. More tears escaped Rogue as he seemed to hesitant slightly before sighing and bring his hands up to cup Sting's face returning the kiss. Freed and Owen awed over the sight, while Laxus rolled his eyes and Gray smiled while gently squeezing Natsu's hand.

They broke apart what had to be after a long while, breathing heavily, as Sting pressed his forehead to Rogue's. Rogue whined as he tried to kiss Sting, only to be halted each and every time.

"Natsu needs you, Rogue." Sting breathed. "Go to him."

Rogue blinked several times allowing his vision to clear before he looked over his shoulder to finally get a good look at Natsu, who still on his side slightly, whimpered and had spouts of coughing. Rogue's eyes become large with shock.

"What happened to him?" He breathed as he gingerly walked up to Natsu. "Was this all Montoya?"

"No." Gray said gently stroking Natsu's hand. "Half of it came from a hit and run-"

"HE WAS RUN OVER?!" Rogue asked, whirling around to face Gray. "Was it Montoya? Or- Or the other-"

"Erza."

"Erza?" Rogue asked chuckling weakly. "Oh come now. I know she can be a bit frightening, what with that reckless driving of hers and that equally terrible temper but you can't seriously expect me-"

"It's the truth." Freed whispered, turning his head slightly. "We were out in the Dark Woods with Montoya, when Natsu just popped up out of nowhere, beaten, dirty and disheveled followed by Erza and Jellal no less then 5 minutes later and ran him over-"

"What were you doing in the Dark Woods?" Rogue asked hardly daring to believe such things he was hearing as he turned his attention back to Natsu. "What was Natsu doing in the Dark Woods?"

"We bullied information out of Montoya." Laxus huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "But it seems we might have picked a different case though. We found a human skull and neck pieces- That we thought was Natsu's-"

"He coughed up a pretty convincing story about hanging, mutilating him then dissolving his body in acid and burying the bones in multiple locations..." Gray whispered. "I beat him pretty bad that he was confined here too- But under extreme security."

Rogue shivered.

"But then Natsu showed up and blew Montoya's story out of the water." Freed said. "And when the doctors examined Natsu they found that he was chipped..."

"Chipped?" Rogue repeated, completely lost and yet scared at the same time. "What is 'chipped'?"

"A device used mainly for tracking." Freed snarled darkly. "The bastard's probably injected into his body during his captivity to keep an eye on when and where Natsu was when he wasn't around... Like he was nothing more then cattle."

Rogue's eyes went wide and he looked back to Natsu and was going to ask what would happen only to have it die in his throat when a small but soft cry that sounded akin to a child in pain entered the tense air. Natsu whined as he opened his eyes weakly and Rogue immediately fell to his side.

"Rogue..."

"I'm right here." Rogue whispered in a motherly tone as he smiled warmly. "What's wrong little dove? Sting tells me you were crying for me-"

"It hurts..." Natsu sobbed, tears flowing down his face. "It really hurts."

"What hurts?" Rogue asked softly as Gray could feel hot tears began to shimmer. "Tell me what hurts..."

"My stomach." He whined. "They-They- The doctors- They gave me really bad medicine. I-I can't stop throwing up..."

Natsu suddenly began heaving and Rogue, sensing what was about to happen, pushed the large dish toward Natsu's mouth just as Natsu upchucked for what had to be the tenth time.

"It burns." Natsu whimpered. "Make it stop."

"I can't. The medicine is meant to be slept off, Love." Rogue whispered, combing his hand through the pinkette's locks. "You need to sleep."

"But it hurts..." Natsu retorted weakly. "Hurts too much..."

"I know." Rogue whispered brushing pink hair out of Natsu's sweaty and clammy face. "Do you want me to sing our lullaby?"

The whole room went still and all eyes were on Rogue, who seemed to pay little heed to any them. His eyes were only for Natsu.

"The one that you sang..." Natsu breathed. "You sang to us in the Orphanage?"

"Hmm."

"When we were scared... Hurt... Or lonely?"

"The very same, Love."

Natsu gulped. "Please...?"

"Sure... Anything for my baby boy."

Gray was, to say the least, surprised by the scene unfolding before him which was shared with Laxus and Freed. With the fourteen years Gray knew Natsu and six spent dating him, not once had he seen the darked haired male show any kind of tender love and sweet mother-like approaches. Normally when he saw Rogue, the man was stoic and calm, speaking rarely in the face of company, showed no other emotion saved for annoyance and that rare bout of anger. It seemed that Rogue only showed his emotions and motherly side behind the closed doors of his home.

Then Rogue began singing and Gray found himself, along with Freed and Laxus, relaxing under the soothing voice. All tension, fear and anger seemed to melt away from his body and replaced it with the feeling of safety and love.

'Hush now, my little Dragon-

You're safe now, don't you cry-

Sleep while I sing you our melody-

Sleep now and remember this little lullaby-

So we'll always be together even when you dream.'

Soon quiet breathing filled the now silent room as Natsu had finally fallen asleep with unshed tears glittering under the fluorescent light. Rogue smiled before he leaned over placed a gentle kiss to the pinkette's bandaged temple. He turned to look at Sting, who nodded and proceeded to herd everyone out. Gray would have protested but there was something in Rogue's eyes that told him that shouldn't test the waters at the moment and without any resistance, he was silently lead out as Sting closed the door behind them leaving Rogue with Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what the lullaby Rogue's was based from and what movie it came from? :3


	19. Into the Thick of It

"Lyon, we need a favor."

Lyon blinked several times, looking up from his ipad as Sting strode right up to him with a look that said that something was needed and needed now. Juvia moved closer to Lyon, trying to meld her body to his as the silver haired man narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the men before him.

"And what _'favor'_ would it be that you seek, Eucliffe?"

"Can you trace this back to its original source?"

Lyon blinked, thrown off by the request. He opened his mouth and was about to ask what the blonde was talking about when Sting, as if reading his mind, held out a small plastic bag that held what looked to be a microchip. Lyon's brows furrowed together into a tight knit and reached out and took it from Sting's hand and look it over in his own hand. He studied it carefully, onyx eyes narrowed into snake-like slits as he studied the object in his hand, barely flinching as the light flickered at him.

"Yeah. If we can get under a microscope, I can look up the serial number and run into the database."

"Great!" Sting smiled, clapping and rubbing his hands together. "We can all head to Sabertooth and use my office then."

"Will Rogue be joining us then?" Lyon asked, looking up to the blonde. "I heard he's pretty good with technology."

"No." Sting shivered before shaking his head. "He's going to stay with Natsu. Doesn't want to part with him right now..."

"But- What about Natsu?" Lucy piped up, suddenly standing up. She stared down the long hall that lead to his room eyes wide with terror. "Will he and Rogue be okay here? By themselves? With- With that nasty man- That monster- Just on the other side of this building?"

"You might have a point there, Blondie," Laxus said eyebrow raised. He turned to Freed. "Freed!"

"Yes?" Freed stood straight.

"You are to stay here with Rogue. The others are welcome to stay as well." Laxus said, pointing toward the hall. "Gray, Gajeel, Lyon and I will head with Sting to the Sabertooth Guild. Call me if anything goes wrong, even if it's just a hiccup, I wanna hear about it! I'll send Evergreen over. Just in case..."

"And Bickslow?" Freed asked, looking a bit weary but hopeful at the same time.

"Don't know where he is... Haven't seen the smartass in over 2 years now." Laxus growled, turning to look at his grandfather who returned his look.

Gray blinked. Did he miss something?

"I see..." replied Freed, looking a bit down. "Oh well..."

Laxus sighed before he gathered the downed man into his arms in a tight embrace. He rested his head atop of the green hair before placing a soft kiss into the soft locks while Freed hummed.

"Look after Natsu and Rogue," Laxus breathed. "And please- Please be safe."

"I will." Freed smiled, as Laxus captured his lips into a sweet chaste kiss. "I promise."

"Good," Laxus smiled. "I should be home before dinner tonight."

"Be safe." Freed replied before blushing, "I love you."

A pause.

"I love you too baby."

* * *

The trip to the Sabertooth Guild wasn't as bad of a journey as Gray previously thought or basically when he and Fairy Tail last made their trek to Sabertooth. They simply stepped out of the hospital but making a quick stop at the front desk for the Vitullo kit and then they were on their way. The Sabertooth hall was actually only a simple walk away and all they had to do was walk a few blocks and then, low and behold, there was the guild hall. Barely a rock throw away from the hospital.

 _'Pretty convenient.'_ Gray thought. He chanced a glance toward Sting. _'I wonder why-'_

They went right through the double door with Sting leading them straight to his office, ignoring the many questions and looks his employees shot in his direction. Not that Gray could blame them. If he was head of a guild and he suddenly brought in members from both Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale, of course, questions were bound to arise. That immediately made Gray think back on what Laxus said about Bickslow.

Sure-

It wasn't really news that Bickslow, Evergreen, Freed and occasionally, Laxus, tend to disappear at odd and inconvenient occasions. Heck, they were hardly seen anyhow since Freed was more of a stay-at-home-mom type, trying to get back into college so he along with the other three worked graveyard shifts. But if Laxus hadn't seen or didn't know where one of his group had gone then this was news. Bickslow may be odd to the point that many called him 'creepy' and 'freaky', but if there was one good quality about him, it was that he was extremely loyal to Laxus and to Fairy Tail.

So why did Bickslow disappear and without telling Laxus?

Gray was immediately shaken from his thoughts the minute Sting stopped in front of a large door at the end of a large hallway. He pulled out a set of keys and began to unlock it before pushing it open and ushering them in.

"In here."

The office was pretty spacious, rivaling that of an average studio apartment. Two large desks occupied the room, one overflowing with paperwork while the other was neat and clean as the day it may have been purchased, bookshelves that carried boxes and books stood behind each; one clean, the other in disarray, and by not looking at the name plaques on the wooden surfaces, it didn't take a genius to figure out whose desk was whose.

"We'll be using Rogue's computer," said Sting, placing himself behind the cleaner desk of the two and began typing away on the computer. "It'll be better and faster."

"Why?" Gajeel smirked. "Is it cause you can't seem to find yours?"

"No." Sting huffed, puffing his face up child-like. "It's cause Rogue's computer's got the cooler stuff on it you asshat."

"Gi hi hi. Sure."

Sting's eyes narrowed childishly. "I really don't like you."

"Who cares?" Laxus suddenly growled, folding his arms. "Let's locate the bastard already."

"Fine. Lyon, if you will." Sting gestured to the seat he just vacated.

Lyon nodded and moved around the desk, placing himself onto the soft leather seat and quickly made himself comfortable as he set his backpack onto the floor. While Sting pulled down a microscope from the bookcase behind him, he began pulling out items from his bag including his own laptop, pens and paper, the microchip, the Vitullo kit and...

"Is that my truck's navigation system?"

Gray had to do a double take. There was no mistaking it; it was definitely the little black box that used to be in his truck and as Gray was about to ask how they got it when dimly recalled that his truck sunk to the bottom of a man-made lake when his memory quickly kicked in the explanation; Laxus and that had Gray face palming. He completely forgot about Laxus fishing both it and Montoya out of the waters after saving Rogue that allowed them to apprehended Montoya and forced him to reveal Natsu's location in the light of the current situation.

"God damn it." He breathed, burying his face into his hands. "I fucking forgot."

Lyon chuckled. "Yes- Well, I'm going to need it."

"Why?" Gajeel asked, leaning over the desk slightly. "We have the DNA and the chip. Can't we nail the bastard that way?"

"We could but here's the flaw," Lyon replied in a bored tone and a roll of the eyes as he started booting up his own computer. "DNA, unfortunately, is only limited to the person's identity. Not their current location as we currently know that Natsu's kidnapper has been out of jail for probably a majority of his life prior to his breakout. So, obviously, the location he last had on any guild's files could be currently be occupied by someone else or might have been demolished by order of a higher power."

"But we have this micro- whatever- thing."

"Yes but while we may have the chip, it can also lead us to dead end." Lyon replied. "If we're not careful."

"How?"

"Microchips, in a way, are just like cellphones," Lyon explained, as he hooked the laptop up to Rogue's hard drive and began carefully angling the chip underneath the microscope. "They both send out signals that often need to be amplified in order to be detected or received by the opposite end, mostly by towers and or satellites because their wavelengths can only travel so far before they fall flat."

He looked up at them all, with a funny smile on his face.

"And thankfully for us, they're both easy to intercept thanks to their easy to do hacking systems. While we may be able to rule that Natsu must have been held somewhere in the Dark Woods- For why else would he have turned up the way he did?- But we're also going to need the exact location of where he was held and hopefully that's where your truck's navigation system might come in handy, Gray."

"How?" Gray asked. "Wouldn't they have deleted the location off of it, prior before attempting to kidnap Rogue and water-logging my truck?"

"Yes but the search engine leaves behind an electronic signature every time its been used," Lyon answered waving his hand dismissively as he peered into the microscope and began typing. "So your truck's navigation system would have stored the information into its memory banks. Which is good, since apparently our chip's serial number puts it as it was home made and it's base has a rather large signal mass since it has been picked up by three cellphone towers..."

They all quickly gathered around Lyon and his miniature lab. On the computer screen they could see the satellite map of all of Fiore and there around the entire Dark Woods was four large red circles merged.

"Now we add the truck's last known navigation from about as far back as 24 hours..."

Lyon clicked away at the computer before pulling out several different USB cords from out of his bag and hooking them up to both computers and the black box. With his tongue between his teeth, he furiously typed before checking Rogue's computer screen before returning to his own and digging through the files on the black box until-

"Done." Lyon said with pride before leaning back in the chair and folding his arms behind his head.

They all blinked in awe as they stared at the computer screen. The large radius was brought down to a single pinprick that was centered a little to left-hand side in the Dark Woods. Gray blinked before he smiled.

"Let's go give this place a ring."

"Right."

* * *

The return trip to the Woods was not only a bit more but also very frustrating.

They managed to drive their way back to the site of Natsu's hit and run where they relied solely on Gray's water-damaged navigation system to lead them after they came to the location from where they found Natsu. It was made briefly difficult as without Lyon to explain how to hook it up properly to his laptop that he lent them or even activate it since he remained behind at Sabertooth to test the rape kit given to them with Yukino and Rufus, it was a little challenging but Gray took a shot in the dark and somehow- which Gray attributed to dumb luck- succeeded into getting it to work. They discovered that the location they sought was a little farther south from where they were and where they found Natsu but what confused them was that the signal seemed to resonate from deep into the woods, away from the road. According to both the computer and the navigation box, there was supposedly a path somewhere that the Gray's truck last took that lead to the signal so they all got out of Lyon's car and began searching the surrounding area for the mystery path.

"HEY! I FOUND IT!"

They all quickly joined Gajeel as he held aside the thick branches of a ancient weeping willow and point a bright LED flashlight down to a worn dirt road that was hidden beneath the canopy of thick trees, ivy and brush. Gray quickly checked the laptop to make sure and it seemed to confirm that this indeed was the road they sought.

"Clever," Laxus breathed, a dark smirk twisting on his lips. "Not only did they hide well from us but they also made sure it was hidden well from any passerby that happened to pass through the area- whether intentional or not."

Gray's face darkened. "Let's take a look, shall we?"

They all nodded before they stepped onto the path, lead by the light of Gajeel's flashlight. They walked on in silence, deeper and deeper into the darken path for about a good ten to fifteen minutes before they stumbled upon a decrepit-looking old log cabin that looked as though no one had lived in or taken proper care of it in years since its last occupation for the wood was beyond faded and weather beaten and the ivy grew up and over unchecked all over it frail looking structure. They halted and stared at it.

"Have you guys ever watched a movie called _'Cabin the Woods'_?" Sting asked after a long and lengthy silence.

"Yeah."

"Once."

"Bits of it," replied Gray turning to face Sting. "Why?"

"Cause I'm being heavily reminded of it by this place..." Sting answered before his eyes widen in sudden realization. "Wait- I remember this place now-"

"You do?"

"Yeah," Sting stepped closer to the cabin before halting dead in his tracks. "There was a story I remember hearing when I was still living in the orphanage about an old man that supposedly lived in these very woods, a man who was about as bad-tempered and feral as the animals that lived here. He hated all living things and often shot the first living creature he saw- Which kinda helped bolster the Woods' reputation and kinda helped me and some other dumb little shits to do some insane tests of courage."

"Wow. He's making Porlyusica sound tame and more approachable." Laxus said, folding his arms.

"He does, doesn't he?" Sting grinned. "But rumor had it that none on had seen the old man in quite some time. Everyone, even the Council was too scared to approach these woods to figure out why- Some say he died some time ago while others say he moved away and this was before Rogue and I joined the Sabertooth Guild supposedly. Since he had no living kin on record and people around the area knew that these very woods were home to most dangerous animals and believed his spirit may now haunted it, no one dared to approach here to claim rights to the cabin-"

"Till our guy came along and decided to test the waters." Gray breathed as he walked up to front door. "That or they somehow knew each other- Shall we introduce ourselves then?"

"Oh hell yeah." Gajeel smirked cracking his knuckles as he strode up and past Gray to the door. "Allow me."

"If you insist," Gray's smile grew darker as he moved to the one side in a mock gentlemen fashion. "Then by all means Mr. Redfox, I must insist-"

"Gi hi."

**_SMASH_ **

Gajeel didn't need telling twice as he suddenly brought up his foot and smashed it into the front door, knocking it clean of its hinges in one kick. He strode into the cabin along with the others with a dark grin.

"Honey, I'm home~" He sang.

The inside of the cabin was dark, devoid of life as Gajeel made his way further into the house, leaving the other three on the threshold while trying to find a light switch. After waiting outside the dark house for ten minutes and listening to Gajeel fumble around rather noisily and quietly curse in the dark, there was a click and light flooded the cabin.

"Well, that settles it then," said Laxus, eyes roaming over the interior. "Both our guys and Natsu were defiantly here."

There was no arguing that. The entire inside of the cabin was quite the opposite from the outside as it was too clean, crisp and rather polished to have been abandoned for a long time by its last owner. The cabin's interior looked as though it may have come straight out from the 70's with its walls holding traces of glitter, its furniture and wall decorations seemed to be from that decade and rather well kept. Not a sign of dirt or dust could be seen in the entire house.

"Let's split up and see what we can find," Sting breathed as he moved around Gajeel toward a hallway. "Either this bastard's here somewhere in this place or he left us a clue or something that will further screw him and Montoya."

"Right."

They split off from one another and began moving to different parts of the cabin, searching them high and low, left to right for any and everything that might tell them something or reveal them something. Gajeel searched the kitchen and dining area while Sting stripped the living room and bedrooms and Gray handled the bathrooms and the occasional closets littered here and there. In the end, all they found was articles of clothing that indeed support the fact someone was living here, half eaten food, a bag of garbage and other necessities.

Nothing.

That was until they came across the master bedroom.

"So I think I have a good idea as to where the skull we found may have come from," Laxus muttered, as he stood outside the doorway. "Looks like you weren't far off the mark about this introvert blondie..."

"Huh?" Sting blinked, moving toward the taller blonde followed by Gajeel, "What do you mean?"

"Take a look."

He did and nearly reeled back, clamping both his hands tight over his nose and mouth as the smell of death and decay overpowered him. Once Sting was able to steady himself and blink back the tears of pain, he looked back into the room and found lying on a decrepit bed in the rotting room was the remains of a human skeleton.

"I'm gonna go out a hunch here and assume your hermit's been dead for a long time," Gajeel choked, covering his own nose and mouth. "Probably have Hayden take a look see into it."

"On it." Sting gasped, moving as far away from the bedroom as possible once Laxus closed the door. "Jeez! What the hell?"

"Bastards must've killed him some time ago." Gajeel reasoned. "No other reason as to why they'd keep his body-"

"Yeah- But he's not here either," Laxus pointed out. "Must've vacated the minute he found out Natsu escaped-"

"So he would've known we were coming soon or later." Gajeel scoffed, tossing a pile of books and magazines onto the floor. "There's nothing here that can link us to him or then a body long since dead that tell us us if they killed him or croaked by himself."

"Well, we got nothing _until_ Lyon, Rufus and Yukino get back to us," Sting pointed out, folding his arms. "But- Fuck. We've got nothing."

"He got away." Laxus agreed. "Poor kid. No idea what we're going to tell him- or Rogue-"

That was until Gray found one door at the end of the hallway that was locked.

From the inside.

"HEY! THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!" Gray called over his shoulder just as the others joined him. He rattled the door handle. "Door's locked. Gajeel can you-"

"My pleasure."

_**SMASH** _

Gajeel bought up his foot once more, and like with the first door, he brought it down in one kick. The door scrapped and clattered down a large dark staircase before crashing into a hard surface, a wall no doubt, at the end. They stared into the dark abyss that was now revealed.

"What do think waits for us?" Sting asked.

"Dunno." Gray replied as he flipped on a switch next to him flooding the staircase and its landing in light. "But let's go and find out shall we?"

They all nodded before proceeding down the stairs into a narrow hallway that lead straight into another living room to the left where Gajeel and Laxus that decided to explore with a dryer and washer hookup and to one side, a door to the right that was partially opened. Sting and Gray both approached it carefully before the inky haired man reaching a hand out and pushing the door open further causing it to creak almost anonymously. Gray's heart began pounding his rib cage as the door swung open.

Inside was a room that surly had to come from one of Lucy's cheesy romance novels. Inside the room that greeted them was a large plush bed to the right hand side of the room, a queen from the looks of it supported by a dark mahogany board base, with soft blood red satin comforter with matching sheets underneath and large bundle of black pillows that were completely thrown all over the place. The walls were painted black with dome lights clinging to its smooth surface, no windows, floor made of hardwood flooring, a dark polished table on one side of the bed and another in completely shambles, a matching wardrobe to the corner of the right and another door that lead to a bathroom that barely stone toss away from the bed with an entire interior made of the color of white and ivory. They both took deep breathes, steeled themselves and entered the room.

"There is no doubt about it," Sting breathed as he bent down and picked up a chain that was connected to one of bed's legs off of the floor. "Natsu was held here."

"And raped here." Gray snarled as his eyes roamed over the bed and landed on a familiar crusted stain that was mixed with another familiar but dark red stain.

"Hey. There's a blood pool here." Sting said pointing to a small dark puddle. "Looks fresh. You think it's Natsu's?"

"Probably but I really don't think so," Gray muttered, crouching down to his knees and studying the puddle. "Yeah- he was already banged up before Erza's car got him but-"

He bit his lip.

"But?"

"I don't recall seeing a wound on him that would cause this prior to the accident or even seen a blood trail in or around the cabin," Gray muttered racking his brain carefully. "Most of the wounds that caused major bleeding were after he was hit by the car- Some were even internal."

"You think it's our missing kidnapper's then?"

"Possible." Gray looked up. "I noticed that this bedside table had its leg ripped clean off and it's on the foot of the bed other there."

"So- Natsu fought back?"

"Mostly likely," Gray smiled, his entire form filled with pride. Always the fighter his baby was. "Natsu probably found the time to tear the leg off when both kidnappers slash rapists were away one night then clubbed our missing guy probably sometime while we had Montoya and made his getaway while the bastard struggled with his state of consciousness."

Sting beamed with pride, pumping his fist. "That's my baby brother."

Gray beamed as well as he made to stand up. He was proud to say the least, that even the most horrid faces of evil, Natsu's fiery spirit couldn't be broken. They continued exploring the room further, finding a key ring of keys in the toilet- both men refused to touching that- a wardrobe full of, for the politer word, toys that had Sting utter words of anger and utter disgust- as well as a make a few obscene gestures- and had Gray break the door off as he smashed it shut in a fit of rage.

How dare they-

"STING! GRAY! GET BOTH YOUR DUMB ASSES OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Laxus barked from somewhere down the hall.

Bewildered, Sting and Gray both shared a look amongst one another before walking out of the room and down the hall, wondering what they could have done this time. They walked until they found the living room and found another room at the other side with the door ajar. They walked in and found Gajeel and Laxus staring at a wall, looking rigid and as Gray was about to ask what had them so stiff when his eyes wandered over to whatever it was they were looking at and halted as shock and horror began to enter both his and Sting's brains.

"What in-"

They had walked into a room that was probably the very reason behind the creation of the word 'stalker'. The walls were covered in photographs of Natsu, smiling and laughing ranging from when he was a child, around three, to as a young adult, some were just of him while many others had either one of his friends or brothers with him. There was some bits of newspaper clippings here and there with headlines that said 'mysterious death of Fiore's best fire chief' and 'trial of the century' while little sticky notes were posted on certain photos or news clippings and were connected by a thin string of different color yarns. There was a table in front of the wall, covered in books, papers, half-completed clay models, a lamp , art tools and familiar looking carving tools and glass jars.

Then Gray's phone went off.

_**B-E-N-D-E-R! Bender! B-E-** _

Barely realizing and looking at it as he reached for it and swiped the green circle, Gray's brain suddenly went blank and went on autopilot.

"Talk to me."

 _"Gray. It's Lyon."_ Came a familiar voice. He sounded scaried. _"I got some good news, bad news and if possible, worse news."_

"Talk to me." He repeated eyes never leaving the wall as he and the other three continued to stare in horror.

 _"Good news, so not only did Montoya rape Natsu but so did our mystery guy and we got a hit. His DNA is in the database."_ Lyon said. _"Bad news, he's one of our three supposedly dead escaped convicts."_

"And the worse-?"

_"Does a man by the name of 'Jeremy Valmen', sound familiar to you?"_

"The Mad Taxidermist Killer?"

 _"The very same and according to the files Fairy Tail supplied me-"_ Lyon answered. _"You put away 6 years ago after he attacked Natsu and attempted to rape and butcher him for his eyes to make into 'living art' it says."_

There was pregnant pause.

_"You don't think he was Montoya's partner do you?"_

Anger flared deep inside of Gray's mind. "I do now."


	20. Puzzle Pieces

"So this bastard's always had this strange- Fixation- For Natsu?" Sting whispered. "Even before he was a young adult?"

"Apparently," Laxus muttered, as he shifted through the stacks of papers and books. He looked up, eyes falling one picture before plucking it off the wall. "According to this one, date puts him to have been at this since the little Firecracker was 3."

"Sick-" Sting breathed. He took a step back, holding his clenched hands close to his chest and trembled. His breathing came out in gasps. "Sick fucking bastard-"

"I don't get it..." Gray whispered.

"Get what?"

"This." Gray waved his hand to the entire room. "All of this. Why did he wait so long to act? If- If he's been watching Natsu since he was like three- then why- why-"

"Why not grab him then?" Gajeel finished, Gray nodded. "Yeah- I've been kinda wondering about that myself actually."

"What do you think?"

"I think we might have something akin to a twisted _'destined soulmate'_ case."

"What's that?" Sting asked.

"Every watched a Disney princess movie?" Gajeel asked. "Like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty? The older ones basically-"

"The closest thing I watched recently was with- what's her face-" Laxus frowned, closing his eyes and folded his arms. "Uh- Cinderella, I think it was. I had Wendy and her girlfriends over and Freed said I had to be nice and let them watch what they wanted- Whether I liked it or not..."

Laxus cringed.

"Okay." Gajeel nodded. "We'll use that then. You all know the reoccurring theme in all of those movies right? With at least the first four Disney broads?"

"You mean between Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora and- uh- Ariel?"

"Yeah-Those four- Whatever." Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Look, you know how like, in the first twenty minutes of their movies, the guy and the girl, after meeting each other for the first time or if one first saw the other and other is oblivious until later and then they automatically fall in love and in like, two days worth of time later and they live happily ever after right and that all that bullshit?"

"Right..."

"Well, we got ourselves something like that," Gajeel looked back to the wall. "But not in a way that could be seen as romantic or normal. More or so as a twisted obsession."

"So- he started out as a pedophile before upgrading to stalking killer then upgrading to a kidnapper slash rapist? Once my brother grew older?" Sting asked, disgust still evident.

"No... Well- Maybe," Gajeel sighed massaging his temples. "Twins above, how can I explain this-"

He blinked, looking behind him before turning around entirely and moved toward the messy table in front of him as if realizing something. Ignoring Gray's demand of finishing what he was about to say, he suddenly reached forward and snagged a leather-bound book from the precarious pile of papers causing them to tumble onto the floor and spread everywhere, like spilled milk. Gajeel snorted at mess underneath his feet and at Laxus's growl with a roll of his eyes and began flipping through the pages, tongue between his teeth.

"You gonna tell us sometime today, Metalhead?" Gray asked in angered annoyance, placing his hands on his hips. "I don't wanna trouble you-"

"Alright, I think I got it. Here's a good example," Gajeel answered, ignoring the insult. "Okay, so Blondie's was somewhat right on the dot, but I think I can now explain it bit better."

"How?"

"His journal," Gajeel responded, holding up the the book in his hands. "From the dates printed here, he's been writing in this one when Pinky first caught his eye, up till he was 5. So there might be more of them lying around here somewhere-"

His eyes briefly looked to the remaining piles on the table, which Laxus caught sight of and started looking through the piles upon piles of papers on the table as Gajeel returned back to the journal in hand.

"Okay here, we have him first writing on the day he first met Pinky and about his strange reactions-"

"Reactions?" Gray asked, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow. "Is that what we call that?"

Gajeel ignored him. He held the book out toward Gray and Sting. "Read."

Gray narrowed his eyes before snatching the book out of Gajeel's hand and began to read with Sting peeking over his shoulder and reading along with him;

_It's been so long since I written in a journal, must've been 12 since I last wrote in one._

_Today, I moved recently into a new town and I saw this kid._

_A kid like no other surely. A kid who had to be no older then three or four, with bubble-gum colored hair and with eyes that I couldn't begin to describe. Such oddity- With hues of liquid gold, honey tones and caramel fillings-_

"So he's always had this fetish for Natsu's eyes." Gray said, looking up from the passage. "Even when flame-brain was like what- 4?- What's that proving?"

"A lot more then you think- Now I want you to read this one."

Gray blinked as Gajeel suddenly ripped the journal from the ravenette's hands and he flipped through the pages until he found the desired one, handing it back to Gray just as Sting leaned in closer for another look;

_Saw the kid._

_He is now five according to the banner held between the park trees. His name is Natsu Dragneel. Odd name for a child but I shall not question it for his father has a far odder one, Igneel his brother, Zeref. A strange family._

_His eyes, his hair, his beautiful smile-_

_Why can't I stop seeing them? Why do they haunt me the minute I close my own? What power does this kid possess- To make me desire him?_

_I introduced myself to the father and connected with the children. I was allowed to pick up and hold Natsu. He was so soft, so warm- Beautiful. Perfect._

_I'm- I'm in love..._

_I want him!_

"What?" Gray asked, holding the book away from him and Sting like he had just seen the most revolting thing in the world. "This bastard- This sick twisted son of a bitch-"

"Oh wait. It gets better." Gajeel grunted, jabbing a thumb at one of the newspaper clips. "Now I want you to read this."

Gray found his eyes wandering to the wall once more until they found the article Gajeel was pointing to and he nearly blanched;

_**MYSTERY DEATH OF FIORE'S BEST FIRE CHIEF** _

_In the morning of July 7th around 3:07 am, a violent act had broken out in the quiet town of Magnolia as a fire raged out of control inside of an apartment complex, killing 4 and wounding several others. Igneel Dragneel, 47, was one of the four found dead, charred beyond recognition and leaving behind two sons, seven year old, Natsu and twelve years old Zeref who both were at the time at a friend's house for a sleepover. A well-known fire chief that was head of Fiore's Fire Department had to be identified by means of dental records. His death sparked many cries of anguish as well as cries of anger._

_So what happened?_

_The Forensic team in Blue Pegagus, who were handed the case over by Fairy Tail as they had felt that it would be too personal, hadn't confirmed anything but they aren't finding much in the charred wreckage either._

_'We aren't ruling anything out. We are open to different possibiltes.' Said one representative. 'But all we can say is that it that right now, all evidence seems to point to an accident.'_

_One of the survivors of the fire, who wishes to remain unnamed, claimed that before the fire broke out, he swore that a little after 2:30 am when he was returning home from a late night shift that he heard Igneel arguing with someone._

_'Sounded like he was mad.' The witness claims. 'There was someone else with him, yelling at him. Never saw them, must've came when I was at work. Only thing I remember was it had something to do with some kid and then- about half an hour later- we smelled smoke. The whole place was in flames.'_

_Though Blue Pegagus have looked into these claims they had not found much to support the witness's theory since the apartment had no video survallience or monitoring systems. Meanwhile, around 7:16 am on the same day, on the other side of town, one of Igneel's closest friends, Weisslogia Eucliffe, 39, was pronounced dead at the scene of a hit and run after dropping his 13 year old son, Sting, off at school, which helped Blue Pegagus to take a look at the possiblities that both Igneel's and Weisslogia's deaths may have been murder based and the that there may be a connection._

_The driver is still at large._

_'It is rather bizzare.' Said a responding EMT. 'But this can't all mean nothing. If you ask me, I think the guy shoved right in front of the other guy's car and the other guy, scared, ran off.'_

_It further encouraged Blue Pegagus's efforts when another two of Igneel's closest friends, Skiadrum Cheney, 42, and Metalicana Redfox, 46, were found bludgeoned to death at the Redfox household the same day around 11:32 am while their childeren, twins Rogue and Raios, 11, and Gajeel, 14, were at school and the killer remains at large-_

"Kid?" Sting whispered, eyes never leaving the clipping. "My dad-? What are they-?"

"Didn't Weisslogia mention anything to you, about a settlement of of affairs prior to July 7th?" Gajeel asked. "I sure as hell know for a fact Metalicana didn't tell me shit. Never told me shit anyhow-"

"No," Sting muttered, shaking his head. "I don't recall him ever saying anything about a 'settlement'. So Weisslogia- My dad- His death wasn't- wasn't an accident?"

He looked to Gajeel, tears shimmering. "He- Montoya or this- This bastard- He- They killed them?"

"Dunno," Gajeel replied. "We won't know for sure until we can find viable proof or another one of his journals to prove it. Rogue and I always knew our fathers were killed by some asshat. But to know that our mystery guy or Montoya may have had some part of it just cause they wanted the lord of Pinks- It just pisses me off."

"So- Igneel's death wasn't an accident either, was it?" Gray whispered, hair shielding his face. He gripped his hand tightly feeling blood slipping through the clutched flesh. "I'll kill him."

"Gray?"

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Gray roared, lifting his head revealing the fire in his eyes that had Sting quickly back away. "I'll kill him! If I ever see him again, there won't be mercy! Death! JUST DEATH! I've made too many excuses for people like him! He's been torturing Natsu far too long! Not anymore! Not once I get a hold of his throat!"

"Now hold up there, Frosty." Gajeel said, holding his hands up. "We don't know that this guy is the one responsible for Weisslogia's and or Igneel's deaths, heck if he's even responsible for Skiadrum's or my old bastard's. And no, I ain't defending him either." He countered upon the look on Gray's face. "What I'm saying is, that it is possible he might've played a small part to it by simply hiring a guy to do the work for him. All we're getting is that he was barely coming to terms with his feelings toward Pinky and he that he may have had some knowledge our parents and that he indeed got close and spent time with Natsu."

Gajeel sighed, before looking to the wall behind him.

"And that's another thing that's bothering me-"

"What's bothering you?"

"FOUND THEM!"

All three men turned to look at Laxus, whom they seemed to have completely forgotten about, as he held high above his head another leather-bound book and a couple more under his arm. Each identical to the one in Gray's own hand.

"Bastard had them hidden in a box behind the desk."

"Good good." Gajeel replied holding his hand out. "Let's see the evidence come to light at long last."

Silence fell over them as Gajeel began speed-reading and flipping the pages, folding ones he deemed essential. His eyes roved over each page at such a pace that Gray actually questioned himself on whether or not the dark haired man was truly reading it. He snorted after awhile and held his hand out behind him toward Laxus.

"This one doesn't explain shit, other then his sudden desire to be with Natsu fascination to the 'beauty' Natsu had grown into. Dates have him when Natsu was around 13 maybe 14 and he somehow losing Natsu to- oh big surprise- Gray. Didn't sound too heartbroken neither. Apparently his desire to mutilate Gray kept him occupied- " Gajeel muttered as Laxus pressed another book into his hand. He opened it and quickly flipped through it. "Here we go. This one happened the day after the deaths of our parents."

Gray and Sting moved in closer, wide eyed as Gajeel cleared his throat and began reading the passage;

_This power I feel, there is probably no known word to describe it just yet and yet it is the most wondrous that I had ever felt._

_This power?_

_Did my love for Natsu grant me this?_

_Though I pity the man who would have been his second father, Weisslogia and the child he had with him. That poor boy that I had now orphaned. Neither hey needn't need to suffer for Igneel's foolhardy behavior. But Natsu._

_Natsu._

_The poor boy. He has no one now, does he? I saw to Igneel's other broad, Metalicana and Skiadrum, same day I killed Igneel and Weisslogia and the woman Grandeeny, I need not worry as she had passed away on the same day after losing a long battle with a fatal illness. So, what will become of Natsu?_

_Will he be mine? We'll see._

_We'll see._

"What the fuck does that mean?" Sting asked.

"It means that only did he just confirm that he killed both your parents but it also confirmed that he knew of Rogue and my dads and silenced them too." Gajeel replied, flipping through the pages. He furrowed his eyebrows. "It doesn't tell us what name he used to gain their trust or tell us how he did it either. It focuses more on his conflicting feelings and of-"

"Why do you think he used a different name?" Gray asked.

"Call it a hunch, but I have a feeling he may have already had quiet a bloody history long before Natsu came around the corner," Gajeel answered as he plucked another book from Laxus's arm. "And since Igneel, being Fiore's best firefighter and basically had friends in all the right places, would have had access to any and all criminal and police records, he probably didn't want a criminal within a twenty mile radius of his son and our mystery guy, Jeremy, Lyon said his name was, was no doubt desperate to connect with Natsu, as mentioned in here, didn't want Igneel to know who or what he was until it was too late and had Natsu in his clutches."

"So- He ended up being a pedophile?" Sting asked, folding his arms and fixing Gajeel with a glare. "Cause that's what it sounds like."

"Were you not listening, Blondie?" Gajeel growled, eyes still glued to the pages, "He's wasn't exactly a pedo since it isn't written that he chased any other kid-"

Gajeel froze.

"Gajeel. You look a little pale," Gray said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "Is something the matter?"

"He knew Hayden." Gajeel answered, voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Gray whispered, granted, he heard what the man said but he could not stop the feeling of anger and hate poisoning his very blood stream.

"He knew of Hayden. He earned Hayden's trust," Gajeel responded, eyes wide as he slowly looked to all of them. "I don't know how but he did, since doesn't trust anyone easily which also means-"

He waved the book in hand back and forth.

"We need to talk to Valerian," Gajeel suddenly declared. "And Hayden. We need to talk to both of them immediately!"

"What?" Sting blinked. "Why?"

"Cause you fucking dumbass," Gajeel responded, gritting his own teeth. "If anyone payed any attention to our surroundings and the people that visited us as we grew up it would be Hayden and Valerian, since they have been with us since we're young."

"Who are you calling a 'dumbass'?"

"Who are you calling a 'jackass'?"

"ENOUGH!" Laxus roared causing both men to freeze and tremble under the mere sound. "Let's just grab what we can, get your guild down here to rope this area off so if the bastard comes back we can nail him, we'll haul Valerian into questioning when we get back to Fairy Tail."

He quickly rounded on Gray.

"Frosty! When's Valerian getting home?"

"I don't know," Gray shrugged, "He's got a delivery to the kingdom Fiore and isn't supposedly coming home until another couple of days."

"Alright then. Let's get the hell out of here. Being here is giving me the creeps"

"Fine."

"Tch."

Both men quickly shared a quick death glare the second that Laxus turned his back on them and began looking for papers that he deemed important. After a few seconds or so, they decided to help Laxus and began gather stuff up as well while Gray picked up all seven of the leather bound books, placing them all in a bag before picking up the last one and stared hard at the last one.

What other dark secrets did these little books hide?

* * *

Three days had passed and not only was Jeremy still on the loose, Gray had managed to read all seven books and began to reunite himself once more with the feeling of fear and disgust as well as a rather large dose of pure hatred.

Jerome had to be the most sick minded individual Gray must of had the displeasure of ever knowing or reading about. This man, granted while Gray already knew of the man's strange fixation with taxidermy and the need of mounting his victims eyes on the art he made, but it wasn't till he reached the end of the sixth journal did Gray feel a mixture anger as well as regret. Not only did this prick not once discussed his strange habits or any of his previous kills, he also finally began discovering his sexual fantasies of his pinkette. They eventually managed to pick up Gray and Natsu's neighbor, Valerian, who had come home weary from his truck delivery and asked him as many questions as possible.

**_Flashback_ **

_Valerian yawned as he jumped down from the last step of his big rig truck and onto the concrete in front of his house. Stretching his arms as high as he could until he heard a satisfying pop in his back._

_That did the trick._

_"Home sweet home."_

_He looked to the house he knew that Gray and Natsu shared as a smile spread across his face. He wondered if Gray was home yet and how Natsu and Happy were doing since it was just the two of them. He chuckled as he looked to his truck and began wondering if the three would appreciate the souvenirs. He hoped they like them- Especially Gray-_

_"Valerian!"_

_He blinked and looked back to the house next to his and found the man in question running toward him, face full of desperation and anxiety. Valerian smiled and waved toward the dark haired male._

_"Heya Gray," he said, "How's it going?"_

_"I need you to come to Fairy Tail with me."_

_"What why?" Valerian was lost. "What happened?"_

_"Five days ago, Natsu was kidnapped-"_

_"WHAT?!" Valerian could not believe what he just heard! "What happened?!"_

_"Someone broke into my house but don't worry- we got him back. Safe and Sound," Gray quickly explained, "But that's where you come in-"  
_

_"Huh?" Valerian was defiantly confused. "How on earth do I plan any part of this?"_

_"According to some written records, the guy knew of Igneel and Hayden and earned their trust-"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"Which means you may have known him!"_

_"Who?"_

_"Please tell me a Jeremy Valmen sounds familiar to you."_

_"Unfortunately no, it doesn't." Valerian shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, son. Is Natsu okay?"_

_"He's okay... For now."_

**_End_ Flashback**

They had hit a dead end and matters were made worse for them when Gray had finally gathered the courage and grew a pair and finally called up Hayden and asked him the same question and was met with the same answer that he was given by Valerian. The only upside was that the skull and skeleton were indeed a match to each other and Hayden confirmed that it was indeed the old man and had been dead a good decade prior to the whole ordeal and had died of natural causes though this didn't stop Hayden from threatening to castrate Gray for his inability to protect his 'son'. More bad news came when it had been discovered that the microchip was implanted on Natsu- at least, according to one of the journals- the same day the bastard had the gall to attack Natsu that night the pinkette decided to walk home alone after after having gone into a rather messy fight with Gray that same night. He brought his findings to Gajeel and Lyon, who was hacking into Jeremy's hard drive and had it confirmed the minute Lyon gained access to Jeremy's files.

_"You said when the bastard snuck up on him, he injected a type of sedative into Natsu's bloodstream to make him more complacent?" Lyon said, looking to the inky-haired male. "By means of his neck right?"_

_"Yeah-"_

_"After the whole ordeal, has Natsu ever complained to you or anyone of any pains or discomforts in or around his neck area?"_

_Gray actually had to think real far back on that one._

_"No." He admitted after a lengthy silence, he closed his eyes, tilted his head to one side and folded his arms. "But- But he did massage and knead his neck- Rogue's even caught him at it at one point... In the same spot where Owen dug the chip out..."_

And then Gray felt like the world's biggest idiot.

With that aside, Gray had to reacquire himself with another feeling almost long forgotten; happiness.

He heard news from Sting that Natsu was finally free from the tyranny that was his medicines but would still be in the hospital until the end of the week. So naturally, Gray was well beyond what anyone would consider normal ecstatic behavior and made his way to the hospital, not caring how disheveled, dirty or half-naked he may appear to the average civilian. He had to see Natsu.

A whole two weeks of not seeing his pinkette was long enough.

And he refused to count Natsu's run-in with Erza's car, his near-death experience on the way to the hospital and his after-surgery visit as _'seeing him'_.

He sped down the roads toward the hospital, scaring poor Lucy in the process, before he was able to park, again, scaring poor Lucy, and made a mad dash into the hospital. He ignored the many different voices that expressed their opinion on his attire as he dashed past the front desk and ran down the hall before Owen, who was leaving the room of another patient, suddenly appeared in the middle of Gray's path. Both set of eyes went wide as Gray skidded right into the man, everything that was in the hippie's hands were sent flying as the two men tumbled onto the floor and both groaning as their bodies made contact with the hard tiled floor. Gray was able to recompose himself and get back up onto his feet rather quickly.

"Sorry Owen," He panted, offering a hand out to the fallen man. "Didn't see you."

"It's all fine Snowflake." Owen grinned, accepting the hand and being pulled up onto his feet. "What's got you in such a hurry?"

"Natsu." Gray couldn't help grinning like mad as he gathered all of the fallen items off the floor. "He's finally better. All better."

"I don't know if he's all better." Owen said, smile dropping slightly as he held his hands out and accepted the items. "We haven't actually seen what his exact state of mind-"

"We'll get to the bridge in a moment!" Gray called back at the surprised man. "Right now! I gotta to see my baby!"

"Have fun then." Owen smiled and waved as he watched the ravenette run deeper into the halls.

Gray continued his trek until he skidded to a halt right outside the room he knew held his lover. He quickly braced himself and took a deep breath (all very hard with his giggling school-girl like antics) before he opened the door and felt his very heart attempt to break out of his chest at the sight.

Natsu. His Natsu was sitting up, looking quite adorably child-like and was being spoon-fed by Rogue, who was smiling like a mother who had her wish granted and her child remained little, along with Freed and a young woman with light brown hair, arranged in a sidewards ponytail dark brown eyes that hid behind a pair of oval glasses and very voluptuous figure, whom Gray had to guess was Evergreen (again, he rarely saw her) as both of them awed the scene before them. Every time Rogue presented Natsu with a spoon full of hospital gruel (at least, that's what Gajeel called it) the pinkette opened his mouth wide, swallowing the spoon before allowing Rogue to pull it out and scoop up another spoonful of white-gray mush while Natsu bounced and danced slightly in his bed, munching his food while moving his head side to side to some unheard rhythm and humming.*

"Natsu..." He breathed as tears began to sparkle as he took a step forward. "Natsu..."

Natsu blinked and looked up at the sound of his name being uttered and locked eyes with the familiar set of dark blue eyes. Tears began to shimmer in those beautiful golden eyes as a weak smile began to form on his lips.

"Gra-"

His voice died the minute Gray ran and practically scooped him up into a tight hug (still being careful with the IV and his wounds), just Freed and Evergreen moved out of the way. His tears fell and sprinkled Natsu's face as he began peppering his face with kisses.

"I missed you." Gray whispered between every little kiss. "I missed you."

Natsu grinned and laughed lightly as he nuzzled into Gray's chest before his lips were captured by Gray's. Natsu's eyes fluttered shut while the tears kept flowing, he sighed into the kiss and it wasn't long before the kiss was broken and Natsu gazed into the tear-stained happy face of his lover.

"I missed you too." Natsu breathed against his lips. "I missed you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = Does anyone remember watching the Pixar movie, Monsters Inc. where when Mike and Sulley hid the little girl, Boo in their apartment, Sulley feeds her these Cheerio like cereal bits to her from behind the chair and she does a little dance while she eats it?
> 
> I recently re-watched Monsters Inc. and that scene just reminded me so heavily of Natsu in soooo many ways... X3


	21. The Hospital

Gray wanted time to stand still for all etrinity as he stood there by the hospital bedside and held his boyfriend, the love of his life, close to chest, his heart just for the simple joy for the fact that he could hold him. Truly thankful that he could still hold him, hold him close, kiss him tenderly, whisper sweet words of love into his ears while waking up every morning seeing his sweet face and beautiful golden eyes. He held the pinkette close to his heart as though he was to never have the chance to do so again allowing his tears to flow, not caring who and all saw. He was never letting the pinkette go.

He was never letting the boy out of his sight ever again.

And he'd be damned if he allowed such a thing.

After awhile, Natsu began to squirm in Gray's arms and letting out small whines as he attempted to- rather poorly- to push the taller male off of him.

"Gray," He whined. "Gray~"

"Hmm? What's wrong babe?" Gray blinked allowing his brain to start back up and pulled away from the whining pinkette but still keeping a good hold on him. He suddenly looked alarmed. "Are you hurting? Did I hurt you?"

"No." Natsu said. He looked up to him with fear in his eyes. "Gray. It was that Jeremy guy who attacked me years ago! The tax- taxi- taxperm- He was that guy who makes trophies out of dead things!"

"A taxidermist?" Gray asked chuckling lightly. He missed that part about Natsu too. His cute attempts at pronouncing and saying certain words.

Dammit- He was cute in Gray's eyes plainly, no matter what he did.

"Yeah! That guy!" Natsu waved his good hand slightly and bouncing in his bed. "It was him! Another guy! Montoya! They kidnapped me! They both beat me and tortured me and- and ra-"

Natsu stopped, his eyes wide as though he just realized he was about to say a disgusting swear word in front of his parents. He bit his lip and looked up at Gray with large doe-like eyes that were sparkling with tears and right then and there, the dark haired male understood, pulling him into another tight hug allowing the pinkette to bury his face into the crook of his neck just as his small body shook with silent sobs. Gray began rocking him back and forth in his arms while whispering soft words of comfort into his ear. Thankfully, so did Freed and Rogue.

Evergreen on the other hand-

"What? What?" She asked clenching her fists tighty, her eyes glaring dangerously behind her glasses. "What did that brute do?"

"Ever!" Freed hissed, eye narrowing dangerously, "Don't you dare-"

"What? I want to know!" Evergreen retorted, returning Freed's glare, "That way, we'll punish them in the most brutal fashion we know. You know as well as I do that if they dared to hurt or threaten one of our own, they should pay Freed!"

"Yes but-"

She quickly turned back to Natsu and Gray, leaning forward in her chair slightly, her voice soft and gentle like mother attempting to coax her child into trying something new. "Go ahead Natsu. Tell us what those- those animals did!"

Natsu shook his head and buried himself deeper into Gray's embrace as a small whimper followed by a shaky sob escaped his mouth causing Gray to pull the pinkette tighter to his bare chest. He could feel hot tears against his slightly chilled flesh as he turned to look to the brunette. Not either angry or upset but to calmly and gently reason with her so as not to scare his Natsu any further. Natsu surely had suffered enough and had enough pain and scars to last him a lifetime surely.

He was about to open his mouth to prove his point only to have Rogue beat him to the punch.

"Evergreen-"

"ENOUGH!" Rogue barked suddenly standing up and startling everyone present. "If you continue this any further, I will have to ask you to leave! I do not care what high regards Laxus has put in you or what he may even do to me if I'm forced to dimiss you physically but I will NOT have you continue stressing this poor child any further!"

"Wha- You-" Evergreen spluttered before she quickly recomposed herself and stood up, standing her ground in front of the dark haired man. "And who are you tell me what to do? His mother?"

She smirked as Rogue flinched before glaring.

"Damn right I'm his mother." Rogue finally snarled, wiping the smirk off Evergreen's face while holding his ground as well. "I don't give a damn what you may have to say about me. If he doesn't want to say it then that's his choice. He shouldn't be forced to tell."

"How dare you-"

"Evergreen. Enough." Freed said placing a hand on her bare shoulder. "Rogue's got point. If Natsu wishes not to say then we should leave him alone."

"But-"

"Evergreen- Please," Came Natsu's soft but muffled voice. He peeked one tear-stained golden eye from behind Gray's neck. "Please- Please don't make me say it..."

"Oh Natsu," Evergreen breathed placing the tips of her fingers to her pink lips as tears brimmed at her own eyes. "Forgive me... I- I didn't take your feelings into account. I- I..."

"It's okay." Natsu grinned weakly before he buried himself once more into Gray's arms. "Just please understand that I can't- Not now. And probably never... I can't- I just can't."

"Shh. It's okay." Gray whispered, resting his head on top the pinkette's head still rocking him gently. "But Baby there are a few questions I need ask you- And you can only answer them if they're questions you're comfortable with." He quickly added just as he felt the angry burning gaze of Rogue's eyes on his back. "Just shake your head no if you don't wish to answer okay?"

He quickly looked to Rogue, who smiled and nodded his head in approval. Natsu looked up, locking eyes with Gray's, his large doe-like eyes studied his hawk-like eyes as if trying to find a trick or a sign of deception. Finding none, he sighed.

"Okay."

"It's about Jeremy-"

"OH!" Natsu suddenly sat up, his head nearly colliding with Gray's jaw with eyes wide as though a thought just had occured to him. "Gray! Jeremy! You know the place where you found me?!"

"The Dark Woods?"

"Yeah! That place!" Natsu was bouncing excitedly in Gray's arms. "There's cabin in there somewhere. I kinda forgot where though- It's a bit of a blur- But anyway, I clubbed him in the head with a table leg that I broke and used! And that's how I escaped!"

 _'Well, that confirms our theory on the blood pool in the bedroom.'_ Gray thought. He smiled at Natsu who grinned. "Did you? That's awesome babe!"

Natsu beamed with pride. "And guess what else?"

"What?" Gray couldn't help but chuckle at his lover's cute antics.

He was just so adorable when he got excited.

"I trapped him there Gray. That Jeremy bastard. With the same fucking chain he and that bastard Montoya used to trap me! And threw the fucking keys into the toilet so he couldn't get them and escape!" Natsu was practically dancing now. "He's there! Right now! If you go now you might get him and arrest him before he dies."

 _'Well, that also explains the keys in the toilet- Wait.'_ Gray blinked.

Something wasn't adding up.

"Gray?" He jumped at the feeling of Natsu's warm hand cupping his face. "Is- Is something the matter?"

"Yeah- Babe, Sting, myself, Gajeel and Laxus- We- We found the cabin where you were held. We found the keys and the blood- But-"

"But-?" Natsu inquired quietly, eyes wide.

"But we didn't find him there." Gray finished. "We found the chain connected to the bed but nothing on the other end."

"You... You mean-" Natsu whispered, eyes growing wide in fear as weakly pushed away from Gray. Their gazes locking. "You mean- He's out there? Out there somewhere? Right now? Did Montoya get to him or-"

"Shh sh. Baby. We already have Montoya in custody, that's how we found you- But I'm not going to let Jeremy get you." Gray said as he tiltled Natsu's face upward to stare into those golden eyes just as the pinkette let a shaky breath and fresh tears began to sparkle. "I'm not gonna let any of them get you. I promise. I promise."

Natsu sniffled. "But-"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight!" Gray said, suddenly pulling Natsu into a tight embrace. "If he wants you, then he's gonna have to go through me."

"And me." whispered Rogue. He wrapped his arms around both Gray and Natsu while covering Natsu's back. "He'll have go through both myself and your brother, Sting."

"And don't forget us," Evergreen said as she and Freed joined in on the hug. "He's going to have to get through us, the Raijinshu. Though we are minus one-"

"It won't matter. For he has all of Fairy Tail too." Freed agreed. "He's going to have to go through each and every last one of us if he truly wants you."

"Thank you." Natsu whispered, nuzzling deeper and deeper into the group hug. Never before had he ever felt this safe and secure. This warm and loved. "Thank you all."

They stayed like this for awhile before Natsu began squirming and whining, wanting to be let go and they relucantly broke apart. Natsu took a couple gulps of air before he looked up at Gray, who's arms hung loosly around his waist and grinned.

"So what did you wanna ask about?" Natsu asked. "It was still about Jeremy right?"

"Yeah," Gray nodded numbly, surprised by Natsu's sudden upbeat cheer. "Natsu... Do you remember your father- Your father, Igneel?"

Natsu blinked, clearly confused as was the others. "Of course I do. He was like, the best father ever! Why?"

Gray chuckled before he returned to his serious face. "Has Igneel ever mentioned to you of a man with the name 'Weisslogia Eucliffe' or a settlement of affairs at all?"

"I met him once. At my fifth birthday party, that's how Sting and I grew close. I don't remember nothing about 'affairs'." Natsu tilted his head to one side and regarded the ravenette with an odd look. "Gray. What exactly are you getting at?"

"Babe, I know this may sound a little too late but-" Gray bit his lip before taking a deep breath. "But both your father and Sting's father- They were both murdered."

"What?" Natsu breathed, staring wide eyed at Gray. "What did you-"

"Igneel Dragneel and Weisslogia Eucliffe were murdered." Gray said with a stronger voice. "We found a written confessions of sorts in the cabin."

Natsu was at a loss as to what to say. His good arm immediatly shot out and began to grab at the air blindly before it was grasped by Rogue who squeezed it gently. Natsu trembled as tears began to flow.

"I guess it makes me feel better," Natsu said weakly after awhile as he squeezed Rogue's hand as the dark haired man stroked his face. "That- That my dad- He didn't- He didn't die by- By lame means, but-"

"I'm sorry Natsu," Gray whispered as he captured those lips into a soft kiss. "I know this wasn't exactly what you wanted to hear but- But I thought you derserved the truth."

"Thank you," Natsu whispered with a smile before fixing Gray with his watery stare. "But- What does this have to do with Jeremy? I don't understand..."

"We're getting there," Gray promised with a small smile. "Did- Did you and father get approached by a man in or around the time you turned five up until the fire? Someone who talked to you more then did your father. It could even be someone Igneel pointed out to you and told you avoid but they were just too charismatic and you found yourself disobeying Igneel's order. Valerian and Hayden both claimed they never seen or heard of such a man that matched Jeremy's description till now."

Natsu blinked before he furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at his lap. Thinking. A great silence passed as Natsu continued to rack his memories for the answers question which gave the other three a chance to question Gray's meaning.

"Gray what is this about?" Rogue mouthed, lost.

"Does this Jeremy character play a major part in all of this?" Freed asked as he and Evergreen leaned in.

"In a minute."

"No." Natsu suddenly answered after a long while, eyebrows still furrowed. "There was no one like that... At least not that I can remember- All I remember is Weisslogia, Sting, Hayden, Owen and Valerian- But they all introduced themselves to Dad and me long before I turned five."

"No one else?" Gray asked.

Natsu bit his lip and shook his head. "No one else."

Gray sighed. "I see."

"I'm really sorry Gray." Natsu whispered. "I really am."

"It's okay, love," Gray soothed, running his hands into those soft pink strands. "I have all I need-"

"You do?"

"Gray, I don't understand," Freed said.

"Neither do I," Rogue agreed. "What is this even about? Is this even about Jeremy?"

"It is," Gray took a deep breath, eyes locking on Natsu before flitting briefly to the other three. "Natsu. Jeremy Valmen was the one who was behind the fire that killed your father and then ran over Sting's father. We even have reason to believe he was the one that started the fire that destroyed the orphanage. He planted that chip on you when he first attacked you so he could track you once he ever got out of jail. He has a whole shrine-like room dedicated to you. Jeremy has been stalking you since you were a child."

"WHAT?!"

The whole room came to alive with the sounds of shock and was shown in various ways. Freed shot straight up out of his chair his only visible eye wide with shock. Evergreen's eyes were wide as well though she remained rooted to her chair and instead placed both her hands over her mouth just as she gasped. Rogue quickly pulled Natsu in his arms, holding him close as though he could somehow prevent some invisible force from hurting the pink-haired boy earning him a squeal of discomfort from the pinkette.

"Rogue~" Natsu whined. "Rogue, that hurts."

Gods, he looked so cute with his face pressed tightly against Rogue's chest, trying to escape.

"How-" Rogue seemed to be at a loss of words.

"He made and left behind several journals that we found in the cabin where Natsu was held in. We found a total of seven so far," Gray explained. "The they detail his life from where he first supposedly met Natsu, his killing spree, his growing obsession with Natsu."

"What do we do?" Evergreen asked. "He's still out there. You said so yourself. You surly can't hope to stop this monster all by yourself- Do you?"

Natsu whimpered and Rogue held him closer, whispering and gently cooing the pinkette while he stroked his hair.

"I have to try," Gray clenched his fist. "I promised my Natsu and with the three of you as my witnesses, he is never going to never leaving my side! He's not leaving my sight ever!"

Then his cellphone rang.

Everyone froze as they stared at the back pocket that held the contraption. Gray reached behind him and slowly pulled out his cellphone and looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Rogue breathed, voice barely above a whisper. "Gajeel? Lyon?"

"It's from Natsu's cell," Gray whispered back, eyes hardening. "One good guess who."

"Oh, yeah," Natsu said as though a though just occured to him. "I forgot that bastard still had my phone. Didn't think to grab it before I ran-"

They fell silent as Gray swiped the green circle and answer the call.

"What do you want?"

_"You cheated Fullbuster."_

"Cheated?" Gray growled low in his throat. "That's rich. How did I possibly cheat- Jeremy?"

Natsu buried his face deeper into Rogue's arms as the dark haired male quickly held Natsu closer to his chest earning him a gasp from the pinkette.

 _"He's mine Fullbuster,"_ came the same angry voice. _"Him and his eyes. I will get him... All it takes is a slip on your part."_

"Like hell," Gray hissed. "You'll never lay a hand on him again. We got your hideout, your confessions on paper everything! All we need to do is trace this call and we got you. There's no where left for you to hide."

 _"Oh? I may not have my gear, but I can still block the signal and create new ones,"_ came that hated smirk. _"All I simply need to do is tinker with this phone. It really doesn't take rocket science."_

"Bastard."

_"I know for a fact that the our little boy toy is at the hospital, all I have to do is wait."_

"First his name is Natsu and he's a human being and second, you truly are a fool," Gray sneered. "Would you really snatch him in broad daylight from the hospital? With me and all of Fairy Tail crawling here? After we caught your 'buddy'?"

Natsu stiffened and Rogue rubbed a soothing hand on his back.

 _"No. I'm no fool,"_ Came the sinister smile. _"Montoya is a different matter. He was the fool. It won't take much to kill you surly. Again, all it takes is a slip up on your part, Fullbuster and then... Natsu's mine. Mine to do as I see fit-"_

"Like hell," Gray snarled. "Natsu's never leaving my side! You hear me? NEVER!"

_"We'll see."_

And then the call ended, leaving Gray to stare angrily at the plastic contraption in his hand. How dare he- How dare he!

"Gray?"

"What?"

"You can't-"

"What do you mean I can't!?" He rounded on Freed who stood his ground. "Natsu's not going to be taken from me!

"I underst-"

"No you don't," Gray said hotly. "I'm not leaving him. Never!"

"Gray, I understand your desire to protect Natsu but you can't keep an eye on him 24/7," Freed interjected. "You have to work on capturing this- this- this monster. Since it seems he's not only out for Natsu but out for your blood as well."

"And leave Natsu open for the taking? I don't think so."

"Hear me out first," Freed said, raising his hands defensively. "What if we, to say myself, Ever and Rogue here as well as a selected few you trust, help you watch over Natsu?"

"I can look after-"

"I know you can," Freed interjected once more, waving his hand. "But face it. You're only human, Gray. Eventually, you will succumb to fatigue so you're going to need all the help your gonna get. This isn't high school anymore."

Gray remained silent. There really was no arguing with Freed on that and to be honest, it was true, it wasn't like high school where he could get away with it. He sighed after a long while and fixed Freed with a hard stare.

"You swear to help me?"

Freed nodded.

"All of you?"

Evergreen and Rogue nodded.

"Then let's get a hold of Laxus, Lyon, Sting and Gajeel," Gray said as he began tapping the screen at a rapid pace. "Maybe Lily and Erza too. I'm not having Natsu unoccupied for even one second."

"Wait wait. Don't I get a say in this?" Natsu asked, finally poking his head out from Rogue's arms. "You're making me sound like some woman who can't defend herself."

"Babe I don't doubt your capabilities in defending yourself," Gray gently smiled. "But you can't really do anything when you have one arm and one leg in a cast that won't come off for like the next three months."

"Shut up! I can too," Natsu whined almost child-like. "It just might take me awhile to master the art of one handed- ness- But if Erza can do it then I can do it too."

"I'm sure you can," Gray chuckled, placing a gentle kiss on Natsu's forehead. "But I'd feel safer if you were with someone at all any and all times. This bastard doesn't seem to mind attacking you when you are alone, but if you're with someone... Surly, he can't be that dumb."

"True- But-"

"But-?"

"Why bring Gajeel and Sting into babysit me?" Natsu whined. "Don't you know what those two are like?"

Everyone laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone gets any ideas, no I'm not bashing on Evergreen!
> 
> I actually like and think she quite funny and quite the dork what with her, Freed and Bickslow's constant fan idolizing of Laxus like they do, but she kinda strikes me as someone that when something has happened, she'd jump in and attempt to right any and all wrongs she seems and she might over look small details that are rather important and not realize it before she accidentally does it.
> 
> I really do love Evergreen.


	22. Welcome Home Natsu Pt. 1

"Natsu? Natsu, baby- I have something that belongs to you."

"Hmm?"

Natsu blinked his large eyes and turned to face Gray who began to slowly reach up and carefully unwind a familiar muffler from around his neck. Natsu's eyes widen and tears sparkled as Gray smiled and reached over with Rogue moved away slightly to allow him more access and began gently wrapping the familiar scarf around the pinkette's throat.

"My scarf-" Natsu whispered after a long while, gently touching the fabric around his neck before nuzzling his face into it. He sniffled as tears shone brightly. "My scarf. It- It wasn't- He didn't- You had it? All this time?"

"Yeah... Bastard left it back at the house with the most 'heart-warming' message ever," Gray smiled before gasping and nearly thrown backwards as Natsu flung himself and at the ravenette and wrapped his arm around his neck in a tight one arm hug. He smiled and returned the hug. "Been keeping it safe... For you. I knew I was going to get you back. I'll admit, there were times I was beginning to lose hope and that scarf's been there, helping to remind me to stay focused and helped keep me going."

"Thank you."

They pulled apart long enough to nuzzle noses before Natsu leaned in and captured Gray's lips into a gentle kiss. It didn't last long as the door was thrown open with a loud bang, startling everyone present, followed by a combined loud cry of "NATSU!"

Both men turned to look behind Gray and immediately found themselves jumped upon by none of then Wendy Marvell, Happy, Frosch and Lector, all with bright smiles and tears on their faces leaving Lisanna and two other white-haired women at the door who carried flowers and gift bags.

"Natsu! Natsu! Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry Natsu!"

"We missed you!"

"Does your arm hurt?"

"I heard your whole leg burst open like a balloon! Is it true?"

"I didn't realize how insensitive I was and- and"

"Did Miss Erza's car really do that?"

"It all looks so painful!"

"Can you forgive me?"

"Fro thinks so too!"

Natsu felt like his head was going to explode as he was bombarded by all the talking the kids were doing. He whined.

"Guys. Enough." Gray called gently over the din. "One at a time."

"Sorry," They replied in unison.

"Oh Natsu! We brought you some presents!" Wendy smiled. "To help you relax and feel better."

"Oh?"

Wendy was a small petite girl with fair skin with long, dark blue hair that reached down to her waist but was kept into two pigtails that held cat-like hair pieces, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. She wiggled on her bottom as she held a pink ribbon bag filled to the brim with matching tissue paper. She held it out with trembling hands she flushed and started to tremble.

"I-I hope you like it."

Natsu blinked before he slowly reached his arm out and took the pink bag from Wendy's arm and carefully began pulling the tissue paper from the bag and dug deeper until he pulled out a couple of boxes of bath salts and oils. He blinked and studied them carefully.

"They're peppermint and lavender," she clapped her hands excitedly. "They're non-scented and hypoallergenic so they won't hurt your nose but they contain the same properties as any other regular bath salts and bath oils. To help you relax."

"Aw~ Thanks Wendy," Natsu beamed which the girl returned. He sighed. "It's a shame I won't be able to use them until that stupid hippie removes all of my stitches..."

"Uwaah! I didn't think!" Wendy gasped, clasping both her hands to her mouth as tears sparkled. "I forgot!"

"Oh it's okay, Wendy," Natsu grinned, pulling the blubbering girl into a tight hug. "It's the thought that counts right?"

"Y-Yeah. Right!"

"Natsu! Natsu! Look at the picture I drew for you," Frosch said, holding up a large piece of paper that covered various crayon scratches that formed hearts, flowers and little stick people Gray had to assume was Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Lector, Happy, Frosch and Gajeel. "It's a get well card! I made it by myself."

"Aw~ That's sweet, Frosch," Natsu grinned taking the picture into his hand before pulling the small boy into a hug. "It's us as a big family- Like back at the orphanage."

"Fro thinks so, too."

"OH! Natsu!" Lector suddenly jumped up and down. "I finally got my own copy of Smash Brothers for the 3DS! So now we can totally fight!"

"Neat! But that's gonna have to wait," Natsu chuckled, jousting his still slinged hand. "For about another three months-"

"Three months?! WHAT?! Urgh!" Lector whined, clasping both hands over his eyes. "Lame!"

Natsu chuckled. "Sorry. But tell you what-"

"What?" Lector peeked an eye from between his fingers.

"Once my cast comes off~" Natsu grinned, winking at him. "First game's yours."

"Yeah! It's mine!" Lector exclaimed, sitting upright. "I'm soo gonna kick your ass as Pit!"

"LECTOR!" Rogue hissed, glaring hard at the boy who froze before turning slowly to face the dark haired male. "What did you just say?"

"I'm so going to kick your butt as Pit?"

"That's better."

Natsu and Gray both shared a look amongst one another before grinning and before Natsu found his attention diverted to Happy who grinned and held up his present; a new fishing rod.

"Aw~ Thanks Happy."

"Now we can fish together again." Happy beamed. "Once you're healed. Of course."

"Sure buddy." Natsu beamed back. "We can go fishing the weekend after my cast comes off."

"Aye."

"Hey Natsu."

"Lisanna."

"Yukino and I brought you some flowers." She beamed as she and an another rather slender, well-endowed young woman with short, light-colored hair and fringes framing her face, looking almost identical to Lisanna with the exception of her brown eyes carried in blue, pink and purple lilacs.

"To help brighten the room." The other, Yukino said smiling. "I hope you're doing okay... I can't imagine going through such terrible terrible things you did."

"It's okay." Natsu grinned. "It's all over for me now."

"That's good to hear." Yukino beamed. "Where did you want these?"

"On the bedside table. Please."

"Here Natsu. I brought you this."

A young girl, who looked to be no older then Wendy with sparkling white hair with pink highlights that she kept in a low but rather elegant ponytail that was draped over her shoulder and light brown eyes, which were lighter in color to Yukino's eyes. She wore a large pink bow near the end of her ponytail and she was dressed up like she was ready to go to somewhere important with a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink skirt. She held out a book which Gray took and handed to Natsu with confusion.

"I know how much you and Sting love the adventures of the Dragon Slayer Children manga, so I got you the newest volume." She said with a bright pink blush on her face. "It came out just this morning."

"Really?!" Natsu asked as he turned the book in his hand, looking at it front to back. "Thanks Carla! Does Sting know?"

"Don't know," The girl, Carla, shrugged. "And if we're honest, I honestly don't care."

"Neat," Natsu replied, unfocused as he began to slowly opened the book. "Now I get to see if Natsumi finally finds her mother. After she kicks Jenna's ass for making Elsie cry first, of course."*

Gray couldn't help but chuckle at Natsu.

So cute.

"Hey Natsu!"

Everyone blinked and turned their attention to the door and found themselves face to face with the sunny face of Owen who carried a full arms of bandages. Gray turned away from Owen to look back at Natsu to find that the pinkette froze and was looking rather- timid.

"Hey... Owen." Natsu grinned a grin that didn't meet his eyes. "W-Why are you here?"

"Time to clean your wounds, silly." Owen laughed as he maneuvered around the sudden increase of guests and placed the bandages onto the table top. "We have to clean them once a day in order for them to heal faster and avoid infection. I told that yesterday, remember?"

"O-oh yeah. R-right. You did..." Natsu bit his lip. He looked to Gray briefly before he looked away with a faint trace of tears sparkling in his eyes. "I f-forgot."

Gray blinked. He found Natsu's change in behavior rather odd as Natsu often liked hearing the mention of a change in bandages meaning he was bound to leave the hospital faster. It worried Gray.

What was he so scared about?

Why was he scared?

"I guess that means it's time for us to go kids," Lisanna smiled sweetly.

"Aw~" The kids all whined in unison.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes," Yukino answered warmly as she and Lisanna began to usher them out. "We can come see Natsu again tomorrow-"

"YAY!"

"Right after you finished your homework."

"Ughhhhh."

"I guess I will take my leave as well," Evergreen smiled, patting Natsu's leg lightly earning her a small smile from the pinkette before standing up. "I'll be right outside the door if you ever need me Freed."

Freed nodded. "Thank you Evergreen."

Evergreen returned the gesture before following Lisanna, Yukino and the kids before closing the door behind her with a small click.

"Freed, can I borrow you?"

"Sure Owen." Freed nodded, standing up and making his way to the dark haired man. "How can I assist?"

"Grab these please-"

"Certainly."

"Gray..."

Gray didn't answer as continued to stare into the space that was the door. Granted, he supposed, he should have expected that Natsu might suffer some form of post traumatic stress but at the same time, since seeing him, he thought it wasn't going to be a happening thing. But if Natsu was suffering PTS then- Why was he more concerned for his wounds? Why wasn't he suffering the same way other PTSD victims did by have paralyzing nightmares or terrifying flashbacks?

"Gray?"

Gray blinked and found himself staring at a tear-eyed Natsu, who bit his lip and his hand faltered from Gray's own. Gray gently grasped the trembling limb earning him a shiver.

Something just wasn't adding up.

"Yeah?"

"Can- Can you leave?"

"What?" Gray was completely taken back by Natsu's request. "Why?"

"I-I... I can't," He whispered, shaking his head. "I can't. I just can't."

"Can't what?" Gray was beyond lost now. "You can't tell me something?"

Natsu nodded.

"Does it involve one of your wounds?"

Another nod.

"What-"

"Gray. Please." Natsu whispered, his whole form trembling as silent sobs escaped from his throat. "I can't say! I just can't!"

"Why-"

"You won't understand!" Natsu cried, hanging his head while shaking it rapidly. "You won't understand."

"Natsu." Gray could feel his own heart breaking. "Of cour-"

"Gray. Enough."

Gray turned and found himself staring into the face of a heartbroken Rogue. He bit his lip as Natsu hugged himself and trembled while Freed and Owen watched apprensively from the side lines.

"Please." Rogue said, voice barely above a whisper with tears in his own eyes. "You must understand, it truly is rather hard to explain and he wishes for neither Freed nor myself to explain it. Now's not the right time. You must understand."

"I don't- I can't-"

"I know. It's going to be frustrating, but you must bare with me." Rogue cut in before Gray could put in a word. "This is something that's- It's going to need time."

Gray stared long and hard into Rogue's teary red eyes as if trying to find a deception or a flaw before his eyes quickly flitted toward Freed, who hung his head and looked like he was ready to cry himself. After a long silence, Gray sighed and turned to look at Natsu.

"Natsu... Natsu. Baby." Gray whispered, reaching a hand out and gently raising Natsu's chin until their eyes locked. "I'm going to leave... Okay?"

Natsu blinked, eyes wide with shock. "L-leave?"

"Yeah." Gray smiled. "I'm going to Fairy-"

"I didn't want you to leave!" Natsu suddenly cried, good hand latching onto Gray's own. He looked like he was about ready to cry. "It's not what I meant!"

"Ehh-?" Gray was at a loss with Natsu's words. Looking conflicted and guilty at the sight of the scene before him. "But-"

"I just wanted you to step outside," Natsu babbled, stray tears dripping down onto his bed sheets. "That's all. I don't want you to leave me."

A broken sob escaped his throat as the grip on his arm trembled and weakened.

"Please... Please don't leave me..."

It then clicked.

"Baby, I'm not going to leave you."

"You're... You're not?" Natsu blinked. "Then-"

Gray chuckled as he gathered the pinkette into a tight hug. "I have to go to Fairy Tail. This bastard isn't going to capture himself."

"So- So you're... You're not mad?" Natsu sniffled, taking his free hand a rubbing his eyes clean of tears.

"No no. Should I be?" Gray asked. "Baby, this is something you're not comfortable with and I don't want to pressure you until you are ready but please promise me that you will be with someone at all times and I promise I'll drop the subject about your wound until you're ready okay?"

Natsu swallowed before he slowly nodded. "O-okay. I promise."

Gray smiled. "I love you."

With that, Gray leaned in and sealed the distance between them with a kiss. It was warm and soft, nothing pressuring or testing as Gray pulled back and placed another kiss onto the pinkette's bandaged forehead before he pulled away and began walking to the door. Natsu blinked.

"GRAY!"

Gray halted and looked behind him with a curious look that had Natsu blushing and settled himself back onto his bed.

"Yes?"

"I-I... I love you too." He whispered. He looked up shyly at the dark haired man. "You promised... Does that mean you promise not to tell anyone? About the wound- Thingy? Sting especially?"

Gray smiled. "I promise. No one is going to know, not even Sting. Now get some rest, okay love?"

"Okay."

Gray chuckled at the pinkette's antics before he opened the door and walked out the door, closing it behind him with a soft click. Gray took a deep breath before he turned on his heel and began making his way out of the hospital and toward his car.

He had some work to do.

* * *

Days were beginning to run together and there was still no sign, hide or hair of Jeremy and Gray could feel his cool composure slipping as his boiling temper seemed to be taking more and more control to the point that most of his actions and decisions were based off his anger alone. As a result, it cause a bit of uncertainty amongst the rest of Fairy Tail that many attempted to stay as far out of his way as humanly possible leaving only Erza, Laxus and few selected others to be considered brave enough to approach Gray.

Not that Gray either seemed to notice or cared.

His only focus was to capture and possibly murder the very man who put his lover in so much Hell.

The one upside of life that seemed to brighten Gray's mood was that Montoya was deemed healed and was discharged from the hospital few days later, allowing Fairy Tail to arrest him right on the spot. Another came that Natsu still remained safe in the custody of both the hospital with Owen, Rogue and Freed during the mornings and Laxus and Gajeel during the nights. It only seemed to prove- both to Gray's irritation and relief- that Jeremy truly wasn't a fool as he claimed and wouldn't dare to try and snatch up the pinkette in broad daylight in the middle of a large crowd full of eye witnesses. This development didn't really help Gray in relaxing since it defiantly proved that the bastard seemed to like with the idea of kidnapping Natsu the minute the pinkette was left alone with no one around within a certain amount of distance better.

That was how Gray lost all of his pens and pencils that week.

Although by the end of the week, Gray's mood did improve at the news that Natsu was finally going to be let loose from the hospital but under strict orders and supervision from Owen since the stitches had to remain in his flesh for at least another week. Gray didn't mind since it gave him an excuse to ask for all of next week off so as to keep a closer eye on his lover. Natsu seemed to be recovering just fine, other then sitting and doing absolutely nothing was starting to irk him.

He was chipper, bright eyed and still full of energy; Like the whole kidnapping thing never happened, which filled Gray with relief that his lover wasn't broken but would find it snatched the minute Owen or Rogue mentioned that Natsu needed a change of clothes or a change of bandages. Natsu's whole attitude would then change; he became more timid, begging- actually begging- everyone but either Rogue and or Freed to leave. He became fearful, more protective of his clothes and looked like he was about ready to cry, in which most cases, when Freed nor Rogue could be located, he often did. It broke Gray's heart each and every time it had happened. It seemed that only Owen, Freed and Rogue knew why and neither were compelled to tell anyone anything as they had promised Natsu that they wouldn't speak of it until he was ready and that seemed to make Gray feel like he didn't matter.

At all.

Couples don't keep secrets from each other.

Right?

"It not that you don't matter- It's just that the poor boy is scared and confused and he really doesn't know how to cope with it."

Cope.

At least, according to Freed, that was what that was. Gray wasn't so sure but if anything it made him feel slightly better that he wasn't the only one kept in the dark; Laxus, Gajeel and nearly everyone else involved wasn't told anything about Natsu's strange behavior but that didn't stop the them from trying to find out. While they all in the end just accepted Natsu's strange behavior without question, Sting on the other hand; Not so much.

At first, granted, it would be understandable that he was angry that nobody and even Natsu, his own brother refused to tell him anything and still wouldn't say anything up to the point that after the pinkette's third denial of information there was no sympathy or understanding toward the blonde's actions as Sting yelled at Natsu causing the pinkette to burst into tears and cry out for his 'mama' that lead up to both Rogue and Sting getting into a rather very heated argument outside Natsu's room about Rogue's coddling of the pinkette to Sting's inability to allow Natsu a sense of freedom since he was a child that ended just as quickly as it had started with Rogue slapping Sting hard across the face with angry tears in his eyes, got the blonde kicked out of the house as well as denied visitation rights under Rogue's orders for however long it would take for the dark haired male to calm down but after that was said and done, Sting, having calmed down, realized his actions and lamented over the fact that he truly was a terrible big brother and husband and wished to find a way to make it up to both Rogue and Natsu.

"Help me capture this prick and I'm sure you'll have made up for it tenfold."

"Deal."

Gray sat down while waiting for Natsu and Rogue to leave Owen's office, mulling over his thoughts as he waited. If there was one thing he managed to piece together was that not only was it a wound that quickly unsettled Natsu but it seemed to be located somewhere on his back since the pinkette often pressed his back into the mattress as deeply as possible when it came either time to change his bandages or clothes or if he was pressed about it. Like he was trying to hide something.

It made Gray's blood boil.

What did these sick bastards do to his poor baby?

He clenched his fist tighter. The minute he got his hands on that sick freak's neck, he was going to find out if it was really true a human with just his bare hands could snap a neck; like in the movies and TV crime dramas- He was quickly shaken from his thoughts the minute the doctor's office opened and Natsu, looking rather annoyed and irated, was rolled out in a wheelchair by Rogue who was still talking to Owen.

"- Just be mindful of the stitches on his leg and his broken arm especially. Clean the around the area with warm water and simple dish soap."

"Alright. And his arm-?"

"Same thing," Owen smiled with a shrug, "Come back to me this upcoming Friday and we'll see if the stitches will be ready to be removed."

"Okay. Thank you for everything Mr. Lane," Rogue bowed with a small smile before he turned to Natsu. "Ready to go home?"

"Hmph."

"What's got Natsu all crabby?" Gray asked, having a hard time keeping a smile off his face.

"He's all crabby because that mean old doctor told him he had to stay in his stupid wheelchair and in his bed or in a recliner til the end of next week," Rogue smiled. "And personally, I agree with the doctor."

"I can walk fine. I can look after myself just fine," Natsu retorted childishly, trying with some difficulty to fold his arms across his chest. "My ankle's not broken- It's just sprained- I don't need a stupid wheelchair or someone constantly pushing it or looking after me."

"Mm hmm," Rogue hummed sharing a look with Gray, who winked. "What about Gray? I think you really hurt his feelings. He was just telling me all last night that he was really looking forward to 'looking' after you over the next week."

Gray let out an over dramatic sigh for effect.

"Wha- NO! Gray! I didn't mean it!" Natsu wailed when his eyes fell upon his dark haired lover. "I don't mind you but- This sucks! Being in a wheelchair and being babied- It sucks! I don't like being dependent on people and you know that!"

"And to think I requested the week off," Gray sighed dramatically with a smirk painted on his lips. "Such a waste. I was going to shower you in endless torrents of love, care, attention-"

"You asshat!" Natsu cried. "I do want you to take care of me! But only you!"

"Do you?" Gray leaned back in his chair, pretending to think about it. "Do you really want me to 'baby' you? Me, truly?"

"You're a fucking asshole. You know that right?"

"Natsu!"

"But he is!"

"It's okay Baby." Gray chuckled, leaning forward and capturing the pinkette's lips in a soft chaste kiss. "You know I was just teasing you."

"Prick." Natsu huffed.

"You looooooooove me though." Gray sang as he tapped Natsu on the nose.

Natsu giggled as a smile tugged at his lips, batting at Gray's hand rather playfully before he finally looked up into those famialiar warm dark blue eyes. Both men sharing a smile as Gray leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Natsu's nose.

"Yeah... I love you."

They shared another kiss before Gray stood up and moved to take the wheelchair from Rogue, who only smiled and allowed it to happen. "Shall we go home?"

"Yeah," Natsu sighed, smiling as he looked up to Gray and leaned back into his chair. "Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = See what I did there? X3


	23. Welcome Home Natsu Pt. 2

The next couple of weeks had to the most challenging days that Gray had possibly ever faced, and granted he knew life after the whole ordeal with Jeremy was going to make their lives different but it was still-

Different.

It had been 2 days since Natsu came home from the hospital and the other little 'quirks' that Gray didn't know about began fleshing themselves out for him to finally see, at first angered Gray that he didn't know anything about them and he should have since he was his boyfriend and they lived together for three years but it also made the ravenette feel guilty that there wasn't anything he could do to help. It started small enough, where Natsu somehow during the night had managed with damaged limbs to curl up into a tight little ball under the comforter every morning shivering as if cold, his face barely visible his eyes shone bright with tears in the dark nest he made, wide and unfocused as he muttered simple sentences over and over again.

Like he was trying to convice himself of an obvious fact.

"I'm safe... I'm home... They can't get me... Gray promised... Gray promised..."

It broke Gray's heart on what it was he was looking at and what Natsu was trying to do and that his experiences did indeed somehow damage him, like they did 6 years ago, but like back then it didn't stop Gray as he would then try and coax Natsu out of his little ball out of his little nest, snapping the pinkette out of his trance who finally faced Gray with confusion before lighting up as Gray suggested he'd have something to eat and drink or just talk to him, the latter of which Natsu was hesitant to do so. While Gray respected that and allowed the pinkette to fight this at his own pace he still felt powerless that there was nothing he could do to help Natsu fight against his traumatic experiences like back then. He asked both Rogue and Freed on how to approach it, only to be given a rather sympathetic look and told the same he was told back then;

"The only way for him to heal and move in is if he talks about it," They said. "He needs to talk about it. But- Let him come to you. Don't stress him any further then he already is-"

That was before he found out about the nightmares.

Once the night began to settle in and after Freed helped Natsu bathe and change into is pjs, Gray helped Natsu up the stairs toward their shared bedroom and gently helped the pinkette onto the bed, tucking Natsu into their bed before changing into his own pajamas and lying down next to him, the pinkette to squirm toward Gray's chest and into his open arms, burying face into Gray's neck, pressing himself as close as possible to the dark haired male while the ravenette allowing the smaller male to get comfortable. Natsu would eventually would settle down, taking a deep breath and fall asleep, his gentle breathing soothing the frayed nerves Gray seemed to still have as he watched the peaceful face for a while longer before falling asleep himself.

"NO!"

Gray's eyes suddenly shot open into the darkness that was his and Natsu's bedroom, panic and alarm racing through his blood rapid fire. He grunted in discomfort when he felt something compressing itself hard on his chest, making breathing a bit of a challenge which caused him further alarm and made Gray attempt to push whatever it was off of him only to pause.

The object he was pushing at was rather warm and fleshy not cold and solid.

And it kept pushing back.

The sleep induced fog that was clouding his brain finally cleared, allowing Gray get a bearing of his surrounds, while adjusting his eyes in the dark until he found himself staring at a trembling pinkette. The poor boy looked absolutely terrified as his eyes were shut tight, tears seeping past the closed lids, clinging to his eyelashes before pouring down his cheeks as he pushed against Gray's chest weakly.

"No... No... Gray... Gray help me..."

Gray's eyes widen.

Natsu was having a nightmare and he had a good idea what it was about. "Natsu!"

Alarm bells rang in the inside of Gray's mind and he quickly pulled the smaller male back against him, ignoring the increased pressure and pain on his chest as he brought his hand up and began to gently shake the pinkette's shoulder and tenderly stroke his face. Trying to wake pinkette up.

"Natsu!"

_Natsu was scared._

_He woke up and found himself back in his prison room on top of a familiar queen sized plush bed supported by a dark mahogany board base, with a familiar soft blood red satin comforter with matching sheets underneath and large bundle of black pillows. The walls were familiar as well as they were painted black with dome lights clinging to the smooth surface, no windows, floor made of hardwood flooring, a dark polished table on each side of the bed, a matching wardrobe. Natsu began to hyperventilate, he was pretty sure he fell asleep in his own room next to Gray. He was sure!_

_He looked down at himself and he nearly screamed._

_He wore a large button-up shirt that had to be three sizes too big for him, the familiar horrid chain was wrapped around his ankle, his ankle he was pretty sure was in a cast and found to his horror, his arm wasn't in a cast either. He was completely healed!_

_Like he never escaped at all!_

_Hot tears brimmed in his eyes as the sound of a door opened, revealing Jeremy who was smirking down on him before yanking the pinkette to him before pressing his suddenly heavy body against the smaller male's making breathing a difficult task._

_"NO!" Natsu cried, struggling against the body, pushing against it weakly, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

_"Let's not be fussy," Jeremy sneered, a rather sickening grin on his face as his lust-filled eyes roamed up and down Natsu's small form, "I just wanna play with you... That's all."_

_"NO!" Natsu screamed. "GRAY! GRAY HELP ME!"_

_"Oh~ Are we calling for our boyfriend?" Jeremy mocked, straddling the boy's hips and grabbing Natsu by his hair causing the pinkette cry out in pain. "Well now, how about I share a little secret with you..."_

_He lifted Natsu's head up, waving a small scapel in Natsu's line of sight before lowering the blade closer and closer to his eye._

_"He's dead," The smile growing darker as Natsu's eyes grew wide with fear. "He's not here to save you. He'll never save you. You are mine. Forever mine."_

"NATSU!"

Natsu's eyes snapped open, cold sweat dripping down his face onto his neck while his heart raced a mile a minute from the fear and he breathed heavy. He blinked several times the distortion of sleep disappearing from his vision until he found himself facing a worried Gray Fullbuster, who stroked his face.

"Natsu? Natsu baby, are you okay?"

Memories of the four days Natsu was tormented and raped began flooding back into his mind; the pain he endured, the gruel he was forced to eat and how close he was to having his eye cut out of his skull. He shook in fear before burying his face into Gray's chest and allowing the dam to release the floodgates that was his emotions while Gray held him, rocked him and whispered soft words of comfort.

"I'm right here... I'm right here..."

"G-Gray... I-I had a n-nightmare!" Natsu whimpered, the fear evident in his voice. "I-I was back! At that hellhole! Jeremy was there and y-you were dead! He killed y-you! He said h-he killed you!"

"Oh baby," guilt ate at Gray's heartstrings. "Baby I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I couldn't prevent this from happening. If could go back in time-"

"J-Just promise me something," Natsu spoke, halting Gray. "Promise me..."

"Anything," Gray whispered, holding the pinkette close tears stinging his own eyes, "Everything..."

"Don't leave me... Don't leave me..."

"I promise..." Gray whispered, placing a gentle kiss to Natsu's temple. "I will never leave you. Never..."

"Thank you... Thank you..."

* * *

A week had passed after Natsu's nightmare and things seemed to smoothed out and everything returned to normal... Or as normal as it was going to get with their household. The simplicity settled in the form of Natsu's inability to understand that walking on his stitches and 'not' broken ankle while they were still healing didn't qualify as 'resting' and his stubborn pride often got on the nerves of some, Gajeel mostly. The only one upside was that not only did Natsu finally get the stitches from his leg removed, he again, still remained safe and Jeremy was nowhere in sight though this didn't help Gray relax any.

Another one was when Gray came home from work each day there was always a different story to laugh and poke fun at, much to Natsu's annoyance and each and every one of them seemed to involve his babysitters.

Natsu had nothing to complain about it with either Freed, Rogue, Laxus, Valerian or Lyon since Rogue and Valerian made him the most mouth-watering delicious meals and often let him do whatever he wanted as long as it didn't involve moving from his place of confinement while Freed used the time to study his classes since he was going back to school and Natsu, who was often stuck in the same room with him, was starting to pick up and speak random snippets from an ancient Latin class that Freed was taking and the green haired male heavily encouraged the pinkette to do so and the two oddly enough bonded over their ability to speak to each other privately in a different language and Natsu's odd sense of desire to learn more from the different language. Lyon was often, sometimes, a hit or miss but a majority of the time, Lyon was just downright boring making the poor pinkette read boring books or books the pinkette already read, whereas Laxus, the guy just stood guard at Natsu's and Gray's shared bedroom, keeping the pinkette trapped in there, neither letting anyone in or out until either Gray came home or Laxus switched shifts with someone else once they proved they were who they said they were. But when it came to Sting, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Erza and Evergreen those were different stories that had Gray, laughing earning him a weak punch in the gut by Natsu and constant claims of him being an 'icy, insensitive asshole' to his plight.

Apparently Evergreen and Erza took the term nursing a little too far though both women had different ideas on how to approach it.

For Evergreen it apparently meant cooking special meals, coddling him like any mother would when their child was home, sick in bed and even played 'nurse' every once in awhile to where she even went all her way to recreate the whole stereotypical 60's mother and nurse approach, while wearing her hair up and a matching 60's 'mother' dress to match the theme or a full blown nurse's uniform; To both Laxus's annoyance and Freed's amusement slash annoyance. Erza, on the hand, was a lot more exasperating to the pinkette then Gray could have liked to imagine. Erza, seemed more intent on getting Natsu to forgive her for her 'incompetence' and her attempt, despite that everyone even Natsu claiming it to be an accident, at running him over that she went her way out to make sure Natsu was comfortable and even scared off people who she considered 'disruptive' or 'too loud' to the point that Natsu found a whole new reason to fear the redhead and often begged Gray before he left to get someone else to babysit him or take the day off if it was her turn. At first, in started out innocent enough with her taking him to his favorite fast food chains for lunch for the first couple of times she babysat and often asked Natsu constantly, every half hour, if he wanted or needed anything he could just call her and if Natsu opened his mouth, whether it be to sneeze or cough, she was immediately at his side, on her knee bowing asking what it was he wanted, the pinkette thought it was cool at first but as it progressed and Erza began referring to herself as a lowly servant, it only began to scare poor Natsu and make him feel extremely uncomfortable.

Sting wasn't any better.

Though, thankfully, he was a lot more milder compared to Erza if Gray thought about it.

Gray, at first, assumed that Natsu was over exaggerating when he said that Sting was way too high strung and overbearing and would often laugh at it, earning him a weak punch to the jaw, until he came home early and saw exactly how 'overbearing' Sting was. Sting, like Erza, went all his way out to make sure that Natsu was comfortable either in his bed or chair, depending on where Natsu was placed prior to before Gray left, and like Erza, often asked every now and then if Natsu needed anything and wouldn't allow the pinkette to do anything or go anywhere out of the fear that something bad was waiting to happen to a point after Sting's constant fussing, Natsu finally snapped at the blonde and said hotly that he was being 'too much'. Sting had then proceeded to break down, much to Natsu's guilt and utter confusion and begged the pink haired boy to forgive his foolish and insecure older brother for not telling him about Jeremy's escape in the first place and to forgive his horrible behavior toward Natsu's wishes for privacy. To clear Natsu's confusion, Sting spilled the truth behind his words and Natsu, like Rogue, was angry at first and yelled at him with tears in his eyes asking him why he would lie to him, put him, Rogue and the rest of the world at risk, betraying his trust, not trusting him downright basically replaying the whole scene of Rogue and Sting's confrontation after Natsu was brought to the hospital but in the end, like Rogue, after he cooled down, the pinkette eventually forgave him, in a rather odd way by asking Sting to help him to the bathroom because he really needed to go so as not to have Gray or Rogue yell at him for getting up and walking to the bathroom down the hall by himself again.

Pantherlily and Gajeel, at least from Natsu's definition, were very ideals of 'mean' and 'evil' and Gray found it really hard at that moment not to laugh.

Pantherlily or Lily, as many of his closest friends called him; Gray and Natsu included, was a army trainer which was one of the many main reasons Gray wanted him to help look after Natsu. His military experience and unique ability to see things most people couldn't. He was a tall young man in late 20's with a no nonsense attitude that didn't tolerate disobedience or arrogance, darkened skin with a body that roughly rivaling Gajeel in terms of muscular build but a bit more defined. He had dark hair that was in dreadlocks that he kept in a low ponytail, a well-trimmed mustache that was silver and narrow red eyes, similar to both Rogue and Gajeel but were more closer to Rogue's in appearance as they were softer and warmer despite the half-moon like scar running down across his left eye that he obtained according to some, while he was overseas. Natsu, at first, was glad to have Lily babysit him since it apparently to the pinkette, it meant that he was going to learn how to defend himself properly with just only one leg and one arm but that was quickly short-lived when Lily informed the pinkette in a rather serious tone that would have made Erza proud, that rather then learning how to further stress his body he should rather take and use the time that he was given to allow his damaged limbs to heal, leaving no room to argue.

Gajeel, on the other hand, according to the pinkette, was an asshole. Plain and simple.

All Gajeel seemed to do was tease and torment Natsu about his inability to do anything to stop him and that started an odd form of insult banter the minute the dark haired man stepped onto the thershold. Both men threw insults at each other ranging for the usual; 'trash', 'brat', 'asshole', 'twat', 'metal head', and 'prick' until one day it quickly got out of hand and there was nothing to laugh at.

Gray had come home early that evening after picking Rogue up, since the dark haired man was still a bit sore with Sting's behavior, to have both himself and Rogue walk in on the their usual name-calling yelling match that quickly turned into something more harsher and both men didn't seem to realize that they had company. And it seemed to have started because Gajeel was already having a bad day and Natsu's stubborn pride on excepting people's help wasn't helping him and out of anger, the dark haired male threw the pinkette bodily into his chair and that was what began the whole heart-wrenching scene.

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that right?"

"Well you ain't no saint either Pinky."

"I didn't say I was you fucking retard!" Natsu half-shouted half-screamed, thumping his good hand on the arm rest as he tried to lift himself into a sitting position. "What is your fucking problem?!"

"YOU! You're my fucking problem!" Gajeel half-shouted half-roared at the pinkette, who despite sitting really low in his chair, stood his ground. "Wanna know why?"

"Enlighten me! Why?"

"Because you ain't been nothing but trouble and I've had it up to here! I think you enjoy all this attention and special treatment you get when you fall victim to something!"

"You think I enjoy being 'babied'?"

"Yeah! I think you do!"

"Well guess what, Metal head! I don't!" Natsu screamed, trying to stand up only to flop back into his chair by his weight. He groaned in pain and annoyance. "You think I enjoy having things being done for me?!"

"Yeah! I think you do, you spoiled brat!"

"You fucking asshat!" Natsu screamed, red-faced. "You are such salty loser! Thank the Gods I'm not you!"

"And thank Gods I ain't you!" Gajeel screamed back, equally red-faced. "Thank Gods I ain't some feminine pretty faced sassy pinked haired little bitch who gets cornered in dark alleyways every other night or kidnapped like some dumb whore who can't fight their own battles!"

"You-" Hot tears appeared in Natsu's eyes. "You-! Th-That is not true!"

"Oh yes it!" Gajeel sneered. "Was he any good? That Jeremy guy? I heard that that Montoya fuck apparently was! I bet you actually enjoyed being kidnapped, tied up, beaten and forced to spread your legs and tak-"

"I did not!" Natsu's demeanor seemed to be crumbling. He was struggling hard to contain his tears. "I didn't!"

"Don't lie!" Gajeel stood up, temper completely taking control at that point. "And what's the fucking deal with your back? Huh?! What are you hiding? What are you so fucking afraid of? It's just a fucking scar!"

"None of your business!" Natsu replied, shaking. "None of your damned business!"

"It's my business since I'm babysitting your dumb ass!" Gajeel roared, grabbing Natsu by his only good arm by the upper part in a vice-like grip, lifting him up from the chair slightly. "You owe me that much, Pinky!"

"I owe you nothing, prick!" Natsu growled, no fire in his words. He looked afraid. "Let go of me..."

"No. Not til I get answers!"

"Please let go! You're hurting me!"

"Tell me then I'll let go! If not, say bye-bye arm!" He yanked at it earning him a pained squeal from the pink haired boy. "Spill-"

"Let me go!"

"Not unti- Argh!"

Natsu's canines briefly flashed before he sunk them into the flesh of Gajeel's hand, not enough to draw blood or leave any long lasting marks but to get the taller male to let go, which he did. He snatched his hand away from the pinkette's arm like it was burnt, causing said pinkette to fall back onto the chair, glaring weakly up at the dark haired man with tears shimmering in his large eyes. Gajeel glared hard at the boy.

"You cock-sucking little bed-bitch."

"You should have just le-"

**_SMACK_ **

Time proceed to freeze in place as the sound bounced around the still air and Gray could feel his blood freeze briefly before it suddenly boiled to a temperature that could rival molten lava as Gajeel stood over Natsu, fist still held out breathing hard. He wanted nothing more then to storm up to Gajeel and beat the ever loving shit out of him, he could feel Rogue trembling next to him as anger radiated from him but something held them both back and he didn't know what it was or why it did what it did. Natsu sat there, wide eyed, head facing a different direction from the force of the punch, he shakily raised his hand and fingered his redden cheek, wincing before he finally looked up and fixed Gajeel with a look that was a mixture of horror and fear. Gajeel finally calmed down and blinked his eyes several times before he pulled his fist down and looked at it as though just realizing that it was there before he looked back to the now trembling pinkette and sucked in a startled breath.

He looked scared.

"Natsu," He breathed, eyes wide as slowly approached the pinkette. "Natsu- I didn't- It was an accident-"

He reached out almost hesitantly toward Natsu but the pinkette's eyes went wide and he let out a terrified cry as he tried move away from Gajeel, curling up into a tight ball.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please!" Natsu cried. "Please... No more... No more..."

"Natsu! I-I-I- I'm sorry!" Gajeel suddenly cried, looking positively alarmed. "I'm sorry! It was an accident! I didn't mean-"

"Mama... I want Mama..." Natsu's tears had finally made themselves known before he burying his face into his hands and knees. "P-Please... Let me go... Gray... Gray help me... Help me..."

"I'll get 'Mom' okay?" Gajeel said, holding his hands up to show the pinkette that he bared no ill will as he took a step back. "See? I'm getting Mom right now! Heck, I'm even getting Gray. See?"

"Gray... Gray... Help me... No more... No more..."

Gajeel quickly pulled out his cellphone as he continued to slowly walk backwards toward Gray and Rogue, tapping and sliding his fingers across the screen rapidly while looking up at Natsu every now and then, before he raised the phone up to his ear and finally turned around, stopping dead in his tracks phone held loosely in his hands before it fell with a clatter and he began shrinking under the furious gaze of Rogue Cheney-Eucliffe.

"Gray. Why don't you take Natsu up to your bedroom. Do what you can to calm and ease Natsu and wait there for me."

"What?" Gray blinked, surprised. "Why?"

"Gajeel and I need to step outside and have a word." Came Rogue's sugary reply as Gajeel trembled under his gaze. "Just do what I have asked and please do what Natsu asks."

"Aye."

"You. Outside. Now."

"Yes sir!"

Gray made his way over to his trembling lover as Gajeel did as he was told and dashed outside followed by a very calm yet very angry Rogue. Gray gently placed a cool hand on the boy's shoulder causing the pinkette to freeze and suck in a shaky breath.

"No more... No more..."

It broke Gray's heart.

"It's okay," Gray whispered. "It's okay. It's only me."

"Gray..?"

Natsu slowly uncurled himself from his little ball and turned, his golden eyes focusing upon the inky haired male. He uncurled himself even more and with some difficulty, managed to sit himself upright, holding his arm out, making a grabbing motion with his hand which Gray moved forward and pulled his pinkette up onto his feet and into a tight hug just as Natsu burst into tears.

"You're here!" He cried. "I'm home... I'm home..."

"Yes. You're home," Gray whispered as he and Natsu nuzzled noses. "You're safe. You're safe..."

They stood there for a while as Gray gently rocked Natsu side to side, whispering words of comfort into his ear as Natsu trembled, sobbing and hiccuped in his arms. After awhile, Natsu calmed down and pulled himself back slightly, rubbing his eyes and chuckling weakly.

"S-sorry about that."

"It's fine," Gray assured placing a gentle kiss on Natsu's forehead. "It's okay. What happened?"

"I- I don't know," Natsu admitted softly. "Gajeel and I just got into our normal name-calling and then- and then-"

He gulped.

"And then I saw myself back there," his grip on Gray's body tightened, his eyes wide. "Back there. With them. They were beating me- Slapping me- Torturing me-"

"Hey hey hey," Gray soothed, keeping his burning blood in check. "I'm here now. I'm here. They're never going to touch you again. Never. I promise."

"Thank you." Natsu breathed, sharing a kiss with Gray. "Thank you for being here. Here for me."

"I will always be here. Always here for you," Gray whispered as he started moving backward, Natsu following him. "Let's get you to the bathroom. Rogue said it was time for him to check your wounds."

"Oh," Natsu whispered as he pulled away and bit his lip. "Bath day. I forgot about that."

That was another thing that bothered Gray other then he couldn't capture Natsu's tormentor and that was he couldn't help but feel like he held no importance or role in Natsu's well-being or healing. He was his boyfriend after all. When it came to dressing and or bathing Natsu, many found it easier, some like Laxus and Lily, to just call down either Freed or Rogue to deal with him, making Gray more curious and hurt as to why he wasn't being told as to what or why Natsu was so desperate in his attempts into hiding his body from his own lover. He slowly helped the pinkette out of the living room and up the stairs and into their bedroom. He gently placed the trembling pinkette onto their king-sized bed, facing away from the door rubbing his arms softly and smiling warmly at him.

"I'm going to leave you to your privacy, okay?" Gray whispered, cupping Natsu's cheek gently. "Rogue will come up in a minute to help you."

Natsu nodded.

"If you need me, I'll be right outside our room near the stairs."

Another nod.

"Just give me a yell if you need anything... Okay?"

Another nod.

Gray smiled warmly before he leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss onto those soft petal pink lips. "I love you."

Natsu smiled and returned the kiss. "I love you too."

Gray smiled, patting Natsu gently on the leg before he stood up and made his way to the door while Natsu watched him as he walked out the door, leaving it ajar as he continued to make his way to the stairs. He paused. He slowly looked back toward their shared room as the sound of Natsu's soft struggling echoed in the silent hall, he bit his lip and quietly crept back to the door and peeked back into their room through the cracked door and couldn't help but flush, drool slightly and become slightly aroused at the scene of his pinkette trying and failing at stripping his shirt off.

Gods, Gray felt like he was a overly hormonal teenage boy getting his first peek into a girl's locker room.

He blinked as Natsu grunted in annoyance and in frustration before the pinkette finally pulled his shirt off and threw it aside. Gray's breath got caught in his throat at the sight that awaited him and he felt tears stinging his eyes.

So this is why-

This was why Natsu was trying to hide his body from everyone even from his own lover. On his lower back, peeking out from graying loose bandages in large ugly dark pink scars that melded together, that had to have been made from a large carving knife was the one word that Gray never hoped to see;

_**WHORE** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a rather trying chapter
> 
> ;A;


	24. Warmth

Natsu sighed, body still on the bed the shirt lying in a pool on his lap and wrapped around his arms, listening as Rogue's angry voice dominate the warm Spring air as the dark haired man practically screamed at Gajeel.

"Of all of the irresponsible things-"

"It was an accident!"

"I don't give a damn what it was-"

The pinkette let out a deep sigh, returning to his task of removing his shirt completely before he jumped and let out a startled gasp at the sudden feeling of someone wrapping their arms around his waist, pulling him back until his bare back came into contact with someone's barely clothed chest and holding him tight. Out his peripheral, he could see a mop of dark hair cascading over his right shoulder as the arms around his waist tighten and the body behind him began to tremble as hot tears started sprinkling onto his skin. Natsu bit his lip as his own body began to tremble knowing that he didn't need to look behind him to know who it was that held him.

Their familiar scent and the sound of their voice was all that he needed to know who exactly it was.

"Was this why- Was this why you were so scared?"

It was Gray.

Natsu hung his head in shame as the tears became more thicker just as the words _'irresponsible'_ and _'should've know better'_ rang out in the stillness of the quiet room from the outside.

"I didn't want you to see it. I didn't know how to tell you. Believe me I-I wanted to tell you," He sucked in a shaky breath. "I'm sorry- I'm so sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Gray whispered against his flesh. "It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault-"

"I was scared... So scared," Natsu whispered, body quaking. "I was scared that if I showed you- You wold leave me..."

"Leave you?" Gray was shocked! Where on earth would his baby get such an awful idea like that?! "I would never leave you! Why would I leave you?"

"But it's the truth, isn't it?" Natsu cut in, body shaking as sobs entered the still air. "I-It's what I am, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Gray breathed, lifting his head to regard the pinkette in shock.

How could Natsu say such things about himself?

"You can't deny it, Gray," Natsu whimpered. "It's what I am now. It's all I'll ever be, all I'll ever amount to. The truth's in that video clip HE gave you. The Labs have it, the doctor's have it on the records. I'm a whore."

"Wha-"

Suddenly Rogue's voice floated into Gray's head as the memory played itself in his mind, finding himself back at the hospital. Finding Rogue and Sting, standing there alone whilst in a bit of an argument;

_"His sense of security... His sense of freedom... His sense of worth... His self-esteem... It's been ripped from him, Sting. It's gone. Shattered. It won't come back- It can't be fixed. It's not like a flesh wound."_

"No! That's not true!" Gray suddenly cried, turning Natsu around before bringing him back into another tight hug. He really couldn't believe what Natsu was saying. He had to change that! "You are not!"

"You can't deny it Gray. It's there. Etched into my back." Natsu sobbed. "I've slept with someone that wasn't you! I sucked off someone who wasn't you!"

"You were forced not-"

"It doesn't matter!" Natsu cried, bring his hand up to angrily push the tears away. "Gajeel was right. I didn't fight back! I just lied there and accepted it!"

"You were restrained first of all-"

"I'm damaged goods, Gray. I've been sullied. Corrupted. I'm not pure anymore, I'm no longer yours!" Natsu all but screamed. He found himself echoing the same words Montoya had told him after his _'morning sessions'_. "I'm nothing more then a cheap, useless, dirty little whore that was meant to do nothing more then service the mast-"

Natsu gasped as he suddenly felt himself being pushed, rather gently, onto his back on their bed, a cool hand pressing firmly but tenderly on and over his mouth and quickly found himself staring into the angry tear-stained dark blue eyes of the man he loved. Tears began to reappear in Natsu's own golden eyes.

"Don't you finish that," Gray breathed, low and dangerous. "Don't you dare finish that..."

Natsu's body shook as a sob escaped his throat only to have it muffled by Gray's hand.

He was actually scared of what Gray was doing to do.

"I don't want hear you talking about yourself like that," Gray muttered, tears clouding his eyes. "Not ever again... Do you understand?"

Natsu trembled, closing his eyes and giving off a weak nod.

"You are much more then that. So much more," Gray whispered, leaning in closer until his cool winter breath fanned itself across Natsu's face. "You've always been much more then that. Always have- Always will-"

Natsu felt Gray remove his hand from his mouth replacing it with a pair of familiar soft, cool lips. Golden eyes went wide briefly in a mixture of shock and surprise before they fluttered back close and he sighed, mewling into the kiss. A faint shudder of delight passed through Natsu's entire body as he felt Gray's hands roam down his sides before latching onto his hips, holding him close and while gently massaging them.

"Mmhaaa~"

Feeling Gray's tongue swipe across his bottom lip, as Natsu gave in allowing Gray to dominate kiss with little resistance and a quiet whimper, practically melting in between the bed and the taller male as Gray immediately took advantage of the pinkette's surrender and began to plunder his mouth, exploring the familiar warm cavern. It felt as though all of his worries had vanished, as Natsu's mind began hazing over as Gray practically devoured his mouth, involuntary moaning in delight as Gray's cool tongue came into contact with his fiery one, sucking into his mouth.

"Aah- Gra- Hah!"

They broke apart, both breathing heavily when their lungs began to burn as both had to breathe, reminding them that oxygen and they parted reluctantly. Gray promptly rested his forehead against Natsu's, a smug smile appearing as he took in the dazed expression on the pinkette's face aware of the stunned silence that seemed to enrapture the smaller male quickly pressed another kiss against Natsu's slightly swollen lips, grinning when Natsu blinked large eyes, half-lidded and clouded at him before his cheeks glowed a bright pink.

Natsu's mind was completely shrouded in fog after the kiss, lying there on the bed underneath Gray regaining his breath. Natsu smiled as both his eyes and mind came back into focus upon Gray who just smiled a rather tender smile. He raised his good hand up and gently caressed Gray's cheek, fingering the dark locks that hung loose over his ear and forehead framing his face before his eyes filled to the brim once more with tears, startling and confusing Gray.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Gray asked as he suddenly sat up and pulled the pinkette with him onto his lap.

"You- You still want me?" Natsu whispered, in relief and disbeilef as his fingers danced across the vast expanse that was Gray's suddenly unbuttoned, exposed chest.

"Of course I do," Gray answered, hand coming up to stroke Natsu's face. "I wouldn't want anyone else. You were all that I wanted. You're all that I'll ever need."

"Y-you- Y-You still love me?" Natsu trembled, leaning into the touch tears growing thicker clouding his vision but not spilling. His hand dropped down close to Gray's stomach.

"Wha- Of course I do," Gray replied cupping the pinkette's face and resting his forehead against Natsu's own. "I will always love you. Sure, we fight and sure, we beat on each other physically and okay, we cuss each other out but-"

"Then..." Natsu trembled, eyes finally looking up into Gray's own. The tears were becoming more harder to hold off. "T-Then you forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" Gray blinked, pulling back slightly. He was beyond lost at this point. "For-?"

"For- For being so pathetically weak!" Natsu sobbed, placing the back of his arm over his eyes just as his tears broke through the dam. "For being so very horribly, inexcusably and pathetically weak!"

Gray realized what it was that was still troubling his pinkette, he chuckled softly as he rested his forehead back against Natsu's, his arms wrapping themselves low around Natsu's waist. Natsu watched him, tears flowing freely with nothing to stop them, body shuddering and trembling, completely unsure what to make of Gray's reaction. It wasn't anything he expected that's for sure.

"There was nothing there to forgive."

Before Natsu could register or even ask what that meant, Gray suddenly leaned forward and captured his lips into another searing kiss, silencing the pinkette's mind.

"Mmyha~"

Gray smirked into the kiss before he started to pepper small butterfly kisses along his jawline down toward his neck, nuzzling his nose past Natsu's scarf, pushing it away from around his neck until the fabric hung loose around Natsu's neck and shoulders, pressing light kisses at the now exposed throat earning him a breathy gasp from the pink haired boy who instinctively tilted his head back and to one side, allowing Gray better access. Relishing in the soft gasps and delicous moans that poured into the pinkette's throat as he moved lower and lower.

"Gray~"

Gray grinned into warm skin before before trailing kisses down his throat before sharp canines dug into the flesh earning a shaky gasp. There would be a bite mark there tomorrow he knew, and Gray was overjoyed at the mere thought of it as he continued his path down Natsu's throat while his hands found their way back to Natsu's hips, rubbing and kneading them roughly through the sweatpants the smaller male wore, holding him in place on his lap. Natsu's brain had shut down as a light, breathy moan escaped his mouth upon the feeling of Gray's mouth nibbling and sucking on the scar on his neck making the pinkette to whine. His neck had always sensitive and the scar tissue that ran across it the right half of it even more so. A sharp whine escaped his throat as Gray latched his mouth onto a patch of skin right underneath the scar where the neck met shoulder until his canines flashed and he sunk them into the selected spot, piercing the skin allowing droplets of blood to surge forward causing the pinkette to let startled gasp. Gray had released his hold on the abused flesh, admiring the dark purple and red bruise before giving it little kitty licks.

Almost like an apology.

Natsu could feel his entire body melting into a puddle, releasing a purr, an actual purr, as his body trembled with lust that sent a shiver of anticipation up Gray's spine as he moved back up and claimed those soft petal pink lips into another searing kiss. Their lips slanted against each other perfectly, needy and desperate. Their tongues began battling back and forth, each seeking to take and willing to give. Gray's hands moved around Natsu's hips, latching onto a pair of familiar cheeks giving them a harsh squeeze, greedy with desire while Natsu ran his only good hand down Gray's shoulder to latch onto his shirt trying to unbutton and remove the fabric from his body, albeit with some difficulty.

He missed this.

He really and truly missed this.

Natsu pulled back, breaking their kiss with a heavy sigh a thin strand of saliva still connecting their mouths together before he leaned back in, nuzzling and kissing along the side of Gray's jawline, reaching up to Gray's ear as he struggled to push Gray's shirt off his chest, though he did get some help from the dark haired male who removed his hands from that taunt ass long enough to briefly allow the fabric to slid down his arms before placing them back. He began to nibble on Gray's earlobe earning him an intake of breath from the raven as Natsu flicked his tongue in and around the shell of his ear, flinging Gray's shirt off his body and onto the floor to join his own.

"Missed me?" Gray smirked, groaning the minute he felt teeth nip at his earlobe.

"Yes," Came the hot response as Natsu wrapped his arm around Gray's neck, pulling himself closer and grinding his hips down and against Gray's, performing an odd little lap dance, causing both men to moan at the delicious friction. "Missed you. Missed you sooooo very much-"

"I can tell-"

"Shut up," Natsu whispered, nipping at Gray's mouth. "Shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish."

Gray smirked before he pushed Natsu back, off of his lap and back onto their bed, capturing Natsu's lips into a heated but tender kiss just as Natsu's hand slid down Gray's bare chest once more, tracing patterns briefly in his skin making ravenette shiver before it found its way down toward the hemline of his jeans before proceeding to attempt to unbutton and unzip the taller male's pants. His other hand, in its now inked cast, was above him near his pink hair and out of the way as much as possible.

"Gray-" Natsu whined clawing weakly at the damned clothing that was silently mocking him. "Gray~"

Gray grinned at the adorable whine as he instead of helping Natsu remove his clothes he began sliding Natsu's sweats and underwear down his thighs, legs and over his ankles while being mindful of the pinkette's ankle brace, before throwing them off and onto the floor, lost, leaving the pinkette bare as the day he was born, his erect manhood leaking profusely in the open air.

"Oh~ You did indeed miss me." Gray purred, licking his lips. He lowered his head and blew a breath of cool air on the throbbing cock.

"Nya- Don't~" Natsu whined, squirming. "Gray~"

"Hmm?" Gray looked up at his pink haired lover with such raw and yet tender emotions that shone in his eyes it had the pinkette trembling with want and desire that Natsu found himself unable to speak.

Natsu blinked in utter confusion, vision clearing as Gray pulled back suddenly, got up and off Natsu's body, off their bed, his dark eyes never leaving those beautiful golden hues, hands on hips before they started dancing teasing along the hem of his pants, toward his zipper, smirking and eyes twinkling as Natsu gulped nervously and lifted himself up and onto his only good elbow. He began to fiddle with the buckle of his belt, pulling the thick strap of leather through the belt loops, slowly, from around his waist, watching the boy's eyes grow wide, face a bright red as he licked those plump lips, Gray smirked dropping the belt to the floor, hands moving toward his zipper, eyes still on Natsu as he slowly, oh so tortuously, undid the button before his fingers danced to his zipper, pulling it down, exposing the small patch of fabric of his boxers just as Natsu trembled and whined.

Gray shook his hips just as his hands returned to his hips, allowing his jeans to shimmy down his legs and pool to the floor around his ankles before stepping out of them, leaving them to join Natsu's clothes on the floor and leaving him in his boxers only and a rather delicious looking bulge causing Natsu to blush and slowly lick his lips. Gray smirked before proceeding to crawl slowly back to up Natsu on all fours, like a predator ready to devour its prey, while the pinkette moaned softly when the dark haired man reached him, pushing the pinkette back onto his back and hovered over him with a dark smile and half-lidded eyes.

"Gray-"

Natsu felt his breath being snatched from his lungs, gasping as cool lips had once again claimed his own and a sneaky tongue took advantage of his parted mouth, exploring the warm cavern. Their tongues had once again met, while briefly, before Gray's took over and took in ever inch of the pinkette's mouth enjoying the sweet taste of warm cinnamon. Natsu moaned against the muscle in his mouth, tasting the gentle bite of peppermint before his tongue was roughly sucked into the dark haired male's mouth. Gray made a sound akin to a chuckle as he continued to suck and play with the warm muscle.

"Aah- Grayyyyy-" Natsu whined with a small smile, as both men broke apart for air.

Gray smiled, nuzzling his face into Natsu's throat causing the pinkette to hum in bliss as he played with the waistband of Gray's boxers, gently pulling the fabric down. Natsu felt a gasp escape his mouth when he felt cool lips and sharp teeth placing a trail of wet kisses and playful nips down his chest until he reached his destination before stopping suddenly causing Natsu to whine in protest.

He needed this dammit!

"Gray-? Wha-!"

Natsu sucked in a startled breath, the rest of his words dying on the tip of his tongue as Gray's fingertips danced upon his skin before he felt Gray's hair tickling him when the ravenette lowered his head down to his chest, blowing cool air against a pert pink nipple before he latched his mouth onto the hard flesh, tongue out, lavishing and played with the pink nub. Natsu bit is lip as a sharp gasp and whine, back arching slightly off the bed escaped before he cracked one teary eye open to regard the raven haired man with a rather desperate look.

A look that shot itself straight into Gray's groin.

"Nyah- Graaaaay~"

"Sorry baby," Gray breathed, voice low and sultry. "But I need to re-establish my claim."

"Re-eh- Aooh!"

The rest of his question died on his lips as Gray suddenly reattached his mouth onto the harden nipple, causing the pinkette to arch his back and let out a loud cry. He grinned as he licked and sucked the puckered flesh while the his fingers danced and found their way to the pinkette's other and began to pinch, play and roll in time with his mouth making Natsu squirm and whimper. Eventually, Gray switched, his mouth on the other nipple, giving it them same treatment while his fingers mimicked the same motion it played as well.

It made Natsu breathless.

Gray was so tender, so gentle and oh so caring; So unlike those sick bastards.

Natsu wanted to cry when Gray removed himself from his chest as Gray just let out a breathy laugh at Natsu's plight before slowly trailing kisses down Natsu's chest slowly making his way down Natsu's body. Once he had found destination he slowly pulled away briefly, to give the annoyed pinkette a smirk before leaning back down, a cool hand clasped around his swollen erection bring it close to place a soft kiss on the top of the leaking head. Natsu could only watch, wide eyed and face a bright red to rival Erza's hair as Gray licked a strip from the base of Natsu's cock to the tip before running his tongue through his slit and gently sucking on the tip of Natsu's cock. Gray locked eyes with Natsu as he slowly sunk down further onto Natsu's cock until he had engulfed the entire thing.

Natsu didn't even know what speaking was or what words were.

The only thing he could manage right now were a few incoherent babbles, a lot of shaky breathes and a laundry list of moaning. Gray smirked around the swollen flesh as his dark gazed into Natsu's heavy-lidded lust filled own as he slowly began to bob his head up and down on Natsu's cock, tongue running along the underside as he slurped and sucked at the thick piece of meat.

"N-Naah- Gray-"

Natsu clearly didn't know how to deal with this kind of pleasure, which was odd considering he and Gray had done this plenty of times before the whole ordeal. But the way Gray was treating him- It was like it was their first night all over again.

Natsu lifted his left arm off of the sheets beside them, pressing the hard mixture of plaster and gauze to his mouth to silence the moans and gasps from escaping while his right hand found its way into the silky strands of Gray's hair while the man in question continued to suck on Natsu's cock. Natsu's thighs trembled as he lifted them slightly allowing them to cushion the dark haired male's head. Natsu could feel his release building and he pressed his cast harder to his face, his hold tightening around Gray's hair and curled his toes, trying his hardest to postpone his release. He didn't want to end.

"Mmhaaaa~"

Natsu practically cried as Gray began humming around Natsu's cock, pushing Natsu just to the tip of the edge when suddenly Gray pulled Natsu's cock out with a wet 'pop' making the pinkette cry and leaving a trail of saliva connecting his now swollen lips to Natsu's throbbing cock.

"Cum for me Natsu." His voice was low and husky. "Let me taste you- Devour you-"

Natsu he couldn't hold it back anymore, he just couldn't. Hearing Gray's sexy voice, those sexy words, that hot mouth vibrating around his shaft was what was needed to finish sending him over the edge as Natsu released hot ropes of cum into Gray's mouth who happily accepted and swallowed every last drop of it. Purring in satisfaction, Gray pulled off of Natsu's softening cock, placing a gentle kiss on his inner thigh, along the very line of stitches before crawling back up Natsu's lithe form and snagging those pink lips into another kiss making the pinkette mewl, tasting himself on Gray's tongue.

"Be a good boy for me now-"

Natsu blinked at the sudden loss of a warm mouth on his own and equally warm body against his own and opened his golden eyes long enough to see Gray reaching over him, into their headboard, looking for something and found himself staring at a deliciously familiar cock in front of him barely covered by those dark boxers. Peeking out and barely an inch from his face, taunting him. Natsu licked his lips, eyes never leaving the harden rod that was slowly dripping pre-cum as he slowly raised himself up off the bed slightly, bringing himself closer to that arousing smell and he immediately found himself not only become hard once more but he also began to open his mouth.

"Where the fu- Aaah!"

Gray's frustration toward his missing hidden item vanished as all thought fled from his mind and had to quickly grip the headboard for support, lest he slipped now and crushed Natsu's head with his sudden weight, as something hot, soft and deliciously wet wrapped itself around his harden cock. He didn't need to look down to see what that was to know what that was.

"Nngh- Fuck!"

He pushed the head deeper and deeper into Natsu's mouth, down that tight throat and he nearly shot his load. After nearly a month of no sex, he nearly forgot how hot and wonderful Natsu's mouth was. Then came the tongue.

That wonderful, wonderful tongue.

"Oh shi-"

He could feel Natsu giggling around his arousal as he started to lick the crown of Gray's dick, reacquainting himself with the Gray's taste. Gray started to push more and more of his cock into that hot mouth. Natsu licked each inch that was in his mouth while humming and pulling that annoying piece of fabric down further his legs. Gray could feel Natsu slowly taking more of his length, adjusting to each and every inch so he wouldn't choke or gag, but Gray was slowly losing all conscious thought. Each inch that went in to Natsu's wet hot mouth was making him lose his mind and making him forget the main reason he was clutching the headboard in the first place.

When Natsu had taken him down to the root burying his face in his lower patch of black hair, his fingers came back up from their mission and started to play and fondle with his balls, rolling them around in time with each suck just as his teeth playful nipped up the shaft to the head. Gray's eyes rolled back and clutched the wood even harder almost splintering it as the intense heat enveloped his whole penis.

"Oh God! Don't stop!" He groaned out and pulled back slightly. "Don't stop! So close-"

Natsu grinned around the flesh in his mouth and obeyed. He started sucking on the hard member in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and lapping at it whenever he chose, nipping at it as he pleased. Gray began clawing the wood and started to thrust his cock in and out of Natsu's mouth enjoying as his dick slid along that sinful tongue while Natsu's hand moved from around his dick to groped at his ass cheek.

Gray felt himself burst and he pulled back to only his head before slamming it back just as he burst, releasing the floodgates. Natsu got every last drop of cum into his mouth, swallowing the salty yet sweet seed. After a while, Gray felt his breath returned and he looked down at the smug pinkette looking up at him licking his lips.

"You taste so good."

"Do I?" Gray breathed, smirking. "Do I taste better?"

"So much better." Natsu hummed with a dreamy look in his eyes. "So, so, soooo much better..."

"I'm glad."

Gray looked back up and found himself staring at the very thing he was looking for in the first place and he suddenly found himself hard as certain thoughts filled his head as he stared at the bottle in front of him.

Strawberry flavored lube.

Oh the many things he could do...

Gray grinned and snatched up the bottle and returned to Natsu. A high pitched whine escaped Natsu's throat as he felt his hips being lifted against Gray's and ground their erections against each other. His hot breath echoed in Natsu's ear as Gray leaned forward and placed a kiss to the side of his head while nuzzling his face into those soft pink locks. After squirting a decent amount of lube onto his finger, Gray carefully, gently lifted Natsu's wounded leg over his shoulder, resting his knee on it as he pushed one finger in. Natsu immediately flinched and tightened around Gray. Gray smiled sadly and kissed the lower part of Natsu's thigh reassuringly as the pinkette winced as Gray moved his finger.

He had a good idea why that was...

"Sh, shh, Natsu... It's alright- It's me," Gray soothed. His other hand caressed Natsu's flushed and trembling cheek. "It's just me."

"I know... I know, but-"

Gray sighed. "We don't have to do this, if you don't want to-"

"No, I want to," Natsu quickly defended, looking away. "Please believe me! I do... It's just- It's- I feel them, Gray-"

Gray blinked.

"Them. I feel them... Like they're still there... Inside me. All the time. Everyday. I want to be rid of that feeling," Natsu looked up. "Please make that feeling go away. Please... I need you... I want you. I want to feel you in me."

Gray studied the pink haired male with confusion before he smiled warmly and placed his free hand onto Natsu's face who in turn, panted as he turned his head to place a kiss on the palm of Gray's hand. He then returned his golden eyes back to Gray; they glowed with more warmth and affection that Gray could not remembered during their six-year relationship. He smiled and chuckled; his memories clearly had not done him any justice.

After awhile, Gray continued on with his ministrations and once Natsu got used to the first one, he added a second finger in as he trailed his hand down Natsu's throat and chest, fingertips dancing across the heated flesh. Natsu's breath hitched and he bit his lip let out a low groan. It hurt a lot less than it did with Jeremy and Montoya as both men often went in dry and plain out forced Natsu to submit, but this is Gray and Gray would never NEVER purposely hurt him and really needed Gray with him and did not want him to leave him alone, not even for a minute for some stupid thing like the fear of pain.

He let out a choked gasp as Gray began to stroke his length while moving his fingers in and out of him. Gray began to search, while praying, that he could find his baby's sweet spot and soon. He really hated seeing his Natsu in pain or in fear, even, so he had to distract him with something. Anything.

But where-

"OH GOD! Gray!" Natsu cried as his breath suddenly hitched and his eyes widened. "T-there! There, please, again."

Gray was happy to obliged to the request, just glad that he could distract his struggling pinkette while he began to scissor Natsu, making the pinkette bite his lip and hum. Gray slowed the hand working around Natsu's shaft to a crawl while licking and kissing the side of Natsu's thigh, making Natsu tremble and moan as the final finger slid into him. Gray began to work on both hitting Natsu's sweet spot as well as stretching him to prepare him as he pumped his fingers in and out when he decided to withdraw his hand from Natsu's hard and desperately needy member, rubbing it against Gray's own.

"G-Gray, please," Natsu gasped as the heat that had been slowly pooling all along in his lower stomach began to spike. "I -I need you. Now... P-Please..."

Gray grinned and slowly, teasingly, withdrew his fingers and took his own leaking member in his hand as the other combed through Natsu's hair before leaning in slightly and placed a sweet and chaste kiss. Gray lowered Natsu's wounded leg carefully to rest gently against his hip allowing the two legs to close in on him and leaned over his body as he aligned himself with Natsu's prepared hole. His breath brush against Natsu's lips.

"Natsu, no matter what THEY tell you or how many times you come face to face with scarring on your back," Gray whispered. "I want you to know, it's not gonna matter. It's never going to matter- Because I will always love you and nothing they say or do will ever change that!"

Before Natsu could even open his mouth to return his affection, Gray suddenly slammed his lips against Natsu's, smothering them just as he snapped his hips forward and thrust up to the hilt into Natsu's ass just as a sound between a scream of pain and a moan of pleasure were muffled between their lips. As Gray allowed Natsu adjust to his size, Natsu's mind was filled with a warm happiness, the way before Jeremy showed up and tried to ruin the picture. He kept his eyes closed as Gray continued to help him adjust, placing sweet kisses on his lips and stroked his hand through Natsu's pink hair before carressing his cheek. After awhile, Natsu opening his golden eyes to stare into Gray's dark-blue eyes, Natsu smiled before he whispered huskily back to the man he loved and always would.

"Love you too, Droopy-Eyes." He then moved his hips a little against Gray's own to emphasis his point.

Gray felt a familiar warm feeling enter his heart at the familiar insult, chuckling that quickly turned into a moan just as Natsu's muscles decided to clench around him at that moment. Their lips once again met, gentle more passionate as Gray slowly moved his hips backwards and then thrusting them right back into Natsu, who gasped and arched his back in response. The two of them began to move together in unison, moaning and gasping at right times and moments as Natsu's breath come out in short pants and his face was flushed with a red that could put Erza's hair to shame. He felt his breath suddenly caught in his throat, letting out a whine slash gasp as Gray gave a particularly hard thrust and he found himself seeing bright stars.

"Ah! Nugh- Oh God! Gray! H-Harder... Please!"

Gray was happy to comply with Natsu's request as the pinkette continued to moan and squirm against him.

"Faster please! D-don't sto-" Natsu began to beg only to be cut off with a pleasured cry as it was ripped from his throat.

Gray grinned as he leaned over Natsu's body, nudging the loosely wrapped muffler that somehow remained on through out the entire thing and began to kiss up along Natsu's exposed neck while one of his hands began to work at Natsu's leaking member and the other was on Natsu's hip, helping keep Natsu in place. The pinkette quickly gripped tightly at Gray's opposite shoulder with his only good hand, clawing down and across as he moaned, gasped and squirmed more and more. They both knew that their end was near. Natsu blinked open his large golden eyes and tilted his head to gaze at his lover and took in the blush that was spread across those once pale cheeks, the thin layer of sweat that had formed on his body and that delicious look on the raven's face. The look alone had the heat that pooled within his lower region began to overtake Natsu's whole body.

"G-ah-Gray," His dark-blue eyes met with liquid gold. "I-I can't! I-I.. I'm gonna –"

Natsu suddenly found himself cut off as Gray smirked and thrust hard into him once more. Natsu felt his whole back arch right off the bed and threw his head back as deep as possible into the pillow, his inner muscles tightening as he came between their chests. Gray was left completely breathless as he came right after Natsu, shooting his load deep into the pinkette, claiming him once more. Gray blinked and found himself lying his forehead on Natsu's heaving chest as the pinkette started to recover, the poor boy felt as though all of his muscles just decided to let it go and as a result, turned him into a boneless creature;

Was this what being Jell-O was like?

Natsu let out a small moan and his body winced slightly as he felt Gray pull out of him. He let his eyelids flutter closed as he slowly regained his breathing.

He smiled. "A whole month of Hell and already it seems that I forgot how big and satisfying you were."

Gray blinked. "What?"

Natsu opened his eyes and regarded his dark haired lover with a rather warm smile before he chuckled and closed his eyes once more. In reality, he was just glad to be reaquited with the feeling of being sated after what must've felt like forever. By the man he loved. He was also glad to be requited with the feelings of warmth, love and comfort again, and he had Gray with him once again. Nothing can truly hurt him again. He blinked and stared at Gray as the dark haired male gently combed his fingers through his now damp pink hair.

"What did you mean by that, babe?"

Natsu blinked, at first confused but then he remembered and started giggling madly confusing Gray even more.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here..."

Gray blinked, eyeing him curiously as Natsu leaned in and Gray complied with a sigh and lowered his head. Natsu cupped Gray's ear his hot breath brushing past the lobe, causing Gray to shiver in delight.

"They had small dicks."

Gray blinked as Natsu's words settled in, he stared at his pink haired lover who leaned back into the pillows, giggling and Gray found himself bursting into laughter. It was truly was a relief knowing that Natsu's fighting spirit and sharp tongue wasn't ripped from him. It never could.

"Really? Oh wow-" Gray said through fits of laughter. "God damn it Natsu!"

Natsu chuckled as sleep slowly began to overcome him after sighing, Natsu fell asleep. Gray smiled as he began to comb his fingers through the soft pink hair watching the boy sleep, his chest heaving up and down. After a while, Gray decided to clean up, carefully and slowly, began to remove himself from their bed, grabbing a couple of towels from the bedside table and carefully cleaned the slumbering pinkette before pulling the comforter up and wrapped Natsu's sleeping, nude form in it. He quickly but quietly scooped up their discarded clothes and tip-toed toward the door, dimming the light, walked out while backing up and slowly closed the door with a soft creak.

He sighed.

Now how the hell was he going to tell or even explain to Rogue that Natsu couldn't bathe now?

He turned around and stopped dead in his tracks, face burning bright red with embarrassment and dropped the clothes onto the floor and quickly moved his hands to cover his crotch as he found himself face to face with a rather smug yet bemused looking Rogue Cheney-Eucliffe.

"Well now- Quite the introduction Gray..."

Gray's face grew, if anything, even more red for not only was he naked in front of the closest thing Natsu considered to be both his brother and mother but he was pretty sure the dark haired male heard every last detail of their lovemaking that happened no less than 5 minutes ago and tell Sting all about it later.

"Please, _PLEASE_ tell me you weren't standing here the whole time."

"No," Rogue chuckled, still fixing Gray with that stare that made the dark haired man feel as though the older male was x-raying him. His moved his arms a bit to try and cover himself more. "I popped in just after you climaxed."

Oh mighty Gods above- WHY?!

"You're not gonna tell Sting are you?" Gray felt icy dread pierce the pit of his stomach at the very thought. The last thing he needed was for Sting to find out.

"Oh goodness no," Rogue answered, waving his hand dismissively. "But you had the right idea... I think I've been mad at Sting long enough."

Gray blinked, his blush subsiding slightly and fixed the man in front of him with a lost look. "What?"

"I guess Freed and I will no longer be needed," Rogue smiled. He seemed relieved; Happy. "Now don't get the wrong idea, we can still babysit him... But I think he'll be more comfortable with you now. Think you can bathe him tonight and change his dressings?"

Gray was at a loss for words. This guy was truly an enigma. "Y-Yeah... Sure. N-No problem."

"Good." Rogue turned and began to walk down the hall toward the stairs. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning."

Gray continued stare dumbfounded as he watched Rogue from the hallway, rooted to the spot as he heard the door open and close. He blinked several times trying to get a grasp on what just happened...

Thing is-

What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened indeed? X3


	25. The Trap Pt. 1

****

The heavy breezes and early gentle heats of Summer began moving in as June started to settle in as did the news that Natsu was finally getting the cast removed from his arm as it was deemed fully healed and was to also be in riddance of the ankle brace on the same day. Though this news was the best thing the pinkette had ever heard in such a long time, it didn't stop him from hissing and fighting the minute he was told that he was to be taken to the doctor's office in his long since ignored wheelchair and soon a whole game of hide-and-seek that amazed the Gray on how fast a person with a heavy leg brace could move played out until Gray, having finally lost his patience, gave in and called in Rogue and when the dark haired male stepped in, he immediatly put his foot down and ended it once and for all.

And Natsu knew better then to tell his 'mama' no.

The trip to the hospital was a rather interesting one; though it was always interesting when it down right came to either Gray, Natsu or anyone else in Natsu's family. Once they had reached the office and Owen immediately had them called in, it started out calm enough with usual check-ups before Natsu caused quite the scene the minute the dark haired hippie had a nurse bring in a cast cutter.

Short story all hell was unleashed. *

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

"Mr. Dragneel, please calm down."

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! YOU- YOU- YOU GOD DAMNED BUTCHERS!"

"Little Phoenix, relax okay- It's just a cast cutter. I'm just going cut your cast off-"

"YOU PLAN TO CUT MY CAST OFF WITH THAT?!"

"Uhh- Yes?"

Owen's answer didn't seem to help in any shape or form as Gray was often used to it doing. Ever since he and Lyon were young and lived with the man, Owen always had this ability to calm and soothe any and all frazzled nerves even the most stubborn ones but it seemed that Natsu was beyond the normal state of panic. Fear was evident in his golden eyes as he desperately tried to escape his chair only to be held down into his wheelchair by his own lover, who somehow lost his shirt in the fray and Rogue, who agreed to accompany the two men to the hospital as a _'safety measure'_ as Gray put it.

"Natsu! Please! You must calm down!" Rogue pleaded.

"NO!"

"It's not gonna hurt you Natsu," Gray tried to reason, only to have the pinkette struggle even harder, bashing bruises into his pale skin. "Trust me I would know!"

"THE HELL IT WON'T!" He screeched. "THAT THING CLEARLY CAME FROM A TOOLBOX FROM SOME WORK SITE! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN USE THAT FOR MEDICAL PRACTICES?!"

There really was no arguing with that.

It was a small baby-blue hand-held little electric-powered oscillating saw, like one would defiantly find among a box of tools from either a steel mill, power plant, auto body shop and maybe even a construction site. But Owen explained that the cast cutter worked differently from its power tool counterpart; By means of vibration. That one almost had Gray laughing just at the mere thought of the innuendo hidden behind it alone. The "blade" vibrated rather then spun and when it is pushed hard against a hard surface the resistance of the hard surface causes the blade to cut the surface (the cast). Owen also added for reassurance that the blade would halt all actions if it came into contact with flesh. But it seemed that Owen's explanation still didn't easy Natsu's fears.

Gray sighed.

"Natsu. Natsu- Baby- Look at me."

After a while, Natsu complied and opened his eyes, tears evident but not shed. He trembled as he still tried to pull his wrapped arm out of Owen's grasp rather weakly while trying to escape Rogue's grasp. He stared into the gentle gaze of those familiar and comforting dark-blue eyes.

"We need to get that cast off," He took Natsu's other hand into his own. "Owen told you and I guarantee you it won't. I speak from experience. It's not going to hurt you and I won't let it. I promise."

"Promise?" Came that child-like plea as those terrified golden orbs stared hard into calm midnight eyes. "You- You promise?"

Gray smiled as he placed Natsu's hand on his bare chest; Right over his heart.

"I promise."

"Hold me."

Gray blinked, surprised, but none the less complied with his wishes with a small smile. He slowly lowered himself to Natsu's level and gathering him into his arms, holding the pinkette close to his chest and holding his hand as the boy buried his face deep into the crook of the ravenette's neck, trembling. Gray nodded toward Owen, who returned the gesture with trademark smile and carefully took up Natsu's arm once more with the help of the nurse and turned on the device. It hummed and whirred, just like a power tool while more quieter it didn't stop Natsu from flinching, his whole body tensing up and bury himself deeper and deeper into Gray's hold as Gray tightened said hold on the pink haired boy muttering sweet words of comfort. The blade soon came into contact with Natsu's cast, the whirring changed its tune that had the pinkette tremble even harder to the point Gray questioned if the pinkette was suddenly having a seizure as it started with the end toward his forearm and slowly began to work its way up to the palm of his hand where the other end of the cast remained.

"Mmmm..."

Gray could feel and hear the very bones in his fingers break under the intense strength of Natsu's hand as the pinkette clutched it tighter and tighter as the blade moved up further and further on his arm. Gray flinched as Natsu gave his hand another painful squeeze.

Twin Dragons above, how much strength could this kid possess?

After a grueling five minutes, that felt like eons to both Gray and Natsu, the cast finally split in half off of Natsu's arm with a small crack and Owen shut the little cast cutter off and all went silent as he placed the device on top of his desk. Gray could feel the whole of Natsu's body relaxing before he lifted his head and peeked over toward Owen, just as the man was carefully removing the pinkette's arm from his cast with the help of the nurse.

Gray gently rubbed his back. "See? It's all over-"

"Woah! Is- Is that my arm?"

Natsu stared in utter amazement at his now free arm, lifting it a little higher under the light to view properly while Gray, Rogue and Owen chuckled at Natsu's child-like amusement before Owen reached forward and took a hold of the limb and began to gently turn and move the limb in his hands like it was made of glass. While the rest of his body was a slight tan, regaining his color but due to his arm, from wrist to his elbow, having been concealed in a cast for almost three and a half months, it had become a rather sickly pale in color. On the top of his arm was a large scar turned an angry red-pink color after being immediately exposed tp open air that if someone took a sharpie and traced the outline, it would almost look like a comet with its tail.

"Do you feel any pain in your wrist when I move it?"

Owen demonstrated with a gentle move of Natsu's hand, moving it forward and then back before slowly rotating it left then to the right, watching him carefully for any signs of pain or discomfort.

Natsu shook his head. "No."

"Good- Now, does it hurt if I moved or touch your fingers at certain points or angles?"

Owen, with the same amount of equal tenderness that was used with the wrist, began to pull, twist and move each digit around while applying pressure to various points on the long digits. His face never leaving Natsu's. Natsu once again shook his head.

"No."

"Good very good," Owen replied with a nod, cupping and patting the pinkette's hand gently before his warm hand then slid up his the length of Natsu's forearm until it reached the scar. Natsu shivered from the touch. "Does it hurt if I press here?"

Owen took his thumb and gently pressed the very tip of it into the very heart of the scar, where Gray vividly remembered the fractured bone had punctured through it; Where it originally attempted to escape its vessel. Gray shivered as the horrid image kept flashing past his mind's eye.

Natsu flinched. "Yeah... That hurt- A little bit..."

"Hmm..." Owen leaned forward slightly, his tongue between his teeth. "What about the area around the scar tissue?"

"The wha-?"

Owen didn't respond as he began to knead and press the pad of his thumb into various spots on Natsu's arm around the scar. The farther away it was the more likely Natsu was to shake his head but the closer, Natsu nodded.

"Mmm- Yeah... It hurts but kinda like pressing on a bad bruise, hurt."

"That's good," Owen smiled, finally pulling away. "After suffering a fracture like that and having wrapped up for so long, it is normal for you to be feeling a little tender in and around that general area."

"Oh... Ok. So does that mean I don't need to do anything else?" Natsu asked, his large doe-like eyes never leaving Owen's face as they shimmered with hope. "Or need anything else, right?"

"Nope," Owen chuckled as a nurse handed him a clipboard. He pulled a pen seemingly out of nowhere, clicked it and started writing upon the board's surface, "Although, I am going to recommend that you don't do any heavy-lifting for awhile longer- Now let's take a look see at your ankle."

Owen set his pen and clipboard down onto the desk's surface before pushing himself up from his chair and bringing himself down to the ground, sitting on top his legs before the pinkette. Natsu quickly snatched Gray's hand into his own, quite nervous as Owen lifted the hard plastic ankle brace into his lap and began to slowly to unhook the bindings and straps, releasing Natsu's foot. Natsu tighten his hold on Gray's hand, an action that didn't go unmissed by the dark and red haired hippie. He halted, regarding the pinkette with a concerned look.

"Does it hurt?"

Natsu blinked owlishly at him. "What?"

"Does it hurt?" Owen repeated, gently massaging his ankle. "Am I hurting you?"

Natsu bit his lip, flushing in embarrassment before nodding. "A little."

"Hey hey. It's okay, Little Phoenix. It's nothing to be ashamed of," Owen smiled causing Natsu to flush a darker red. "Like your arm, it too, will be a little tender and sore. Heavy-lifting is defiantly going to be a big no-no."

Owen placed Natsu's foot down onto the floor before standing up before the pinkette and smiled. "Can you stand up for me?"

Natsu blinked again. "Uh- What?"

"Can you stand up for me?" Owen repeated. He placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "I need you to put weight upon your leg and we're going to see what and how it does. If it hurts you too much you can just tell me then sit back down okay?"

Natsu bit his lip and quickly turned to look at Rogue and Gray with large eyes, silently questioning them if he was allowed. Rogue nodded while he stroked Natsu's hair and Gray squeezed the pinkette's hand.

"You can do it, babe."

Natsu grinned before he pushed himself up and off his wheelchair, onto his legs. There was a certain sense of freedom of being allowed to stand without any restraints that had Natsu's eyes sparkle in delight. He steadied himself and looked to Owen, who smiled and picked up his pen and clipboard, writing upon its surface once more.

"Looks good. Are you feeling any pain?"

"No," Natsu shook his head. "It feels like it made of rubber though."

"That's normal," Owen replied with a smile as he jot down Natsu's words. "Can you do a little walk around for me?"

Natsu beamed brightly at the request before he nodded and took a few steps forward before he decided to walk the length of Owen's entire office. He turned to Owen.

"Anything different?"

"Nope," Natsu replied, looking down at his feet with a small smile. "But my leg is starting to hurt a little bit... After that..."

"Good good."

"How's that _'good'_?" Gray asked, completely confused. He was never going to understand this man. "If it's still hurting- then wouldn't that mean the tendon or whatever in his ankle hasn't healed?"

"It could," Owen smiled making Gray frown at him. Why did this guy have to smile at that? Or at all? And at things that sounded dangerous or painful, hell, life-threatening even? "I plan to have him go to a friend of mine in X-ray for confirmation but I want to see how Natsu reacted first... Good news is it seems beign enough."

"This is great!" Natsu chirped before he let out a whoop of joy. "YES! No more wheelchair!"

"What else can he and can he not do?" Rogue asked. "Clearly, yes, he can walk fine now and he can't lift heavy objects but should there be anything more he shouldn't do for a while?"

"Other then heavy-lifting, no but I would also not recommend doing any exercises that involve any jumping or running around," Owen mused as he flipped through the papers on his clipboard. "To reacquire his now healed limbs with his normal lifestyle, have him do simple stretches for ten minutes each day when he wakes up and have him go on walks to nearby places. See what he does."

"So I still have to be babied?" Natsu asked, looking crestfallen. "What? Are you kidding me?"

"It's only going to be for another week," Owen chuckled. "I promise. But let's see what Stefan at X-rays says first, okay?"

Natsu huffed, puffing his cheeks out and folded his arms across his chest in a rather childishly manner. "Fine."

"The week's gonna fly by before you know it," Owen chuckled, "And then you'll never have to babied again."

"Yeah whatever."

That trip to the doctor's ended on such a good note that when Gray and Rogue decided to share the news with both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth that in turn decided to share the news with Lamia Scale and any and all other allied units, everyone in Fairy Tail was beyond ecstatic. But none more could be happier then Gray and Natsu.

Both for seperate reasons.

Stefan in X-rays had confirmed that Natsu's tendon had indeed healed fine and that there was no complications from what he saw in the photo but like Owen, he didn't recommend anything wild or crazy for the next week. Natsu actually, for what had to be in the first time in Fairy Tail history was willing to comply with both doctors' orders simply because it meant, to him, that he was no longer going to be confined to either a chair or a bed and was going to be allowed outside. Natsu didn't even argue or attempt to bite Gray's head off when the dark haired male told him that he was still going to need his babysitters for awhile longer.

Gray was, at first, not happy because during the entirety of Natsu's recovery Jeremy still remained at large and not been heard or seen from within that timeline and Gray didn't have the heart to tell Natsu that Jeremy was still out there. But that was quickly wiped from his mind by their visit to the doctor's and replaced with another plan. A plan he could set into motion; A plan he had been working on for an entire year and wanted to begin the minute he got home from his mission that day only for Jeremy and Montoya to come into the picture and almost ruin it for him.

But not now.

Not today.

"Say- How about we celebrate your clean bill of health tonight?" Gray suddenly said. "Ya' know- Just for the sake of it?"

He had an idea on how he wanted his 'plan' to fall through now as he pushed the vacant wheelchair, Natsu walking beside him cradling his arm while fingering the scar. He had to pull Rogue to the side after they walked Natsu to X-ray and had to talk to him and found out Rogue had told Natsu that in honor of his full recovery he plans for a nice dinner for the both of them. Nope.

Not anymore he wasn't.

"How?" Natsu asked, blinked. He looked to Rogue. "I thought Rogue was gonna cook us something special..."

"Not tonight," Rogue smiled, waving his hand. He was explained and shown the 'plan'. "Tomorrow night I will. I promise."

"Oh- Okay." Natsu shrugged before grinning like an idiot. "So- What did you want to do then?"

"I was thinking of a nice dinner- and maybe a movie," Gray hummed, face turning a faint pink. "You know, romantic-"

"Why 'romantic'?" Natsu asked. "What's so 'romantic' about me being finally healed?"

Gray was giddy.

Natsu wasn't suspecting a thing!

"It just is... For me..."

"Okay then," Natsu shrugged, shaking his head. He blushed. "You're weird you know that right?"

"So I've been told-"

"So what did yo-"

It was then Gray's phone decided to go off almost ruining the 'perfect' moment before Gray received the best news in the entire land of Fiore that put him into even higher spirits.

"We found Jeremy! Scarlet spotted the bastard outside the outskirts of Hargeon near so run-down old business warehouses and chased him down!" Laxus told him. "He's holed himself up into one of the old warehouses. We could really use you like, right now!"

"On my way." He turned quickly to Rogue and Natsu, hung up his phone before he placed his hands on Natsu's shoulders kneading them gently. "Babe, I have got-"

"They got him?" Natsu asked, eyes sparkling with hope. "You finally got him?"

"We got him!" Gray confirmed, grinning. "Listen, I'm gonna have Rogue drop you off at home and you go get dressed really nice okay? I'll have Freed meet you at home and look after you till I get home."

"Are you gonna kill him?" Natsu asked, a dark smile etched on his face. "Beat him brutally?"

"Oh~ You know it, baby."

"Then go," Natsu smiled, placing the palm of his hand to Gray's cheek. "Go and get him! Make him pay... Unleash hell."

Gray smiled, nuzzling into the warm flesh before he removed it from his face and planted a kiss on the palm before leaning forward and claiming those petal pink lips into a sweet kiss.

"Stay safe."

"I will if you promise that you will too," Natsu smiled, nuzzling noses. "I love you."

"Love you too. See you at 8."

"See you."

Natsu watched as his lover sprinted down the hall leaving both Rogue and Natsu at the hospital door, toward the parking garage. Natsu smiled as he felt Rogue stand behind him and place his hand upon his shoulder and the pinkette placed a hand on top.

"Make him pay."

* * *

Gray reached the sight of the warehouse within record time that surprised even him. He quickly fixed in a radio earpiece to his ear and pulled on a bulletproof vest while hooking his gun holster to his hip as he jumped out of the truck he was currently borrowing from Lyon and quietly moved toward the cluster of abandoned and desolate warehouses. He located the others fairly fast and moved toward them before he plastered himself against on one side of the wall alongside Laxus and Erza. He quickly rearranged the earpiece in his ear to make sure it was secure and pulled his gun out of the holster on his hip, checking his gun.

"What do we got?"

"We've got him trapped inside warehouse number 6," Laxus replied, a dark smile painted on face as he cocked his gun. "There's been some banging and scrapping, so we think he's trying to barricade himself in. Try and keep us away from him."

"Heh, the good that'll do him," Gray sneered. "Where's Gajeel?'

"At the door, waiting for us so we can begin," Erza nodded toward the warehouse entrance. "Natsu's home safe?"

"Yeah," Gray answered, cocking his gun. "Rogue's escorting him home. He'll be with Freed tonight."

"Good good," Erza slowly began to creep toward to the entrance followed by Gray. "Shall we?"

"Hell yeah," Gray smirked. "Let's go."

Gray moved toward the front of a large and rusted door followed closely by Erza and Laxus. They halted right outside the door, next to Gajeel who was leaning against it and wore a look that was beyond what could be considered giddy. He motioned for the three of them to come closer to his position.

"You ready?"

"Yep. After you."

"Gi hi."

With strength that Gray had thought would be impossible for a mere human body to possess, Gajeel took a step back, away from the warehouse door, rotating his shoulders and rolling his neck before took another step back before he dashed forward and smashed the door down with his shoulder. Erza dashed in, halting a few feet inside near the door as Gajeel took another step back to regain his composure, rubbing his shoulder of the pain it now gained. Laxus and Gray waited, holding their breaths as the red haired woman looked their way and nodded before proceeding, with her gun raised, to move deeper into the semi-dark hallway followed by the other four. They could hear the sounds of hard objects being thrown against a cemented wall further down the dimly lite hall.

She halted right by another large door, plastering her back to the nearest wall as the others followed suit. The banging and clattering grew louder followed by a small humming sound. She raised her gun, one finger to her lips and held it close to her head.

"Jeremy Valmen!" Erza called down the hall. "Fairy Tail! Surrender! NOW!"

There was no reply, the noises just continued.

"Turn yourself in, Valmen," Erza continued, pointing her gun at the door. "Don't make this any worse for yourself then it already is."

Still no response.

Erza narrowed her eyes into slits and turned to Gajeel, jabbing her head toward the door earning her a nod from the dark haired male. He quickly but quietly moved forward and halted in front of the door and turned to the scarlet haired woman who nodded once more. Gajeel smirked before he raised his foot and brought it crashing into the rather weak door, knocking it clean off its hinges. Erza quickly dashed in, gun raised followed by the others into a large room that was not only poorly lite but was also cluttered with various items ranging from large wooden planks, stray metal rails, paint cans, boxes and barrels. There was a paint can dangling from the ceiling with a couple handfuls of scrap metal inside, swinging and banging against the wall weakly with the metal clattering noisily inside. In the center was a large beaten chair with a dark silhouette of someone sitting in it.

Erza looked to Gray, who nodded and moved forward, gun raised as Erza called out into the darkness once more. "Jeremy Valmen."

There was still no answer as Gray continued crept forward, lowering his gun as he reached a free hand forward and placed it onto the back of the chair. He looked behind him, toward the other three as they raised their own weapons and aimed it right at the back of the chair, Erza nodded. Gray spun the chair around and quickly jumped back along with the other three, out of the line of fire and raised his own weapon only to be greeted with a flickering pale light that hummed on and showed them the sight of a worn crash test dummy sitting in the chair instead of the person they sought, followed by a message written in black paint that had all of them nearly drop their guns and stare in horror;

**_YOU SLIPPED FULLBUSTER_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = Natsu's experience with the cast cutter was actually based off my own experience when I broke my arm (not like how Natsu did and granted, I was like what? 6?) and I came in to have it removed with the cast cutter. It's quite scary cause they do sorta look like something you would see in your dad's tool box.
> 
> I figured Natsu would lose his shit no matter how old he was and when it came to doctors.


	26. The Trap Pt. 2

Natsu was excited.

He just had to wonder what it was the raven-haired man planned for him tonight. The news that Jeremy was finally going to be caught, arrested and most definitely beaten the executed brought forth a surge of excitement inside the pinkette that he didn't think he ever remembered feeling before or having and adding a nice romantic dinner slash movie date between him and Gray, made the pink haired boy feel tingly all over. He couldn't help giggling and squirming in the backseat while Rogue and Freed talked quietly outside the car before Rogue decided to unleash the now overly happy pinkette upon the green haired man.

"Salve Natsu," Freed grinned. *

"Salve Freed!"

"So I heard from Rogue here you're going to be treated to a rather romantic night out on the town tonight. Correct?"

"Yep," Natsu grinned wide, which Freed oddly enough returned. But Natsu decided not to think too hard on it. "And guess what else Freed?"

"What?"

"They've got that Jeremy bastard! They cornered in a bunch of warehouses!" Natsu couldn't keep his excitement contained. He placed his hands on Freed's shoulders to steady himself. "They're gonna beat the shit out of him! I'm finally gonna get my revenge!"

"That's wonderful!" Freed beamed, placing his own hands on top of Natsu's shoulders in return. "You know what that means right?"

"I finally get to beat him to death for all he's done to me?"

"Well, yes, that too," Freed chuckled, kneading the pinkette's shoulders. "But it means, you're free, Natsu! You're finally free!"

Natsu grinned. "Free..."

"Well, I'm going to head off," Rogue smiled, smoothing the front of his dust-gray sweater. He placed a gentle kiss on Natsu's temple. "Enjoy your night tonight and please remember the doctor's orders; No stressing your limbs too much okay?"

"Yes, Mama," Natsu rolled his eyes, chuckling. "See ya tomorrow?"

"Yes. See you tomorrow."

Rogue gave them both a wave before he turned and got back into the car, bringing the engine to life before he backed out of the driveway and down the road, disappearing out of sight once he turned the corner at the far end of the road. Natsu watched him drive away, farther and farther away before disappearing from sight. Natsu blinked when he felt Freed gently pat his shoulder, he turned to face the smiling green haired man, who gestured toward his house.

"Shouldn't you get ready for your special night young man?"

Natsu blinked before his face split into a huge grin. "Huh? Oh yeah! I'm gonna get a shower!"

Freed chuckled. "You do that."

Natsu trotted toward the house, followed closely by Freed, who watched and was chuckling at the pink haired boy's antics. They entered the house, throwing their shoes off by the front door before Natsu sprinted toward the stairs. He halted and quickly looked to Freed, who was watching him rather curiously, devoid of emotion. Natsu gulped.

Natsu had to be careful here.

For if he did anything that the green haired man would consider 'stressing' or 'exerting', he would no doubt, immediately call up and tell Rogue and or Gray and report it. Natsu really didn't want any more lectures tonight so Natsu slowly and carefully, while holding onto the railing, began climbing the stairs taking his time, showing that he did listen and obeyed. Hoping to the Twins above he was doing what Freed would deem acceptable.

It worked.

Freed smiled and nodded as Natsu reached the top of the stairs. Before the pinkette could disappear into the dark landing, he paused upon hearing Freed calling to him, earning Freed the pink haired boy's attention.

"Would it be alright if I helped myself to some of the snacks in your pantry?" Freed asked. "I have a test in less than two days and I hoped to use the time here to study."

"Sure," Natsu replied, his face peeking over the railing. "Does that mean we'll learn more Latin stuff?"

"If you hurry, most certainly."

"Alright!" Natsu cheered dashing to the bathroom. "Be down in 20!"

Freed chuckled at the pinkette's reaction before he turned away from the stairway and made his way toward the kitchen just as the door shut and the shower came on. The minute Freed's bare feet padded onto the linoleum tiles of the kitchen toward the pantry hand outstretched was the minute he felt a sense of alert, awareness and an unsettling feeling. A feeling he didn't think he was ever going to feel.

Something wasn't right.

He paused, eyes narrowed, he brought his hand back toward his body and toward the hem of his shirt to his hip, slowly raising the hem of his cream colored turtle neck shirt, revealing a concealed gun in its holster clipped to the waistline of his faded jeans as his instincts began to tell him to move toward to the sliding glass door.

His instincts were proven correct.

He studied the almost non-existent glass, eyes roaming over the the clear surface finding that there were small prints on its smooth surface and it was opened ajar with a piece of fabric thread wedged between the lock and the door frame. His eyes moved down slowly to the dark granite-like tiled floor and found a trail of almost unseen watery but muddy footprints. His head snapped up, visible ocean blue eye wide and immediately turned and began looking around, scanning the area around him as his heart began to beat rapidly and fear coursing through his blood.

They weren't alone.

There was someone else in the house with them and judging by the looks of the trail, there was two of them.

He pulled the gun from out from the waistline of his jeans, out of its holster and rose it eye-level as he slowly made his way from the door, away from the kitchen and down the hallway, following the muddy footprints that became more noticeable in the carpet as they lead into the dark living room. Freed quickly glanced toward the ceiling, hearing the shower water still running before he turned his attention back toward the living room, creeping forward quietly with his gun still raised.

Hopefully, he can handle this without the others here to help and without Natsu knowing.

"Hello?"

No answer.

Of course, Freed didn't expect an answer but if he gave these people a sense of his supposed 'paranoia' then they might drop their guards. He reached a hand out and flipped on the switch, flooding the living room with light allowing his eyes to do a quick scan of the area. Nothing seemed to be out of place or even out of the ordinary. Freed's eye narrowed dangerously as he slowly continued to follow the now very visible muddy footprints that guided him further into the living room before he halted right in the heart of the living room, eyes scanning and searching as he continued to stare at the ground before backing up upon discovery that the footprints split into two different directions in the room.

"What the-?"

Before he could move or even reach his cellphone, a hand slapped itself across his mouth, yanking his head back, his body stumbling backwards from the sudden movement and one of his arms was yanked painfully behind his back, forcing the green haired man to drop not only his weapon, his only defense but also his cellphone, which bounced across the floor and underneath the sofa. His entire body was held tightly against his captor's mildly muscular body, his arm being held tight by the wrist and crushed inbetween their bodies, his head resting against broad shoulders. There was something familiar about this person's form but Freed didn't pay it any heed as he shut his eyes tight and began to struggle frantically to escape the man's hold while clawing desperately at the hand around his mouth, trying to scream.

"Well well well... What do we have here?"

"Mmpf?!"

Freed paused in his struggling to come face to face with the man, who tortured, raped and basically stalked the poor boy since, from the sounds of it, his childhood; Jeremy Valmen. Freed glared harshly at the man, breathing heavily through his nose from his struggling while his hand remained clasped tightly over the one on his mouth.

"Aren't you quite the catch-" He took a hold of Freed's jaw, moving the scholar's head to face him. "Shame your eyes aren't what I'm looking for-"

Jeremy blinked before releasing his hold on Freed's jaw and bent down to retrieve whatever caught his attention. Freed's eyes widen in horror as he watched Jeremy stoop down and pick up his gun, examining it with a whistle which in turn, helped Freed renew his efforts into escaping the bruising grip that held him. He couldn't let that bastard have his gun.

It would spell disaster!

"This is quite a nice weapon we have here... Mind if I borrow it?"

Freed felt fear crawling up his spine. His efforts of escape were rewarded by having his entire being rattled, harshly but a bit of odd tenderness, in the man's grip like some rag doll. He felt the mystery man that was holding him walk forward, pushing him closer to Jeremy, who smirked. Freed snarled behind the hand, trying to sound threatening.

"Oo~ That's a scary look," Jerome sneered as he pulled a length of rope out of seemingly nowhere, tossing it to the man that held the green haired male. "Tie him up."

The minute the hand left his mouth to snatch the rope out of the air, Freed immediately opened his mouth in an attempt to scream, yell- something! He had to warn Natsu somehow, who was still in the shower, water still running about these men only to have his captor to realize this and shoved Freed face forward, ass in the air as he bent over the arm of a nearby couch, all the air ripped from his lungs . Freed blushed a bright red, thankful for the fact his face was buried into the couch cushion, the man that held had pressed his crotch hard into his ass as he yanked both of Freed's arms behind his back and tied them tightly by the wrists with the coarse item. He was eventually ripped from the couch by the collar of his shirt and was pulled back into the chest of the unknown man, once again facing Jeremy, who was wadding up a small piece of cloth in his hands.

"Can't have you screaming and waking the sleeping world, sweet mint," Jeremy said as he walked up to the panting Freed, who growled at the nickname. How dare he- "So I'm gonna need you open your mouth and say 'aah'."

Freed's eyes landed back onto the cloth in the man's hand and pushed himself into his holder, mouth closed tightly. He wasn't going down without a fight. Jeremy sighed in annoyance as Freed moved his head away, left to right, avoiding Jeremy's hand.

"Bickslow."

Freed froze.

Did- Did he just say Bickslow? It wasn't a common name but surely- just surely he couldn't mean-

"Sorry about this, Freed baby," came an eerily familiar voice. "But I gotta do this..."

Freed felt his very blood freeze in his veins. He slowly made to turn his head, praying and begging any and all deities that the person that held him, who was helping this mad man, wasn't the person he thought he was. Before he can see the man, his thought process was shoved out of his brain when he felt a hand tangle itself into his long green hair and gave it a sharp yank, pulling Freed's head back forcing the green haired male to open his mouth in a soundless cry that Jeremy was quick take advantage of and stuffed the cloth into his mouth. Freed attempted to spit the cloth out of his mouth the minute the hold on his hair was released only to have the man behind him to wrap another cloth around his mouth, tying it tightly behind the back of his head into a cleave gag keeping the other cloth in place before Freed was pushed forward causing him to stumble, lose balance and fell onto the couch, groaning when he landed on his side painfully.

He turned his head to glare at both his captors only to be shocked and feel utterly betrayed, tears shimmering in his eyes.

He couldn't- No, he wouldn't! It was impossible-

But the second man was indeed none other then the Bickslow Freed knew. Or at least, he thought he knew him.

He knew those dark green eyes and that blue and black hair, with the black parts being almost shaven and the blue ones, occupying the top and the sides of his head, being much longer, with the one of the top being styled in a mohawk-like crest, and the ones on the sides pointing backwards anywhere. The tattoo on the upper part of his nose and his forehead was stylized as a man extending his long, curved arms outwards and was unique, something of Bickslow's own design. Not something that can be copied. And those prominent eyelashes ending in a spiraling curved motif, each placed at one of his large eyes' sides; the pair of eyelashes pointing towards his nose are headed downwards, while the outer ones jut upwards are indeed the very same as with the curved lines pointing downwards under his eyes. He flashed a toothy grin as Freed trembled and struggled to hold his tears back.

"Ya' know- That's a good look on ya', Freed baby," Bickslow smirked, tongue lolling as he began to giggle madly. "Didn't know you were into that kinda fashion. Wonder what Laxus would say-"

"Mmmhm," Freed snarled, glaring darkly at the raven-blunette as he tried blinking back his unshed tears.

How dare he-

"Unfortunately we won't know," Jeremy sighed in mock despair as he cocked the gun. "Cause sweet mint here will be dead and you and I shall be long gone with what I seek from Natsu before Dreyar shows up with that cheating little-"

He pointed the gun right at Freed, who froze, eyes wide as the muzzle of his own gun was pointed right at his face. Or at least, his forehead if he guessed the angle correctly...

"Hey hey woah now," Bickslow suddenly said, waving hands as hoping to somehow halt the man. "Don't you remember the deal we made?"

"Deal? What deal?" Jeremy seemed just as confused as Freed was.

"The deal that if I helped you, I would get a little something out of it," came that mad giggle. Freed didn't think it was possible for him to be so scared of a man he thought he could trust. "My reward, if ya' will-"

"Wha-" Jeremy lowered the gun slightly staring at the man in front of him as though he had never seen him before in his entire life. "What are you? High?"

"You're not the first person who's asked me that- Keep in mind, Jeremy, I just betrayed all of Fairy Tail and gave you every bit of info that was quite sensitive so think I deserve a little something," Bickslow sneered.

Jeremy managed to regain his posture as he glared angrily at the man, "If you think you're getting pink haired sl-"

"No, not Pinkie Pie. Though, I can't deny that I did have a few fantasies of him a few years back when we were freshmen in high school," Bickslow chuckled waving his hand, his eyes settling upon Freed, who trembled under that tense stare, "What I want for my services-" He licked his lips. "I want Freed baby."

Freed froze, eyes wide. He couldn't-

Jeremy put his weight on one leg as he folded his arms across his chest, eyebrow raised as he regarded his partner carefully.

"Sweet mint huh?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Why him?"

Bickslow's face grew dark as a smile spread across his face, a smile that would make the Joker from the DC comics proud, "Because just like how you craved Pinkie Pie's eyes- But a little different. See, since senior year of high school, I've wanted Freed baby for just about the longest time."

Bickslow swung his leg over the arm of the couch, sitting his butt upon it, practically looming over the helpless green haired man with a look that had tears flowing down Freed's face. He attempted to squirm and escape from the that look. He didn't like it one bit. It was only okay if Laxus was the one giving him that look, but if was Bickslow- who was a traitor this whole time-

"Mmhm!"

His eyes widen in fear as his attempts were rewarded with him being dragged back toward the raven-blunette when an oddly gentle hand yanking him up and onto his lap by means of the back of his shirt collar, his back flushed against Bickslow's chest, Freed's cheek pressed tightly Bickslow's own as his hands wandered down Freed's body and latched themselves onto his hips, holding them tightly in place and grinding his crotch sensually into the green haired man's backside. Freed whimpered as the tears he couldn't hold back escaped as he felt a hand wander down toward his inner thigh, parting his legs apart as his other hand came to rest on his neck, forcing Freed to bend his head back and away from the touch with poor results. He sobbed as Bickslow dragged his abnormally long tongue up Freed's cheek to the corner of his eye, licking away the tear trail.

"Mm~ Taste just as good," Bickslow sighed in relief, throwing his head back slightly. "So what do you say, Jeremy? I get Freed baby in exchange for my services?"

The smirk Jeremy had painted on his face caused poor Freed to become even more of a nervous wreck.

"All right then. I accept your terms- He's all yours, buddy."

Bickslow gave off his trademark mad laugh before he fell silent, both he and Jeremy looked to the ceiling. Freed felt his very heart stop dead and every last blood cell in his veins turn cold and freeze in place. The house had fallen silent saving for the sound of a door opening and closing followed by another opening and closing of a door as Natsu's humming voice pierced the still air. The shower had stopped running, meaning that Natsu had finished his shower and was now in his room. Jeremy smirked that was shared with Bickslow and had the tears flowing more freely and thickly down Freed's face.

Natsu was in danger and Freed had no way of warning the poor pinkette.

He didn't have any way of getting a hold of Laxus or Gray either!

"Guess it's time to collect _MY_ reward," Jeremy smirked as he made his way toward the stairway, briefly looking back to Bickslow, "You enjoy yours in the meantime."

"Oh~ I will~" Bickslow sneered, rubbing his face against Freed's neck and cheek while grinding his crotch into Freed's ass. Freed arched his back trying to escape but the hands on his hip and neck kept him in place.

Bickslow watched as Jeremy moved out of the living room, Freed's gun at his side as he crept up the stairs, silent so as to put a cat to shame and once he disappeared onto the dark landing, Bickslow's dark smirk disappeared replaced with a rather solemn frown. He quickly but gently placed Freed on his side onto the couch before he bent down and pulled out Freed's smartphone out from under the couch and began to swipe his index finger across the smooth surface, confusing the helpless green haired male. He raised the phone to his ear and waited patiently before he finally spoke.

"Hey old man," Bickslow said, turning his attention back to the stairway, his back to Freed, "Yeah. It's Bickslow. Yep."

Freed blinked through his teary eyes. What is he planning? What was he up to?

"Yeah. Freed baby's safe," Bickslow spoke to his mysterious caller, "But Pinkie Pie's in trouble and the bastard's got Freed baby's gun. What do you think I should do?"

Bickslow paused, listening to the person on the other end. He nodded several times, green eyes landing on Freed who shivered under that stern gaze.

"Alright. Got it," Bickslow nodded, "Did you want me to tell Laxus about the old abandoned sawmill? Yeah, the outside of town."

Bickslow smiled as he lowered himself to Freed's level.

"Alright then. You got it."

He hung up, smiling as he tossed Freed's phone onto the couch near Freed's hips before he started to reach out toward Freed, who's eyes grew wide.

This was it.

He was going to die.

He quickly scrabbled to get away. Bickslow chuckled as he continued to reach his hand toward Freed. Freed backed away as best as he could til his back hit the opposite armrest, earning him a soft chuckle from the raven-blunette who continued to reach out for him. Freed shook his head left to right, trying to avoid the hand that came closer and closer toward his mouth.

"Come on now, Freed baby," Bickslow sighed before his hand snagging the cloth around Freed's mouth. "Hold still."

Freed shook his head but it didn't hinder the blue-black haired man's attempts as Bickslow's fingers finally snagged the cloth and gently tugged the article down to rest around Freed's neck like a very odd and loose scarf. Freed spat the cloth out of his mouth before fixing the man before him with a harsh glare.

"I need you to listen and lis-"

"No."

"No?" Bickslow blinked, completely lost.

"I refuse to listen to anything you have to say," Came that quiet hiss. "You two-faced, back-stabbing-"

"Now wait on-"

"You betrayed Fairy Tail! You betrayed Natsu!" Freed breathed as tears clouded his vision, "You betrayed me! Once Laxus hears of this-"

Bickslow sighed, "You're not gonna hear me out on this are you?"

"Never!"

Bickslow sighed before rolling his eyes and picking up the damp cloth that Freed had spat out previously, to poke it gently back into the green haired man's mouth.

"Mhnmn!"

"Now will you listen?"

"Mhm *cough* mnmm *cough*!"

"I'm gonna take that as a 'no'..."

"MMHN!"

Bickslow sighed, placing his head into his hands. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain this and if Freed wasn't willing to hear him out... Okay, he supposed he had it coming for not at least dropping hints or clues to the Raijinshu and he may or may not have molested Freed that may or may not earn him free ticket for a horrible mauling slash neutering by Laxus but it had to be done. It had to be convincing- But it seemed to be a little too convincing. He ran a hand through his hair as his brain tried cooking up an explanation when a little ray of light shined upon him.

Well, the sudden glow in the couch and soft buzzing to say the least.

Bickslow quickly dug his hand into the couch and attempt to fish out Freed's cellphone, that somehow buried itself during the exchange and caused the green haired man to panic and attempt to stop Bickslow only to fail miserably and flop onto his stomach and utter a rather annoyed huff that the blue-black haired man to laugh. He finally pulled the phone out and his smile grew wide as he read the caller id, answered and placed it on speaker phone.

This should help clear things with Freed if nothing else will.

 _"About damn time! You almost scared me to death,"_ Came the unmistakable voice of Laxus Dreyar that had Freed tremble. He was going to find out about the horrible betrayal. _"But never mind that! Freed! You need to get yourself and Natsu out of there! NOW!"_

"Hey Laxus, I don't think he can do that..."

 _"Bickslow?"_ Laxus's nervous panic morphed into surprise then anger, _"How the hell did you get Freed's phone? AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU ASSWIPE?!"_

"Long story short," Bickslow replied, gaze quickly landing on the stairway. "It starts with your old man sending me on a recon mission and somehow ending with me here-"

Freed blinked, his anger at the man before him subsiding.

A mission?

 _"Yeah, well- Whatever,"_ Laxus huffed, _"Where's Freed?"_

"He's here. Safe with me," Bickslow answered, "Though, he's kinda sorta a little mad at me right now..."

Freed glared at him.

Anger was such an understatement.

 _"Can't imagine why- But nevermind that! Since you're there, get Freed and Natsu out of there!"_ Laxus sounded desperate. Scared even. _"The Jeremy bastard tricked us! He's-"_

"'On his way'? Yeah, I know. He's already here. Fun fact, He's part of the story," Bickslow muttered, looking up to the ceiling. "He's already got Natsu trapped."

 _"Wha- Then what the hell are you doing? Sitting on your dumb ass!"_ Laxus roared but not loud enough to give Bickslow away. _"You fucking-"_

"He was going to kill Freed baby," Bickslow explained hastily, "I had to talk him out of it or he would have blown his brains out! But I got a hold of your old man and he said to contact you."

_"For what?"_

"A rescue plan," Bickslow replied, looking back toward the stairway, "He said, and no offense but I actually agree with him that I can't just barge in there, guns ablazing! I might hit and kill Pinkie Pie. Or he'll hit and kill Pinkie. He's already armed with Freed baby's gun."

_"Fuck-"_

"So what should I do?"

There a pregnant pause as Bickslow slowly and absentmindedly reached out for the gag in Freed's mouth, gently pulling it out causing the green haired man to cough a couple of times gingerly.

"Disgusting," Freed muttered, Bickslow nodding without any attention payed.

 _"Okay. I think I have any idea so here's what I'm gonna have you do,"_ Laxus said after a long while. _"You're gonna try and get Natsu out of there and hold Jeremy off as best as you can. Get Natsu to Freed and have the two of them escape through the back door."_

"And the back-up?" Bickslow asked as he began untying Freed.

_"Did you by chance tell the old man of Jeremy's plans? Did he have any plans other then ripping Natsu's eyes out and running?"_

"Yep," Bickslow nodded as Freed sat up and rubbed his wrists. "There's an old sawmill he planned to take Pinkie Pie to... Apparently, after his escape from prison, he spent quite a lot of time there before he told about the cabin in the Dark Woods by some random guy."

_"The one outside of town?"_

"The same."

_"Alright. Do what you can and hopefully Gray and I should be there in 10-20 minutes."_

Freed's eyes went wide. Laxus couldn't be serious- It was too dangerous! He was about to open his mouth and argue when he cut from his thoughts the minute he heard a startled cry followed by the sound of broken glass and the creak of a bed, he and Bickslow looked to the ceiling in horror before both men exchanged looks and stood up. They really had no choice, did they?

"Alright then. See ya'." Bickslow nodded before he ended the call and stood up himself and pulled out his own gun. He turned to Freed. "Freed baby- I need you to stay here okay? In the dark! I'm going up there and I'm going to try and do what I can to get Pinkie Pie out this Hell, okay?"

Freed nodded.

"Once I detain Jeremy, I'll have Pinkie Pie run down the stairs to you! Do not go to him!" Bickslow pressed. "I can't stress this enough! If he reaches you, both of you exit out through the back door and get to Sting and Rogue's place! If I remember right they actually don't live very far! If you hear running, and out the front it goes; Remain where you are! No matter what! Got it?"

Freed nodded again.

Bickslow smiled brightly before turning his attention to the stairs.

"Welp- Wish me luck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = Hello in Latin


	27. The Trap Pt. 3

Natsu hummed a happy tune as he left the bathroom and entered his and Gray's shared bedroom, closing the door behind him with a soft click while donned in nothing more then a plush white towel around his waist and his favorite scarf draped on one shoulder while using another plush white towel to dry his sopping pink hair. He trembled and giggled against the closed bedroom door as he thought of the events that were likely going to unfold tonight. It was as if the Gods above were apologizing to him for that one week of torture followed by the one week in the hospital and for adding the three and half months that he was confined to his house.

He was just so excited!

He threw the towel he was using to dry his hair onto the bed before turning around, carefully placing his precious scarf on the dresser drawer and opening the wardrobe searching for the perfect outfit to wear.

Gray said he had to dress 'very nice'.

"Then- What should I wear?"

Natsu frowned as he folded his arms across his chest, tilting his head to one side in a canine manner and tapping a finger to his chin. His eyes roaming over the content of his wardrobe and the clothes that hung in there. What to wear, what to wear...

"Oh!"

Natsu's eyes sparkled as he spotted the perfect shirt, a black long-sleeved, turtle-neck that was only an inch high up his neck. Just enough to barely cover the scar on the right side of his neck. It was a shirt that looked loose-fitting but was actually quite form-fitting with sleeves that hugged his body and would only allow Natsu's fingers to peek out from the cuffs and the hem ended at mid-thigh. In the right light, when he wore it, it was a shirt that screamed _'delicious prey'_ as Gray called it and it also was shirt that often had said man squirming in his seat. He quickly pulled the shirt off its hanger and held it out for his viewing pleasure. He smiled before nodding. This will do. He threw it onto the bed as he walked to his chest of drawers to pull out a fresh pair of boxers and find the perfect set of pants to go with his shirt.

"This will do."

Natsu pulled off the towel from around his waist and slipped on his boxers, followed by a pair of equally form-fitting dark jeans. Once he zipped and buttoned up his jeans he quickly did a little spin before stopping and admiring his form in the mirror before blushing and giggling while giving his ass a little shake. Yep, he still had it. He turned and pulled the shirt from the bed pulling it over his head, popping his head through the collar, gaze landing upon his reflection in the mirror and he froze;

**_WHORE_ **

The paper white scarring on his back seemed to lessen whatever excitement Natsu felt previously before as he stared at the reflection in the mirror, his arms going slack. He blinked back tears as Gray's voice suddenly floated through his head;

_"It doesn't matter. It's never gonna matter because you know what? Joke's on them! I love you. I will always love you. Let them say what they want! They will never know the real you- The you I know... And love."_

Natsu smiled and finished pulling the rest of his shirt down. Gray's right. It doesn't matter, it shouldn't have to matter.

"He loves me," Natsu breathed, smiling at his reflection. He felt a warm swelling in his chest as he said this. "He will always love me."

_**CREEEEEEEAK** _

Natsu blinked and turned to look behind him at the bedroom door, knocking his scarf off the dresser top in the process.

"Freed?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper, "Is that you?"

There was no answer.

He stared into the dim space for awhile before shaking his head and turning to look back at his reflection, sighing. It was probably nothing, it was probably the floorboards signaling that Freed probably just walked into the dining room after finding something to munch on and was getting himself ready to study for that test he mentioned. He automatically reached out for his scarf only to find that it wasn't where he left it, his eyes briefly scanning the area on the floor around the drawer, trying to find the scaly-patterned fabric. His eyes glittered upon finding the desired object on the floor barely a couple of inches away from his foot.

"Oh there you are."

Natsu leaned forward, bending at the knees slightly and snatched the scarf from off the ground before standing up and gently fixing it around his neck. He smiled as he nuzzled his face into his scarf, eyes closed as he slowly turned to face back to the mirror. Gray's scent still clung to the fabric, it was rather soothing.

Everything then seemed to proceed in slow motion.

Natsu's opened his eyes, to check his appearance one last time before he joined Freed, when his eyes went wide at the sight of a reflection of a man he hoped to never see again for as long as he lived that stood only a few feet behind him, smiling a rather dangerous smile. Natsu whipped around, opening his mouth in an attempt to scream, yell, something so as to alert Freed, only to have the bastard make dash at him, startling him and forcing his back into the dresser before covering his mouth with a gloved hand, silencing him. Natsu could feel hot tears prickling in the corner of his eyes as that familiar face leaned in closer, sneering at him.

Didn't Gray and the others say they cornered him in a warehouse at Hargeon?

"I missed you."

Natsu trembled as the hot breath ghosted over his face.

He was scared.

"Did you miss me?"

Natsu shut his eyes tightly and shook his head.

He didn't.

"Oh~ That's a darn shame." He whispered, pressing his body into Natsu's own and grinding his hips against the boy's own. "Guess we'll have to fix that."

He suddenly removed his body off of Natsu's own followed by his hand. The minute he felt the pressure leave, Natsu opened his mouth in attempt to yell or scream only to have it die in his throat and his eyes widen in horror at the sight of a gun pointed right at his face. Jeremy just smirked as his free hand pulled out a small scapel.

"Now let's be a good little boy and get on the bed." He put the scalpel to his lips in a 'quiet' manner. "And no talking, okay?"

Jeremy motioned toward the bed with the gun before he pointed it back at the pinkette's face. Natsu trembled and bit his lip, his body seemed to have frozen and was refusing to obey the command to move. When he finally got the will to move his body, he inched slowly toward the bed, while still facing Jeremy but apparently it wasn't fast enough as Jeremy suddenly moved toward him, gun high above his head that Natsu released a startled cry before cowering just as the sound of broken glass followed behind. His teary eyes looked at those dark endless tunnels that were Jeremy's eyes.

"We haven't got all day, brat," He growled. His anger soon morphed into a sinister smile. "Unless of course- You want me to kill your friend- Freed, was it?"

Natsu could feel his heart stop dead.

He didn't-

"My cohort will be heartbroken if I'm forced to take drastic measures," He sneered. "The Freed brat is just the spare anyhow- And surely you know what happens to the 'spare' in most stories, don't you?"

Natsu whimpered as he hurriedly, trembling, tripping and stumbling toward his and Gray's bed. He didn't want Freed hurt or Twins above, killed, he didn't think Laxus would be very forgiving if Natsu didn't attempt to protect Freed when the green haired male had risked his life to do so for the past almost four months. He sat on the foot of the bed, in a 'W' position, with his arms held close to his body as he wrapped them around himself, hopefully if he did this, Jeremy and his 'cohort' will be convinced into letting Freed go and with his life.

"Lie down, flat, on your stomach."

Natsu shivered, tears slowly starting to spill but he none the less, complied. He had to do this, he had to do it for Freed.

"Ok... Ok... Please..." He turned around slowly and began to lie himself on top of his own bed, head resting on a pillow and his hands clutching both sides tightly. "Please don't hurt Freed."

This was it.

He had no doubt in his mind that Jeremy planned to take him somewhere far away; Somewhere where the pinkette was to never see the light of day again, where he was going to live the remainder of his life, forced to pleasure this man until he grew bored with the pinkette, disposed of him and then burying him beyond sight and memory. He stiffened when the bed suddenly dipped from the weight of someone climbing onto the bed and Natsu trembled the minute Jeremy's warm hands pressed themselves into his lower back and began to crawl up his spine, gentle but menacing. A sob escaped his throat, muffled by the pillow.

He was going to rape him- On his bed, in his own home. With Freed and his 'cohort' within earshot no doubt.

"Please..."

Natsu wondered faintly if Rogue had ever felt this scared and helpless when Montoya first broke into their home 4 years ago and almost attempted to follow through with the same thing.

"You look awfully nice tonight," Jeremy sneered, one hand snaking underneath Natsu's shirt and shuddered before purring at the feeling of the soft and warm flesh the pinkette owned. "Planned on going out somewhere? Or did we know I was coming and we wanted to get ready for my arrival?"

Natsu whimpered before gasping as Jeremy suddenly removed his hands from Natsu's body and snatched both Natsu's wrists earning him a gasp from the pink haired boy and sharply yanked them behind his back before tying them securely with a thick rope. Natsu struggled weakly against him before he let out a startled cry as he was yanked by the back of his collar into an upright position, his back cozening right up into a hard chest.

"Or are we dressed nice because of that bastard, Fullbuster?"

Natsu froze, eyes wide as he turned slowly to face Jeremy. Natsu's reaction clearly didn't seem to please the man as Jeremy's dark eyes suddenly narrowed rather dangerously and his smile disappeared making his face a lot more darker. Natsu trembled.

"You-" His breathing angry and heavy causing Natsu to attempt to shrink away from him. "Little. Whore."

_**SMACK** _

Natsu gave a pained cry as the back of his hand made contact with his cheek, the force of which made the poor pinkette fall out of the man's grasp and fall off the bed and landed painfully hard on his side. Natsu bit his lip as he struggled to sit upright despite the pain that ran up his spine and the throbbing, pulsing sting in his cheek. He let out a pained gasped as Jeremy's boot came down hard onto his back, the heel grinding deep into the middle of his back; Keeping him in place.

"Guess Montoya was right about you. You are a downright whore," Natsu flinched. "A whore that has no problem spreading his legs to the first person who asks."

Natsu wanted to cry but he froze when Gray's face appeared before him.

Those gentle eyes.

That warm smile.

_"It doesn't matter. It's never gonna matter because you know what? I love you. I will always love you."_

"It doesn't matter," Natsu repeated softly a smile tugging at his lips.

"What?"

"I said 'It doesn't matter!'," Natsu repeated, turning his head to face Jeremy, eyes full of blazing fire. "Cause you know what? Gray loves me! He will always love me! No matter what YOU say! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T OWN ME! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW ME LIKE HE DOES!"

Jeremy's eyes narrowed dangerously and he snarled. He stoop down low and grabbed a handful of pink hair and gave it a sharp yank earning him a strangled cry.

"I think another punishment is in order," Jeremy snarled, giving another sharp yank to those pink locks, scalpel flashing barely an inch away from Natsu's left eye, "Once I move you to your new home, I'm going to have to re-educate you while ripping those pretty eyes of yours out won't I?"

"Sez you!" Natsu cried through the pain. "LET ME GO!"

"I'd do what he says Jeremy if I were you," Came a familiar voice that had all movement halt. "Unless you want a literal 'hole in your head'."

Natsu blinked, eyes wide as the golden orbs slowly moved to look to his door and he nearly cried out in relief. In the doorway stood Bickslow with his gun raised and pointing it directly at Jeremy.

Jeremy however, didn't share the same feeling.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled low in throat, standing up to face the blue-black haired man.

"I'm doing my job," Came the equally low answer as Bickslow glared daggers at Jeremy. Natsu trembled under the look. Not once had the pinkette ever seen Bickslow so mad. "I've had enough with this game. I've played it long enough, it's boring now. Game over."

"So you've never betrayed Fairy Tail after all?" Jeremy growled. "You son of bitch..."

Betray?

What?

Natsu was at a complete loss. For the longest time Natsu had known Bickslow, the man despite his odd and sometimes creepy personality, was very loyal. He would never betray Laxus... Let alone Fairy Tail.

"What can I say?" Bickslow shrugged mockingly, "I like having nice things. I also like playing a good game. And Pinkie Pie's a part of it all. So if I were you, I'd hand him over."

Jerome stood his ground, eyes looking to the sprawled pinkette, to the scalpel in his hand near Natsu's eye and then to the dresser where he left the gun he stole from that green-haired brat while Natsu silently fumed at his savior. He couldn't believe that man would still call him that. He blinked his focus back when Bickslow's green eyes narrowed dangerously into slits.

"Now, let's not play the 'Fool', Jeremy," Bickslow said in hushed tones. "You've seen how fast I move and how good of a shot I am- You'll be dead if you attempt to retrieve Freed baby's weapon or if you attempt to use Pinkie Pie against me... Just submit and hand over Pinkie Pie."

Jeremy snarled at him before he practically threw the boy before Bickslow's feet, halting at Bickslow's next command.

"On your knees, to his side- Right where I can see you and I want you to untie him," His dark green eyes bore into those equally dark eyes, gun held steady. "Pull anything funny- You're dead."

Natsu winced as he felt those hands grabbed a hold of his own roughly and began to untie the coarse rope from around his wrists, in a manner that most would go if they grew frustrated with the tangled-up Christmas lights. Natsu let out a sigh of relief when he felt the last coil of rope fall off his wrists, allowing Natsu to pull his arms out from behind his back and slowly, very slowly lift himself up off the ground, rubbing his wrists. He carefully looked toward Jeremy who was glaring at him like it was his fault.

Natsu gulped.

"Pinkie Pie."

Natsu blinked. Head snapped up to look at Bickslow.

"Pinkie Pie," Bickslow repeated calmly, slowly moving toward him offering him a small smile and an outstretched hand. "Come here. Come to me."

Normally, Natsu would puff up and yell when people gave him or called him 'cutesy' names, but the look in Bickslow's eyes told him that now wasn't the time for it. Natsu slowly reached his own hand out, to take Bickslow's, as he attempted to stand up only to have Jeremy suddenly dashed at Bickslow, knocking the man a few feet back as Jeremy clasped a hand around Bickslow's gun and attempted to wrestle it out of his grip while Natsu was knocked back to the ground. Dark spots invaded the pinkette's vision as his head banged against the bed frame.

"NATSU!" Bickslow cried, eyes never leaving Jeremy as the two men wrestled for the gun. "NATSU! RUN! GET TO FREED!"

Natsu attempted to only to have his legs give out from under him almost immediately and he collapsed. "I can't! My legs!"

"WILL THEM TO MOVE! YOU HAVE TO RUN!"

Natsu nodded as he managed to bring himself up to his feet stumbling while half-running half-crawling to his bedroom door. Natsu reached a hand out for the doorknob.

"THAT'S IT, PINKIE PIE! GO! GET TO FREED BABY AND GET OUT OF HER-"

_**BANG** _

Natsu froze, his eyes wide as he slowly turned and watched as Bickslow and Jeremy were both staring at one another, panting before Bickslow stumbled back, clutching a spot on his chest, right over his heart as dark red liquid seeped through his fingers. Jeremy smirked as Bickslow gave in one last gasp fell to the ground as tears spilled from Natsu's eyes.

Bickslow was dead.

"Bickslow- NO! BICKSLOW!"

Natsu attempted to run to Bickslow, hoping and praying this was all a joke, a charade or better yet, just a terrible nightmare. He choked out a gasp when a strong arm wrapped itself around his throat and yanked him painfully back into Jeremy's chest as the mouth of the gun jabbed itself into the side of his head. Natsu ceased all movement as he stared at the lifeless body of Bickslow.

"You killed him," Natsu breathed. "You killed him."

"Correction," Jeremy breathed low in his ear. " _YOU_ killed him. He needn't have died if you were just a good little boy and did what you were told."

Natsu let out a shaky sob as he hung his head.

He was right.

He killed Bickslow.

Bickslow risked his life to save the pinkette and what did he do? He sat there, froze in fear like some weakling.

How could he face Freed, Laxus and Evergreen now? How could he face all of Fairy Tail now? How would he face Gray?

Natsu was too busy wallowing in grief and misery that he didn't seem to realize he was suddenly placed flat on his stomach, onto the floor. He did winced when his arms were brought once behind his back and those coils of rope tighten themselves back around both his wrists and ankles, connecting the two together, officially hog-tying the poor boy as shuddery hiccup escaped his throat. He did notice, however, when he was suddenly picked up and slung over Jeremy's shoulder; Like the bastard recently hunted him.

That helped motivate Natsu to fight back.

"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Natsu shrieked, squirming, trying to escape. He wasn't about let Bickslow die in vain. "NO! NO! NO!"

"Keep it up boy and your punishment might be worse," Came that low and dangerous voice, Natsu winced when he felt the mouth of the gun jab him hard in the thigh. "And we don't want that, do we baby?"

"Fuck you."

"Fucking you sounds more fun," Jeremy shot back, sneering, "Let's go to our new 'home' shall we?"

"Gray will kill you." Natsu seethed, before squeaking and blushing a bright red as his ass was groped rather harshly.

"Oh~ Like he'll do anything to stop me. If anything, he'll be the one dead," Came the retort. "Once he's dead, you and I will finally create the most beautiful piece of art."

Natsu whimpered.

He didn't like the sound of that.

Jeremy smirked before he strode toward the door and threw it open, with a bang and disappeared into the darkness that was the house with Natsu screaming at him.

* * *

Bickslow's eyes shot up and he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. His eyes wandered to the bedroom door before he groaned and stood up. He whipped out his cellphone, dialing a number while rubbing the spot over his heart, smearing more blood over it. He winced.

He knew he was going to get the world's ugliest bruise tomorrow.

He blinked, when he heard the other end being picked up, "Laxus? Yeah, it's me."

He groaned as he began to offhandedly remove his blood-stained shirt. After some difficulty, he managed to remove it, revealing a thin-looking yet heavy duty bullet vest.

"Yeah. He pulled a fast one on me and captured Pinkie Pie and he's heading up toward my car. How far away are you guys?" He waited patiently as he struggled to remove the heavy vest from his body. "Yeah, I'm okay. It hurts like Hell though, the cherry syrup really did the trick. Thankfully, I got a spare in the trunk of my car. Yeah, the one he's gonna steal it. Freed baby and I will meet you around back. Let Fullbuster know he's armed with my gun now."

Bickslow quickly strode toward the dresser to snatch up Freed's gun before turning on his heel and head toward Natsu and Gray's shared closet and pulled out one of Gray's dark blue sweaters. Thank the Twins Dragons above, the guy was roughly his size.

"Tell Fullbuster to wear his bullet proof vest." He said, as he pulled the sweater on and made his way to the stairs. "He is? Neat. Oh, and can you tell Mira thanks for the 'Cherry Syrup' idea? That really was a good idea. It saved my life, it did!"


	28. The Finale Pt. 1

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU DIRTY SON OF BITCH!"

Natsu was doing everything in his power to make it as difficult as physically possible for this bastard as there was no way in hell he was going down without a fight.

He was pretty sure it was something Bickslow would have wanted.

Natsu struggled, squirmed and screamed as loud as possible as Jeremy moved farther and farther away from his house, down the road into the dark muggy night drawing closer and closer to a familiar dark gray 4 door 1990 Honda civic. Bickslow's car. Natsu's eyes widen at the sight of the vehicle when craned his head to peek out from behind Jeremy's back and once brain put two and two together. Nor did it help that both his arms and legs were rendered completely useless and it seemed that nearly everyone in their neighborhood was either deaf or they all went on vacation on the very same night.

_'Fucking asshole neighbors- The one time a kidnapping happens and when they're needed the most-'_

Natsu suddenly flushed a red that could rival Erza's hair and let out a shriek when his ass was either groped or slapped halting all of his movements and silencing Natsu just briefly before he restarted his efforts.

"You just love making things difficult, don't you?"

"Not really," Natsu breathed, panting hard from the exerted energy. "But if it annoys you as well as slow you down, then I guess I can consider it a bonus."

"Such a fiery spirit," Jeremy sighed longingly. "I really am going to enjoy breaking it once and for all. Permanently."

"You'll never break me or my spirit," Natsu seethed. "I'm too strong for whatever you can throw at me!"

"We'll see about that."

Natsu was about to open his mouth and retort only to have it die on the tip of his tongue when he heard the sound of glass smashing and clattering onto the wet cement before the sounds of a car door being opened followed behind it. He gasped as he was thrown bodily into the backseat of Bickslow's car, whose car's interior seemed to belong to that of a college student, with his back pressed into the seats that was slowly starting to sink in and he struggled in order to keep himself from being swallowed up. He glared at Jeremy venomously.

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh~ But on the contrary Doll face," Jeremy sneered, looming over him making Natsu sink back into the bottomless seats. "I already I have. I got you. All I have to do is take care of Fullbuster."

"Don't you dare touch him!" Natsu warned as a feral snarl ripped itself from his throat. "Don't you dare touch him or I'll- I'll-"

"You'll what? Beat me?" Jeremy threw his head back and let out a laugh causing Natsu to flush and shrink slightly. "Kill me? That's kinda hard to do if you're tied up, helpless, the way you are. Although-"

Jeremy smirked, licking his lips that instantly had Natsu on high alert as he shivered in disgust and quickly lost whatever fire he had originally. "I think I prefer you that way... If I am being honest here..."

Jeremy reached a hand out and roughly gripped Natsu's hip, pulling the pinkette a little toward him earning the man a squeal before pushing his leather clad glove under Natsu's dress shirt, groping and feeling the soft flesh underneath before Natsu regained his senses and began to squirm away, pushing himself deeper and deeper into the seats. Jeremy smirked at the pink haired boy's pathetic attempt to escape his grasp as he slowly crawled up and onto the backseat, up the sweet body before latching his other hand to the seat, right in front of Natsu's face to steady himself as the other continued to move further up Natsu's body. He smirked as he brought his face closer and closer to that terrified angry one.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Natsu screamed. "DON'T COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME! GET AWAY! ST- MMHN!"

Natsu's screaming was silenced as rough lips were pressed against his own. He shuddered and attempted to pull away, pressing himself tightly to the backseat as humanly possible just as he felt Jeremy's tongue swipe at his lower lip, begging for entrance. Natsu gasped in pain as he felt something sharp jab itself harshly into his thumb and index finger from between the seats before jabbing the palm of his hand while Jeremy took advantage of the gasp and entered Natsu's mouth, exploring the caverns while that hand continued to roam over the pinkette's chest as Natsu absentmindedly fiddled with the item that poked him, slicing his index finger in the process.

It felt like glass.

What kind of idiot was Bickslow to keep broken shards of glas-

Natsu blinked and froze when he felt that hand wander back down his chest until the thumb hooked itself to the hem of his jeans, slowly trying to pull them down. Natsu quickly regathered his fighting spirit and he bit down, hard, on Jeremy's tongue who hissed then groaned in pleasure before he pulled back along with both of his hands, sighing in ecstasy just as Natsu's mind began buzzing madly.

The pinkette had a plan.

"You're right... Shouldn't get too distracted," Jeremy sighed while Natsu glared darkly, still fiddling with the mystery sharp object behind his back. If only he can get a good grip on it. "We should get home, first before either Fullbuster shows up with his crew or you tempt me any further with those pretty eyes."

Natsu snarled as the car door was slammed shut, concealing Jeremy from his line of sight before his eyes went to, despite the awkward angle, quickly looked behind him before looking up just as Jeremy opened the door to the driver's side, yanking out the underside of the steering wheel and fiddled with the wires until the car's engine roared to life and settled himself in the driver's seat just as the sound of sirens pierced the night air. He finally grabbed a hold of it and confirmed that it was indeed a glass shard.

_'FINALLY...'_

He began to slowly saw the sharp shard through the ropes in a wrapped around his hand with extreme difficulty due to the angle and the placement of his hands, earning him Twin Dragons above knows how many cuts, bleeding to where it seemed to be difficult to hold on to the shard of glass just as the car began to move. He still struggled and muttered obscenities at the back of Jeremy's head, while the man just laughed at Natsu's attempts to sound threatening, so as not to make it too suspicious. Natsu almost let loose a cheer from his mouth when he felt the ropes around his wrists becoming relaxed and he was able to easily wiggled his hands free before starting to work on the knots around his ankles from behind his back, shifting his feet closer to his hands.

"Where are you taking me?" Natsu asked. Nothing suspicious really as it was just to keep the bastard distracted and they have been driving for like what? 5 minutes?

"I told you brat, home."

"Where are you taking me?" Natsu repeated with a little more venom while adding a little fear into his voice. He had to make this part believable. "If it's m-my new home then s-shouldn't I know what it is?"

"Curious little thing, aren't you?" Jeremy sneered from the rear view mirror before returning his attention to the road. "I can promise you it'll be a home you'll be most familiar with, happy?"

"Bastard."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Natsu breathed in relief as he finally released his legs, never before had the pinkette been so glad for a dark street and and an equally dark car. He slowly reached a hand out toward the car door, eyes never leaving the back of Jeremy's head, latching onto it before pulling himself bodily carefully and quietly toward it.

"Why is this asshole riding so fucking close on my ass?" Jeremy asked making Natsu freeze in place. "Fucking prick. Get off my ass!"

Natsu took a deep breath, steadying his nerves as he pulled the upper half of his body up slightly, arching his back up as he pressed himself against the car door. He wrapped his hand around the door latch, steeling himself and taking another deep breath, closing his eyes tightly. The minute the bastard stopped at a light or sign, Natsu planned to smash his head in with the car door then make a run for it, he could feel the car slowing down to a stop as they reached a red light. Just a few more-

_**CRASH** _

Natsu suddenly jolted, nearly losing his grip on the car door and banging his head against the door as he was thrown bodily into the back of the driver's side and back when the other car decided then and there to ram into the back end of Bickslow's car, causing the bastard in the driver seat to curse and began unbuckling his seat belt rather harshly.

"You are to lie low and don't you dare make one sound," Jeremy snarled not sparing Natsu a glance as he reached for Bickslow's gun. "You make one sound, one, I'll not only kill this guy but I'll kill that Freed kid and anyone else you hold dear... Got it?"

"G-got it," Natsu whimpered, while his grip on the door tighten. He had to make this as convincing as possible. "I'll be a good boy. I promise. Just- Just don't hurt Freed. Don't hurt any of them. P-Please."

"Good boy." Jeremy threw his car door open and swung his legs out, quickly stashing Bickslow's gun in his belt behind his back and quickly made to stand. "Who the fuck do you-"

BAM

Natsu quickly took his chance and prayed that the other driver would forgive him for this cowardly act as he pushed all his weight against the door and flung it open as hard and fast as possible, smashing right into Jeremy's face. Jeremy let out a pained cry before he toppled back and smashed the back of his head into the open driver door. Natsu quickly pulled himself up and threw himself from the car, landing hard onto his stomach on the wet concrete and he scrambled to get back onto his feet, ready to make a dash for it to Sting's and Rogue's. Thankfully their house was just right around the corner! He barely took a step from the car when he heard a familiar voice call to him.

"NATSU!"

Natsu turned around and cried in relief. From out of the driver's side of the car that rear ended them, was Gray.

"GRAY!"

Natsu quickly changed his track, aiming instead for Gray just as police sirens pierced the still night air and the others were beginning to close in on them and their location. In five easy strides he was in Gray's arms, face full of tears, half-laughing half-sobbing while Gray simply held him, tears on his own face as he rocked the pinkette back-in-forth gently whispering sweet words of comfort. It was over.

Natsu was safe.

It didn't last long as Natsu hoped.

"You little BITCH!"

Natsu gasped when Gray suddenly pushed him away from him and into the car raising the arm holding his gun just as a gunshot rang through the night air while Natsu's head banged against the car side. Gray let out a pained cry, dropping his weapon, clutching his shoulder tightly, the one part of the body not protected by the his bullet-proof vest and fell to his knees just as blood began seeping through his clothes and his fingers.

"Gray?"

Gray turned to look into the horrified face of his pink haired lover, his vision blurring before slumping onto the ground onto his side then rolling onto his back while Natsu was forced to watch on just as both Laxus, Freed and few others began to appear. Natsu turned slowly to look at Jeremy, tears spilling in large torrents on his face.

"Oh god!" Freed gasped as he slid onto his knees in front of the now shaking ravenette. "Oh Twins above! Laxus, Gray's been shot."

"We have a man down!" Laxus roared, turning to look behind him. "GET ME AN AMBULANCE!"

"You killed him," Natsu whispered, eyes never leaving Jeremy's laughing face. First Bickslow and now Gray. His anger suddenly boiled over, taking complete control. "YOU KILLED HIM!"

"NATSU! NO!"

Natsu didn't hear Freed's cries as he dashed back at Jeremy, anger and revenge taking complete control of his body and movements. He latched his hands onto the arm that held the weapon that hurt his Gray, the man he loved, trying to pry it out of the bastard's hands while aiming a few well-placed blows on that hideous face as they continued to struggle.

Meanwhile, Gray was having his own struggles.

"Laxus! Help me get his vest off," Freed said as he clawed desperately at the thick vest. "I need to stop the bleeding!"

"Shit!"

Laxus fell to his knees alongside Freed, gingerly lifting the raven haired man without any further damage to Gray as Freed quickly worked to get the vest and his shirt off. Gray could feel his life slipping from him as his vision became more clouded. He grimaced in pain as he felt himself being lifted slightly and his vest and shirt were pulled from his body. He could hear Natsu still fighting with Jeremy, anger evident in their brawl.

"Oh gods, he must've hit an artery!" Freed's voice sounded so far away. "He's losing blood rapidly! Hand me his shirt! Quick!"

"Shirt."

He could barely feel the feeling of cloth being applied onto his wound, pressure baring upon it earning them a strangled hissing sound from Gray.

"It's seeping through!" Freed was starting to sound really scared. Panicking even. "Oh Lord! Uh- Uhh- !"

_**BANG** _

"NATSU!"

_**THUD** _

Gray froze upon the sound of a gunshot followed by the sounds of a body falling to the ground and panic in Freed's voice as he called out his lover's name. He could feel hot tears brimming and sliding down his face into the pavement as a sob ripped itself from his throat. His wound completely ignored.

Natsu was dead.

The bastard shot him in cold blood.

"No... No... Natsu..."

Gray turned his head to one side as the tears came down thicker and heavier while feeling his own life slipping. If he was lucky, both Freed and the soon arriving paramedics will fail saving him and he could join Natsu in death. He did promised him they'd be together. Forever and after.

"Gray! GRAY!"

Gray froze and slowly turned his head to face the sound of that familiar voice.

Was Natsu haunting him or did he truly die?

His theories were blown from the surface as he can face to face with Natsu, whose face had a light spray of blood on his jaw and he quickly fell to his knees and grabbed ahold of Gray's arm, minding the bullet wound. Pressing the back of his hand to his cheek, tears in his eyes just as another set of sirens pierced the air.

"It's okay Gray. I'm right here. See?" Natsu smiled as his lip trembled. He was trying to hold back a sob. "I'm okay. You're gonna be okay too. Right, Freed?"

"He's losing too much blood, Natsu," Freed whispered. "I don't think I can save him. We can only hope the Paramedics will succeed where I've failed."

"No. He's going to be okay," Natsu declared. "You'll be okay, won't you?"

Gray chuckled as his hand weakly squeezed Natsu's own. "I am... Now... You're alive... That's- That's all that matters... To me..."

He took a deep breath. "You're here... You're okay."

"Save your strength," Natsu whispered, voice quivering as he stroked Gray's hand just as the paramedics arrived. "You need to rest. I bet those doctors are gonna torture you just like me."

Natsu laughed weakly as Gray joined him.

"I... I bet." Gray grinned. "I guess... I guess that's- That's what I get... For- For doubting you... Huh?"

Natsu chuckled weakly as tears slipped and fell down as a paramedic came to Natsu's level with his medical bag.

"Sir, I need you stand back."

"I can't," Natsu's voice started sounding far away, filtered. "I won't... Please. He needs me."

"Sir-"

"Please..."

"Very well, just stay out of the way, okay?"

"Yes... Thank you." Natsu smiled. "Hear that, Gray? I'm not leaving you. Gray?"

"Natsu... Thank you... Thank you so much... I... I love you... I love you so much..."

Gray's vision grew faded, clouded as the colors began to meld into grey and black as he was being hooked up to various tubes. His breathing became forced, labored and shaky, he could feel his very heart slowing to a stop as Natsu's panicked voice began to fade.

"Gray?" Natsu was starting to become alarmed. "GRAY?"

"I'm losing him! Get me a torque!"

"GRAY?! NO!" Natsu's was in tears as he clung to Gray's hand tighter. "STAY WITH ME! DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!"

His eyelids were becoming heavy. He couldn't stay conscious any longer.

"Stay with us kid! Shit! Get me a stretcher! We need to get him to the hospital! STAT!"

"GRAY?!"

The last thing Gray saw was Natsu's tear-streaked heart-broken face before the darkness cconsumed him and everything went silent.

* * *

_"... Let's see... You. Shall... Cut him?"_

_"Please... Don't think..."_

Gray groaned, turning his head to one side his eyes clenching. The voices sounded so far away and they were coming through some unseen filter, but at the same time, they sounded so close. Right in his ear causing his brain to throb painfully with every word his brain was able to capture. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with a bright light that blinded him, causing Gray to shut his eyes in pain before attempting to open them once more and try and get an understanding of where he was before his eyes widen.

He was in a morgue.

Panic began to flare up in the pit of his stomach as he realized not only whose morgue this was but that he was also lying on top of an autopsy table, head elevated slightly and naked save for the white sheet that covered the lower half of his body down to mid-thigh. He wasn't dead. He tried to sit up, move his arm, something so as to grab something more decent and get out of here only to find to his horror, that he couldn't move. It was if his whole body was dead.

No! He wasn't dead!

He wanted to scream or call out, grab someone's attention, letting them know that he was amongst the living still only to find that he couldn't move his mouth. He couldn't speak. Fear started to overcome him, he wanted to cry but like with his body and voice, he couldn't.

"Dumbasses." Came a familiar voice that had the feeling of ice drip down the length of Gray's spine. "If they knew what killed him and who as well as why, then why the fuck send him to me for autopsy?"

It couldn't be...

Gray looked over and gulped.

It was.

There stood, leaning over him with folded arms and a scowl painted on his face was a man who looked exactly like Owen but with some minor differences that made him very different from the sunny, happy-go-lucky hippie. He had a similar jaw-length choppy hair that was silver with frost-blue streaks that too ended in a side fringe that covered the right half of his face with a lock of hair that too reached to his chest and was wrapped up in string though it was only one color; dark blue. Nothing special. His skin was pale, like snow and his only visible eye was dark green in color and looked rather annoyed, perhaps angry even and unlike Owen, he wore his glasses over his eyes. Like Owen, he too didn't wear traditional work attire, rather he wore a long-sleeved striped shirt that was black and dark purple that hugged his body and had sleeves where his fingers barely peeked over the cuff, form-fitting black jeans that sported a white belt and knee-high white laced up boots. The one thing that made the man stand out more was like Natsu, he too wore a scarf year round, but unlike Natsu's, his was a blush baby pink that had it reach his mid-calf.

It was Hayden Lane. Owen's younger twin brother and the guardian of Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Wendy, Gajeel, Lector, Carla, Happy and Frosch.

Gray's nightmare.

"You don't have to," Came a teary voice that had Gray gasp. "I can't- I don't-"

Right behind Hayden stepped out Natsu, who was in tears as he looked in Gray's direction. He trembled as he continued to stare before a sob escaped his throat and he placed his head in his hands. Gray was lost.

_'Didn't he see that I'm still alive? I was looking right at him!'_

"It's all my fault," Natsu sobbed, "If I just- If only-"

"It wasn't your fault," sighed Hayden, eyes softening as he turned to look at the distraught pinkette. "Things happen that are outside our control-"

"Gray died because of me," Natsu wailed, looking at Hayden. Gray could feel his heart breaking at that tortured face. "He died protecting me! Because I was an idiot! I should've been the one to protect him! But I didn't! I was a coward and now he's dead! Dead because of me!"

 _'But I'm not dead!'_ Gray desperately wanted to scream. _'I'm okay Natsu! Really! Look at me, please!'_

"You're not an idiot or a coward," Hayden sighed, pulling the pinkette into a hug. "If anything, you were just scared. You wanted to feel safe and Gray was your safe haven. The person you went to when you were scared. That's understandable."

"And it killed him," Natsu all but screamed burying his face once more in his hands and pulling away from the silver-haired man. "I killed him."

_'I'm not DEAD!'_

Hayden didn't respond as he turned his attention back to Gray's 'dead' body before his hand reached out for something on a table that Gray had realized was right near his head. Gray gulped when a scalpel came into his line of vision and flashed under the light.

He couldn't be serious...

"Do you- Do you really have to cut him open?" Natsu quietly through shuddery breathes.

"You don't have to stay here," Hayden answered not looking in the pinkette's direction. "It's part my job. You know that. Granted, it's not pleasant, but it must be done. The dumbasses on the council wanted a full report."

Natsu choked back a few sobs as the scalpel came closer and closer to the top of Gray's collarbone. Gray was screaming, trying to get their attention. He didn't understand how they couldn't see that he was still alive and not dead. He closed his eyes tightly just as the knife came down into his skin and began sliding down to his navel. He blinked.

There was no pain.

But... Why?

The scalpel slid down easily, cutting both Gray's pale skin and his train thought with ease before Hayden removed the small knife and slid on some latex gloves before he opened the wound farther and expose Gray's chest cavity to the viewing public. Natsu flinched and clenched his eyes tighter at the sounds.

"Seems normal," Hayden nodded, ignoring Natsu's distress and Gray's disgust. "It seems that the bullet just hit the junction between the shoulder and arm, hitting a large bundle of blood vessels so close to the heart. Poor bastard bled to death."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Hayden sighed in annoyance, still not looking over toward the pinkette. "I told you, brat- It wasn't your fault."

Natsu hiccuped.

"Now, to remove your rib cage..."

If Gray could feel any feeling in his heart or blood veins, he was pretty sure he would have defiantly felt it freeze as panic and fear began to entire his brain. He couldn't seriously be serious! If only he could move. Or speak.

_'I'M NOT DEAD! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE ME?!'_

Hayden moved away from Gray's body, toward another table with a large sink and pulled out a small hand-held saw. He walked back toward Gray as he threw on an apron covered in faded bloodstains. Gray wanted to scream as that saw suddenly came to life and was coming closer and closer to his exposed ribs.

 _'No no no! I'm alive! I'm alive!'_ Gray screamed in his head. _'You'll really kill me if you cut out my ribs! Why can't you hear me?!'_

"No- I can't-" Natsu gasped as he took a step back. "No... No..."

Natsu quickly turned on his heel and ran as Hayden watched him with a solemn expression and a sigh before turning back to Gray. He brought the saw down on his ribs and began sawing through them. Granted, Gray didn't feel a thing but that didn't stop the raven from screaming obscenities at the silver-haired male.

"You broke his heart... Poor kid," Hayden said as he switched the saw off. "Here I was, under the impression that you were going to be with him forever."

_'I WAS until YOU sawed me apart asshole!'_

Hayden sighed once more before reaching a hand out a brushed the strands of hair from Gray's face. Gray blinked in surprise.

He actually... Felt that...

"Did you truly love him?" Hayden asked, resting his head in his hand as he regarded Gray with a rather perplexed expression. "Like you said you did..."

 _'Course I did- I mean DO! I do!'_ Gray raged. _'I'm not dead!'_

"Did you truly have to die? Just to prove it?"

_'I- Wha-'_

"You always were an idiot," Hayden hummed that had Gray bristle. He never understood why this bastard hated him so much... And here, Gray thought he only had to deal with Sting. "He doesn't deserve this pain..."

 _'No... No, he doesn't.'_ Gray whispered.

"If only you could wake up..." Hayden mused, his voice sounding distant. Faded. "Just wake up..."

_**Wake up.** _

_'What?'_ Gray was lost. Did Hayden- Did Hayden wish for him to- Wake up? Why did he suddenly sound like- Natsu?

**_Please wake up..._ **

_'But I am awake.'_ Gray argued. _'I'm awake on a fucking table being dissected like some high school science project!'_

_**I want you back...** _

_'Natsu?'_

He felt something warm wrap itself around his hand and squeezed. Gray looked to see what it was. There was nothing.

"Poor thing's gonna blame himself til he too ends up in my morgue," Hayden's faint voice whispered. "... But you'll convince him otherwise, yes?"

_'Wha- How-?'_

"Please tell him it wasn't his fault..."

_**Wake up...** _

_**Wake up...** _

* * *

Gray groaned as his eyes fluttered open and began to look around before he relaxed and sighed.

He was in the hospital, not in Hayden's morgue. Thank the Twins above all of that was just a dream. A really bad dream, a nightmare to be accurate. He looked to his right and judging by the sky outside his window. It was night.

How long had he been out?

His whole body felt heavy, like it was made of lead and with some difficultly, he managed to get himself into a sitting position. He winced at the sudden feeling of a stinging tenderness awaken in his shoulder. He immediately went to reach for it only to find he couldn't move his hand. He quickly looked to his left in alarm before his expression changed and he felt his heart melt at the sight that awaited him.

Holding his hand tightly in his own, while sleeping, was Natsu.

"Please..." Natsu whispered sleepily, tears sparkling in his closed eyelids. "Please come back... I love you..."

Gray smiled gently before he reached his hand out, while wincing in pain, and began to gently shake Natsu.

"Natsu. Natsu."

"Mhmmm..."

Natsu began to shift before sitting himself upright with a large child-like yawn, rubbing his doe-like eyes with one hand while the other still clung to Gray's. He blinked several times as his tired golden eyes landed upon Gray, who smiled and chuckled at the display of cute antics before the pinkette's mind finally decided to catch up with the rest of him. Natsu blinked several more times before a large smile split across his face and tears began to pool in his eyes before spilling as he pulled the surprised raven-haired man into a tight hug while being mindful of Gray's shoulder.

"Gray! You're okay!" Natsu cried, nuzzling his face into Gray's neck. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't- I should've- It's all my fault!"

"Hey hey hey. It's okay," Gray smiled, placing the side of his head on top of Natsu's. "I'm okay now. Don't beat yourself up."

Gray blinked.

Didn't- Didn't Hayden say something similar in his dream?

Was it even a dream?

He quickly pulled away from his pinkette, who blinked startled, as he quickly reached for the collar of his hospital gown and pulled at it to look down at his chest. He sighed in relief to find no incision on his body or any sign that his body had been cut open like a frog. He quickly pulled Natsu back into a tight hug, though only briefly before the pinkette squirmed out of his grasp and regarded the man with concerned curiosity.

"Gray? What was wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"You looked scared about something," Natsu elaborated, fiddling with his fingers.

"How long was I out?" Gray countered.

"Uh- A week," Natsu mumbled before biting his lip and looking away as tears began to reappear. "You lost alot of blood, the doctors, Owen even, didn't think you were going to make it when you first arrived to the first night. You flat lined at least three times..."

He sniffled. "I thought you were going to die..."

"Oh." Gray frowned before he pulled Natsu into another hug. "Oh baby. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"It's okay." Natsu beamed wiping his eyes. "You're okay and you're alive and that's all that matters. But-"

"But-?"

Natsu blushed. "Why did you just check yourself out?"

"Oh- That," Gray chuckled, before leaning back into his pillows. "I had the most god-awful nightmare... And yet- It felt so real though."

"You... You wanna talk about it?" Natsu asked, leaning forward slightly.

"You're gonna laugh at me and call me a baby," Gray said.

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"No I won't," Natsu said firmly. "Will you please tell me?"

"Fine- But don't you dare laugh!" Natsu nodded his head rapidly. "I had this dream where I was in a morgue. I thought I died. But I kept telling myself that I wasn't but I was lying there. On his table..."

Natsu sucked in a shaky breath.

"You were there, crying over me and so was Hayden- He wasn't crying but he did look- solemn. Normally, the guy looks like he hates everyone and everything... And he was about to cut me open." Natsu flinched but Gray pressed on. "The both of you were talking... You were blaming yourself for my 'death' and Hayden kept saying it wasn't your fault, I wanted to scream, cry something so as to show you I was okay. But I couldn't. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak."

Gray took a deep breath, deciding to skip over the part where Hayden did cut him open.

"Then I heard your voice..." Natsu perked slightly. "For a minute, I thought Hayden stole your voice, cause it was coming from his mouth but... Stupid, right?"

Natsu rapidly shook his head.

"But I heard you... You were telling me to 'wake up' and that you were 'sorry'. Hayden gave me a rather strange piece of wisdom and then I woke up."

"What did Hayden tell you?" Natsu's eyes were wide.

"He told me to tell you 'it wasn't your fault' and to I had to 'convince you' otherwise." Gray replied, fixing the pinkette with a rather perplexed look. "Weird, huh?"

"See? Hayden does likes you," Natsu suddenly beamed. "And you thought he hated you..."

"I think you missed the point Flame brain," Gray sighed. Although, if he did think about it, Hayden did seem to if he left with a message that involved looking out for Natsu. "Maybe you do have a point..."

"Damn right I do," Natsu huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "I seriously don't understand why you make Hayden sound like a bad guy... He never hated you..."

"That's cause HE likes you," Gray retorted. "You're probably the only person, besides Owen to ever stand up to him..."

"Whatever..."

Gray blinked as a sudden thought occurred to him causing him to jack-knife in his bed. "Natsu?"

"Huh?"

"What happened to Jeremy?"

Natsu bit his lip and hung his head. "He's... He's dead."

"Dead?" Gray repeated. "How-?"

"It was an accident," Natsu defended, looking back up tears sparkling in his eyes and hands raised. "I-I-I don't know what happened! A-After he shot you, I was just so angry and upset! And I admit, I wasn't thinking clearly. He already killed Bickslow and I-I- I thought I was going to lose you too. So I charged at him and attempted to wrestle the gun out of his hand to fight him, hand to hand- and it suddenly went off. I felt a gentle mist of blood and the next thing I knew, he took a step back, looking at me like he couldn't believe me and was holding his stomach and he then suddenly dropped to the ground; Dead."

"Did they charge you?" Gray asked. "The Council?"

"No." Natsu shook his head. "They did have me handle in for questioning slash interrogation though Freed and Erza quickly came to my defense and talked the Council out of it, saying that I was really the victim out of all of this and that I killed him in self-defense and they also argued that he was already given a death sentence prior to his escape and that it was their fault he escaped in the first place so they don't why the Council suddenly cared if he survived or not."

"Bet they didn't like that..."

"They didn't, but they dropped the charges anyway so all's good... Right?"

"Right..." Gray agreed, lying back down before he sat up once more. "Natsu- What happened to my clothes?"

"Your clothes?"

"The ones I wore when I got shot that night," Gray answered, looking positively alarmed now. "Where are they?"

"The doctors took them off you and were going to throw them away-"

"Were?"

"Freed came in and claimed them." Natsu explained hurriedly, shrinking slightly. "He has them and said he was going to hold on to them. I didn't know why he wanted them but-"

"But?"

"He said if you woke up and want them back, to call him."

Gray grinned, confusing the poor pinkette even more. "Then let's call him up."

"Gray?"

"Babe, trust me," Gray chuckled. "I need you to call up Freed. It's a 'now or never' situation."


	29. The Final Pt. 2

It took a while to call Freed, since Natsu, still fearing the 'retribution' for Bickslow's death, didn't want to talk to Freed out of fear of that once Freed knew where to find the pinkette, he would immediately alert Evergreen and Laxus and the three of them would flock to his location, beat him and possibly kill him.

"There's no way I can prove to them it was an accident! They won't listen!"

It also sounded like the pinkette hadn't really seen or heard from either Freed, Laxus or Evergreen since the night Gray was shot and had to be taken to the hospital and only heard of Freed's actions through Lucy and Cana, though Natsu maintained feircly that it was because Freed probably didn't know of Bickslow's death just then at the time. It took everything in Gray's power to convince the pinkette to not only hand over his new cell phone but to help ease his fears.

"Baby, he's not gonna be mad at you-"

"You don't know that!"

"But I do-"

"No- You don't-"

"How about I talk to him then?"

"What good will that do?"

"I'll explain everything," Gray smiled, holding his hand out toward Natsu. "Don't you trust me?"

"Wha-" Natsu was completely baffled and wounded by Gray's question. "Of course I do! How could you think I don't?!"

"Then give me your phone..."

Natsu bit his lip before he felt Gray's warm hand on his cheek. He let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes before he leaned into the touch, placing his hand over Gray's own just as the thumb began to stroke his cheek. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into gentle waves of dark blue.

"Trust me."

Natsu nodded numbly before pulling out his cellphone and shakily handing Gray the celluar device allowing Gray to take it and type in a few numbers before raising the phone to his ear. Listening to it ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Freed, it's Gray."

_"Gray? Oh how wonderful! Sounds like you recovered fine."_

"Yeah... So I heard you confiscated my clothes."

_"What? OH! Yes. Yes, I did- They're around here somewhere... I take it you want them back? And now?"_

"If it's not too much trouble."

_"Most certainly. Give me half an hour."_

"Gladly."

_"Does Natsu know...?"_

"No... You might want to get that cleared up."

_"Hmm... OH! I know just what to do."_

After the phone call, Gray waited patiently while watching Natsu squirming in his seat. It seemed that the pinkette was having a bit of a conflicting battle with himself; torn between wanting to stay with Gray, the man of his life who saved his life in order to take care of him or running. He clearly wanted to choose the later, he wanted to run as far away from Magnolia as possible before Freed showed up with not only Gray's clothes but with the remaining Raijinshu gang so they could 'punish' him for Bickslow's death. Natsu stressed to the point the poor boy broke down into tears, started screaming and had a bit of a panic attack that immediately had Owen called into the room and inject a type of sedative into his system that not only helped relax the pinkette but made him a little too cheery and spacey.

Gray couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor boy, hoping that whatever Freed had planned would help destroy Natsu's fears once and for all.

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

Speaking of the devil-

"Come in," Gray called just as Natsu hummed and started massaging his temples.

"Heya Gray! Natsu!"

Natsu froze at the sound of that familiar voice, a voice that he knew was dead.

It couldn't be...

He slowly turned to look behind him while Gray grinned and waved at the voice's owners and found himself facing both Freed, who was carrying a large paper bag in one hand and-

"Bickslow?" Natsu whispered, eyes wide. "Is... Is that-"

Did Bickslow come back to haunt him?

"Yep! The one and only," Bickslow smirked, bowing mockingly while Freed rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Heard you believed I was dead and been avoiding Mr. Grumpypants, Freed baby and Ever baby like the plague since my 'death' as a result."

Natsu's brain decided to catch up with the rest of him. "You can't be alive! It's impossible!"

"Why is that impossible?" Bickslow asked, still smiling as Freed moved around him and held out the bag to Gray. "I don't see what's wrong with me living."

"But I saw you. I saw the blood and your heart explode," Natsu said, eyes still wide and swimming in tears. "You fell... You didn't move!"

"Yeah. Gained a rather ugly bruise and a nasty headache from all that," Bickslow laughed reaching his hands up and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it to side to reveal his heart that had a large faint bruise. "Huh... What do ya' know? It's still there- Oof!"

Bickslow stumbled back at the sudden weight of Natsu throwing himself at the tall man, lightly crying as he clung to the blue-black haired man.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry!"

"Hey now... It's okay Pinkie Pie," Bickslow smiled warmly just as Gray began digging through the contents of the paper bag. "I'm alive and so are you. That's all that matters."

"Stop calling me that," Natsu muttered childishly into Bickslow's chest. "I'm not some stupid pink horse..."

Everyone laughed. Gray blinked when his hand brushed over the very item he was looking for. He grinned as he closed his fingers around the object slowly bring it closer and closer to the surface but without it peeking out of the bag or even removing it.

He found it.

He quickly looked to Freed who immediately understood and nodded, smiling. He turned on his heel and made his way to the door before turning to Bickslow.

"Come Bickslow," Freed's smile seemed to unsettle Natsu for some odd reason. "We must go."

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain later," Freed sighed, annoyed. "Now let's go."

Bickslow blinked before he was suddenly had his arm grabbed by the green haired man and pulled to the door. Bickslow giggled before he gave Natsu a mock salute.

"See you around Pinkie Pie."

"I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Umm- Hey Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

Natsu blinked before turning to face Gray as he was in the process of flipping the now gone blue-black haired man off. Now that the pinkette's attention was on him, those doe-like eyes regarding him rather curiously, made the dark haired man feel strained; stressed for everything that he planned seemed to disappear. His brain forgetting what he wanted to say right off the bat. Gray could feel even hear his heart beating rapidly as cold sweat started to drench his body and his breathing became irregular. Gray mentally cursed himself.

Now wasn't the time to be nervous!

"Gray? Are you okay?"

He blinked. His focus back on Natsu who regarded him with concern. He smiled.

"You know that I love you, right Natsu?" Gray said pulling Natsu by his hand toward him again kissing the pinkette gently on the lips.

"Of course I know you love me," Natsu muttered against the cool chapped lips, he was confused but a little scared at the same time. "W-why do you ask?"

"I-I know that this…This isn't the best place for this but…" Gray stuttered and hesitated, a bright blush appearing across his face. "But it seems that Life doesn't want to give me right opportunity… No matter how hard I try."

"What are you about?" Natsu asked quietly, now more lost as Gray gently tugged him closer and closer.

"Would you…" Gray bit his lip as he hesitated once more.

_'Why is it so hard to say?'_ He screamed at himself in his mind. _'If Lyon can do it, so can I! It's just like asking him out in high school all over again!'_

"Yes?" the pinkette prodded.

He was starting to get worried.

"Natsu Dragneel," Natsu blinked. Gray's never called by his full name before. "This is now or never and don't need something else coming along and screwing me up. I've been wanting to ask you ever since I finished my last mission but Jeremy and his buddy Montoya had to get their dumbasses involved and- And-"

"And-?"

"Fuck it- Would- Would you marry me?" Gray finally managed to ask.

Natsu blinked, brain slowly working to catch up with the rest of him.

"What?" Natsu whispered his eyes wide as tears began to prickle at the corner of his eyes.

Did he-

"You and I have known each other since we were just kids in grade school. We started as rivals we then became friends that soon morphed into friends, best friends and then six years ago, we became boyfriends, lovers," Gray spoke carefully. He could feel his very nerves giving out from under him as his grip on the mystery item in the bag tightened. "You mean everything to me. You are the sun, the stars, the very light in the darkness that is my life despite our fights, our harsh words and physical confrontations."

Natsu brought both hands up to his mouth and could feel a smile tugging at his lips from behind his fingertips.

He did.

"The week I was to come home, I wanted to surprise you with 'The Question' over a romantic dinner date to set the moment but they just had to butt in and ruin everything." Natsu trembled and a shiver ran up his spine at that mention of the two men. "The week you spent in that Hell they designed- enduring the torture and humiliation they put you through- Was Hell for me as well. There were nights were I couldn't sleep and days where I just about given up hope and when I saw that disk that showed a brief glimmer of what he did to you-"

Natsu flinched.

"I'll admit it. I was angry. I was heartbroken that you were forced to suffer. I broke down. I cried."

"Gray..." Natsu breathed.

"When we caught one of the bastards responsible- I was excited! I was going to get you back!" Gray smiled, laughing a little. "But when Montoya lead us to the shallow grave that carried the remains of an old man who once lived in that cabin and a rather convincing story- I was devastated and I practically beat him to death..."

Natsu smirked.

"Then you showed up. Proving him wrong. I was beyond ecstatic! I had you back. But when Erza ran you down, I felt that the world finally caved in on me. I thought I lost you for good. No more miracles."

Natsu smiled as the tears finally fell and he gently cupped both of his hands around Gray's own just the dark haired male pulled the item out of the bag.

"It made me realize that- that I can't live without you. That I need you by my side indefinitely... So please," Gray whispered as he held the object out to the pinkette. He looked to the boy, eyes full of love and tears. "Please marry me?"

Natsu carefully pulled the object, a ring box, from Gray's hand, carefully and gently opened the lid to reveal a simple, yet beautiful, gold engagement ring that had a few topaz gems that along the lines of the ring before twisted into a beautiful knot that ended with a large ruby. Natsu couldn't hold back his tears anymore, allowing them to run down as he held the engagement ring close to his heart, hair shielding his face.

"Yes..."

"What?" Gray leaned in closer, heart beating awfully fast. He hoped Natsu said what he thought he said. "What did you say?"

"Yes." Natsu repeated, a little louder smiling as he lifted his head to face his dark haired lover. "Yes..."

"Natsu- Mmmn! Mmmmmm-"

Gray gasped as Natsu suddenly tackled him into a hug causing a brief sharp pain to erupt in shoulder before it disappeared under the intense heat of Natsu's passion-filled kiss. Gray chuckled at Natsu's enthusiasm, returning the kiss with just as much vigor but was still surprised when the pinkette's kiss became more deeper, more sensual. Gray gasped when he felt a warm hand crawl up his leg, the fingertips dancing up to his thigh and gently pinched it earning the pinkette a throaty moan, allowing Natsu's tongue make its way into his cool mouth. The pinkette smilied as he massaged his thigh in apology. Gray was able to get out of his trance of bewilderment and fought Natsu's tongue, pushing it back and winning dominance. They broke apart when the need for air became too much.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Gray asked breathlessly, face flushed.

"Yes," Natsu breathed, climbing up onto the bed, crawling up Gray's body before settling himself onto Gray's stomach straddling him, leaning forward til he was nose to nose. "Yes, yes and a million times yes..."

"Natsu... What are you doing, babe?" Gray smiled as he watched the pinkette.

"I want to celebrate our new status as fiances…" The pinkette said with a smoldering look in his eyes. "And I want to make you feel better. You can't deny that this was practically my fault. Plus, I'm hot and horny." Natsu whispered, his hot breath ghosting across Gray's ear earning him a delightful shiver.

"Is that so?" Gray whispered seductively, hand trailing up Natsu's leg before stopping at his hip, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Are you sure you want to do it here, though?" Gray asked, suddenly stern. "Now don't get me wrong, the very idea of having sex in a hospital is rather alluring..."

"I-I… Well,…" the pinkette stuttered, blushing and standing upright, fiddling with his hands before he swallowed and regained his composer.

"Hey- You alright, Babe?" Gray asked, patting his hip. Natsu put a finger over his lips to silence him once more.

"I love you, Gray Fullbuster." the pinkette whispered softly, leaning forward and shook his head when Gray tried to speak. He leaned forward, lips barely an inch from the raven-haired man's own. "Don't speak. Not now. I just want you to make love to me."

"Gladly." Gray smirked against those soft petal pink lips, completely forgetting where they were at at that exact moment.

Natsu smiled before, once again connecting his lips with Gray's, wrapping them in a soft blanket of heat and love. Gray smiled into the kiss as the pinkette began nipping at his bottom lip, pulling into his mouth. Gray chuckled before finally complying and opening his mouth, allowing the tongues to gain access to there waiting mouths as Natsu did his best to kiss the breath out of Gray while the dark haired man stroked the pinkette's neck. Natsu was moaning contently when Gray finally pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

"But you know- I can't really do much, Babe." He said, smiling sadly as he silently lifting his stitched arm while his other used his index finger to break the saliva string.

"Oh. Right," Natsu whispered disheartened, flushed.

"Buuuut~ If you still want to continue our little 'game'..." Gray started and had to refrain from the temptation at laughing at the hope that sparkled in Natsu's large doe-like eyes. "You're gonna have to ride me baby."

Gray finished, grinning and waggling his eyebrows that had Natsu blushed.

"I'll- I'll do it," Natsu said firmly, clenching his fist with a look of determination. "I'll do it."

Gray smirked at the pink haired male's determination. He kissed his pinkette once more, assuring the boy it would be okay and made to move his hand up and start to remove his clothes but stopped short at the sudden shot of pain in his shoulder and realized he couldn't strip the boy on top of him with one hand. Breaking the kiss again he looked into Natsu's half-lidded eyes.

"That means you're gonna have to strip for me, Baby," Gray smirked. Natsu blinked, flushing a light pink before nodded. "Think you can give me a good show?"

"I'll do it," Natsu said as a smirk began to paint itself across his lips. "For my fiance..."

Gray smiled, heart fluttering at the new title. He was never going to get tired of it. The pinkette squirmed a little moving down till he was sitting on Gray's thighs and looked down at him. Natsu smiled and bit his lip as he started to pull his shirt up slowly until it was pulled up and around his chest exposing a huge expanse of flesh, leaving it and his scarf on. Gray licked his lips as he slowly leaned in, allowing his only good hand to roam over that delicious body before him, pinching and playing with the boy's nipples. The pinkette bit his lip, trying to keep his moan in check but grinned as he moved, shifting his weight a little and grinding his hips down. Gray dropped his hand and moaned, leaned back into his pillow as he watched Natsu continue his little ministration, growing hard due to the show that was being displayed. Natsu smirked as he a little to push the blanket down out from under him and down his fiance's body to get a little 'closer' contact.

"Oh what do ya know~ Seems like someone's all ready to go," Natsu whispered, hands roaming over a now bare chest.

Gray blinked. He looked down and that he was now only wearing his dark boxers under the covers.

Odd.

Where did his hospital gown go?

Natsu grinned as he leaned forward and began to kiss, lick and nibble on the expanse of Gray's exposed throat, making the dark haired man to groan, tip his head back as far as the hospital bed would allow him and squeezed the pinkette's slim hips. Natsu may have or may have not accidentally stroked Gray's growing erection while pushing the blanket further and further down the raven's body as he moved down south, playing with the raven's nipples; sucking, licking and biting the little flesh nubs until they harden, making Gray throatily moan out Natsu's name. Natsu smirked, lifting himself onto his hands and knees, kissing down his abdomen and allowing let his hands travel over his chest to rest at the hem of Gray's boxers. The pinkette saw how Gray couldn't tear his eyes away from him. This made the pink haired boy proud of himself with his lover's- no- fiance's reaction as he sat up and began to play with the button and zipper of his jeans.

Once Natsu had managed to pop the button, he began to slowly pull down the zipper while watching Gray carefully as the dark haired male's eyes went wide and licked his lips in anticipation. The pinkette smirked deviously and began to, slowly push his jeans down to his knees while still straddling Gray who couldn't help but just wonder how this boy could look both cute and sexy at the same time. When Natsu started to push his own boxers so as to have them join his jeans, Gray slowly reached out to touch him but the pinkette lightly slapped his hand away. Natsu giggled at the child-like pout on Gray's face before resuming sliding his underwear downwards to his knees.

"Mean..."

Gray huffed before throwing his head back, groaning at Natsu's god damned torturous display. God damned fucking tease. Natsu let out a breathy moan as the elastic ring of his boxers rubbed and pulled against his stiff member. He gasped as the cool air in the hospital room hit his sensitive skin when his erect cock sprang free from its confinement that had Gray moaning from the sight of a bright red blush with a matching look of pleasure on Natsu's face. Natsu slowly reached his hands forward and grabbed a hold of the elastic hem of Gray's boxers.

Natsu halted in his process, fingertips gently drumming against the waistline, large eyes looking to Gray's own, seeking further permission. Gray bit his lip and nodded fervently his grip tightening on Natsu's hip. He held his breath and his heart quickened as he watched Natsu removed Gray's underwear and throwing it somewhere onto the ground before taking a moment to admire the erect penis that stood proud before him. Natsu's eyes shone brightly with a large smile followed by a soft pink tongue that darted out and licked his lips. Gray couldn't help but feel a tinge of pride knowing that the pinkette found his length to be both amazing and impressive.

Gray sat more upright as best as he could while Natsu slowly reached out and delicately tapped the head with the pad of his middle finger, snatching his hand back as it twitched and Gray gasped making the pinkette giggle. He leaned forward and gave the head a tender kiss and was about to open his mouth when an idea popped into Gray's head.

"Turn around." Gray growled, voice seeped in lust and when Natsu regarded him with a rather confused look, he quickly reached a hand behind the boy and gave a rough squeeze to one of Natsu's ass cheeks. "I have to prep you."

"Oh- Right..." Natsu breathed, voice husked and without any further questions, obeyed Gray's orders and carefully lifted himself onto his knees and pivoted in the bed. His ass right in Gray's face with pinkette looking over his shoulder timidly. "I'm... I-I'm ready."

Gray smirked as he moved Natsu's rear a bit closer to his face making the pinkette blush a darker shade of red and stutter something incomprehensible before he blinked as something splattered on his cheek. He looked down, his breath hitched and found himself face to face with Gray's throbbing cock, dripping pre cum. He gasped as he felt Gray brushed his thumb over the puckered entrance making the pink haired boy shiver and moan softly. Gray smirked before running his tongue down through the valley of Natsu's ass and licking over the puckered entrance. Natsu threw his head back and gasped, his golden eyes widening in surprise at the sudden action. When Gray stuck his tongue into that tight star-shaped entrance, the pinkette let out a startled cry, breath ghosting over Gray's cock earning him a throaty gasp.

"Nya- AH! GRAY!"

Natsu lowered his head and a dark smile crossed his lips.

_'If that's how you wanna play...'_

Gray gasped and threw his head back into his pillow when he felt his throbbing cock was taken into a familiar heated mouth where the pink haired boy suck the head of his cock lightly before pulling back briefly to lick his lips, savoring the taste before diving back in. Gray groaned and bit his lip in pleasure and starting sucking on his own fingers to make them wet enough to begin stretch the pinkette as he watched Natsu gripped Gray's cock, dragging his tongue up and up the long shaft until he reached the very tip of the cock. He paused briefly placing a tender kiss on the swollen head, he slowly peeked an eye over his shoulder that had Gray gulp before he wrapped his lips around Gray's cock slowly, painfully slowly brought that thick juicy member into his mouth. Inch by inch. Natsu continued to lavish attention on his erection, licking and sucking and moving his head so as to have Gray's cock rub every inch of his mouth, grinning and humming as he did so.

"Nnh- AH! Fuck! N-Natsu-!"

Gray grit his teeth. It was hard to keep his hips in place so as not throw Natsu into a world of hurt. He was having difficulties to concentrate on what he was doing as the pinkette blobbed his head while every once in a while, stopping to sucking and placing a few well placed nibbles on his erection. He tried to snap out of it long enough to continue to prepare his pinkette. Gray managed to push one finger past the tight ring of muscle making Natsu moan against his member. Gray shivered against the sensation but managed to push his finger in and out of his fiance. Once he felt Natsu relaxing, he added another finger and starting to scissor the both of them. The pinkette's hole clenched tighter deliciously in response but he able to relax. Soon Gray managed to push in three fingers and that had Natsu cry out around his cock that had Gray bite back a moan.

"Gods, Natsu! That- That was good," He shivered, breathing hard. "You're just eating me up..."

Natsu released Gray's cock with a 'pop', licking his lips and looked up at the raven haired man with a dark blush and half-lid lust filled eyes, semen dribbling from his mouth. That quickly got Gray back up to full mast.

"Gray," He whimpered, "Gray. I want you. I want you now."

Gray smirked as he pulled his fingers out and patted the side of Natsu's thigh that the pinkette quickly but unsteadily lift himself onto his knees and once again pivoted in the bed to straddle himself over his erection. Natsu and Gray shared a rough but passionate kiss. Gray grinned against those lips as helped the pinkette get into position lowering the boy down onto his erect member by holding it still. Natsu moaned when Gray's cock nudged at his entrance and hissed as he felt his hips being pushed down on it.

"Ah- GRAY!"

Natsu bit his lip, shaking slightly as he managed to gain control briefly before he allowed his ass to fall upon the harden member. A hand immediately clasped itself onto his hip, trying to stop him from lowering down too fast letting him adjust to the feeling little by little, but Natsu was completely inside of Gray. At first, Gray didn't let the pinkette move, holding him still with the one hand on his hip when Natsu suddenly began to wiggle and whine in his grasp that had Gray moaning, he relented and allowed the boy to start moving with the raven haired man letting him set the pace but when Natsu's muscles eased around his aching cock he started to rise up and fall back down, full out riding on Gray. They moved slowly making the most of it before Gray became impatient and thrust hips upward to meet with Natsu's plump ass just as the pink haired male lowered himself down hitting it just the right way that made the boy cry out and squirm.

"G- Gray- GRAY!"

Natsu began to quicken the pace, despite the tender pain he felt in his stitched shoulder, Gray reached his hand out and took a hold of his erection stroking it in time with the bucking of their hips causing the pinkette to moan loudly and throw his head back. He could feel himself coming closer and closer to release as he bucked down harder an faster, desperate to get the man below him to come with him. Their earlier slow pace was completely forgotten as Natsu harshly impaled himself on Gray's pulsing member over and over again.

"Shit! NATSU!"

Gray could feel his balls growing restricted and tight as he came closer and closer to completion but his pride and combative nature kept him from cumming before Natsu as he stroked and tugged at the erection rather harshly. He grinned as heard Natsu whimper his name and that got Gray even more riled into getting the pinkette come so he began to caressed the very tip of Natsu's member with his thumb, digging it into the slit. It was too much for the poor pinkette and he soon came shouting Gray's name, his load shooting upward, covering not only his and Gray's stomachs but along his chest, neck and face as his ass tightened around Gray's cock.

"Shit..."

That face.

That face was what had Gray groaned and released his seed deep into Natsu, his muscles milking everything he had while Natsu moaned and gasped when the warm liquid splashed against his inner walls. He collapsed onto Gray's chest who didn't complain in the slightest and allowed him cuddle closer and closer into his chest, Natsu was already dozing off as Gray struggled to pull sheet up over his nude and Natsu's half-nude bodies just as the waves of exhaustion trying was trying reach and consume him too.

He almost allowed sleep to consume him when-

"Oh! Uh- Oops... Oops oops. Oops."

He blinked and looked to the door and found himself staring into a red and embarrassed faced Owen Lane who was stuttering and backing up with his hands in the air as he try to find his way back. He eventually found the door and managed to exit it quietly and closing the door behind him with a soft click.

_'Oops indeed.'_ Gray smirked in thought as he finally succeeded in getting the blanket out from under him. _'Guess he came to check in on me and instead got quite an eyeful.'_

Then he gently nudged Natsu gently pulled the sheet closer to their bodies just as Natsu began to stir awake.

"Huh-?" Natsu looked up at Gray with sleepy eyes, rubbing one of his eyes. "Wha-"

"We should get dressed before someone else comes in," He whispered, patting Natsu's bare ass gently. "Come on. Up."

"Yeah... Sure..." The pinkette slurred sleepily.

He rose unsteadily to his hands his hands and knees, wincing as Gray's cock slipped out of his abused hole. He reached out behind him to get a grasp on the hem of both his jeans and boxers, shivering as cool cum started dripping out of his hole and down his thigh when his brain decided to catch up with the rest of him.

"Someone else!" Natsu shouted, eyes wide and stood straight up. He looked scared. "You mean there was someone in the room? Watching?!"

"Yeah..." Gray chuckled. "Owen got a pretty good look at your sweet ass."

His compliment earned him a smack upside his head while still laughing from the pinkette who steadied himself on the bed and quickly dressed himself and helped Gray back into his boxers and into his hospital gown that was on the floor.

"Hey- At least it was Owen," Gray defended with a smile. "If it was Erza, Laxus or god forbid- Hayden- Then we would never live it down..."

"Whatever." Natsu settled down back onto Gray's chest and snuggled. "Whatever..."

Gray smiled as he pulled Natsu closer before pulling the sheet over his and Natsu's bodies before his eyes fell upon the ring box on the side. Natsu watched as Gray scooped up the ring box and removed the ring from its pillow and gently lifted Natsu's left hand and placed the ring on the ring finger. Natsu smiled as Gray pulled him into a passionate kiss before they pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes before Gray leaned back.

"Now sleep."

"Okay..."

And so Natsu fell asleep content in Gray's arms as he fell suit both knowing that in the next morning they would wake up from each others arms. And the next day. And the next, for as long as they both lived knowing that as they slept, nothing in the world or universe could bother them. Not even the nurses or their friends or even the embarrassed Owen Lane coming into the room and leaving after seeing them asleep. Nothing worried them about the future at this particular moment.

They were happy.

And nothing could stop them.


	30. The End..?

By the end of the week Gray's gunshot wound had healed sufficiently enough that he was finally released from the hospital though this didn't stop him from being forced to sit in a wheelchair and pushed out of the hospital.

"Hee hee heh hee hee~ Now you get to know what it feels like~"

If Natsu wasn't so childishly cute and if Gray wasn't forbidden from any 'excitement', the ravenette was pretty sure that he would have punched the pinkette right in the face.

His mood was elevated when he was allowed to leave the wheelchair, behind he would like to mention, as he got in the car and Natsu began driving away from the hospital, back home and was even more ecstatic when he came home, opened the door and was greeted with the sight of the largest 'Welcome Home' party that the Fairy Tail could ever conceive or even held. How his workplace was even able to squeeze in his medium-sized to story house a large banquet spread that could rival the king of Fiore's royal table, a brewery warehouse size's worth of liquor, soda and juice plus the many people that just worked the guild and many of Gray's and Natsu's many friends alone was beyond anyone, Gray included though he wasn't to complain.

As Gray had decided to use this to announce something far more greater then his miraculous recovery slash survival.

"Natsu and I... We are getting married!"

He raised both his hand and Natsu's hand that held the engagement ring high up into the air as Natsu blush a dark shade of red and stuttering his agreement while a thick silence hung low into the air. It held it's place there for a good two to three minutes, so as to allow Gray's words to sink in when the room suddenly exploded with cheers and congratulations as the women beamed, squealed and shed tears and the men either whooped, wolf whistle, clapped shoulders while being mindful of Gray's recently healed shoulder and shook both men's hands.

"Congrats you guys!"

"Ooh~ A wedding!"

"We're gonna have ourselves a Fairy Tail wedding!"

"Eee~ I just love weddings!"

"Good job Gray!"

"About damn time!"

"When's it gonna happen? In Winter or Summer?"

The party went into full swing as bread was broken among friends and drinks were passed around the groups and Gray beamed brightly as he settled himself onto his couch followed by Lyon and Loke flanking his sides, though Loke was busy talking up and flirting with some of the female party goers while Natsu remained in the kitchen surrounded by the a rather impressive group of girls who all wanted to see his wedding ring.

"Oh! Let me see! Let me see!"

"I wanna see too!"

"Can I see it?"

"Show us Natsu! Show us!"

"Come on! Show us!"

"Please?"

Natsu beamed with an odd sense of pride while still red faced from embarrassment as he shyly held up with left hand that bore his golden ruby and topaz encrusted band for them all to see as the girls let out shrill squeals of delight. Gray had to chuckle at the adorable sight of the flustered and blushing Natsu who was stuttering and tripping over his words as all the women bombarded the poor pinkette with questions one of which if he was going to wear the gown. He paused as he felt an elbow nudge him gently in the ribs and turned to look at Lyon, who regarded the ravenette with a soft gaze while confusion was evident on Gray's face.

"What?"

"I can't believe how much you have grown up." Lyon chuckled. "How did this all happen?"

Gray was beyond confused now. "Eh?"

"It feels like it was just yesterday when we were kids," Lyon continued, ignoring Gray's befuddled statement, "We're both young, thoughtless, ignorant-"

"Wha-"

"But look at us now. We're both grown, we've matured into respectable men despite the hardships the loss of life we've suffered," Lyon chuckled, a single tear rolling down his cheek, "We're getting married and starting families. Things I didn't think either of us could have-"

"Lyon?"

Lyon looked to Gray, eyes watering. "I'm really happy that I got this chance to share it with you. I am glad to be called your brother."

Gray blinked owlishly at Lyon before his gaze softened and he pulled the taller male into his arms, into a tight embrace just as tears of his own appeared on his face.

"I am too."

The two men stayed that way for awhile before a soft cough interrupted their delicate moment. Gray blinked, brushing any and all stray tears that still clung to him before he turned around and came face to face with a rather solemn faced Gajeel and Erza which was odd given the atmosphere they were in. Gray hated to think of what it was he did that could sour the two faces in front of him other then, yes, he did almost die and okay, he didn't tell Erza he was going to propose to Natsu in the hospital but that surely couldn't be either of the two reasons as to why-

"We need to talk."

Of course they were.

"About what?" Gray asked, already dreading the answer.

"Can we go somewhere private?" Erza asked, eyes quickly roaming over the rambunctious crowd. "It's rather important and shouldn't undisclosed with a larger audience just yet..."

"Why?" Gray was suspicious now. "Whatever it is, can't it be said here?"

"No," Gajeel ground out, "And you'll find out why once we get to somewhere quiet. Trust me..."

Gray continued to stare into both sets of eyes, trying to find any trace of a joke or deception before he finally caved in with a sigh. He quickly turned to Lyon who regarded him curiously.

"If Natsu comes looking for me, let him know that I stepped out for bit," Gray muttered as he stood up, "Tell him I'll be back shortly, okay?"

"Alright," Lyon nodded, eyes narrowed in Erza's direction though the woman seemed to pay him no mind as her attention was elsewhere. "But I must ask you to be careful. You've just barely escaped death's clutches..."

"Yeah yeah got it." He turned to look at Gajeel and Erza. "Alright follow me. We can talk in the greenhouse out back."

He moved around the couch, just as Natsu showed Valerian and Hayden his wedding ring, moving out of the living room and down the hallway as both men beamed into the excited face of the pinkette as Gray moved toward the sliding glass door in the kitchen that lead to his backyard as he weaved in and out through the crowded locations with relative ease while Erza and Gajeel trailed behind. He paused at the door and turned to look and make sure Erza and Gajeel were able to keep up with only to find that two more had joined their midst.

"Sting?" Gray blinked. "Rogue?"

"Gray, what is going on?" Rogue looked nervous as he stood next to Erza. "Erza here says she has something to share?"

"Yeah, what gives?"

"I'll explain once we get there," Erza explained calmly. "We found something that may be alarming but let's get to the greenhouses."

"Right."

Gray quickly unlatched the lock to the back door opening it enough to allow them slip by one by one as he ushered them out into the light summer rain. He quickly exited the kitchen after the other four had and closed the door with a soft snap, moving them around and leading them to one side of the yard that held a rather impressive greenhouse that looked more like the inside of a garden section in a local market, opening the door and ushering the four inside the muggy warm interior before following right behind. He closed the door securely before turning to face them.

"Now what's all of this about?" Gray breathed. "What's so important that you had to tear me away from the party?"

"Indeed," Rogue agreed as Sting nodded and folded his arms across his chest next him. "This is truly a grand occasion, a miraculous recovery and a wedding. What problem could possibly demine this?"

Erza took a deep sigh.

"We- that is to say, myself, Gajeel, Laxus and Makarov have reason to believe Natsu is still in danger."

"What?" Gray couldn't believe what it was he was hearing and neither did Rogue and Sting. "What are you talking about?"

"Yes," Rogue breathed. "What are you talking about?"

"Natsu can't be an danger now," Sting agreed. "We got one guy in custody and the other killed himself and I defiantly recall finding the third guy's dead carcass after they first escaped!"

"All of that's true, we ain't denying that," Gajeel replied with a wave of his hand, "But I was diggin' through Jeremy's old case files in order to finish up this case's report-"

"Yeah?"

"I found this."

Gajeel pulled out one of the journals that Gray recalled them removing from the cabin out of the book bag that was slung over his shoulder before holding out another journal, one that was far battered then the other, a different color and brand. One Gray didn't remember seeing being removed from the cabin.

"Why are you giving me these?" Gray asked, as he held one up. "We already know what's written in them..."

"Take a look in both of them dumbass."

Gray heavied an annoyed sigh before he complied with Gajeel's odd but demanding request. He moved some seed packets and clay pots around so as to use the table that was in there, placing both books onto the surface, opening them to random pages, eyes scanning them just as Sting and Rogue closed in a little to look over Gray's shoulder. Nothing seemed to stand out to the ravenette as both pages seemed to be about the sick fascination the writer had toward his pinkette.

"I give. What the hell am I looking at?"

"What you are looking at are two separate journals," Gajeel answered. "Done by two separate people. There was a third party involved. Whether directly or not, I couldn't say but-"

"What?"

"He's right Gray," Rogue breathed, leaning in closer, "They are both dated on the same day. The handwriting in both samples are completely and utterly different. The one you found is much cleaner- They write their i's and t's differently-"

"And they talk about Natsu differently," Sting added. "This one talks about Natsu and his creepy and unhealthy desire to own and possess Natsu whereas in this one, they didn't know Natsu by name and was more focused on his eyes and what way would best preserving their beauty."

"So Jeremy's evolved since then- So what?" Gray replied with irritation. "It proves that a monster can become more dangerous with just a little sharpening of their claws-"

"No," Gajeel ground out, trying to keep his temper in check. "The M.O's are too different-"

"M.O's?"

"Motivating operation," Gajeel explained, "It is what we use to define and find a criminal based on behavior and patterns."

"Ah."

"I read the reports and notes you, Freed and Erza here had written for Jeremy as well as the tabs of the victims he killed from about 6 years ago," Gajeel continued as he began digging into his bag once more, fishing out various papers and notes, placing on top of the journals, "And none of them match the M.O in the journals we found in the cabin."

"What does it mean exactly?"

"Jeremy's motive was defined here by Freed," Gajeel explained, pointing to a batch of papers in front of Gray, "He's got the behavior similar to game hunter and had knowledge of the anatomy since his family owned a taxidermy shop that got passed to him once his father passed. Now Jeremy here prided himself in not only enjoying the thrill of the hunt, capturing and tormenting the victim til he ended them, enjoying the simple spoils he could gain from them but he also enjoyed collecting trophies."

"Trophies?"

"The eyes," Gajeel answered, "He wanted the best of the best. They had to be not only flawless but one of kind. Something that could not be replicated. Which helped explains why he remained under radar until Siegrain's death."

Gray could hear Erza's breath hitch.

"But now we take a look at the m.o in the journals," Gajeel continued as he pushed aside the papers covering the journals, pulling one out. "The person here is obsessed with Natsu, they don't want to bring harm or force Natsu but they can't help but feel anger and resentment toward Gray and they wrote quite a few choice words about you but they refuses to settle with anyone else, implicating they did try to move on but couldn't as 'dispose' in this day and age has several different meanings-"

"Like murder?" Rogue breathed as Sting pulled him into a protective embrace both sets of eyes wide. "We might have a killer that wasn't accounted for?"

"Possibly. It is hinted that they'll do about almost anything just to earn his love, gain his respect, get his attention and out Gray out the picture by any means necessary..."

Gajeel regarded Gray as he snapped the book shut.

"Natsu's not the only one in danger."

"So what do we do?" Sting asked, holding Rogue closer. "How do we find him?"

"We flush him out." Erza replied while Gajeel nodded in agreement. "Simple as that."

Gajeel turned to look at Gray, a smile on his face as he clapped a hand to the ravenette shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll get this guy before any harm can be done. Trust me."

"I hope so."

"Gajeel's right Gray," Erza said. "We're Fairy Tail. We protect our own once a threat has been determined. If they want Natsu and bring harm to you then they'll have to go through each and every one us to do so. We'll get them and show them what it means to bring fear!"

"Same here," Sting grinned, clapping a hand to Gray's uninjured shoulder. "You have an ally in Sabertooth and if you're being threatened then they are threatening us."

"Yes and I'm sure Lamia Scale feels the same," Rogue smiled. "But in the meantime, instead of worrying let's enjoy the celebrations while we can before we get to work on track these people or single person."

"Yeah."

Gray took a deep sigh before he smiled and nodded which was returned tenth fold while Gajeel began to pick up all of the papers and the two journals that lied scattered, cramming them back into his book bag. Once they were sure they had every last piece shoved back into Gajeel's bag Gray unlatched the greenhouse letting them out of the greenhouse and leading them back into the house. Once they were back inside, Gray immediately homed in on Natsu, finding him in the kitchen talking to the twins, Owen and Hayden showing them his ring before letting a out a startled squeak when Gray wrapped his arms around his shoulders, resting his head onto his neck.

"Oh! Gray! There you are," Natsu breathed, hand over his chest trying to steady his rapidly beating heart as he looked behind him. "Where were you?"

"Out," Gray breathed against his neck, earning him a shiver from the pink haired boy. "Had to get fresh air."

"Oh- Are you okay?" Natsu asked, patting the arm over his neck.

"M'fine."

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked, concern laced in his voice, "You're holding me awfully tight, like you're afraid or something..."

"Am I?" Gray blinked, pulling back slightly and relinquished his hold on Natsu a little. "Sorry babe."

"It's fine," Natsu grinned, turning around to face Gray once the hold became loose, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Gray answered, placing a gentle kiss to the pinkette's forehead, "Just wanted to hold you..."

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Because why?"

"I just want to, okay?"

"Aren't we the sweet one-"

"Shut it Hayden-"

"Gray! Be nice to Hayden!" Natsu declared, "He's like a big brother slash father to me!"

"Can you promise me something, Natsu?"

"Huh?" Natsu blinked. "Yeah, sure. What is it?"

Gray pulled away, face barely an inch from Natsu's own, locking his gaze into those beautiful golden depths he had come love more then anything in the world. Natsu could feel his face heating up to bright red as Gray leaned in placing his forehead against his own a gentle smile spread across his face.

"Promise me you'll remain at my side," Gray breathed, his breath tickling the pinkette's face, "Forever at my side."

Natsu blinked before he giggled and nuzzled noses with Gray.

"Only if you promise to remain by my side..." Natsu hummed, burying his face into the crook of Gray's neck, "Forever... And ever too."

Gray smiled.

"I promise."

They shared a brief but tender kiss as the crowd around them awed at the scene before them before Gray pulled into a tight hug as all feeling of worry or fear melted away from his form. He began to gentle rock the small and lithe body in his arms slowly, holding him close and savoring the sweet moment of just holding the person he loved dearly while Natsu sighed in the embrace and nuzzled his face into Gray's chest and neck and Gray made a few solid promises. He was going to protect his pinkette and do everything in his power to keep him safe, never let him out of his sight and he was never going to let him go.

And he would love to see them try.

All he could hope was that it would be enough.

_**End...?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it;
> 
> The first chapter of Puzzle Pieces redone and explained a little better that will help fit it better into the rest of the other ficlets that will follow right behind it. I hope you liked it and are excited the next coming fics... X3
> 
> Until then see you on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
